Summer at the Ozarks
by half-demon628
Summary: Yuki gets a lake house at the Lake of the Ozarks. His new neighbors are quite interesting, but one in particular might be than what he thought it would be. YxK
1. Moving In

Alright everyone I thought up a new story line so I'm gonna suck up working on two stories at once and just do it. That away if I get writers block for one I can at least work on the other one. I hope you guys like this one as much as my others.

I thought up this story while I was at the Lake of the Ozarks for Memorial Day and I couldn't help but make a story about it. So most of the stuff in here is real by the way and I truly to have to say the neighborhood is really nice to you when you first move in, I like it.  
Oh, and if anyone from Missouri reads my stories and also goes to the Lake of the Ozarks, you know how cool this lake is, don't you?  
But also, this story was made out of boredom as well.  
_**ENJOY!**_

**Summary:**

Yuki bought a lake house and moved in for the summer. He had been the Ozarks before and he loved it so much he wanted to buy a house for the summer and weekends when he just needed to get away. Everything seemed to be going very well, until he starts getting to know his new neighbors and goes to a party that might open new doors to the future of relationships.

Hope it sounds good and I hope you like reading it!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any Fruits Basket characters. They are not mine! If they were, I don't think many people who don't like the nature of BL and read it would like it as they do now. But I do own my own characters, if I add any I'm not sure yet, and story line so NO STEALING THOSE!

**Warning:** This is BL (boy love). If you don't like, please do NOT read on from here. Because if you read something that is hurtful to your eyes and mind, you poor little child you, it will not be my fault for your trip to the emergency room, so don't bill me because I won't pay it. I might want you to lose your sight for skipping this long warning.  
This story _will_ contain a **lemon,** in later chapters though.

Well, without any further ado, here you are the first chapter!

* * *

He drove down the long curved paved road trying to reach his destination. His dark mauve hair was blowing from the wind coming in from his rolled down window of his red '04 Mustang. His wheels rolling smoothly along the heated pavement from the burning sun. He would try to swerve when he could so he didn't hit a crossing turtle; they were really common this time of year around the lake. He passed one of the local bar and grill, 'Traffic Jam', meaning he was getting closer to his objective, his new summer house.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. It was extremely rare that someone just looking to buy a house on lake actually got one, and he did. He had come to look at it and make sure it was to his liking a week before and it was.

He prepared everything the whole week so that things would be in order when he got there the weekend after, making him feel more at home. All he needed to do when he got there was unpack some clothes he had brought along and then just relax; nothing more, nothing less.

Because he was working on his house so much he wasn't able to say hello to the neighbors when they would wave at him or try a conversation with him. He had to get the house done before he settled down.

He came upon his first turn off, getting closer and closer to his house. As he made his way down the road he saw more and more road-kill. Troubling how careless animal could be down here with all the noise. Before long he came to his last turn off, making it only a few more miles till he would be at his home. The young man could feel himself jumping in his seat.

The next few miles went by like nothing. Before he knew it he could hear the water outside of his car. He drove up a little hill and something caught his site out of the corner of his eye. There it was, beautiful, large, deep, and full of boats and jet-skis. The lake amazed him every time he set eyes on it, no matter how busy it was.

He came to a fork in the road and choose one path, though it really just went in a huge circle so it didn't exactly matter which way. He passed several houses that had people outside either just sitting or working on something. He hoped he would be able to get to know the people since they would be neighbors soon enough.

After passing a few more houses he finally recognized the one house he had seen all week that he worked in; his house. He pulled down the drive way which was also two others driveway's as well. He backed in under his cover over the driveway and parked. He got out of his car and breathed in the scent of the fresh water, though it did have a bit of fish in it. He walked to the side of his house and down the side rock steps all the way down to his boat house. He closed his eyes and listened to the water roll up against the sea wall. "Yes," Yuki said, "this is the relaxation I have needed."

After some time of walking around his inside his new house he had finally been able to suppress the little child that kept hopping up down so that he could actually just be able to relax. As he was about to walk down the stairs of his house he heard a knock on his front door. "Surprise visitors," he thought. "How wonderful." He didn't know whether to be happy for the visitors or be mad at them for trying to ruin his day. Either way he walked across his kitchen to answer the door. "Yes?" Yuki asked opening the door.

In the doorway stood a man, with arms crossed, a slight slouch in his stand, and he wasn't even looking at the door, he was looking at something to the right of him. Yuki found his hair rather interesting, black and white, a little more different than his own. Yuki looked him over and noticed he was wearing tight midnight blue jeans with a black belt that had mini silver spikes on it, black boots that went over his jeans, his black tank top was also tight, but what it said on it confused Yuki a bit. It read 'Get OUT of my ASS you BASTARD' in a font you couldn't read very clearly. The reason it confused him was that, plainly, he didn't get it. He didn't know what to think of it, but as the guy turned toward him, coming out of his day-dream, he just dropped the thought. He wasn't going to ask him about, hell he didn't even now the guy. "Yo," the guys said plainly.

"Ah, hello," Yuki said. "Can I help you?"

"I guess," he said scratching the back of his neck with one hand as the other went to settle on his waist so gracefully. "I'm here to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm your neighbor over there." He pointed his thumb to his left and Yuki leaned out of his door a little to look at the house. "What's your name?"

"It's Yuki," he answered. "And yours?"

"Oh, mine's Hatsuharu, but everyone just calls me Haru," said the neighbor cracking a smile or was it a smirk, Yuki couldn't really tell.

"Well," Yuki started. "I thank you for coming by and the welcome, but I was in the middle of something." He started to close the door. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt anxious at the moment.

"Hey, I also had a question," Haru said before Yuki could get the door closed. Yuki opened it back up and looked at the guy standing before him. "On Friday I'm having a Margarita Party at my house, just next door. Everyone in the neighborhood is going to be there and I want to invite you as well."

Yuki was a little taken aback, he had only actually been living there not a day and he was already invited to a party, a drinking party no less. "It sounds like a lot of fun," Yuki said.

"Oh, it is, trust me," Haru said. "So, shall I expect you there?"

Yuki thought it over a second and then nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Why not? It's an easy way to meet new people."

"Great," Haru said. "Trust me, you'll love it here."

"I'll take your word on that for now," Yuki called after him as he walked across the rocks to his house. Yuki got back in the house and closed the door. He walked across the kitchen to his calendar and looked at the dates. He wrote on Friday of that week, 'party at Haru's'. He forgot that he didn't ask a time, but he wasn't concerned with that right now. It was Wednesday, so he still had time to ask.

Yuki put down the pen and walked back down the stairs, starting his first mission yet again. When he was at the bottom he turned to his right and opened the porch door. He closed it behind him and walked out to a chair around the table. He pulled it out and sat in it, putting his feet up on top of the table, arms resting across his stomach. "Sure it's relaxing, but it feels a bit lonely too," Yuki thought looking out across the lake. He watched one of the jet-skis come up on a big wave, probably made from a house boat, and jump it, almost getting his jet-ski straight in the air he started to come down to the water. The back of the jet-ski hit the water coming straight back down Yuki thought it was going to turn over, but the rider caught himself and leaned forward a bit making the jet-ski level out and go off across the water again, down the busy channel. "I want one of those so badly," Yuki said.

"Then why not get one," a voice called from his right.

Yuki was started and jumped up from his seat as he saw yet another man coming into view. What really got Yuki is that he just walked up on his porch without his permission, he didn't understand this at all. Yuki was still a bit started to do anything, looking at this guy before him was as if he pulled into a trance. He wore black flip-flops, baggy cargo tan pants with a long dark belt that hung down the side of his leg, his shirt was tight, but not as tight as the guy before him, it read 'Bite Me' on the front. '_What is it with these novelty shirts?'_ Yuki thought. But what really caught Yuki's attention was his face, his skin tone was a beautiful tan and his hair was orange, truly it did not look bad on him at all, it almost seemed to fit him. But Yuki was a little caught off guard by his eyes, crimson red, but Yuki shook the thought away as it being colored contacts, grant he himself had purple for some reason he had yet to understand.

"What's with all the staring?" the visitor said placing one hand on his hips and the other hanging limp.

Yuki snapped back into it. "I…I should be asking the questions around here," he stated. "I mean I was relaxing and…and, and you came up and startled me. On my own property no less."

"Settle down," he said putting his hands up in defense. "I saw you moved in and decided to come say hi. Welcome you to the neighborhood or whatever."

"Doesn't give you right to walk up to me on my porch," Yuki said. "I don't even know you."

"Lively little man aren't you," the orange head replied crossing his arms over his chest and a smirk starting to form on his lips. "Well, anyway. I'm Kyo." He stuck out a hand to Yuki.

Yuki looked at it hesitantly but then took it all the same. "I'm Yuki," he answered. When he took his hand it felt pleasantly warm, he didn't exactly want to let it go, but of course Kyo pulled his hand away first. "What were you saying awhile ago? About why not buy it?"

Kyo got a confused looked on his face but it ceased when he said, "Oh, yeah. You were saying something about wanting a jet-ski right?"

"Well, yeah," Yuki said. "I rode one last time I was up here and I had a blast and everyone out there," he pointed out toward the water, "they are mocking me because I don't have one yet."

Kyo looked out on the water. He didn't say anything but the silence between the two was very thick. But soon Kyo couldn't hold it in any longer and he clasped a hand over his mouth suppressing a laugh that almost needed to come out. Only his hand couldn't hold it any longer and started to laugh out loud in front of Yuki.

Yuki was very confused right then and anger started to build up in him. "Why the hell are you laughing?" he asked crossing his arms over his middle. "Are you making fun of me or something?"

Kyo finally started to calm down and he was able to talk. "No, nothing like that," Kyo said in spurts as he tried to get his air back. He finally got his composure back and looked up at Yuki who was glaring right at him. "Well, maybe just a little bit."

"What the hell do you mean?" Yuki asked getting even more upset. "I said nothing funny at all!"

"I believe you did," Kyo said slowly. Yuki said nothing but his glare got a bit harder. Kyo sighed and took a few steps toward him and then knelt down to his level, a mere few inches from each other. He slung an arm around the back of Yuki's neck and turned him so he would look out to the water again and not glare at him. Kyo stretched his other arm out in front of both of them as if presenting the view. "Everyone out there," he began, "they are having fun. You can see that in how they ride their jet-skis, whether it be beginners or extreme riders, they all show how much fun they are having. They intimidate each other to ride longer, stronger, and harder so that they can help the other person that they are pushing." Kyo looked out of the corner of his eye at Yuki and noticed the glare disappearing. A huge relief sigh expelled from Kyo's lungs. "Over there," he pointed out, "the one on the red."

"Yeah, I see them," Yuki said. There was a red jet-ski basically sitting out in the middle of the water almost in the busy channel where they could get tipped over doing that. Even from this distance you could tell the rider was having some issues and they didn't look like they were doing so well. "What about it?"

"He's not having fun," Kyo said plainly. He was right too. The rider was extremely pissed off. He couldn't do anything with all these waves around; he was a beginner coming out to an intermediate level, especially on the waves was it hard to accomplish that. "But he will." Soon enough a green jet-ski rode up along side of the red one and they seemed to be in deep conversation, which seemed kind of odd from where they were floating. The green one seemed to be coaxing the red one to do something, other than just wade there.

"I don't think he's going to do it," Yuki said.

Kyo smirked. "Oh you of little faith," he said.

Yuki turned to look at Kyo. "What do mean, 'oh you of little faith'?" he asked. "It's not like I don't have faith in the guy but he's not doing anything. He doesn't even seem interested."

Kyo turned his gaze to Yuki as he said the words. "He doesn't seem interested because no one gave him a push," Kyo said. Kyo's arm that hung on Yuki's neck reached its hand around and grabbed Yuki under the chin to turn back to the two talking, then it hung limp on his opposite shoulder. "Just keep watching."

Yuki took a quick glance at the arm around his shoulders. _What the hell? We just met and he keeps talking and doing things like we're all buddy-buddy. I just don't get this guy._ Yuki looked back out to the water. _But then again, I don't mind the company at all. I just move here and already I got a friend, I think._ As Yuki began to watch the two talking suddenly the green one speed off a few feet and stopped, turning around, waiting for the red one, which followed right behind him. Jumping wave after wave. They went down the cove and then out of it as they came back to the mouth of it. "Well, I'll be," Yuki said.

"See?" Kyo said, "even the most stubborn people can have fun doing thing they don't think they'll have fun doing because it didn't go their way the first time."

"How did you know?" Yuki asked.

"Well, when you get a boat and/or jet-ski something happens to you when you get it in the water and start riding it," Kyo said not taking his eyes off of the water.

"Oh? And what exactly happens?" Yuki asked looking back at him.

"When you're on the water it's like everyone out there with you is your family or friends and you become friendly; even if you were the most miserable person in the world and you got a house on the lake and started riding it you would become extremely friendly. Trust me, I've seen it happen to the best," Kyo explained.

"And who did you see it happen to?" Yuki asked, curiosity getting the best of him. After saying that though, all Yuki wanted to do was take it back. Kyo face softened for the worse, his eyes almost seemed sad when Yuki looked at them, he could feel Kyo tense as his arm lay across his shoulders.

Yuki was about to apologize when Kyo looked down to the wooded porch, but Kyo said something first that really made him want to take it back. "Me," Kyo said looking back up at Yuki. His eyes were sad as they looked straight at him; he almost looked as if he was going to cry.

Yuki wondered how bad his past really was to make this happy-go-lucky, friendly, cool neighbor of his to go teary-eyed in this little amount of time. But the look on Kyo's face didn't stay like that long. His eyes shifted to what was behind Yuki, his face painted with a smirk.

"Already moving in on the new guy?" a voice asked from behind Yuki. He turned to look who it was as Kyo stood up, placing both hands securely on his hips. "Kind of early don't you think?"

"Oh, hey Haru," Yuki said standing up. "Nice to see you again." He gave Haru a light smile. "Did you need something else?"

"Something else?" Kyo asked cocking an eyebrow looking at Haru. Along with his smirk it gave him the cocky look he needed. "What does that mean?"

Haru grinned and put his hands up in his innocence. "Not what you're thinking," Haru said. He took a few steps forward toward the two.

"Oh, and how would you know what I'm thinking?" Kyo asked as Haru kept getting closer.

"I have my ways," Haru answered smugly standing right up to Kyo. The two started in a stare-off, not glaring but just staring at each other.

This was making Yuki very uncomfortable at the moment. He felt he had to do something. "Guys?" Yuki asked. "Are you okay?" Neither of the two moved. Yuki was starting to get annoyed by the two; he had to break up this stare-down. He wasn't sure how to exactly because he just met the two but he did think he knew Kyo a little better so with all his pent up annoyance he pushed Kyo, making him stumble for his balance. Unfortunately he didn't regain his balance in the fall and he literally fell to the ground.

Kyo was caught a little off guard and in the fall he reached out for something to stop his fall. He did grab something but it wasn't sturdy and it fell along with him. Little did he know that what he grabbed was a person. When he fell on the ground he fell hard and then the weight just landed on top of him, even harder. He opened his eyes and noticed that it was a person, though he couldn't tell what it was so he let his eyes focus a little more. His shock of a body on top of him turned into irritation toward the person. "Get the hell off," he said pushing the body aside off of him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "That fucking hurt like hell." He turned to the boy laying next to him, who seemed to be getting comfortable in the position he was in. "Why the hell did you fall on my Haru?"

Haru looked up from relaxed position. "You were the one that pulled me idiot," Haru said. "If you have anyone to blame it's yourself."

Yuki didn't know that he had pushed Kyo that hard or that he would have grabbed Haru. He knelt down in front of Kyo and asked, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to push you all the way over."

Kyo turned from Haru who almost seemed to be trying to go to sleep and looked up at the concerned guy in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me alright?" Kyo explained.

"But you did say it hurt. You said, 'that fucking hurt like hell' in fact," Yuki said confidently. "Explain that tough guy."

"Natural reaction I have," Kyo explained. "Drop it."

Yuki glared at Kyo and then turned to Haru. "What are you doing back here anyway?" Yuki asked him.

Haru turned and laid on his side to face Yuki, the natural bored look on his face. "Just wanted to tell you more information on the party on Friday," Haru said ending his sentence with a yawn.

"Oh I see," Yuki said. "And what would that information be?"

"Just to bring your swim suit, of course, and that it starts at 6, but you can show up any time that is convenient to you," Haru said with a trivial smile. "The basics."

"Well, I was just going to ask you later about the time."

"I wouldn't have been home, not until Friday." Haru sat up stretched his back making an attempt to wake up a little more.

"Oh? And why not?"

"I have to get supplies for Friday and I'm meeting some family on the strip today. They were staying at a hotel there until I can get thing ready for them here."

"Family?" Kyo asked looking over at Haru quizzically. He started to get back on his feet again, the ground was not the comfortable for him.

"Yeah you know, my brother and sister," Haru answered standing up and brushing himself off.

"Oh yeah I remember them from last year," Kyo said. "Wait, you're letting them come to the party?"

"Well, yeah. Sure my sister isn't old enough, but she won't drink anyway. You know how she is about that kind of stuff," Haru said putting his hands on his hips as he gave him don't-you-know-anything look.

"Well, yeah I understand she wouldn't, but you're brother," Kyo said looking at Haru. "You know he's just going to whine and moan for one."

"And I'm not letting him have one," Haru said amply. "I remember last year's party, total disaster."

"What happened?" Yuki asked getting back into the conversation.

"Well, my brother wasn't quite of legal drinking age but I was going to let him have some fun that night and I made him a strawberry one," Haru started. "When he got that one down he kept asking for more, which everyone gave him, not just me." He shot a look at Kyo. "You gave him the last one."

"I had no idea how many he had down before then," Kyo said crossing his arms. "Don't you blame me for your brother almost dieing."

"He almost died?" Yuki said dumbfounded. "What happened?"

"Well, after his last one he wanted to go for a swim, and he thought he could go for a swim," Haru said running a hand through his hair. "But with that much alcohol at once and then trying to swim he could coordinate swimming motions. He almost drowned that night, but we were able to save him." Haru sighed and eyed Yuki. "You would think after something like that you would be scared as hell to drink around the lake, but not my brother. When he got sober he said, 'I can't wait till next year'. Can you believe that one?"

"Not really," Yuki said. "I wouldn't even be able to look at water right. Who saved him?"

"You know him," Haru said. He slung an arm around Kyo's next. "You're hero is Kyo here. The best swimmer I've seen, even when he's been drinking."

"You can swim drunk?" Yuki asked almost doubtful, but maybe with a little hope.

"I wasn't drunk, idiot," Kyo said pushing Haru's arm off, "I just had a little bit to drink, that's all."

"Okay whatever you say," Haru said putting his hands behind his head. "Well, anyway," Haru looked at his watch, "I got to go see the kids. I'll be back on Friday around noon if ya need me. Later." He gave them and wave and then walked off the side stairs of Yuki's deck to go back to his house.

"Well," Yuki said. "I can see my stay here on the lake isn't going to be a dull one."

"Oh and you thought it was?" Kyo asked looking down at him.

"Didn't know I would have such lively neighbors. That just makes it all the better," Yuki said with a smirk.

"Sure, if you say so," Kyo answered. "Well, shit, I'm sorry I can't stay but I got some work to do."

"Work?" Yuki asked leaning up against the chair he stood beside.

"Yeah, my jet-ski needs a new battery," Kyo answered. "I'm going to go get one in town."

"I see," Yuki said. "Have fun."

"Tons," Kyo answered sarcastically.

Yuki gave a little grin at the comment but then it dropped when he realized that once Kyo left he would be alone, again. Even though that's why he came up here, he didn't exactly want to do that after all the excitement of meeting his neighbors.

Kyo saw Yuki's face dropped and he guessed it would be because he was leaving. Though it wasn't any condolence for him he just could leave him hanging there. I mean, he was new in the neighborhood. "Yuki," Kyo said. Yuki perked up on call of his name. "Since you don't know this place around here very much, how about you come with me into town."

"Really?" Yuki asked. "I don't want to be a burden.

"You won't be," Kyo answered. "And besides I need the company sometimes." He turned to his house. "I'm ready to leave, let's go."

"Sure, just let me get some things real quick," Yuki said. "I'll meet you up front."

Kyo nodded and walked off the deck the opposite way Haru did and up to the front to start his vehicle. Yuki had gone inside to lock up and grab his wallet. Upon locking his front door he walked over to Kyo's house, which was just one of the neighbors that shared his curved drive way.

Kyo stood there standing next to his black Ford 150. "Ready?"

Yuki nodded and got into the passenger side as Kyo got in the drive's seat. "It smells new," Yuki stated. "Is it?"

"Oh no," Kyo said turning the key and starting it up. "I've had it for at least a year. Best vehicle I ever bought. Big trucks are a must."

"You like them big?" Yuki asked giving him an innocent face.

Hearing the question he turned to the shotgun-riding passenger and gave him a did-you-just-say-what-I-think-you-said look. Yuki didn't quite understand why he was being looked at like that. "You did not just ask that did you?" Kyo asked.

"What?" Yuki asked. _What the hell does he mean all I said was 'you like them big?' that's it. That's all I sai...oh shit, I get it._ Yuki hit his forehead and drug his hand down his face. "Okay, I get it. That's not what I meant by the way. I was asking about the truck."

Kyo just shook his head and turned back to the windshield and put the ford into drive to start up the driveway. After he pulled on the circle road he said, "Besides, isn't that a bit of a personal question?"

Yuki looked up at him only seeing a smirk from the side as Kyo drove up the hill to the main road. Yuki just intern smile and looked out his window at the tree getting that one last look of the lake from the road. _And I still have the rest of the summer with this crazy cast of people._ He stole a glance at Kyo, who was messing with the radio as he drove. _And this is only the first couple of hours. I can't wait for the rest._ Yuki sighed and pushed Kyo's hand away from the knobs on the dash and started doing it himself. After one argument of music choices, which were almost similar, they agreed on a station and then started listening along to the music and talking as they made there way into town looking for a battery for a jet-ski. That ride was the one ride that made these two friends, close friends, but for the future who knows what's in store for them.

_Only time will tell how close I actually get to him. Can I actually get him to like me like I like him?_

* * *

Well, here is my forth story, I hope you like my idea behind it.  
But who was the person that said that last line in italics? Was it Kyo or Yuki? You make some guesses and we'll see who's right in the next few chapters, maybe the next one who knows how long I'm going to prolong this relationship.  
I made this chapter long because once again I am back at the lake and my muses went crazy.

I probably won't be updating as much as I should because since it's summer and I'm stuck with dial-up and that sucks when uploading chapters, and with this month being June it's a bit hectic.

To my reviewers of my other story that is also going 'Lords and Vassals' I apologize that I haven't updated in a long, long time. But after that chapter came out I got this idea and started writing this chapter and storyline. Then I got grounded for 1-3 weeks, no computer, no phone, no TV, no music, no friends, but I'm back and ready to write.

Anyway, I hope you like this story and if you want more chapters you better give me at LEAST 5 reviews! Or no chapter, you're choice.


	2. That Fateful JetSki Ride

Thanks to all the reviewers.

**_Reviews:  
_**

**Midnight Wanderer**- I'm glad you love my story and the plot. And for Kyo laughing. If you're talking about when Yuki and Kyo first met and Yuki was saying something about the jet-ski riders mocking him, it was because Yuki said it so seriously and Kyo just thought it was funny…not sure how to explain it any other way. If you still don't get it, don't worry it's not your fault….please don't cry! hands tissue

**Sachiko V**- I love all these compliments! Thank you very much! I have to say Kyo is going to be my favorite character in this story, though I go more into Yuki's head than anyone else's. I'm hoping to keep all my chapters that long so they don't get too short and so you all can get enough till I update the next time.

**bloodredangel808**- Thank you very much for the compliment, it makes me feel so much better when I'm writing to hear things like that. You can finally read what is going to happen next now.

**Neko-Lover33**- Thank you for being my 5th reviewer but I didn't have my chapter done when you reviewed, so sorry. Glad you love my story!

**PsychoDemonSisters**- I'm glad you really like it, so do I. I'm hoping to make it out funny, but in this chapter I'm not so sure about that. This chapter's kind of sad but it will get better I promise. Glad to hear someone cheering my on!

**rosemont419**- I'm glad you like the chapter and plot. And yes of course you will meet new Furuba characters, but not in this chapter. The chapter about Friday you will see at least most of them there. Don't worry I never stop my stories…they irk me on too much.

**Pocky-Pocky-chan**- I'm glad you think it's different and unique, I like it when my stories are that way then I don't have people say 'oh you stole my plot from one of stories so delete yours…blah, blah, blah…'. Oh, and don't worry they will get nice and drunk!

**XRachX**- I hope that it's interesting in the good way and will be one you will understand. I try not to make my stories to complex.

* * *

**Previously**

Yuki looked up at him only seeing a smirk from the side as Kyo drove up the hill to the main road. Yuki just intern smile and looked out his window at the tree getting that one last look of the lake from the road. _And I still have the rest of the summer with this crazy cast of people._ He stole a glance at Kyo, who was messing with the radio as he drove. _And this is only the first couple of hours. I can't wait for the rest._ Yuki sighed and pushed Kyo's hand away from the knobs on the dash and started doing it himself. After one argument of music choices, which were almost similar, they agreed on a station and then started listening along to the music and talking as they made there way into town looking for a battery for a jet-ski. That ride was the one ride that made these two friends, close friends, but for the future who knows what's in store for them.

_Only time will tell how close I actually get to him. Can I actually get him to like me like I like him?_

**Now**

Yuki looked around the shop that Kyo had driven them to. It wasn't big or small, but for a little business it seemed just right. Kyo was up front buying the battery for his jet-ski giving Yuki a little time to set his eyes upon some of the coolest looking jet-skis he had ever seen. He had spotted one that he thought was amazing. It was a regular sit down jet-ski, with a red, black, silver, and white paint job. Yuki took in the site of the astounding ride and then looked down at the information card. The speed was maxed out and it was a stream rider, which Yuki recalled that it meant that a stream of water shot out the back of it. The faster you went the higher the water went. Yuki brought his eyes up to the jet-ski itself and ran a slender hand over the paint job.

"I like it," a voice spoke from behind Yuki, startling him and he rushed his hand back to his side and turning hastily around to face the person. When he turned he saw Kyo standing there, very close, looking up at the jet-ski. The shopping bag held firmly in one hand as the other was slipped in the pocket of his pants. Kyo then let his gaze fall to the man he had startled. "If you like it, you should get it," Kyo said again.

Yuki swore he could hear his heart beating in his ears as Kyo looked down at him. _Why the hell do I get so nervous when he looks at me like that?_ It took Yuki a few seconds to actually understand that Kyo had said something to him. "Oh, well it's just that I possibly couldn't," Yuki said. He was so thankful he didn't stutter the sentence, who knows what Kyo would have thought.

"Why the hell not?" Kyo asked stepping a little closer. He stood directly in front of Yuki, there torsos almost touching.

Yuki was just staring up at Kyo. Now he knew he could hear his heat beating in his ears. Kyo was making his stomach do back flips at that moment. "I don't know if I could afford it," Yuki said trying his hardest not to stammer.

"Of course you could. Besides," Kyo said. He leaned his head closer to Yuki, who knew he was blushing right now; he passed his lips and stopped right at his ear. Almost in a whisper he said, "Besides, don't you want them to stop mocking you?" As Kyo spoke his lips brushed up against Yuki's ear giving Yuki a sense of warmth which as he thought about it he would have welcomed anytime. Kyo lingered near Yuki's ear a little bit before pulling away from the small man. "So, you gonna get it?"

Yuki looked into Kyo's face and noticed it was hardly fazed, like he was use to this stuff or he liked to do it. The thought didn't make him more comfortable, but it didn't make him uncomfortable either. A light smiled grazed Yuki's face. "It think so," Yuki said.

"Great choice!" a voice almost yelled from behind them. The store keeper walked over to the two. "This one correct?" He pointed to the one they were standing in front of and Yuki nodded. "Alright, well if you follow me we'll have you fill out a few things as well check them out and then we can discuss which ramp to get it into the water at. Alright?"

"Sure," Yuki said nodding. He followed the store-keeper to one of the tables up front and looked back at Kyo. "You coming?" Kyo looked at him with a confused look. "You got me into this, so you're going to endure the work to get it as well," Yuki said grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Kyo looked at the back of Yuki's head and then down at where Yuki was pulling him. Seeing Yuki grabbing his wrist he smiled a genuine smile at the contact of both of them.

Some time had passed since the three were discussing how to pay for the jet-ski and how to get it there the fastest. There were some quarrels between the store keeper and Kyo when they spoke about how to get it to Yuki's dock. "Sir, I'm telling you that this way would be much faster," Kyo said pointing to a spot on the map that was west of Yuki's house.

"But if we deliver it tomorrow there is the main channel to consider," the store keeper said. He turned to Yuki and sat up straight to talk to him. "Some of our boys here don't like to go down the main channel on a jet-ski that they do not own themselves. They are scared for liability charges." He looked down at the map. "That is why I suggest this ramp," he pointed to a spot on the map that was southeast of Yuki's house, "they only have to be on the main channel for a little bit then."

"I'm telling you, this is the ramp to choose," Kyo said again. "You guys didn't have any problems bringing my jet-ski to my dock from this ramp."

"We also delivered it on a weekday, if you will remember sir," the store keeper said. "But we have no say in this matter. This is all up to the person buying the jet-ski." He turned back to Yuki. "Your choice sir."

Yuki nodded and looked down at the map carefully taking in ever detail. He was also stuck too. If he choose the store keeper's side it would waste more gas and Kyo might get mad at him for going against him. If he choose Kyo's side the people delivering it wouldn't even have to cross the channel they would just have to ride down the side of it and it would save gas, but he wouldn't know if the store keeper would get mad or not. Yuki thought over all the possible situations and decided. "This one," Yuki said.

Kyo and the store keeper looked down at were Yuki was pointing. Kyo smiled and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Good choice," he said. "See? What did I tell you? It's a better choice old man."

The store keeper glared at Kyo for the old man comment, but sighed and glance at Yuki. "How do you figure that would be better?" he asked him.

"Well, I thought it over and if we take this route there will be less gas used, your boys won't have to cross the channel and it just seems easier," Yuki explained. He stole a glance at the hand on his shoulder and he could feel some of the butterflies coming back.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," the store keeper said getting up and taking the papers in hand. "We'll be delivering that tomorrow between 2 and 4, that alright with you?"

"It's fine," Yuki said standing up and pushing his chair in, making Kyo's hand slide down off his shoulder and cascading it down his back, making Yuki feel a slight tingle in his spine. The store keeper held out his hand and Yuki took it making a firm hand shake of approval. Saying there good-byes and thank yous Yuki and Kyo left the little store and got back into the truck.

"I really didn't think that if I went in there to get a battery I would come out with someone getting a new ride," Kyo said starting up the truck.

"I guess you never thought of taking me shopping either," Yuki put in.

"Didn't think I would have company either," Kyo said pulling out of the parking spot, "but I'm glad I did."

"Well, thanks for bringing me along anyway," Yuki said giving Kyo a small smile.

"Like I said, I needed it and I was glad for it," Kyo answered. He pulled out on the main road and starting driving down the interstate. Kyo was having way too much fun with Yuki that he didn't exactly want to take him home yet. "So, are you hungry? My treat."

"I could eat, but I don't want you to pay for my dinner," Yuki said turning to him in his seat. "I don't want you to have to pay for me."

"I was volunteering to," Kyo said. "Really I don't mind, besides I don't eat big meals. If fast foods alright with you then we'll have that."

Yuki couldn't explain the feeling he was getting his in stomach, he almost felt nauseous but he knew he wasn't getting sick because he was fine. He couldn't explain anything feelings that he had when he was near Kyo. "It's perfectly fine with me," Yuki answered.

"Great," Kyo said. "Now since you're the passenger you have to choose were we eat. It's a rule in my vehicle."

"I see," Yuki said. "But I will tell you I was never good at making decisions like this. My brother always hated that about me."

"You have a brother?" Kyo asked taking a side glance at Yuki.

"Yeah, his name's Shigure and he's about 27 I think," Yuki answered. "I'm not sure, I was never good at remembering people's ages, not even my own brothers'."

"Same with me, but I have a problem with people's names," Kyo said. "I can recognize someone by their face but their name does not come to mind at all."

"Sounds like my own brother," Yuki said. "Anyway, how about Wendy's?"

"Wendy's? Sounds good to me," Kyo said. "Ah, good the entrance is right there." He pulled into the parking lot and parked the big truck. "And you said you were no good at these kinds of decisions." He gave Yuki a little smirk and Yuki just glared back.

"Very funny," Yuki said, "but usually I don't make up my mind on a dime like that."

"You sounded pretty confident to me," Kyo said leaning against his arm rest getting closer to Yuki.

To get any thought of Yuki's mind he closed his eyes and turned to door to open it. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, mood swing," Kyo said. "Take a joke dude, it's not the end of the world." Kyo got out of his seat and closed the door and looked the truck up. "Don't forget my treat."

Yuki reached for the door and opened it a little and then turned his head over his shoulder to look at Kyo, smirk printed on his face. "I wouldn't have let you forget after promising me now would I?" Yuki asked. He then turned and entered the Wendy's.

Kyo just stood there and looked at where Yuki was standing. "Damn that was hot," Kyo said under his breath before advancing the door and entering the restaurant himself.

Yuki was already ordering his meal when Kyo entered. Kyo ordered his next and then paid, like he promised. Yuki and Kyo got their meals and then sat at a table near the back and ate in peace, since not a lot of kids were there it was quiet.

"Hunger gone?" Kyo asked as they just finished up there burgers.

"Yes, thank you," Yuki said picking up his soda and taking a sip through the straw.

"Consider this a welcome present," Kyo said drinking the last of his soda. "Ready to go?"

Yuki finished off soda and nodded. "Yep," he said getting up with his tray. They both dumped their trays and headed for Kyo's truck. The ride back was almost the same as the ride there. It was full of conversation, comparing songs and artists as they came on the radio, and sometimes the awkward silence.

When they got back to their houses they both got out of the vehicle and Yuki walked around the front of it to the driver's side. "Thanks for today," Yuki said.

"No problem," Kyo said. "I hope you had fun because I did." He opened the door that was behind the driver's seat to get the battery out.

"Oh, trust me, I did have fun today," Yuki said. "I even learned a little."

"You could never stop learning," Kyo said turning to his house. "Well, I got to go fix up that damn jet-ski."

"Yeah, you better," Yuki said. "Gonna need to ride it soon." Yuki started to walk toward his house.

"Hey, wait," Kyo said making Yuki turn around. "You busy later?"

"Not particularly," Yuki answered.

"How about I come get you when I'm fixed with the jet-ski? We can go riding, if you don't mind being the passenger," Kyo said.

"Really?" Yuki asked getting excited. "I'd love to."

"Alright," Kyo said. "I should be done in about an hour so be ready alright?"

"I'm be waiting," Yuki said turning back to his house and starting for the door, happier now then the first time.

Time couldn't pass slower for Yuki. He didn't know exactly why but he was extremely anxious for spending more time with Kyo, he couldn't wait. But he didn't understand how one guy could make him cheer up in a matter of seconds just by thinking about him, he just didn't get it. He looked at the clock again and noticed that it was actually almost time for Kyo to come for him. He would've watched him but the top of Kyo's dock blocked were the jet-skis were kept. Since it was near the time he decided he better change into his swimsuit. He went into his bed room and quickly changed, just in case Kyo came to the door while he was in there. Who knows if he would have just walked into the house, he did just walk up on the porch. As soon as Yuki walked out of his bed room door a ringing noise blasted through the house. _Must be him._ He slipped on a white t-shirt and walked up to the door and opened it. There stood Kyo in nothing but low swim trunks that had fire print on them and Yuki had to admit he didn't look bad at all, not one bit.

"Ready?" Kyo asked pointing his thumb at his house.

Yuki nodded and walked out his door and followed Kyo over to his house. He followed him down the circular stair-steps in rock on the side of his house and down to the regular stairs that let to the swim deck of Kyo's dock. Yuki followed him out across the wooden way leading to the boat dock of the dock. He walked around the front of Kyo's speed boat and to his jet-ski. The print was similar to the one Yuki had just bought, but with out the silver and less black. Kyo bent over the first-mate air pump as Yuki was still looking at the ride in front of Kyo. "I like what I see," Yuki said. He was referring to the jet-ski but as he thought about it, Kyo wasn't looking bad either. What was weird to him was that he wasn't dismissing the thought at all; he didn't think the thought was terrible at all.

Kyo went back over the words in his head after he heard them the first time, thinking that he heard wrong, but nothing else seemed to fit there. So he stopped the pump and stood up straight. "Excuse me?" Kyo looked a bit confused.

Yuki met Kyo's eyes and now it was his turn to smirk. "Take it how ever you want, but I don't take it back," Yuki said crossing his arms over his stomach.

Kyo only stared at Yuki wide-eyed. Then after a few thoughts of what he could be talking about he returned the smirk and took a few steps closer to Yuki, making them close once again. "Fine, I'll take it like I want it, but remember," Kyo stated, "you said it."

Yuki felt the butterflies starting to stir up again but he tried to push them back as much as he could as Kyo turned back to the pump. Finally Kyo got the jet-ski into the water and then walked over to his dock closet and got out a life jacket. "You need one?" Kyo asked still looking around in it.

"Yeah, I don't have one yet," Yuki said. Without warning a life jacket came soaring at him and he caught it just in time. He pulled off the white shirt and threw it on a chair and then he slid on the life jacket and buckled it up. When he looked over at Kyo he was already on the jet-ski wading in the water by the dock.

"Come on," Kyo said, "Thought you wanted to ride." He was taunting Yuki and he was falling for it. Yuki made a little huff and walked over to the edge of the dock. He held onto Kyo's shoulder as he balanced himself to straddle the seat. "Hang on please," Kyo said over his shoulder as he started out to the cove. Yuki curved his fingers around the little strap on the seat and held on. Once they were out past the boies Kyo's speed increased and he started down the cove starting off and then once at the end he turned sharply and started for the mouth of the cove.

The channel was a bit busy so the water was very ruff. The two started down the channel hitting wave after wave, getting some very big air on some. Crossing the channel was something else as the big boats started to come out. The waves started to get bigger than expected, but Kyo didn't seem to have a problem with it though Yuki kept leaning closer to Kyo thinking he would fall off if he didn't have anything to hold onto. He thought of letting go of the strap and holding tightly to Kyo, but he didn't know what Kyo would think if he did, even if it didn't mean anything.

They had finally successfully crossed the channel but that didn't mean that the waves would cease their height. As they were riding down another main part of the lake a huge house boat crossed to the side of them, and then on the other side a huge speed boat rapidly passed them. "Shit," Kyo said looking ahead. The waves of both boats had combined in front of them and they couldn't get out of it at all. "You better hang on tighter," Kyo yelled behind him at Yuki. But Yuki didn't hear him fully and just looked in front of them.

His eyes went wide at what he saw Kyo was going to attempt. "You're not gonna…?" but Yuki was unable to finish his sentence as Kyo increased the speed of the jet-ski and they started for the wave faster than what they were originally going. In the split second their jet-ski hit the bottom of that wave Yuki let go of the strap and flung his arms around Kyo's middle, holding a firm grip on him. There was one thing Yuki was not going to do today and it was get flung from a jet-ski in the middle of this rough water.

They hit the wave dead on and went up straight in the air and both of them almost felt as if they were floating in the air, but gravity pulled them back down the water with a hard grasp. The bottom of Kyo's jet-ski slammed into the water making the water part underneath them. Kyo didn't move the jet-ski from that spot he just leaned on the handle bars and let out a huge breath of air he was holding as he went toward the wave. After some time of wading in the water Kyo felt the weight of Yuki leaning on his back. He didn't move from it but he brought his eyes down around his stomach and there were still Yuki's arms holding onto him tightly. Kyo let a smile cross his face as he looked ahead of them.

A few jet-ski riders went up to them to see if they were okay after witnessing their huge air, most of them congratulated them on not falling off. Kyo just waved them off with a thanks and surprisingly when he moved, Yuki didn't. He stayed glued to Kyo's back the whole time. Kyo then looked up and sat up straight, Yuki didn't stir, and he checked out his jet-ski to see if it could move. As they started gong forward Yuki leaned up to Kyo's ear. "I think that was wild enough for today," Yuki said in a whisper as his lips brush Kyo's ear. For the first time Kyo felt a tingle in his neck and down his spine as Yuki spoke to him.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked. "I mean we didn't even get that far." Kyo looked over his shoulder at Yuki. His head was lying on Kyo's shoulder and he hadn't moved his arms. "You didn't get scared did you?"

At that Yuki's head shot off his shoulder and he looked at him right in the eye, not paying attention to how close they were at all. "I wasn't scared but that was something I wasn't expecting," Yuki answered. He didn't seem angry at all, but he was irritated.

"You don't like riding with me?" Kyo asked. "Because I like riding with you."

Yuki didn't say anything but he just looked at Kyo wary. _What the hell did he mean by that?_ Yuki didn't look away from Kyo either. "Fine, but try to skip all those kinds of waves please," Yuki said surrendering to Kyo.

Kyo gave him a smirk. "Of course," Kyo said. "Anything you want." Kyo then turned and started off in the water again, jumping waves but not getting as much air as they got the last time.

Yuki didn't understand at all what was happening but when Kyo would say stuff that could have opposite meanings Yuki got a shaky feeling inside of his body. He didn't know how to explain it and he didn't know if he ever would be able to, but he was hoping he would, and soon.

Kyo and Yuki stayed out on the water for about two hours before they returned to Kyo's dock. Kyo drove the jet-ski up the holding ramp and turned it off quickly. He pulled off the starter and then jumped off the jet-ski to start the pump. With these waves the water might carry the jet-ski either further on the dock and push it back out into the water. The pump was started and Yuki finally got of the jet-ski and stood up on the deck. He unbuckled his life jacket and handed it to Kyo who was waiting to put it away.

Kyo closed the dock closet and then turned to see Yuki stretching his back and then his legs from the long ride. "Your ass hurt like hell too?" Kyo asked as he sat down in a chair that was folded out on the deck.

"Yes, and I wonder whose fault that was," Yuki said finishing his stretching and then he himself sat down in a lay-out chair.

"Who cares whose fault it was," Kyo said. "Tell me it wasn't fun though." He leaned forward and little to intimidate and answer of Yuki.

"I'm not saying it wasn't," Yuki said. "But I won't be going out there anymore today." He pulled his legs up on the lay-out chair and leaned back against it.

"Don't tell me your tired," Kyo said. "You weren't the one getting pummeled with water every time we came down on a wave." He crossed his arms over his chest to show some defense.

"Well, riding with you isn't the easiest thing in the world," Yuki said. He turned his head to look at Kyo. "It fells like you're sitting in the back of bus going down an extremely bumpy, pot-hole covered, have pave road."

"Wow, incredibly descriptive I must say," Kyo said leaning back into the chair. He pulled his hands behind his head and intertwined his fingers together. Kyo closed both eyes for a second but then opened one to gaze at Yuki. "But I still showed you a good time did I not?" he asked with a smirk.

As Yuki heard those words and seeing the smirk appear on his face again he could feel the butterflies starting to get restless once again. _Not again. Why the hell do I feel like this? That look just gets me every time._ He swiftly turned his head away to look out to the water.

Kyo saw Yuki look away from him and he didn't appreciate it much. He opened both eyes and then stood out of his chair. He walked over to Yuki and then peered down at him. "Why'd you turn from me?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"No reason," Yuki said with his head still turned. "I thought I heard something over there."

"There are a lot of things that made noise over there," Kyo stated. "It shouldn't have caught your attention like that, and when I was talking to you no less." He bent down closer to him hovered there for a second. "You almost did the same thing at the jet-ski shop too. Why won't you look at me?"

"I don't know," Yuki said. "I can't. Because when I do I get this feeling inside me and I start to get nervous. The worst part is, is that I don't know what it is." He decided to turn his head to face Kyo. The feeling was back, but he didn't say anything about it. Yuki noticed that Kyo's face was still the same, like he seemed unfazed about anything he had just said, which was really hard for him to admit, especially to the one who made the feelings.

"Is that it?" Kyo asked. Yuki seemed shocked. "Just because you have certain feeling in your stomach you won't look at me? You won't even think about what it could be."

"Yes I have," Yuki said. "But I've only known you for a day, why does it…why does it seem that…that I've known you for so much longer?" This was getting to Yuki, but he didn't want to show it. To speak so much thought to a stranger, but to have that same stranger make you have almost a joyous feeling in your whole body. This was starting to be too much for Yuki to handle.

"You said that you get nervous around me," Kyo said. He was trying to help Yuki with his feelings and this was the only way he knew how to do it. "Are you nervous now?"

Yuki looked into Kyo's crimson eyes. "Yes," he answered. "Very." It was the whole truth. The nervous tension he was feelings was almost making his whole body numb, partially because Kyo was still hovering over Yuki.

"May I try something?" Kyo asked looking into Yuki's eyes with such sincerity it could have made Yuki fall to pieces.

The question made Yuki even more nervous. Yuki heard in thought he heard a hint of something in Kyo's voice as he spoke the question, but if it would help him sort things out. "I guess," Yuki answered just as low as Kyo's voice had been.

"For what I have planned you're going to have to trust me," Kyo said to reassure him that this will either help him or hurt him. "Do you trust me?"

Yuki thought the question over and decided. He understood what Kyo was trying to say as he was gaining his trust for this. Though he still had no idea what Kyo had in mind. "Yes, I trust you," Yuki said even though part of his mind was in doubt of Kyo, but to suppress that part of his mind he made up his mind that if he thought Kyo was going to do something to drastic then he would just get up and go home.

With reassurance from Yuki he decided to try to help him as someone else had helped him this way and it was a great deal of help he remembered. He then leaned in a little forward toward Yuki, who was still just staring at him. He stopped just a couple of inches from Yuki.

Yuki was stunned. He had never been this close to anyone before, well maybe once but that was in his past. His mind was starting to register what Kyo was going to do any second; he was going to kiss him. His mind was in a jumble as that thought soared through his body. He could feel the same tingling sensation again and the butterflies had kicked it up a few notches and were bursting to get out of the cramped space.

Kyo decided to finish what was going to happen and leaned the rest of the way in, grasping Yuki's lips in a chaste kiss. Once he contact was made Kyo felt something inside him blow up. A sense of extreme warmth floated through his entire body at just the simple contact of lips brushing lips. Kyo felt as if he was in heaven, it was the best thing in the world.

Yuki was still as stunned as ever when Kyo touched his lips with his own. As soon as they were touching the gate broke free in Yuki's stomach and the butterflies were set free to bother some other nervous fellow. The tingling feeling was at the highest voltage he had ever felt, sending shocks through out his entire body. Yuki was nervous at first but as the kiss went on he felt himself settle down and he started to relax into the kiss. His eyes started to close and just as the top lids were going to touch the bottom ones something clicked in his mind and he knew that his kiss must stop before anything else happens that Yuki was going to regret. With all his strength he reached up and put his hands on Kyo's chest and pushed forward making their contact break and Yuki took a huge breath of air. He didn't stay seated after that and he stood up as soon as Kyo stumbled backwards.

Kyo had no idea what was happening. First, with Yuki's permission, he was enjoying the sweetest thing on earth and then the next the one who was giving him pleasure was pushing him away. He stumbled for his balance, but just as before he couldn't hold it and he fell backward on his ass. He looked up at Yuki who seemed very confused. "What was that about!" Kyo yelled at him. "You said you trusted me. That gives you no right to push me!"

"I didn't know you were going to kiss me!" Yuki shouted back. "If I knew that I wouldn't have agreed." He grabbed his white shirt that he had put down before they went out and pulled it over his head. "That was sick! We're both guys!"

"You didn't seem to mind when you got the nerves out," Kyo said trying his hardest to stand up, but the waves were shaking the dock making it difficult. "You almost seemed to be enjoying it."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Yuki asked loudly. "We're both guys; don't you think that's a little intense?"

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit!" Kyo said finally getting his footing and stomping over to Yuki. "Remember smartass I gave you time before I actually kissed you to back out."

Yuki was speechless. Kyo was right, he did give him an opportunity to back out and he didn't take it, why? He thought of a quick excuse. "My mind was in a blur at that point, I didn't know what I was doing," Yuki said. "I didn't like it though. I hated the kiss!"

For some reason those words hit Kyo harder than he thought. Kyo felt extremely hurt by Yuki's words. Kyo's face dropped and his gaze fell from Yuki to the wooden 2 by 4's that made up his dock.

Yuki saw how hurt Kyo was now and seeing Kyo like that a small pain in his chest, though he didn't know why. Yuki had to make it up to him somehow. "Kyo listen," Yuki said. Kyo was listening but didn't turn his head up. "You're a really great guy and all, and I love having you as a friend, but that…that…what you just did was just a little strange. If you still want to be friends, I don't mind at all, but maybe we can just forget all about the kiss, please?"

Hearing Yuki utter those little words of forgetting what just happened hurt Kyo a lot, but he didn't want to lose Yuki either and so all he did was suck up the tears that seemed to be burning in his eyes and turned up his head to face Yuki. "That sounds good," Kyo said with a hollow smile. "I'm sorry man I didn't know what I was thinking about the whole incident. Friends?" He held out his hand for a hand shake.

Yuki looked at it and then up at Kyo and smiled as he took his hand. "Friends," he said. They let go and Yuki looked at his watch. "Wow, it's a little late. I got to go finish some things around the house. Why don't you come over tomorrow when the jet-ski arrives and you can show me a thing or two about it?"

Kyo nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said. Yuki smiled again and then walked past him to walk off his dock. He followed the circular-stepping stones up to the driveway and then walked toward his house and in through the front door.

Kyo was left there alone on the dock. He sucked up his tears, keeping them at bay, and then turned toward his own house and walked in through the patio door. Once inside he closed the door behind him and locked it. "At least I was given a second chance," he said aloud but to himself. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was late and he headed up to bed where he stripped down to his boxers and then crawled in under the sheets to fall into a dreamless sleep.

As Yuki pulled his covers up to his shoulders he laid there and thought about the conversation that Kyo and he had, had. And in the darkness of the master bedroom, where everything was quiet except for the soft sound of the waves rocking the docks and hitting the sea wall that floated in through and open window, Yuki lay there motionless as tears crawled out from his eyes and down the side of his head where they soaked bits and pieces of hair. He cried tears he had no idea the meaning of, and he fell asleep like that unable to stop them.

* * *

Ah yes, the crying, this was actually not how it was suppose to happen, but it works and I guess this will be better for what is to come in the near future.  
I hoped you all enjoyed it though!

Oh, guess what happened? It was my birthday on Wednesday! I turned 16, though I feel no different and no I'm not driving yet. I don't even have my permit, because my parents are always working late and they have no time to take me.  
I also got 11 manga books! Sad part is, is that I read them all in two days of getting them, so I'm now out because I got them on Saturday, that was little party thing with my friend. She's my best friend and she hates manga and anime, go figure.  
My 11 new books are: Get Backers 1, Hellsing 1 & 3, Only Our Ring Finger Knows, Until the Full Moon 1, Loveless 1 & 2, Saiyuki Reloaded 1 & 2, and Les Esperanca (sp?) 1 & 2. All very good! This next weekend I might be getting Yellow, I can't wait!

5 more reviews till I update.

Well, have a happy 4th of July weekend everybody!


	3. The JetSki Guy Has Problems

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

(chapter 1) **Micayasha**- I'm glad you like my story and my writing. I also understand about the run-on sentences and repetition words and I do apologize. I appreciate your help and advice. I will keep it in mind, though I must confess. I'm not very good at catching stuff like that, but I will try my hardest. You might say get a betta, but I don't like them. No offence if anyone who reads this is one!

**Kyonkichi89**- Yes, another Missourian! hugs Since you have never been here I suggest you do it, NOW! It's a lot of fun. I'm here right now with my friend for her seventeenth birthday. The red mustang is my dream car, which I will never get. Damn. Yes, yes give jet-skis another chance they are amazing! Make sure you have your boating license though or the water patrol will get you. Yes, I'm a typo fiend. I bet there are more in this chapter. Thank You!

**kaesakui**- Thank you very much! I wonder myself about the tears, hehehe.

**Hannoka**- Here is your update! No more waiting for this chapter, but you'll have to wait for the next one, sorry.

**Amberhawk**- Thank you very much! I'm glad you like the story. Yes, poor Kyo. I try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes I get side tracked, sorry.

**Pocky-Pocky-chan**- I'm glad you like it. Yes, the surprising kiss. Apparently, Yuki didn't see it coming either. Yes, the misinterprets that Kyo is making throughout this story is something I do all the time with my friends; earning myself being called the pervert of the group! Thank you!

**Yoruyonaka Watarimono**- I'm glad you got it, I don't like to keep people behind. I know I wanted to work off the kiss at that point but it would screw up what I have planned for the rest of the story. Oh, don't worry. The margarita party is going to be fun for all! Trust me. And guess what…you were right! It was the truck! You get a cookie, your choice of candy and pocky! Thank you!

**rosemont419**- Yes, at a point like that you never know what to feel. It had to be done; for relationship reasons. I'm glad you like my story!

**XRachX**- Thank you for catching that little part of Yuki's past. You catch the part about Kyo's past? I am so sorry! I know you said no offence taken but I do apologize from the bottom of my heart! I did NOT mean it in anyway that you were slow, truly. I'm sorry! I'm sorry you can't get Loveless over there, I wish you could. It's a good series so far! Yes, I did have a good 16th birthday, thank you. Nothing ever changes really when you turn a year older I think. It just means you survived a year of your life, yeah.

* * *

**Previously**

As Yuki pulled his covers up to his shoulders he laid there and thought about the conversation that Kyo and he had, had. And in the darkness of the master bedroom, where everything was quiet except for the soft sound of the waves rocking the docks and hitting the sea wall that floated in through and open window, Yuki lay there motionless as tears crawled out from his eyes and down the side of his head where they soaked bits and pieces of hair. He cried tears he had no idea the meaning of, and he fell asleep like that unable to stop them.

**Now**

Morning came sooner than Yuki could handle. The constant beeping in his ears woke him from the sleep, though he didn't mind. The slumber wasn't the best; dreamless and a lot of tossing and turning. He slammed his hand on the alarm clock and sat up in bed. He wasn't a morning person by any means so he just sat there for awhile and stared sightlessly ahead toward a window in the room at the end of his room.

The water was calm outside, very still. He could see a fisherman across in a small making his way down the cove just coasting in the water. There was a small person with him and he figured it was either a friend sitting down or his son.

Yuki threw his covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He steadied himself before pushing himself off the bed. Getting his footing on the carpet he walked around the bed to the door. He opened it and walked down the little, open hallway that led to the living room and kitchen.

Since it was still early for Yuki he decided not to cook anything that might get his house burned down. Cereal was a good idea. He opened up the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal he picked up the week before. He was so glad that he had thought of going shopping before moving in.

He placed the box on the counter and then opened another cabinet door for a bowl. He closed the door and walked over the fridge. As he opened the fridge there was a knocking at the door. He looked over his left shoulder at the door. _Who the hell is at my house this early?_ He closed the fridge and took the couple of steps toward the door. He tried to wipe the sleepy look of his face as he opened the door.

"Ah, so you are here," the person said through the screen storm door. "I was hoping you would be."

"What are you doing here so early Kyo?" Yuki asking running a hand through his messy hair. He stared blankly at Kyo who was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts that looked like swim trunks and probably were.

"Early? What the hell do you mean by that?" Kyo asked looking at his watch. "It's almost twelve. Don't tell me you just woke up."

"It can't be twelve," Yuki said leaning against the door frame. "My alarm woke me up at eight. And yes I did just wake up, so it's only eight not twelve."

Kyo put his hands on his hips. "You might want to check a different clock other than the one in your bedroom because according to every clock in my house it's twelve," Kyo said.

Yuki partially closed his door and looked at the clock behind it. "Twelve 0 three," Yuki said. "Damn it. The one clock that I need to count on is the only one that is set back to long."

"Told ya," Kyo said. "Anyway, I just checking in with what time the people are showing up with your jet-ski."

"I think they said between 2 and 4," Yuki said letting out a yawn. "That's still in a few hours away. Why'd you come so early?"

"Like I said before," Kyo said letting out a sigh of frustration. "It's not early." He took a step back from the door and looked from one side to the other. "So, what are you going to do for two hours?"

"I have no idea really," Yuki said scratching the back of his head. "I know I still have to clean around the house and unpack a little more then I have to make sure my lift works. I think that's about it."

"You want some help with that?" Kyo asked taking his steps forward. "Even though I may not look it, I'm really good around the house."

Yuki really didn't want to deal with Kyo at that moment. The thoughts of yesterday kept coming back to him and it wasn't making him feel any better. Although he noticed how much Kyo was trying to get his trust back after it, while not showing any emotion of it. "Sure," Yuki said. "That would be really nice to have some help."

"Great," Kyo said. Yuki opened up the door and let Kyo in. When he stepped into the house the smell of white washed walls and fresh paint filling his lungs. "The first time I see the inside of this house. Very nice. I can still smell the fresh paint."

"Yeah, that's the part that pisses me off," Yuki said going to his fridge to get the milk out for his cereal. "The painters were two days late and so everything really smells around here." He started to pour his cereal as Kyo walked around the living room. "So, how long have you lived in your house?"

"My house?" Kyo repeated. "I'd say I've been there for about…oh, three years. I think, I'm not sure anymore." He turned from the living room and leaned up against the back of the couch was facing the kitchen. "My house was originally my guardians and he past it onto me when he moved away."

"Your guardian?" Yuki asked. "So you didn't have parents?" He turned to put the milk away catching a little glimpse of Kyo looking at him. When the milk was in the fridge, Yuki put the cereal away and got a spoon out and turned to put the bowl on the isle in the middle of his kitchen. He bent down and took his first bite as he looked up at Kyo.

"I did," Kyo started. "When I was little my mom past away and then my dad tried to raise me, but he couldn't really handle it. Kazuma was a friend of the family and he helped raise me with my dad, but after my dad said he couldn't handle raising me he asked Kazuma to take me. He didn't mind and after a few years he brought me here ever summer." He pushed himself off the couch to stand up. "After I graduated high school he brought me here to live with him the whole year. Though about three years ago he moved closer into town, not really sure why though."

"Oh, I see," said Yuki as he took another bite of food. "So being here most of your life you know this place pretty well, huh?"

"I guess you could say that," Kyo said giving him a smirk. He walked over to the isle and rested his forearms on it. "So, when are we going to get started?"

"When I finish my breakfast," Yuki said. "And don't lecture me that it's noon and it's lunch. This is breakfast to me."

"Fine, fine," Kyo said putting his hands up in defense. "I'm not going to say anything."

Yuki finished his cereal quickly and dumped the bowl in the sink. "Well, I guess we can get to work then," Yuki said walking around the isle to the top of the stairs. "If you don't mind you could help me unpack."

"Well, no I don't mind but," Kyo started but he couldn't finish. The thought was funny to him and he tried to hold it in, which he did.

"But?" Yuki asked. He caught that Kyo wanted to say something but didn't. _Now what's wrong with him?_

"Just going to say you might want to actually put some clothes on when you have guests," Kyo said. Yuki gave him a confused look and Kyo pointed at his choice of wear. When he looked down he felt really embarrassed, especially in front of Kyo. "Just saying that if you only wear boxers when you work, you'll be uncomfortable, along with your guest." Yuki just turned and walked into his room to put some clothes on. When Yuki closed the door Kyo let out a light laugh and ran and hand through his hair. "But it's not like I would've minded," he said under his breath.

Yuki had come out a little later dressed in casual wear of jeans and a t-shirt and ignored the sneer laughter that Kyo was trying to muffle with his hand. He motioned Kyo to follow him downstairs to some boxes that still need unpacking that Yuki had thrown into a closet. They both grabbed a box or two each and sat down in the down stairs living room to unpack them. It started off quiet but Kyo started in with a conversation.

"So you said you have a brother," Kyo said. "Shigure if I'm not mistaken. Any other siblings?" He grabbed something wrapped in bubble wrap to unwrap it as he started empting out the box.

Hearing the question Yuki almost dropped the object he was holding. "Actually I do," Yuki said. "Though I'm not really proud of saying he's my brother."

"What do you mean you're not really proud of saying he's your brother?" Kyo asked. "Having siblings can't be that bad can it?"

"Well, not all no," Yuki said turning to Kyo and sitting with his back on the box. "Shigure I can deal with, even his pervertedness but Ayame, he's just plain weird. He's really feminine, even in his looks though we both look alike. He and Shigure have this weird little connection and I'm not sure if it's because they're so close or if they just have a few screws loose. Even Ayame's line of profession is different."

"How so?" Kyo asked. He also had stopped unpacking and was leaning up against his box to listen more to Yuki's stories. They were actually quite interesting as he talked about his brothers.

"Well, he works making clothes, but that's not the weird part," Yuki said. "The fact that he says he makes fantasy's comes true is. It gives me the chills just thinking about it." He wrapped his arms around himself and did a fake shiver to prove his point.

Kyo let out a laugh. "The way you talk about him, the feminine and making fantasy's come true wants me to say that he's gay, but I won't go that far," Kyo said. "I don't even know the guy."

When Kyo spoke the word gay something inside Yuki clicked on the memory of yesterday but he quickly shooed the thought away trying not to ruin the moment. "I wouldn't call him gay, per say, but perverted, yes," Yuki said. "Though, I wouldn't put the thought behind him."

"I see that you think very highly of your brother," Kyo teased. "So how old is Ayame? I know you told me that Shigure was twenty-seven."

"Oh, well Ayame's twenty-seven also," Yuki said. "His birthday was two weeks ago, a big blow out party. Everything has to be big and extravagate with him or it's not worth his time."

"I see," Kyo said. "Sounds like a lot of fun at the party. So will Ayame or Shigure ever come and visit you here so I can meet them?"

"Not unless I invite them," Yuki said. "And that won't be anytime soon. I moved to get away from them mostly. Though, they have a tendency to show up on their own. Their surprise visits are the worst."

"They sound like really fun guys," Kyo said. "Why don't you invite them down to the margarita party?"

"No!" Yuki practically shouted at Kyo. "I just moved in and I don't want them making me look bad in front of my neighbors that I've barely had time to meet. Besides the guest rooms aren't ready yet."

"Oh, I see," Kyo said bringing a hand to his ear. _Guess I don't have to hear in one ear at least._ He decided to change the subject. "Well, Haru called me last night."

"Really?" Yuki asked. "What did say? Anything changing about the party?"

"Oh, no," Kyo said. "He was just checking in. He does that when he leaves his house for a night or two. He actually asked me something."

"What did he ask?" Yuki asked Kyo. He didn't want to pry but the way Kyo was saying what he and Haru talked about it felt like it involved him somehow.

"He wants me to go to the strip to see him today," Kyo answered. "Also I need to talk to him anyway. But he wanted you to come as well. I guess to show you around the strip and so you can meet his brother and sister before the party. Trust me; you'll want to meet his brother before hand so you can get use to him."

"Haru invited me along?" Yuki asked mostly to himself as if questioning what he heard. "I'd love to. I've been on the strip a few times but not long enough to walk the whole thing. What time did he want to meet us?"

"I am supposed to call him when the jet-ski arrives so that we could leave at that time and they know what time we'll be coming," Kyo explained.

"I see, so as soon as the jet-ski arrives we'll be able to go?" Yuki asked.

Kyo nodded and turned back to the box. "That's why I asked to help around so that we can get this done before the jet-ski and we don't have to worry about it afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan," Yuki said. He turned back to his box as well. When he reached for another object the phone rang. He got up off his knees and walked over the wall where it hung. He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Kyo looked over at Yuki and watched him as he listened intently to the caller. "Really? That's great. Yeah, it makes no difference to me. It actually helps me out a lot." The caller was talking again. "So then one o'clock? Alright. Thank you sir." He hung up and walked back over to his box. "Better hurry up the jet-ski comes in an hour."

"What a better hour for it to come," Kyo said. "Now we only have little less than and hour to finish this job."

"Why not just finish up our boxes we have and then go down to the dock and check out the lift," Yuki suggested. "It just makes more sense since he said he might be a little earlier."

"Sure," Kyo said. "This box is almost done anyway." He started taking a few more things out of it. "See? Only three more things."

"Just unpack them," Yuki said taking is things out of the box. The unpacking of the boxes went quicker than both expected but it just meant more time down on the dock. Yuki broke down the boxes they had emptied and slid them into to the closet. Kyo walked to the sliding door that led to the deck of their first encounter and opened it for both of them. Yuki put on his sandals and followed Kyo out the door. He closed it behind him and walked across the carpeted part of the deck that was covered by the modified sun room above to the little stair case and then the cement stairs. The ramp down the hill was made of rock cement all the way down to the swim deck where it turned into linoleum. They crossed the rectangle swim deck to the wood walk way to the wood dock.

Yuki's dock was very bare. It held pumps for a good sized boat, but no boat. There two bare jet-ski lifts because he didn't have one, yet. Kyo headed for the pump of one of the jet-ski lifts. "You got the key to the pump?" Kyo asked him holding the lock in his hands.

"A key for the pump?" Yuki asked. "I didn't know you needed one." He walked over to the pump and saw the lock Kyo held. "I wasn't given one when I bought the house."

"I see," Kyo said standing up and letting the lock fall from his fingers. "It must be in your dock closet." He walked past Yuki and headed for the closet that was just across from the lift by the metal sink that was used for skinning fish. He noticed the lock on the handle and hoped that it wasn't as he took the handle in hand. He turned it and luckily it wasn't locked. He let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. Surprisingly there were two life jackets hanging in it, a fishing pole leaned up against the back of the closet without the bait box anywhere in site. Kyo turned to the two wired shelves on the opposite side of the closet and looked around in it. He couldn't find it. "Damn it," Kyo said under his breath. He leaned his head out of the closet and gave it one last look through. Since he couldn't find it he thought they might have to break the lock on it, good thing he has bolt cutters. He turned his head to tell Yuki that he might have to break his lock when something gold caught his eye hanging on the door. He looked at it straight and almost slapped himself. The key was hanging on the door by a little hook and a cloth chain so it wouldn't be lost easily.

Kyo grabbed the key off the door and closed the closet door. He walked back over to Yuki and held up the key. "Told ya it was in there," Kyo said proudly not saying anything to how stupid he had been to not look on the key hanger first.

"Great, now open the pump box," Yuki demanded. The fact that his excitement for the jet-ski was coming was making him impatient.

Kyo rolled his eyes at Yuki and crouched down before the pump box and opened it with the key. He took off the lock and pushed up the lid. He put the lock, with the key still inside, into the box by the level to suck out air and blow in air. He twisted the lever to blow out and the sound of air being pushed out of it could be heard. Little by little the lift was lowered into the water. When it was completely submerged in the water Kyo pulled the lever into the middle so nothing was done to the lift. "Seems to work fine going down," Kyo said. He twisted the lever the opposite way and air started to be sucked into the tank under the lift as it started to rise. "Seems fine coming up too. I guess we just have to wait until the jet-ski is delivered now."

Yuki nodded and they both sat down in deck chairs that Kyo brought from Yuki's swim deck. It didn't take long before they saw someone coming across the cove on a familiar jet-ski. They stood from their chairs as the waves rocked the dock and walked to the lift. Kyo started lowering the lift as Yuki kept his eye on the driver of his jet-ski. The person looked pretty young as he kept driving closer. He drove to the side of the dock and stopped the jet-ski. "Are you waiting on the jet-ski?" he asked both of them.

"Yes," Yuki answered. He looked over at the lift that was submerged and motioned toward it. "You can drive it onto this lift."

The guy nodded and turned the jet-ski into the spot. Once he was on it Kyo immediately started the lift as the guy turned off the jet-ski. He stood up on in and stepped onto the dock. He looked down at his life jacket and started unclipping a chord from his jacket. He walked over to Yuki who was standing behind Kyo. "Here's the starter," the guy said holding up the rubber chord with what looked like a plastic cap on the bottom of it. "You do know where this goes, right?"

"Yes I do," Yuki said taking the chord in his hands. "It goes on the thing that looks like a button. I can't say it any simpler than that. It's not my first time on one."

"Look man, it's just protocol for me," the guy said taking off his sunglasses revealing his dark green eyes that caught Yuki's attention. "People always look at me weird when I hand them the key so I was just asking. Don't jump on my back for thinking you didn't know what it was." The guy's sandy brown hair dripped water on his life jacket that the he had undone showing his tone tan chest. Some drips slid down his torso and to the blue and black board shorts he wore. The guy looked over at the jet-ski as it was still being lifted out of the water. But a feeling that someone's eyes were on him drew his gaze back to Yuki. He looked into Yuki's eyes which were looking down his well-built body. A smirk formed on his face and he took one step closer to Yuki. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Yuki looked into his green eyes. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong," Yuki said. "I was just looking."

"I see," the guy said. "I'm Himitsu. Did you see anything you liked?" He stood perfectly upright with his hands on his hips which opened up the life jacket a little more.

Yuki was caught a little off guard by the question and was a little afraid to answer. He could hear his heart pounding in his heart as Himitsu stared directly at him. Yuki shot a glance at Kyo who was still crouched down by the pump. _Kyo I could use your help right now._ But he didn't call out Kyo's name because he didn't want to think of the consequences. He looked back up at Himitsu who took two more steps forward and was right in front of Yuki. He seemed to be waiting for an answer but Yuki wouldn't give it to him.

Himitsu was getting impatient as Yuki kept trying to look away but he always looked back. He himself was gay, so when guys checked him out it was okay, but when a cute, handsome guy checked him out he had to see what he thought of him, whether they guy was straight or gay it didn't matter to him. He was starting to take another step toward Yuki when he felt a grip on his arm. He looked down and followed the hand on his arm to Kyo.

Kyo had been listening to the whole conversation the two were having and Himitsu was starting to piss him off. Kyo pulled him back a little to give Yuki some space and glared at the tan other. "I don't believe he saw anything he liked on you," Kyo said through his clenched jaw. "So, I think it's time you go wait for who ever is picking you up, somewhere else other than here."

Without any further hesitation a boat drove up along side the front of the dock and waded there. "Come on Himitsu," another guy called from the boat. "We still have to deliver this."

Himitsu looked Kyo square in the eyes. "So you guys are like that," he said loud enough so only he and Kyo could hear. He looked down at his arm. "Fine, but I have to go back to work since you ruined my fun." Kyo let go of his arm and followed him with his eyes as he walked over to the boat and jumped in. The boat pulled out into the cove and down the channel.

Kyo turned back to the pump when the boat was out of sight and turned it off. He took out the lock and key of the pump and locked it up. He stood up in front of Yuki where there was an awkward silence between the two.

Yuki couldn't handle it and decided to spoke. "Thank you," he said. "For pulling him away from me, I mean. I was getting really uncomfortable with him getting that close."

"No problem," Kyo said with his head down. He heard his own tone and thought it would be better if he perked up so Yuki wouldn't ask any questions. "Well, here you are." He held out the key as he pulled his head up and his voice was a little cheerier.

Yuki could tell something was bothering Kyo but didn't ask since he was putting up such an effort to hide it, though he knew he should. He held out his hand and Kyo dropped them into his palm. "Thanks for helping today with everything," Yuki said giving him a small smile that was tugging at the corner of his lip.

"Glad I could help," Kyo said. "Now keep the key save and everything so that you don't lose it, or we'll have to break into your pump." Yuki nodded and tucked the key into his pocket as he still held the chord to his jet-ski. "You can snap that little thing on your life jacket in your dock closet so you don't lose it either." Kyo pointed to the chord in his hand. "It would be a bother not to know where that is."

"Sure," Yuki said. Another awkward silence fell between them. Yuki wanted to take this opportunity to ask what was bothering Kyo. He opened his mouth to ask but Kyo beet him to it.

"I better call Haru and tell him the jet-ski was delivered," Kyo said. "I guess I'll do that now. I'll meet you up by my vehicle when ever you're ready." He walked toward Yuki and stopped right at his shoulder. He lowered his voice and said, "Next time someone gets too close to you, and you're uncomfortable, whether it is _anyone_ just push them as hard as you can away from you. You shouldn't be uncomfortable, ever." Kyo then walked past him and started for his truck getting his cell phone out of his pocket.

Yuki was stuck on the words Kyo had spoken to him. He was numb. For such small words they sure made an impact on him and he didn't even know why. He turned sharply but Kyo was already up on the steps by his house. Yuki's hand clenched at his side for all the pent up confusion he was building. He broke his concentration of watching Kyo and opened up his dock closet to snap the jet-ski key on one of the life jackets. He slammed the closet door shut and leaned up against it. "I just don't understand it," Yuki said ruffling his hair with his hand and then dragging his fingers over his face to his lips. He ghosted his fingers over his lips. "Why did I feel afraid and very uncomfortable when that Himitsu guy was getting closer, but when you got close to me I felt relaxed and safe?" Yuki wrapped his arms around himself. "What the hell is going on with me?"

"You ready to go?" Kyo asked as Yuki walked up the steps to the half-circle driveway. Kyo was leaning up against his black Ford, cell phone in hand. "I called Haru and told him that the jet-ski was delivered and that we're going to meet him by the ski-ball joint." He pocketed his cell phone and turned to his truck and looked over at Yuki. "You sure you're ready to go?"

"Yeah," Yuki said solemnly. He walked over to the opposite side of the truck and opened the passenger door and hopped in.

Kyo watched Yuki get in and then got in himself. He started up the vehicle and started to drive up the driveway. "Something you want to talk about?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked up at him as they drove out on the paved road. "You're really gloomy, ever since that guy did what he did. You want to talk about it?"

Yuki looked ahead and let out a sigh. "Not really," he said. "It's not something I really want to remember is all and it won't leave me alone."

Kyo shot a side glance at him. "I know that's not the only thing bothering you," Kyo said. "Now, come on tell me. I'm your friend, that's what I'm here for. I won't laugh, I'll just listen and if you want my input, I'll tell you what I think. Other than that I'll keep my mouth shut."

Yuki looked back up at Kyo. "I'm not the only one with something on their mind am I?" Yuki asked. "There was something bothering you down on the dock and you tried to cover it up. What was it?"

"I believe I asked you first about what's bother you," Kyo shot back. "So you have to go first."

"I'm not talking until you say what was bothering you so badly," Yuki said. "So spill."

Kyo let out a sigh and noticed he would have to speak first to get Yuki to say anything. "Fine, you really want to know I'll tell you," Kyo said. "I was just really pissed off at what Himitsu was doing to you. I could tell you didn't like it and he wouldn't back off. Guys like that are impossible. I saw that you were scared when he was getting closer and so I decided to step it, your night in shining armor if you will. But what really got me is that he wasn't sorry for it at all and I could tell from the look in his eye he did it often."

"You were worried about me?" Yuki asked. _He protected me and he defended me. Does he really...?_

"Of course I was worried about you," Kyo said. "You're my friend and he was scaring you. What else could I have done, backed off and let him have his way with you? I don't think so."

Something about what Kyo said made Yuki think that it was more than that he was just a friend. Something deeper, but what? "Well, I thank you either way," Yuki said. "I really did appreciate it."

"Of course," Kyo said with a grin. "Glad to help. But, now you have to tell me what's on your mind. I told you what was bothering me, now it's your turn."

Yuki could feel himself getting nervous. Could he really tell Kyo the truth? Could he really tell Kyo that he had some sort of feeling for him? If he did, how would Kyo react? _Damn it, why me?_ Yuki thought it through and decided that if he chose his words right Kyo wouldn't misunderstand him. Yuki looked down at his hands, which were playing in his lap and then back up at Kyo. He opened his mouth as he mustered up the courage to tell him when a musical tone filled the sound in the truck and it wasn't the radio.

"Sorry," Kyo said as he leaned to one side and reached one of his hands into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it first. Seeing who it was he opened up the top and placed it to his ear. "Yeah?" he spoke into it. Yuki could hear a muffled voice on the other end as Kyo turned the radio down after balancing the cell phone between his shoulder and ear. When the radio was down he grabbed the cell phone and kept on listening. "I'm sorry, I can't today." The caller was talking loudly on the other end. "No, I wouldn't mind seeing you today, but I already have a previous engagement that I'm on my way to." The muffled voice was back a little quieter this time. "If you're coming to Haru's party tomorrow I'll see you then. Is that okay?" Yuki couldn't hear the voice for a short time and then it was back. Kyo listened as he kept his eyes on the curvy road. The caller was still talking when they turned onto a main road that led to the dam. The road on top of the damn was extremely narrow and trying to get Kyo's truck across it scared Yuki. "Ah, is that so? I wish I could be there to see it, but I'm busy. Guy stuff." The muffled voice sounded like laughter and then speaking. Kyo let out a small laugh as he commented on the caller's comment. "Not that kind, though I wish." They were across the bridge and now were on the strip. Yuki looked out the window and read most of the shop names and places to eat. The tourists were filling up the side walks along the road. "Well, I'm here so I got to go." The muffled voice said something else. "Yeah, yeah I love you too. Bye." Kyo shut his cell phone and put it in the cup holder in the middle arm rest that separated him and Yuki. "Sorry about that," Kyo said to Yuki as he looked for a place to park. He noticed one across the street from the ski ball arcade and pulled in. "She's always calling me, wanting me to come over and talk. Though I know that's not true. She always has something else planned."

Every word after Kyo said that last statement to the caller hit Yuki like a ton of bricks. He didn't even know why, it's not he liked Kyo. It's not like he was jealous of the girl. Right? _But now that I know he has a girlfriend I know that the kiss meant nothing for real._ He let out a light laugh and Kyo gave him a confused look. "It's alright," Yuki said. "I didn't mind. I'm sorry I just thought of something that relived me is all."

"Okay," Kyo said. "But since you didn't tell me what's bothering you earlier. You have to tell me when we go home."

"Fine," Yuki said. He only agreed because he thought he could think of a good lie before that time. "I guess Haru's already here?"

Kyo looked in his rear view mirror into the ski ball arcade. "Yep," Kyo said. "I can see his little sister at one of the openings."

"I still can't believe Haru has two younger siblings," Yuki said. "I can't wait to meet them."

"I bet you could wait to meet the second youngest, his brother," Kyo said pulling the key out of the ignition and opening his driver side door. "He's talks really loud and he can get on your nerves quickly."

"I'm sure I can handle him," Yuki said opening his own door. "Remember, I have two older brothers myself."

"Ah, yes. The infamous Ayame and Shigure," Kyo recalled. He and Yuki shut their door and walked to the side of the road. "When you meet them you won't think they're siblings. They look nothing alike."

"Neither do Shigure and I," Yuki said. "It's alright." They ran across the road in between on coming traffic and finally made it across. They walked up the gravel parking lot and to the ski ball building.

"Uncle Kyo," someone yelled from front of the building. A tall, thin girl started running toward them. Her tannish brown hair flowing behind her as she ran. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap, knee-length sundress. She stopped in front of the two men and jumped up to hug Kyo. "Uncle Kyo, I missed you!"

Kyo wrapped his arms around the girl, returning the hug. "Me too. I missed you as well," Kyo said. The hug ended and the girl turned to Yuki. "You must be Haru's new neighbor. Hi, I'm Kisa. I'm Haru's sister, the youngest." He big brown eyes sparkled as she smiled and held out her hand to Yuki.

Yuki took the hand and smiled back. "Yes, I'm Yuki," Yuki introduced.

"Well, I'll go tell Haru you're here," Kisa said letting go of Yuki's hand and walking back up to the building.

"She looks really young?" Yuki said. "How much of an age difference is between her and Haru?" Kyo and Yuki started following Kisa's path up to the ski ball arcade.

"Well, Haru's twenty-one now so that makes Kisa seventeen I think," Kyo explained. He stepped into the building. The sound of balls rolling up the ramp and hitting the back wall filled the sound space in the open air building.

"So it's not that much," Yuki said. "Isn't that Haru and Kisa over there?" Yuki pointed across the arcade at two people discussing something.

"I believe it is," Kyo said following Yuki's pointing with his eyes. Kyo raised his hand and waved at the two. They both waved back, giving Kyo a good answer that is was them. He walked toward them as Yuki followed him. "Hey Haru," Kyo said pushing through a crowd of kids. "Long time no see."

"It's been to long," Haru said joining in on the joke. "And is that…is that Yuki? Oh my, it has been to long, but you haven't changed a bit. I'm so glad."

"Way to long to handle," Yuki said getting the easy joke. "Anyway I'm glad you invited me along."

"Why wouldn't I?" Haru asked. "Just because you're new in the neighborhood doesn't mean you have a disease." Haru then got a skeptical look on his face. "You don't do you?"

"No," Yuki said. "I don't plan to either." He crossed his arms over his mid section and stood leaning on one leg.

"Great," Haru said. He turned to Kyo. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'll need to speak to you in private about that," Kyo said.

* * *

I am done with chapter 3! I'm so excited I finished it in just a few days!  
I was going to put the whole day in one chapter, but I didn't know it would take this long to get to Haru's part. So, in the next chapter I plan to have the day with Haru and whatever else I want.  
See if you can guess who the second oldest brother is before the next chapter when I introduce him.  
I am also very glad that no one patronized me about saying that Shigure was Yuki's brother and saying that Ayame was it. So glad for that! Thank You!

On other news I got my Yellow manga and people I swear it's one of my favorite manga's EVER! If you don't have it, go to Border's, Barnes & Nobles, or Walden's and get this series. The last book, number 4, comes out this month and I can't wait to get it. If you like yaoi, which is why you like this slash pair, you should get it! It's so worth it, I think at least. If you like FAKE, another manga I recommend, then you'll like this.

There is another birthday this weekend, my friend Samky! She turns 17, but no one cares! Cold Hookers forever! (not really, I'm no slut)

Remember 5 or more reviews or no update!


	4. Try Again

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**Fadingheartofsorrow**- Thank you very much and don't be too threatened. I usually updated as quick as I can.

**vanna-banana**- I'm glad you like it and I hope it ends up going in the right directions for you.

**Addicted to anime159**- I like the idea of locking those two together. I'm glad you don't hate it, I would just hate for you to hate it. Don't worry. Kagura is a very essential person, I think. Well, in some parts, I think. Anyway I must agree that Kyo and Yuki are a great couple. Yuki shall get his act together soon. I mean the margarita party is coming up, and there are bound to have things happen when liquor is involved. Thank you! Ah, are you a fellow cold hooker…? Just asking.

**Yuu Kleiyu**- Yay, a friend! hugs I'm glad you like my story and it shall continue. Hope you didn't wait too long.

**Yoruyonaka Watarimono**- I can only imagine what I'm cooking up for the margarita party…I'm so antsy to start writing it. holds out bag Cream Savers for answering correct! The day finally ends at the end of this one. A really long day I must say, and eventful. You will find out the brother in this chapter…very soon. Seeing Momiji drunk…oh hilarious. My parents don't actually know I read that kind of manga…I keep it a secret. All you have to do it buy it yourself and then stash it, though my parents don't really care that I spend my money on it…it's their money they worry about. Just ask them to drop you off at a book store so you can shop. The books will already be in the bag so they won't see. If this helps….I hope it does.

**XRachX**- Yes, after actually uploading the chapter and thinking about how this story is put out I slapped myself. I understand you can screw around all you want with AU stories, I just wasn't thinking. So you have a manga store? What's it called? Well, I hope your friend gets her book as soon as possible, I can't simply think of a life without my manga…what a nightmare. Thanks again!

**Kaesaku**- Thanks! Short and sweet. I like that.

**Alana**- Is it Momiji? Maybe…you'll find out in a few seconds. I know I didn't get it up fast enough but I still got chapter 4 up.

**rosemont419**- I tend to always make Yuki confused in my stories. He's so fun to mess with. You shall find out in the chapter after this of who Kyo was talking to. I hope I don't make you wait too long for those two to hook up, but you might be pleased with the outcome of this chapter. I have to agree, angst stories are good. They keep me interested. Thanks again and don't worry. I don't plan on stopping this story at all.

* * *

**Previously**

"Great," Haru said. He turned to Kyo. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'll need to speak to you in private about that," Kyo said.

**Now**

Kyo and Haru had convinced Yuki to stay with Kisa for a little bit so they could go talk in private. Yuki looked over at the two as they were leaning up against the bumper-car gates. They seemed really deep in conversation, so Yuki turned back to Kisa. She was on her 4th ball. She tossed it up the ramp and fifty points were added to her score. "So, Kisa," Yuki said trying to start a conversation. "I hear you have a brother that was supposed to be staying with you, but I don't think I have seen him."

Kisa picked up another ball and held it firmly in her hand. "Oh, he's here," Kisa said. "But he's at the other end." She threw the ball up the ramp getting it into the thirty point hole. Yuki looked down the ski-ball way. There were tons of kids around the arcade. "He's the blonde haired one just on the other side of the prize counter."

There were about four blondes in the whole arcade that Yuki could see, but only one was next to the prize counter. He was jumping gleefully as his score kept climbing higher and higher. He threw one more ball, making more tickets come out. The blonde reached down and grabbed the tickets. He counted them out and then started toward Yuki and Kisa. "Kisa!" the boy yelled. "Guess how many tickets I won! Guess!"

Kisa turned to her older brother with a smile. "I don't know Momiji," Kisa said. "How many did you manage to win?"

"I got forty-seven!" Momiji yelled. "I would have gotten more, but I ran out of tokens and Haru said that's all I was able to spend for today. Tomorrow I get more though, before the party!" He kept a wide smile through the time he talked. He then caught site of Yuki standing close to Kisa; too close to just be a passer-bier and he was also looking at him. "Who's that?" Momiji asked looking back at Yuki.

"Oh," Kisa said. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you two. Well, Momiji, this is Yuki, Haru's new neighbor. Yuki, this is Momiji, my insanely hyper-active brother."

Yuki extended his hand to Momiji. "Nice to meet you," he said. Momiji took his hand and returned the greeting. "So, how old are you?" For the way Momiji was acting Yuki had a hard time thinking he was older than Kisa.

"I'm 21," Momiji answered proudly. "Legal age of mostly anything."

Yuki let out a nervous laugh as Momiji commented on his age. "I see," Yuki said. "Good for you."

"What about you?" Momiji asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two," Yuki said.

"Ah, the same age as Kyo," Momiji said. "Oh, do you even know Kyo?"

"Yes," Yuki said. "In fact, I came with Kyo to see Haru. They're over there now." Yuki pointed at the two who were still talking.

"So, there's Haru," Momiji said. "I'm gonna go ask him what I should get with my tickets."

"What a second," Kisa said. "They had to talk in private, which means it's important. You can't go over there for awhile."

"Fine," Momiji said with a sigh. "I'll wait for Haru." Momiji turned and joined Kisa in finishing off her tokens.

Yuki smiled down at the connection the siblings have, but he drug his eyes across the arcade to the two people deep in conversation. _What could they be talking about so intensively?_

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Haru asked as Kyo led him to the bumper car gates. "And in private no less."

"I kissed him," Kyo said looked over at Yuki and then quickly looking back at bumper cars in the arena.

If Haru had been drinking anything at that moment he would have spit it out in Kyo's face. Thankfully he wasn't and he just let out a sudden cough. "What? Kissed who?" Haru asked.

"Yuki," Kyo said. He looked up at Haru, but couldn't look him in the eye.

"You mean that Yuki?" Haru asked as he pointed toward Yuki.

Kyo slapped Haru's hand down before Yuki could see it. "Don't point," Kyo said. "And, yes, that Yuki."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Haru asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Is he even that way?"

"I don't know why I did it," Kyo said running a hand through his hair. "I don't even know if he is. Though I doubt it."

"Why do you say you doubt it?" Haru asked.

"Right after it, he said let's just forget the whole thing and start over," Kyo answered. "He doesn't want to remember it, but I know he does."

"Well, why did you do it in the first place?" Haru asked.

"He said he felt nervous around me and that he had a different feeling when he's around me," Kyo answered. "Hearing all those familiar words I just couldn't help but try something someone else tried on me awhile back."

Haru thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "Ah, that something," he said with a sly smile curling at the corners of his lips. "So it was a test most of all."

"I wouldn't say most," Kyo said leaning his head down so his hair would cover his eyes.

"Oh, I get it," Haru said. "You actually like him." Haru stole a glance at Yuki. "I wouldn't exactly say he's your type but I wouldn't know many others."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo said. "But I don't want to give up on him. So, how do I show him how I really feel?"

"Well, you can leave that to me," Haru said with a smirk. "I can get you another shot with Yuki tomorrow."

"You mean at the margarita party?" Kyo asked. "But how?"

"You can leave all that to me," Haru said. "Now let's get back to the kiddies." He turned with a wink to Kyo and walked off toward the three.

Kyo followed at Haru's heels. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" he asked. Haru wasn't listening as they neared Yuki, Kisa, and Momiji. "Hey! Haru! I was asking you something!" Kyo shouted.

"What were you asking him?" Yuki asked hearing the whole outcry of Kyo. He was really curious about what the two were talking about and this just made his curiosity turn up a notch.

"Ah, nothing," Kyo said turning his head away from Yuki. He was trying to avoid any sort of eye contact possible.

Yuki let it drop at that point. If Kyo didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't push him; for now at least. He turned to Haru. "You're siblings are really nice," Yuki said. "Although, you three don't look alike at all."

"Yeah, I know," Haru said shrugging his shoulders. "Now that you have all met, I don't have to introduce any of you. That means we can go have some more fun! Now, let's get out of here."

"But Haru!" Momiji cried. "I got so many tickets! I want to get a prize!" He grabbed onto his older brothers arm. "Please?"

"I'll tell you what," Haru said trying to calm Momiji down. "Why don't you save those tickets and wait until tomorrow. That away you can get something bigger and better than what you can get with those few tickets."

Momiji thought about it for a second, thinking each possible concept over. "Alright," he said. "That's sounds alright!"

Haru nodded and then turned to everyone else. "Let's go!" he said. He left the ski-ball arcade abruptly and started up the sidewalk, next to the rest of the shops, before anyone realized where he was going. The four Haru left behind started to jog after him so they could catch up. Haru started into a shop as the four finally caught up to him. Haru started off in one direction to read the funny shirts. Yuki and Kyo followed him. Kisa and Momiji and continued on the sidewalk to some other shops that they found more suiting to themselves.

"So, Haru, what did you want to leave so suddenly?" Yuki asked coming up behind Haru as he read sayings on the shirt.

"It's no fun to stay in one place for a long time," Haru explained holding a shirt out. Haru gave a grin at what it said; _'I Have Just Kidnapped Myself. Send 1,000 Dollars Or You Will Never See Me Again'_. "You have to expand your area of fun."

"I see," Yuki said looking at a shirt on a hanger next to him. It read, _'Everyday I Think People Can't Get Any Stupider. Everyday I'm Proven Horribly Wrong'_. The saying made Yuki chuckle and then he turned back to Haru. "So, what's this store called anyway?"

"I think this is the '1/2 Price Store'," Haru said. He thought it over a second. "Yep, because 'Dogpatch' is up a little ways." Haru gave Yuki a little smile. "Those are the only double story shirt stores on this side of the road, I think." He let go of the shirt and stared off to some others; leaving Yuki in the midst of tons of shirts and tourists.

"Damn it Haru," Yuki said looking around at all the people. "Just leave me why dontcha?" He crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Haru disappear up the stairs to the second level. "And I wasn't even done talking to you."

"Don't let him get to ya," a voice said from behind him, but Yuki recognized it instantly. Yuki turned to face Kyo as he stood there with his cocky grin. "He does that a lot. Talks to you, getting into a conversation and then just walks off. I'm still trying to get use to it. So, you find anything yet?"

"Naw," Yuki said. "I'm just reading the shirts." Yuki pointed at the shirts Haru and he were reading. Kyo looked over and his grin turned into a smile as a light laugh escaped his throat. "Thought they were funny, but I'm not sure I'm going to get them."

"Understandable," Kyo said. "Don't blow your money in one place, it gets you into trouble." He looked around the store as the uncomfortable silence took over the moment, but Kyo wasn't going to let that get to him. "You wanna get out of here?"

Yuki gave him a suspicious look. "You mean leave the strip? Isn't that a little mean to Haru, Kisa, and Momiji?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Not leave the strip," Kyo said running a hand through his hair. "Leave the store. Haru always likes to take his time in shops and I'm ready to go to another one. How about you? I mean Haru did just leave you."

Yuki thought it over. He would be able to see more of the strip then, but he would also be nervous around Kyo. He was already shaking a bit and he was trying to cover it up by reading the shirts around him, but it wasn't working as well. "Ah, I…I guess that would be okay," Yuki decided. He had to get over this sooner or later, and he also remembered Kyo had a girl. Yuki was convinced Kyo didn't tell every girl that called that he loved her, so it was okay. He knew Kyo would try anything in public, right?

"Great," Kyo said. "Let's go. We're burning daylight."

"But, what about Haru?" Yuki asked. "Shouldn't we tell him where we're going?"

Kyo nodded and got his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and started pressing some buttons, and more buttons, and more buttons. "Alright," Kyo said pressing one more button. "I texted him, so he should be getting it." In the distant a light buzzing noise was heard followed by a ring. "See?"

"I guess that counts," Yuki said. "Alright, so where to?"

"First," Kyo said. "Out of the store." He grabbed a hold of Yuki's wrist and started to pull him through the maze of clothes racks and tourists toward the door.

Yuki looked down at the contact Kyo made with him and he could feel his checks heat up a bit. He made no effort to pull his hand from Kyo's grip; instead he let the boy hold him. Only if it was a little contact, it was still contact; their first contact since the kiss. And Yuki was alright with it.

When they hit the sidewalk Kyo dropped Yuki's arm and they started walking up the slight hill side by side. Though the noise of the cars, boats, and tourists were loud, both of the boys felt uncomfortable in the silence between them.

"So," Yuki said breaking the silence. "How did you and Haru become friends?" He didn't like the quietness between them.

"Oh, Haru and me?" Kyo said. "Let's see, when did we first meet? Well, you remember when I said Kazuma use to take me here during the summer? During those times Haru was living with a relative of his as well in his house, but they weren't permanently there. I forgot the guys name though. Anyway, Haru actually started living on his own in that house a year before me. A year after he graduated he started living in his lake house permanently and hasn't moved since. We were friends since we were little and we just grew closer as we lived on our own."

"Childhood friends," Yuki said. "How nice is that?"

"It's always good to have," Kyo said. "Though we do have fights and all, we still get along like great pals."

"That's always good to hear," Yuki said giving Kyo's shoulder a pat and a smile. Kyo looked down at Yuki as Yuki looked up at him. At that moment amethyst met crimson and everything just started to disappear around them. The sounds of cars, boats, and tourists were forgotten around them. Yuki's hand, which was rested on Kyo's shoulder, cascaded down Kyo's arm till it met his hand. Kyo's hand grabbed Yuki's as they touched and Kyo started to pull Yuki closer.

Yuki could sense that he was in a very tight situation that he could get out of if he struggled enough, but something didn't want him to. Something inside of Yuki wanted him to stay still and not move and just let Kyo do as he pleased. And Yuki was about to listen to that something if not something else hit him in his back, almost making him fall.

A tourist, who was not paying attention, bumped into Yuki causing him to move out of range for Kyo to pull him any closer and all the noise started to come back to him. Kyo looked down at Yuki and he got his footing back from the push. Yuki glared at the tourist and then looked back up Kyo. Feeling his cheeks get redder he looked away, up at the rest of the strip ahead of them. Everything would have been alright if not for the extra heat Yuki felt enclosed around his hand. He looked down and saw Kyo still had a grip on him. Yuki panicked and pulled his hand from Kyo's.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Yuki said. His breath started to get hitched in his throat as the words came out in gasps.

Kyo felt a little hurt that Yuki pulled away, but he understood all the same. I mean, he almost kissed him in public. How awkward would that have been? He let out a small laugh and tilted Yuki's head up to look at him. "Don't worry about it," Kyo said. "It was my fault. Now let's go find some more shops." He let go of Yuki's chin and started walking up the sidewalk.

Yuki's eyes followed after him as he registered what happened. When he replayed everything a smile appeared on his face. Feeling assured, Yuki caught up to Kyo as they started for another store.

"You got to be kidding me," a voice said as the owner of it watched the two enter another store. "Kyo was so close and that damn tourist had to ruin it. Uncle Kyo almost had Yuki."

"Calm down Momiji," Kisa said to her older brother. "Haru told us not to meddle. He knew Kyo liked Yuki since the other day and he told us directly not to intrude in Uncle Kyo's affairs. You got that?"

Momiji stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Yeah," he said. "But I still think we could force them together."

"Momiji," Kisa said sternly. "Don't even or I'll tell Haru and he'll let you have it."

"Yes, I know," Momiji said. "But I hate to see Kyo like this. I mean you remember how long it took for him to get over the last lover he had."

"That was also a long time ago Momiji," Kisa said. "And you know that they don't really think about it anymore. So, please just let it go."

"Fine," Momiji said. "I'll drop it, but if nothing happens for a whole week, we have to intervene."

"Fine," Kisa said. "But no less than a week." She walked out of Dogpatch Alley. "Let's go get some ice cream." Momiji nodded enthusiastically at the thought and followed after Kisa as they headed for the Ice Cream Shoppe.

After Kyo and Yuki were finished in the shops, they passed by the Ice Cream Shoppe and thought, _why not?_ They entered to find Kisa, Momiji, and Haru licking down some waffle cones. They joined them and finished up the day talking and laughing the time away.

When Haru decided that they should be heading back to the hotel for dinner they said their good byes to Kyo and Yuki and started for Haru's car on the opposite side of the road. Yuki and Kyo started for Kyo's truck as they waved them off. The ride home was a quiet one until Kyo asked Yuki. "You wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

Yuki felt his body freeze up when Kyo asked him that. Was he asking him as a friend? Was he asking him on a date? Was he being friendly? Was he just being polite? All these things were buzzing around in Yuki's head. He shook his head from side to side to keep his mind straight. "Well, what do you mean by that?" he asked Kyo, trying not to ask suspiciously.

Kyo let out a laugh "No, no," he said. "I wasn't asking you out. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to 'Traffic Jam' for dinner. I mean it's a really good bar. There burgers are good and they beer is always fresh."

"Sure," Yuki said kicking himself in his mind for thinking it was a date. "I wouldn't mind. I'm hungry anyway."

"Great," Kyo said as he made a turn and then another into the parking lot. He parked the truck and cut the engine. "You're really going to like this place. Plus, it's close to home." Kyo got out of the truck as Yuki followed him into the bar. The smell of cigarettes and cigars entered Yuki's lungs, but not enough to make him cough. The smell wasn't as strong as he suspected. Kyo waved to someone at the bar as he led him to a nearby table and telling him to sit in the high chairs.

Once they were both seated a girl with long blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail and bangs hanging her face walked up to the table. "Long time, no see Kyo," the girl said leaning her forearms on the table.

"Same for you Uo," Kyo said. "You damn Yankees are always trying to hide from me aren't ya?"

"That's right carrot top," Uo said. "As we hide, we plot on how to take your sorry ass down again." She and Kyo started glaring at each other when another girl walked up next to Uo. She had long black wavy hair and he deep eyes that held no emotion started to creep the hell out of Yuki.

"Arisa," the black-hair girl said in a monotone voice. "Please calm down and do your job before your boss sees you."

At that Uo snapped out it and looked down at her pouch she had on. She started searching for pad of paper to take the orders. She grabbed it and placed it on the table. "You want the usual Kyo?" Uo asked. "You know; a Milwaukee's Best and burger?"

"You got it," Kyo said. He looked up at Yuki, who seemed more lost than a little kid at the fair. "Oh, sorry about that Yuki." He pointed at Uo and the black-haired girl. "These are two of my friends, Uo and Hana. Uo, Hana, this is Yuki, my new neighbor."

"Ah, so you're the one that moved in next to Kyo," Uo said. She turned to Kyo with a smirk. "It hasn't even been a week and you're already moving in on him?"

A small blush crept up on Kyo's cheeks. He leaned in close to Uo and whispered. "Not like that." He cradled his head in his arms that were on the table. "Think before you talk please."

"Sorry, sorry," Uo said. "Anyway, Yuki was it?" Yuki nodded. "Well, what can I get you?"

"Oh, I'll take a Coors and burger please," Yuki said. Uo wrote it down and then placed it back in her pouch. "Well, good luck and nice meeting you." She started to walk off to the put in the order.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Hana said in a monotone voice. "And we'll see you at the margarita party tomorrow." She followed after Uo and sat back down at the bar.

"Interesting pair of friends you have there," Yuki said looking after them.

Kyo lifted his head. "Yeah, they're a pair," Kyo said. "I'm surprised Tohru's not here with them, guess she had to work later."

"Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, another friend of mine," Kyo said. "She's really close to those girls you just met. They're inseparable."

"I see," Yuki said. Hearing Kyo talk about all those girls with a smile on his face made Yuki's gut do back flips and he wasn't exactly sure why.

Kyo was about to speak again when he felt his pocket vibrating. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone. Kyo flipped open the top and pressed it to his ear. "Yes?" he said in almost a sigh. Yuki couldn't hear if the other person was talking over the noise of the base ball game on the TV and the pool balls hitting each other on the pool table. "Yeah, yeah," Kyo said. "Yes I know. You told me this already. Please don't remind me again." Kyo was silent as he listened to the caller. "Fine and I love ya too." He closed his cell phone and pocketed it. "Sorry about that again. She's always calling me."

Yuki felt the stab of pain in his chest again as he heard Kyo utter those few words to the caller. Whoever it was, he must really love to say it twice in one day. "She must me lucky," Yuki muttered mostly to himself.

"What?" Kyo asked as he saw Yuki's mouth move, but nothing audible.

"Nothing," Yuki said putting up a wall. He didn't want to say it to Kyo. He thought he had said it to himself, but he guessed he was wrong. But Yuki knew he couldn't get by with just that so he got up the courage to ask Kyo about it. "Kyo, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure," Kyo said. "As long as it's not _too_ personal." He gave Yuki a smirk.

"Do you have a special someone right now?" Yuki asked looking across the table at him.

"Me?" Kyo asked. The sudden question surprised him a bit, but he answered all the same. "Oh, no. I was dumped awhile back and I'm single, at the moment."

"Oh," Yuki said sounding surprised and relieved at the same time. "I see."

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Just wondering who you keep saying I love you to on your phone," Yuki said.

"Oh, that?" Kyo said. "That's just a really close friend of mine, but it's nothing serious. You have nothing to worry about."

Hearing Kyo said he had nothing to worry about let a huge relief off his chest, but something else snapped in his head. If Kyo didn't have anyone special, then maybe the kiss did mean something. Yuki slapped his head and drug his hand down his face. He stopped it at his eyes. _Did he really mean it? Or am I just being paranoid?_

"Tell me," Kyo said. "I can see you're troubled about something." Something clicked in Kyo's mind. "Oh, and anyway you owe me. You have to tell me what's been bothering you anyway. It was a promise we made before meeting Haru. Remember?"

_Shit! How could I have forgotten to come up with an excuse to get me out of this one? Damn it!_ Yuki swallowed hard. His hand on his eyes dropped to the table. "Like I said at the time, I'm fine," he said.

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hand that was rested on the table. "Either you tell me what's on your mind or I'll do something unmanageable to you," Kyo threatened.

Yuki's eyes went wide at that threat of Kyo's. Was he serious? Yuki's eyes darted from Kyo's hand on his to his eyes. "What do you want me to tell you?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me why you look so down," Kyo said. "One minute you looked happy and the next you were depressed. You can trust me, can't you?"

"Well, yeah," Yuki said. "But it's all confusing for me. How can I explain it to you if I don't understand it myself?"

Kyo looked a bit concerned and was going to ask Yuki about it when Uo appeared at the table with their drinks. She looked down at Kyo's hand on Yuki's and cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. She put the beers down in front of each of them. "Enjoy," she said slyly.

Yuki was trying to pry his hand from Kyo's, but the grip was too tight to squeeze out of. "Kyo, please let go," Yuki said staring at their hands.

"Why?" Kyo asked. "You didn't mind it at the strip that time."

"That…that was different," Yuki said. He started to panic. "Please, just let go."

Kyo squeezed Yuki's hand a little tighter. "I thought you trusted me," Kyo said.

Those words hit Yuki like a ton of bricks. Images from their kiss on Kyo's dock started to flow back to him. Yuki squinted his eyes shut to try to block them out. His free hand grasped his head as a pain started in it.

Kyo saw that Yuki was being pained by something and took the opportunity. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuki covered his eyes with his hand. "I…I can't believe I'm the only one that broke the promise," Yuki said.

"Broke the promise?" Kyo asked. "What do you mean?"

"The promise you and I made about yesterday," Yuki said. His hand fell from his eyes and into a fist on the table. He kept his head down so that Kyo couldn't see his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked rubbing his thumb across Yuki's hand he held.

"I'm the one that said to forget about it," Yuki said. "But…I can't. I'm the only one who can't stop thinking about it. Why? Why won't it leave me alone?"

Kyo knew that this was bothering Yuki and he was glad Yuki finally opened up to him. "You want to tell me about it?" Kyo asked.

"Not really," Yuki said. "But I know I'm going to end up tell you some how so I might as well." He took a breath and let it out slowly. "Ever since the incident yesterday on your dock it hasn't left me alone. It won't. I've tried to not think about it, but it won't work and I don't know why." He looked up at Kyo. "Do you know why?"

Kyo could see the innocence in Yuki's eyes as he spoke. "Well, maybe the outcome of what happened wasn't what you really wanted," Kyo said softly. "What he said may have been a lie and the truth is just eating at you."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked.

"Well," Kyo began. "Maybe…maybe you actually enjoyed the kiss. And when you said you hated it your conscience got mixed up and it wanted you to see your mistake."

Yuki's face was blank. "So, you're saying that I probably did want you to kiss me yesterday and when I pushed you away that wasn't true feelings?" he asked.

"Exactly," Kyo said.

Yuki was silent as he thought about it. "So, how do I make it stop?" he asked sincerely.

"Well, you could just come out and say that you enjoyed what happened yesterday or," Kyo said.

"Or?" Yuki asked.

"Or," Kyo stated. "Or I could kiss you again and see what happens."

Yuki was shocked. Did Kyo just basically ask if he could kiss him, again? Yuki thought for a second about it. "Now?" he said plainly.

"What?" Kyo said. He was a bit surprised by the answer. He thought Yuki would have slapped him for commenting like that.

"If you do kiss me again to see if the same thing happens," Yuki said simply. "Does it have to me here?"

Kyo was shocked by that. Did Yuki just say it was okay to kiss him? "Well, no," Kyo said. "It doesn't have to be here."

"Good," Yuki said. "If I do decide to do it, could we do it when we get back to the drive way or something?"

Kyo smiled softly at him. "Of course," Kyo said. "Now, you better be hungry, because here comes our food." He slid his hand away from Yuki's as he grasped the glass cup filled with his favorite beer, The Beast.

Uo came up to them with their food and placed it in front of them. She told them to dig in and then walked back to the bar. Yuki took a drink of his Coors and then started in on his burger.

Both of them had finished their burger in record time and they only had two glasses of beer before they found themselves paying their tab. Neither of them really knew why they were anxious to get out of the bar, but in the back of their minds they knew the real answer.

Kyo waved good bye to Uo and Hana, as did Yuki and said they would see them tomorrow. The two men walked out of the bar and headed for Kyo's truck. The ride home was a quiet one, but each was thankful for it. It gave them time to think about what was to come.

Kyo pulled into their drive way and parked his truck in front of his house. He pulled the key from the ignition and he just sat their. "Well?" he asked as he looked at Yuki.

"Let's get out first," Yuki said as he opened the door and slid out of the seat and shut the door behind him. Kyo followed suit and hit the lock button on his keys. The horn barked back as Yuki came around the back of the truck and faced Kyo. "I think it's okay now," Yuki said.

"Do you not want to do it anymore?" Kyo asked looking Yuki dead in the face.

"It's not that I don't want to," Yuki said. "But I'm a little scared of what will happen."

"Don't worry," Kyo said taking step closer to Yuki. "You said you trust me so I won't hurt you at all. I promise."

Yuki looked up and saw nothing but sincerity in Kyo's face. "I guess," Yuki said.

Kyo almost jumped up and down, but he held up his front and calmly nodded with a smile. He reached a hand up and caressed Yuki's cheek as his opposite hand followed suit. He leaned in a bit started nearing Yuki's lips.

Yuki's hands reached up and grasped Kyo's wrists for some sort of reassurance this wasn't a dream. He held onto him as Kyo was about an inch from his lips. He let out a hitched breath and braced himself for the impact.

Kyo leaned the rest of the way in and grasped Yuki's lips with his own. The simple contact sent spikes of electricity down Kyo's spine. It was just like the last time they were this close. It was sweet and simple, but he loved it.

Yuki was numb. Not only did he tell Kyo he could kiss him, but he actually was. Part of him told him to tear away from this and just walk away to never remember it ever again, but Yuki knew he would. He remembered the first time. So, he held onto Kyo's wrists and enjoyed the contact while it lasted.

Kyo partially opened one eye to see what Yuki looked like. He seemed content with his eyes closed and Kyo wondered if he could get a little more out of it. He pulled away from the contact and opened his eyes as Yuki did. Just as he suspected; Yuki's eyes held sadness as he pulled away. Yuki had not let go of him either when he pulled away. This gave Kyo the okay that it was okay to kiss again.

Kyo leaned back in and without hesitation; he seized Yuki's lips with his own. He slowly started to push Yuki into the direction of his truck. He pressed Yuki against the truck as he himself pushed up against him. His knee found its way in between Yuki's legs.

Yuki was surprised when he was sandwiched in between Kyo and his truck. The hot metal on his back made him arch into Kyo's body. As he started to settle against the heated metal Yuki felt something in between his legs push into him. But he didn't make any sort of move to remove it. He wasn't minding anything at the moment.

Since Yuki didn't turned Kyo down yet Kyo started his bold move. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue across Yuki's bottom lip before prying Yuki's mouth open. Kyo felt Yuki flinch against him as he felt Kyo's tongue roaming inside his mouth, but Yuki did not back down as he felt it.

Kyo tangled his tongue around Yuki's as the two battled for dominance of the kiss. Their tongues started rolling together in each other's mouths. Yuki could feel a trickle of saliva on his chin as the kiss continued.

The need of air came soon and the two let go of each other. Both of them were panting heavily as they stayed close to each other. Kyo reached up with his hand and wiped the saliva off of Yuki's chin and wiped it on his pants. "So?" he asked. "Anything different?"

Yuki wasn't sure how to answer the question. "Well," Yuki said. "At least I was expecting that one." He pushed Kyo gently off of him. He stood up off the truck and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank Kyo. I think it helped me understand."

"Well," Kyo said. "Are you going to tell me?"

Yuki turned to his house. "Not until tomorrow," he said. He then walked up to the door and entered his house, leaving Kyo to ponder his last remarks.

But Kyo didn't think all hope was lost. He gave a coy smile as he entered his own house with thoughts of what was to come tomorrow. "What fun this is all becoming," he said.

* * *

Chapter 4 is completely! Yay! 

I had fun writing this chapter. And finally some Yuki and Kyo goodness. Don't worry fellow readers, there will me more in the future. Next chapter is the margarita party! I'm hoping to get the whole night on one chapter, no matter how long I have to make it.

Once again another manga update: I have 94 books in my whole collection. Surprising I must say. And I'm about to get 29 more. I can't wait!  
Another manga update: more BL books I have found and bought. Passion, Sweet Revolution, Our Kingdom, and Il Gatto Sul G. Check them out and you should be pleased; I was.

I am being generous now. I have not given this site to many people but I'll share it with you. Some of you may have already visited this site. It's a good yaoi site to inform you on yaoi/BL anime, manga, movies, etc. I really like it. http/ boysonboysfilm .com/ anime/ index .html (remove spaces) I enjoy reading this site to get reviews on anime and manga so hopefully you'll know what to look for if you need a new _good_ read. Most manga titles can be found at Borders. http/ yaoi-manga .com is also a good site that I'm sure most of you have visited.

Next week I will going to San Antonio for vacation! So, if anyone has been there, or lives there and has visited some really cool places, you mind telling me?

5 reviews or no new chapter!


	5. Margarita Party

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**Yuu Kleiyu**- I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. I hope you like this one just as much as the last one. Yes, margarita party is finally here.

**Yoruyonaka Watarimono**- Sorry to keep you waiting for such a long time. I believe I have just a little over 102 books of manga now. I hope the advice worked over the time I've been off. I just hope you haven't cried too much.

**Kyonkichi89**- Well, here the party chapter. Hope you like.

**XRachX**- Thank you very much for your encouraging words. I'm not surprised I never heard of the manga store near you. I don't live in England, but still. I got Borders and the internet.

**Pocky-Pocky-chan**- I'm glad you really liked the chapter. I hope this one has you squealing too.

**kaesaku**- You will soon find the real connection soon.

**rosemont419**- Wow, I'm so glad this is such a great story to you. It touches my heart to know there are people like you that love it so much! THANK YOU!

**fadingheartofsorrow**- Unfortunatly you don't find out who Kyo was with before in this chapter yet, but it will come into play when jealousy comes around. I think I did keep you in suspense for too long…sorry but here you are.

**Addicted to anime159**- The cold hooker comes into play there because my friend and I were on a corner next to Hallmark, it was freezing, and it was getting late. She made the comment about hookers come out now or something and then bam…we got out name. Yes, soon (winkwink) they will get together. Well, I'm glad you really like my chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. Margaritas can lead to so much.

* * *

**Previously**

Yuki turned to his house. "Not until tomorrow," he said. He then walked up to the door and entered his house, leaving Kyo to ponder his last remarks.

But Kyo didn't think all hope was lost. He gave a coy smile as he entered his own house with thoughts of what was to come tomorrow. "What fun this is all becoming," he said.

**Now**

The morning seemed like any other as Yuki crashed his hand down on the alarm clock. The time was right, now, thanks to Kyo. His alarm clock was 4 hours off, but he fixed it yesterday when Kyo came over, mentioning that it was only twelve and not eight. It was now bright and early eight o'clock in the morning. Yuki really never knew why he woke up around this time, but it just gave him a good start in the morning. He could get over his grogginess before he had to do anything major.

A few minutes passed as Yuki just sat there in bed, staring endlessly at nothing. When Yuki felt awake enough to get up he pulled his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He wasn't exactly hungry this early, so he decided a quick shower was in order. Even though he did take one last night right before bed, it couldn't hurt refreshing himself this morning.

Yuki entered the bathroom beside the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He pulled one of the glass doors aside and bent over the side to turn on the water. Once the temperature felt perfect to Yuki, he pulled the knob out and the water started pouring out of the shower spout. He pushed the door back into place so no water would get on the floor. Yuki grabbed a small towel from under the sink and placed it on the floor, under the glass door so he wouldn't slip when he exited the shower.

He then stripped down to his bareness and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt extremely refreshing this early. He washed his hair and his body and then rinsed. He pushed the knob back into the wall and the water started coming out of the bath faucet. Yuki turned the knob all the way to one side so no water would come out. When the water stopped he opened the door and grabbed a towel hanging on the door. He dried himself off in the shower, stepping on the towel he placed out.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom and back to his room where he dressed. He stepped out of his room in straight-leg jeans and a navy shirt. He held the towel in one hand and then walked back into the bathroom to grab the other one. He turned on the fan while he was in there to get rid of most of the steam. Yuki took both of the towels downstairs to the laundry room in the very back of his house. He put them into the basket with his clothes from yesterday and then left the room. As he walked back up the stairs he heard a click and the air-conditioning started up.

He turned into the kitchen and shuffled through the cabinets. He didn't want to eat cereal again for breakfast, but something told him that he might end up doing just that. His cabinets held nothing of breakfast stature, so he started for refrigerator.

At then end of his search, eggs were the chosen as the meal of the morning. Yuki tried to make sunny-side up eggs, but they ended up scrabbled. At least he didn't burn them; he had a tendency to do that. After he had finished with breakfast he quickly cleaned up his mess and sat down on his couch next to kitchen. He turned on the TV and started channel surfing to waist time.

Nothing seemed to be on television, but Yuki didn't seem to really notice. He would watched a little of one channel and then during commercial he'd switch to another. He racked up at least thirty-six different shows he tuned into before the phone brought him out of his television rut.

"Hello?" Yuki answered as he held the receiver up to his ear.

"Ah, Yuki is that you?" the caller asked. "Well, of course it's you. Who else could it be?"

Yuki recognized the voice and didn't want to deal with him at the moment. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong number," Yuki said trying to put the cordless receiver back on the charger.

"Wait Yuki! Please!" the caller begged. "I just wanted to talk to my younger brother!"

Yuki let out a harsh sigh before putting the receiver back to his ear. "What would someone like you want to talk to me about?" Yuki spoke harshly.

"Oh, you hurt me with your words Yuki," the caller said. "I was just hoping to check up on you since you moved away from home."

"I did it to get away from you two idiots," Yuki answered. There was whimper from the other side of the phone and Yuki let out another sigh. "What did you want, Shigure?"

"Really Yuki, do you have to be so cruel to your brother?" Shigure asked. "You're my younger brother, who went off on his own just a few days ago. Why wouldn't I call?"

"So, you were worried about me?" Yuki asked. Even though that seemed doubtful, it made Yuki happy to know that his brothers were still thinking of him.

"Of course little brother!" a new voice boasted over the phone, into Yuki's ear. He pulled it away from his ear, as it was too loud. "I also wanted to talk to you."

_Damn it. I forgot they have two phones in the house._ "Look, Aya—" Yuki started, but he was cut off.

"Oh, Ayame what are you doing on the other phone?" Shigure asked. "I told you that I would let you talk to Yuki when I was done."

"But you always hog Yuki to yourself," Ayame said. "I feel like he doesn't even like me."

"Oh, Aya of course he likes you," Shigure said. "Who couldn't?"

"Hey!" Yuki yelled over the phone. "Quit talking to each other. I thought you called me."

"Well, Yuki you don't have to get so made about it," Shigure said.

"Yes, Yuki. Shigure's right. You should've just said something," Ayame said. "Not yell it."

Yuki slapped his forehead and blew out some air. "I'm hanging up," he said.

"No, don't!" Ayame's voice halted Yuki's actions. "We really did call to talk to you about something."

"This is the last time," Yuki warned. "What is it?"

"First, tell me about your stay," Ayame said. "Are you settled in alright? Did you meet anyone new and become friends?"

"Yes," Yuki answered sitting down on his couch. "I'm settled in fine. The house is just as great as the pictures I showed you. And as for the neighbors, I've only met two. But I was invited to a party tonight and I'm sure I'll meet more people there."

"Aw, did you hear that Shigure?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, our little brother is growing up so fast," Shigure filled in. "Not even there five days and he's already met people and going to parties."

"On another note," Ayame said. "Did you happen to meet anyone special?"

"Anyone special?" Yuki asked. As the question rubbed in Yuki started to flush a bright red, but he was still able to answer without stuttering. "I don't think I've been here long enough to find that person."

"That doesn't mean anything," Shigure said. "What if we reword the question? Is there someone you saw that you can't stop thinking of?"

_Yes._ "No, not exactly," Yuki said. "It's only my third day. I'm not going to meet someone this early."

"Well, aren't you the little heart breaker?" Shigure teased. "Which brings me to another point. A serious one too."

"What are you talking about Shigure?" Yuki asked. If Shigure was being serious it must mean something important.

"Someone has been calling our house for you since you left," Ayame said. "They don't give their name or number, but we recognize the voice."

"There are tons of people in town that know me and call me," Yuki said. "It's probably just an old friend."

"No, it's not Yuki," Shigure said. "We told you that we recognized the voice. We know who's been calling."

"Well, then who is it?" Yuki asked. He was getting impatient and really wanted to find out. Though he didn't know why Shigure and Ayame were cutting corners on telling him straight out.

"You know who it is," Ayame said. "We all know him."

"Yuki, your ex keeps calling," Shigure said plainly.

Yuki felt the breath in his lungs stop for a second at hearing what his brothers told him. His heart beat was ringing loud in his ears. He stood up, hopping that maybe some cold water on his face would bring him out of his alternate reality he called life.

Ayame and Shigure heard the phone hit something. They weren't sure if Yuki had dropped the phone or put it down. They soon heard water running and splashing. The water was soon turned off and Yuki's heavy breathing was audible threw the receiver.

"You can't be serious," Yuki said talking to his brothers again. Maybe it was just some type of cruel joke they were playing on him.

"It's no joke Yuki," Ayame said softly. "He's been calling for you lately. He wants to know where you went. He says he misses you."

"We haven't told him anything though," Shigure said with some reassurance. "We couldn't bare to see you go back to him and the way he treated you."

"I still say we should call the cops on him and get a restraining order put on that little ingrate," Ayame said.

"Look, I'm grateful you guys are thinking of me and that you're not tell him where I'm at," Yuki said. "That's a relationship I want to forget forever and not go back to."

"We just thought you should know," Shigure said.

"Thanks for telling me," Yuki said.

"Well, we have to be going. We have to go over to Hari's place," Ayame said. "Take care Yuki. And don't dwell on this too much. You're two hours away; he's not going to show up."

"Bye Yuki," Shigure said. "Make sure not to destroy your house."

"I'll try not to," Yuki said. "Good bye." He hit the off button on the phone and just held it in his hand. "Why the hell did he have to come back?" He forced the receiver back on the charger and went back into his room to change into his swim trunks and a white t-shirt. "I just need to clear my head."

Yuki walked down his stairs and out onto his porch. He walked over to more stairs and then down the rock steps after. Yuki followed the pea gravel walk way to the swim deck and then to his dock. The only way he could think of to clear his head was to try out his jet-ski.

Yuki walked over to dock closet to grab the key for the pump. As he grasped the key in his hands thoughts of yesterday came back to him. He had to grab the door of the closet to support his weakening knees. He brought a hand to his lips. "Shit," Yuki said. "How could I forget something as important as that?" He looked up at Kyo's house and gripped the side of the door. Yuki slammed the door on the dock closet. He couldn't even jet-ski if he tried. Yuki kept thinking of the courage he still had to work up to tell Kyo about the kiss from yesterday.

"I'm not sure if I should tell him before, after, or during the party," Yuki said leaning up against lift that could hold a boat, but he doesn't have one yet. "If I tell him before the party, I'm not sure how he would act at the party. If I tell him during the party, that might ruin his day. If I tell him after the party who knows if he'll remember." He scratched the back of his head. "What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"YUKI!" someone yelled. The voice startled Yuki as he was brought out of his thoughts and looked up at who was calling him. He didn't see anyone until he looked up at the houses. There was a small figure standing in between his and Haru's house, waving at him. The white hair gave away who the person was; Haru. "Yuki! Come here a sec!" Haru yelled.

Yuki pushed himself off the boat lift and waved up at Haru, to signal to him he had heard his yelling. He walked up to the swim deck. From there, instead of taking the steps, Yuki walked up the loose rocks on the opposite side of his house. He finally reached the stepping stone Haru was standing on. "I didn't think you were coming back till later," Yuki said.

"Well, I wasn't suppose to," Haru said. "But Momiji and Kisa wanted to go swimming and jet-ski riding before the party."

"I see," Yuki said. "So, did you need me for something?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you to do something for me," Haru asked. "Since I came home early, Momiji and Kisa are making me clean a bit more and take them out on the water. Plus, I can't buy the alcohol with them hanging around. It might seem suspicious, even though Momiji is old enough. So, I was wondering if you could do some shopping for me."

"Shopping?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Haru said. "I have a list and I will give you money for it. I just need the beverages and snacks. You don't mind, do you?"

"Well, I guess not," Yuki said. "I don't really have anything to do until the party."

"Great," Haru said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Haru held out a piece of paper and some bills. "Here, I'm pretty sure this will cover it."

Yuki took the bills and put them in his own pocket. "If it doesn't, I'm sure I'll work out something," Yuki said.

"Why don't you take…Oh, never mind," Haru said.

"Take what?" Yuki asked.

"I was going to suggest you take Kyo with you, but he's working today until late," Haru explained.

"He's working?" Yuki asked. "But his truck is still here."

"His boat isn't though," Haru pointed out. "He works at a restaurant on the lake. Time Out is usually busy on Fridays, so he's going to be working most of the day."

"Well, why wasn't he working on Wednesday or Thursday?" Yuki asked.

"When you arrived on Wednesday, he had already gotten back from working that day," Haru said. "I guess he took off on Thursday."

"Alright," Yuki said. "Well, I better get going." Yuki looked down at the list. "You didn't even buy Tequila?" Yuki eyed Haru who just shrugged his shoulders. "I can see you're in desperate need." He pocketed the list. "I'll see what I can do. I'll be back later." He turned his back on Haru giving him a little wave as he entered his house to get his keys.

Haru smiled as he watched Yuki leave. _Thank God I meant someone like him. I know Kyo wouldn't do it, even if I pleaded with him._ Haru turned himself to enter his house to set up for the party and get Kisa settled in; she wasn't exactly invited to the party.

Yuki locked up his house and then got into his vehicle. His poor mustang had been neglected since he arrived on Wednesday with it. It needed a good run from sitting all that time. Yuki started up the car and headed up the drive way to the street.

The drive was long and lonely for Yuki since he was so use to having Kyo in the seat next to him. But Kyo always drove them places, so Yuki made a note to be the next driver in there adventures; whatever they may lead to. He turned up his radio and continued down the wavy road to the dam. Just as Yuki had thought; crossing the dam was easier in a small vehicle.

Yuki drove through the strip he had just been the day before. He tried avoiding tourist crossing the street as slow as ever, caring all there souvenirs to their car so they could go buy more.

The car parked in one of the few places Yuki could find at Wal-Mart that afternoon. A lot of people decided to go shopping on this day apparently. Yuki squeezed out of the tight parking spot and started for the store doors. Just as he suspected, there were a lot of people in the store.

Yuki subsided his loathing for crowds and grabbed a cart for his items. He dug out Haru's list from his pocket and read every item listed. He decided getting the beverages were more important and headed for alcohol near the end of the store. He grabbed a few bottles of tequila and a couple other name brand beers and then headed for the snacks.

Yuki had filled his cart with alcohol, snacks, and few cases of soda. Checking over his list once more, he started to walk toward the check out. He was just passing the magazine aisle when a hand dropped on his shoulder. He made a quick turnaround in the aisle to face whoever it was. "Oh, hello?" Yuki said.

"Ha, I thought it was you," the blonde one said. "The color of your hair was unmistakable."

"Heh, I'm glad I was able to be recognized by you," Yuki said. "If I recall you're Uo, right?"

"Got it," Uo said giving him a smile. "Can you remember hers'?" She pointed her thumb at the girl next to her.

"Hana," Yuki said. "If I'm not mistaken."

"No, that is correct," Hana said.

"So," Uo said. "What are you doing here? And," she looked into his cart, "with all that alcohol?"

"Oh, well Haru wasn't able to get some stuff so I was sent out to buy it," Yuki said. "But I didn't mind. I had nothing to do anyway."

"You got suckered into do the dirty work," Uo said.

"But it's not like I had anything else to do," Yuki said. "I didn't mind."

"Still, since you did this once," Uo said. "Watch your back because he will try to get you to do stuff like this all the time."

"I'll make sure of that," Yuki said giving the girl a little irresolute smile. "So, shall I see you guys at the party later?"

"Of course," Uo said. "We never miss one of Haru's parties."

"Well, that's good," Yuki said.

"Hey, one more thing," Uo said. "You gonna eat before you go?"

"Well, I might eat a little something at my house before hand," Yuki answered. "Why?"

"Hana and I were going to meet up with one of our other friends at Time Out before Haru's party," Uo said.

"Time Out?" Yuki asked. "But doesn't Kyo work there?"

"Most of the reason why we're going," Uo said. "We love to give him trouble at work."

Yuki thought about it for a second. He could be able to go see Kyo, but he would also have to face him after what happened. He couldn't help but think that it wasn't the right time yet. "Um, I'm actually going to have to decline," Yuki said.

"Aw, to bad," Uo said. "Well, I guess we should be going. We'll see you later tonight." She turned to Hana. "Come on; if we're gonna wanna beat the rush we gotta go now."

Yuki said his good byes to Uo and Hana as he headed for check out. Of course, since he still looked pretty young, he was carded. The cashier still didn't think he was twenty-two, twenty maybe, but not twenty-two. He got the items into his car and then headed back to the house.

The roads were a bit busy, so the ride home took a little longer than wanted. He was finally on his own road and soon enough he was pulling into his own driveway. As he parked his car and got out, he caught himself looking down at Kyo's dock to see if Kyo had returned. Sadly, the speed boat was still gone. Yuki knew it would be gone though, since Uo and Hana were going to his work to see him. He kind of wished he had said yes to their invite, but he wanted to wait.

Yuki walked up to Haru's door and rang the doorbell to get his attention. After a few seconds of waiting, Haru answered the door. "Oh, Yuki," Haru said. "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Yuki answered. "It was so packed in Wal-Mart that I'm surprised that I didn't get lost."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Haru said with a small laugh. "If you did my party would be without the booze and you would never meet your other neighbors."

"Glad you were concerned," Yuki said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'll need your help getting all the bags in your house."

"You could've just parked in my driveway," Haru said. "I do have my own."

"Didn't cross my mind at the time," Yuki said. "Just come out and help me. It's not that far."

Haru sighed and followed Yuki to his car and then grabbed some bags out of his trunk and brought them into his house. Yuki followed him, since he didn't know where to put the bags down at. Haru's house was just about as big as it looked on the outside. Yuki followed Haru down the stairs that were next to his front door and to the bar.

"You have your own bar in your house?" Yuki said. "And it really looks like an actual bar too."

"You have one too," Haru pointed out.

"Well, yeah I guess I do. But nothing like this," Yuki said. He set his bags on the counter. "It looks authentic."

"It should," Haru said. "I've been to ten bars to get the gist of it." He set his bags down next to Yuki's. "I'm sure Kyo and I will be taking you to some bars in the near future."

"Ah, yeah," Yuki said hesitantly. "Anytime." Just the mention of Kyo's name started to make Yuki nervous.

Haru sensed the nervous tension between him and Yuki, and though he didn't know what caused it, he decided to change the subject. "Alright, since I have all I need here why don't you head on over to your house till the party?" Haru suggested. "I mean, I don't want you to wait around here the whole time."

"I guess you're right," Yuki said heading for the stairs. "I'll see myself out. See ya later tonight."

"Yep," Haru answered taking the items out of the bags. He set each one down carefully on the counter.

Yuki walked himself up the stairs and toward the door. His hand reached the door knob when he heard his name called out from behind him. He turned his head to see Kisa standing near a couch. "Um, yes Kisa?" Yuki asked.

"Are you really going to leave?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, yes," Yuki said. "I was going to go waste some time at my house before the party."

"I see," Momiji said coming around the corner. "And what are you going to do there?"

"I'm not sure," Yuki said backing up against the door. "Alright, what's going on between you two?"

"Don't think too much into it," Kisa said. "We know you live alone and that Kyo is working. So, we were wondering if maybe you wanted to go hang out for a bit. Maybe down on the dock."

"Thank for the offer, but I'm not sure," Yuki said.

"Are you sure?" Momiji said. "Haru's going to be busy getting things together for the party and we're going to be bored."

"Yeah," Kisa put in. "Besides, we just met. We could get to know each other before the party."

"Well," Yuki started. "I guess that could work. I really didn't have anything to do when I get home."

"Great," Kisa said grabbing a hold of Yuki's arm. "We can go down on the dock so we don't bother Haru."

Yuki stumbled along after Kisa, as she pulled him through the house and outside to the deck and then down to the dock. Momiji followed close after Yuki and Kisa. Once they stepped foot on their dock Kisa let go of Yuki's arm and walked toward some chairs by a wire table. Yuki followed suit and sat down in a chair next to hers, Momiji soon after.

In the beginning of this sit-down Yuki wasn't really sure if it was the best choice of actions. But as the minutes passed by and the three started talking about past things and about themselves, Yuki felt it was the right thing to do. Now it wouldn't be so awkward in between them.

"Momiji! Kisa!" someone yelled from above. "People are starting to arrive."

At the sounds of their names, both of them looked up. "Alright Haru!" Kisa yelled up at her brother. "We'll be up in a bit!" Haru waved at her to tell her, he had heard her. Kisa turned back to Yuki when Haru walked back into the house. "You better go get ready."

"Oh, yeah," Yuki said standing up. "I guess it couldn't hurt to look a little better."

"Very true," Kisa said standing up as well. "We'll see you later them Yuki."

Yuki nodded at her before starting off of the dock. He walked across the loose rock between his and Haru's house and unlocked the door. It was still locked since he left to get Haru's items for the party. He entered the house and walked back into his room to change his shirt; he was just going to keep on his swim trunks since he was suppose to bring them anyway. Then he headed into the bathroom. He washed his face and freshened up a bit.

As he walked out of the door, he spotted something inside of his car. He grunted to himself for forgetting to give it to Haru. He opened the door and grabbed the little container. Yuki walked himself across the stepping stones to Haru's and to his door. He reached his hand for the doorbell when his eyes caught the site of a note on the door. _'Come to the deck from the side entrance.'_ Yuki placed his hand back at his side and then listened to the note by heading to the side of Haru's house the arrow pointed to. There were concrete stairs with led to his wood deck. Yuki noticed no one was outside yet and started for the back door of the house.

Yuki didn't knock; instead he just opened the door and walked in. There were only three people there: Haru, Uo, and Hana. Upon hearing the door open, Uo turned to it. "Ah, well, if it isn't Yuki," Uo said with a smile on her face. "Welcome to your first Haru Party."

"Thanks," Yuki said closing the door behind him and walking all the way into the bar. "Here Haru, I forgot to give this to you earlier." He placed the margarita salt down on the counter. "I saw it in my car when I was leaving."

"I was wondering what I was missing," Haru said grabbing the salt and turning back to the blender. "It would have been a blunder if this was forgotten."

"Of course," Uo said. "I don't like my margarita without any salt."

"Well, I'm glad I saw it then," Yuki said taking a bar stool. "So, how many people do you think are going to be here tonight?"

"I'm not really sure," Haru said. "It depends on how many people show up. I never really know."

"I see," Yuki said. "Well then, I hope it's a good turn out."

"It usually is anyway," Hana said. "Even if no one else shows up I'm sure we'll all have a good time."

"Good way to think positive," Uo said. She looked at her watch. "Well, another one of us should be arriving soon."

"Do I know them?" Yuki asked over the blender.

"I don't think so," Uo said. "All the times you could've met her, she was working."

"Ah," Yuki said.

Haru placed a margarita glass in front of Yuki with a clink. "Hope you like strawberry," Haru said. "It's what I'm going to start with."

Yuki picked it up and drank some of it. "Wow, that's really good," Yuki said. "This is one of the best margarita's I've ever had."

Haru smirked at Yuki's complement. "Well, thank you," he said. He turned back around and grabbed two more glass. He flipped them over and wetted them in a sponge of fruit juice, then twirled the wet edges in the margarita salt. He then set the glasses down and grabbed the mixture in the blender and poured it into them. Haru took the two glasses and set them in front of Uo and Hana. "Enjoy."

"As always," Uo said taking her drink and downing some. "Ah, that's just what I needed."

"Yes, Haru," Hana said. "I must agree. I think your recipes for these just keep getting better and better each year."

"Well, thank ya," Haru said. "I'll stare making some lime ones when more people show up."

"As you should," Uo said licking the salt off of the corner of her mouth. "They are my favorite."

"We all know that," Hana said. "Have you forgotten last year?"

"How could any of us?" Haru said. He looked over at Yuki. "Basically, she got flat on her ass drunk, by only drinking lime margaritas."

"I see," Yuki said nodding his head. "Didn't know that they were that powerful."

"I swear you put more tequila in mine that any others," Uo defended.

"I resent that," Haru said. "I couldn't have. Everything goes into the blender together and comes out together."

"I still say you put extra in mine," Uo said taking another drink.

"I didn't spike it any more than usual," Haru commented. Uo glared at him.

"Arisa, please," Hana said. "Just drink."

Uo broke her glare and let out a hard sigh of frustration. "I just hope not to have a repeat of last year," she said. "It's a new year, with new people. I'm sure this will work out."

Time passed between the four as they sat on their bar stools and talked to one another until more people started to show up. The next person happened to be someone Yuki had not met, ever.

"Ah, I'm so sorry I'm later," the brown-haired girl apologized. "I kept trying to tell my employer I already had plans tonight, but he insisted I finished a huge job before I left. I hope you guys aren't mad."

"Nah, we're not made," Uo said. "Besides you're not really late. Everyone else is, but you're not."

The brown-haired girl looked around the room and only noticed four other people besides her in it. "Wow, I am early this time," she said. "Well, I guess that's a good thing." She walked over to the bar. "Oh, I believe we haven't met before," she turned to Yuki. "My name's Tohru. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for him to take.

Yuki looked at it and then smiled and accepted it. "I'm Yuki. Haru's new neighbor," he answered.

"Oh, I see," Tohru said as Haru slid a margarita her direction. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I guess I should see you around."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I only live two houses down from Haru," Tohru said. "And I take walks often so we'll bump into each other sooner or later."

"Ah, well it's nice to meet someone else from the neighborhood," Yuki said. "By the way Haru, how many other people from the neighborhood are going to be here tonight?"

"Not many," Haru said.

"What? Why not?" Yuki asked a bit surprised. The main reason he came was to meet his neighbors. Granted he was having fun just meeting new people.

Haru glanced at him, catching his eye. "You like me right?" he asked seriously.

"Well, yeah," Yuki said. "You are nice, that I know of. And you have been friendly to me since I moved in."

"Then you won't like other neighbors," Haru said plainly taking a drink of his margarita.

"Why not?" Yuki asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Most of the people around here are old folks getting away from the city life," Haru explained. "There are not many people around here that are our age. And frankly, they hate us."

Yuki was silent for a moment. "I guess I understand that theory," he answered. "At least I'm meeting new people."

"Of course," Uo said giving Yuki a slap on the back. "If you know Haru you're always going to meet new people."

"But I also want to like them," Yuki said.

"Then you met the right guy," Uo reassured him. "Don't worry, not all of Haru's friends are pushy like Kyo."

At the sound of his name Yuki almost jumped out of his seat. He could sense the blush on his cheeks. "Really?" he asked in a scarce voice. "Of course. Just take Hana, Tohru, and I. We're not pushy are we?"

Yuki pushed down the blush and looked up. He scanned the faces of all three girls and then smiled sincerely. "Of course not," he said.

The rest of the night, as others started to arrive, there were welcomes and get-togethers of friends who haven't seen each other in the longest of times. Yuki was walking around meeting new people, making friends and all. By ten o'clock that night the room was full of people, music was blaring, and it was extremely hard to walk from one place to another.

Yuki had been having a blast as he walked across the room to the other side. But someone got in his way and ended up tripping him. He fell forward, waiting for impact he closed his eyes tight. But the impact never came. He opened his eyes to find himself floating above the ground. "Clumsy aren't we?" someone asked from above.

He felt arms ensnare themselves around his waist, suspending him in mid-air. The arms pulled him to a standing position and he turned around to see who his rescuers happen to be. Fiery eyes stared back at him. "Kyo?" he asked.

"The one and only," Kyo answered. "I just got off of work and came over." He looked him over once. "Don't tell me you're already tipsy?"

"Of course not," Yuki said as he looked down at the glass in his hand, now half-full. "This is only my second one."

"For some reason I don't believe you," Kyo answered. He stared at a dark spot on Yuki's shirt. "Looks like you spilt some."

Yuki looked down at his clothes. "Shit," he said under his breath. "Why the hell does this happen to me?"

Kyo snickered at Yuki. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's go get a rag to clean that up." Kyo turned and started walking toward the bar. Yuki followed closely behind. Kyo rung out the rag and grabbed Yuki's shirt. He pulled it away from the skin and started to dab it lightly.

Yuki watched Kyo fiddle with his shirt. The last time they had spoken happen to be last night, after the kiss. And he remembered he still had to give Kyo an answer about it. He glanced up at Kyo's face. With his head tilted down his bangs brushed against the air in front of his face. His scarlet eyes hid behind them. With his tan skin accenting the fiery colors in the light, Yuki couldn't help but feel attracted to him at that very moment.

Kyo looked at the spot on Yuki's shirt. He decided it looked as good as it would get and rinsed the alcohol out of the rag and placed it on the counter. He looked back up at Yuki, who just stared at him. "Yuki? Are you okay?" Kyo asked. Yuki didn't move. Kyo waved his hand in front of Yuki's face. He finally snapped out of it.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing you just seemed a bit dazed for a second," Kyo answered.

"Did I?" Yuki asked. He brought a hand to his head. "Sorry."

Kyo reached up a hand and ruffled Yuki's hair. "Don't worry about it," he said. They both caught each other's eye for a moment only to break when something collided with Kyo's back. "What the hell?"

"Here," Haru said holding up a margarita. "I saw you come in and made you one. A lime one, your favorite."

"That doesn't mean you can run into people," Kyo said. He watched Haru's glazed over eyes stare into nothingness. "Shit, he's already gone."

"Do you really think he should be making margaritas then?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, he could be flat on his ass drunk and he could still make the best margarita," Kyo answered. "He's not a real big drunkard."

"Well," Yuki said holding up his glass. "To your first drink of the night."

Kyo smirked and hit his glass against Yuki's. "To the first," he said. They took their drinks and then started to walk about the room and talk to different people. A few hours of Kyo getting there a few people moved down to Haru's dock for games. Some people split off to play STBTOD (Spin The Bottle, Truth Or Dare) and others played a card game, Drug Dealer and others, on the boat. Yuki was dragged by Uo to play STBTOD. He sat in between Uo and Tohru. Hana, Kyo, and Haru sat next to each other on the opposite side. Yuki didn't recognize some of the people there, but it was alright. He spoke with them briefly beforehand, so he knew they couldn't be that bad.

"Who goes first?" Haru asked holding up the bottle.

"I will," Uo piped up. "But there has to be some rules."

"Rules?" Kyo asked. He smirked at her. "If I recall last year, you didn't want any rules."

"Well, I changed my mind," Uo said as she grabbed the bottle from Haru's hand. "Since we have some new people here you can ask anything that we've already covered. That a way we don't leave them out."

"Fine," Kyo said. "But no discrimination or you're out and never aloud back here again."

"Truth," Haru said. "I will not tolerate it." He looked at Uo. "Go."

Uo placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it around. The mouth of the bottle went passed everyone a few times before slowing down. It slowed and finally stopped in front of Kyo. "Alright carrot top," Uo said. "Truth or dare?"

"Let's start out easy," Kyo said. "Truth."

"Pussy," Uo said under her breath. Kyo shot daggers at her, but they were ignored. "Alright, please tell the group your sexual orientation."

Hearing the question made Yuki perk up a bit. He started to get interested in this game. He, along with everyone else, even the people that already knew, stared right at Kyo.

"Such old news," Kyo said. "But if it's the best you can think of fine." He looked at all the eyes on him. He glanced across Yuki's face, he seemed interested and that made Kyo a little happy, but also nervous. "I'm…gay."

One of the new guys that joined the circle cocked an eyebrow at the answer. He almost seemed unsure about Kyo's answer. Kyo caught the look and glared at the kid, but didn't say a word. He looked at Yuki and smiled at the blush appearing on Yuki's cheeks. But then Yuki looked away from Kyo and down at the wooden boards beneath them. Kyo felt a little hurt by that, but grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on the guy that cocked an eyebrow. Kyo smirked at the chance he had to get the kid back.

"Alright," Kyo said. "Truth or dare?"

The kid answered. "Dare."

"Good," Kyo said snickering. "Then, kiss your friend there." Kyo pointed to guy sitting next to the one that was dared. The kid's mouth gaped at the dare.

"You can't be serious!" the kid yelled. "I won't do it!" He side-glanced at his friend, who was looking just as shocked as him.

"Oh, come on," Uo said. "It's not that hard. And besides, you agreed to join this game. So do it or go home."

The kid flushed, but didn't say a word. He got up and walked straight off the dock. The rest of the people on the dock looked at the friend. "I'm staying," he said.

A laugh was let go and everyone let out a good one. The game soon continued. By the end of the game people were wearing other people's clothes, some people were wet from the water they had to jump in, and others had shared a kiss. Sadly enough though Yuki and Kyo hadn't shared a kiss, but they were wearing each other's swim trunks.

After the game they all just sat on the dock and drank some more, most people moved on to beer or wine. A lot of laughs and comments were made about each other and Yuki thought he knew a hell of a lot more than he did then when he first arrived, which is true by any standards.

Kyo started feeling a little worse though. Since Yuki hadn't really said anything to him since his comment about his sexuality he kept thinking that Yuki didn't like him anymore. Even though they shared a mutual kiss last night, well it was mutual by Kyo's thoughts. He had been so lost in thought he didn't even noticed Tohru asking him a question. "What?" Kyo asked.

"I just asked what was wrong," Tohru answered. "You looked a bit down, and you're not drinking like you usually are." She motioned to his almost full bottle of Beast.

"Oh, sorry," Kyo answered. "I was just thinking a little and got lost in thought."

"That's the first time I heard you say that," Uo stated.

Kyo shot a glare at her. "Well, since I skipped Thursday my boss is making me work lunch and dinner shift tomorrow as punishment. So, I'm a little bummed about it."

"Well, it's your own damn fault for not even calling in sick," Uo said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo said waving her off. "I don't need a lecture from you." He looked down at his watch. "Well, I got to get going."

"What? Why?" Haru asked. "It's still early."

"I just explained to you I have lunch shift tomorrow," Kyo said. "Well, I guess I should say today. Which means I have to still go to bed, take a shower, wash my uniform, and drive all the way out there. It's very time consuming."

"So stop complaining and go start it," Uo said. "Maybe we'll swing by there to see ya."

Kyo stood up, beer in hand. "Sure, just don't make so much of a mess like today," he said. "That's partially why I was late."

"Alright, alright," Uo said. "No more ketchup, mustard, or soda fights. Now go get your beauty sleep before you start scaring people."

"Oh, you're hilarious," Kyo said. He walked over to the wooden walk-way that connected the dock to the seawall. "See ya guys." They all waved back at him as he walked across the walkway and up the stairs.

Once he was out of sight Uo turned around to Yuki, who was still looking after Kyo. "Hey, dude," Uo said. Yuki looked at her. "You are aware that you have his shorts still right?"

Yuki looked down and noticed the black flame swim trunks. "Shit," Yuki said. "I guess I better go return them so I can get mine." He got up and walked passed Uo, but whispered to her. "I bet you waited that long on purpose."

"I would never," she said with a smirk.

Yuki finished his walk up to Haru's house and crossed the rocks to his. Past his house he walked to Kyo's. He rung the doorbell and waited and waited and waited. He rang the doorbell about 5 times before walking down Kyo's stepping stones to his back porch. There he was. Kyo was just sitting down in a chair, a beer in one hand, cell phone in the other. "And what do we have here?" Yuki asked walking up to him.

Kyo flipped his phone closed and looked up at the speaker. "Yuki?" he said startled. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at the party?"

"And I would've stayed there too but," Yuki started. "You have my shorts on and I have yours."

"Yeah, I noticed that when I got home," Kyo said. "I put them inside." He got up and walked toward the sliding door. "You wanna come in?"

"Well, I got to give your shorts back anyway," Yuki answered following Kyo. He closed the door after Yuki entered. "Wow, this is the first time I've been in you house."

"True, but it's only your third day here as well," Kyo answered. "If you wait right here I'll go get the shorts."

"Sure," Yuki nodded. Kyo walked toward the stairs and ascend them, disappearing upstairs. Yuki took this opportunity to look around downstairs. From the left of the sliding door was an open area and then a door, which held a bathroom it looked like from where Yuki was standing. There was a small bar on the back wall which didn't look much better than Yuki's. The last thing Yuki saw was a hallway near the bar, but his attention wandered back to open area. Near a chair, on the side table, sat a small picture frame. Yuki walked toward and picked it up to get a better look at it.

It was a simple square-shaped, hunter green picture frame. But even such a simple picture fame could hold a wondrous photograph. The photo was of a man with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail, draping over his shoulder. On his bare shoulders sat a small boy with orange hair and crimson eyes, a giant smile plastered on his face. The man held onto the boy's right leg as his other hand rested on his hips. Both pairs of eyes smiling at each other. They seemed so happy and Yuki couldn't help but smile at the loving picture.

"Trying to dig up some dirt on me?" a voice called from behind.

Yuki spun around to face the person. "Not at all Kyo," Yuki said the picture frame still in his hand.

Kyo smirk and grabbed a hold of the frame. "Guess you found Kazuma," Kyo said.

"Kazuma?" Yuki asked. He knew it sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember it. "Wait, oh yeah. You mean the man that raised you?"

"Yeah, that's him, Kazuma," Kyo said. He looked down at the picture again. "This was taken the first week he took me in. I was a little skeptical of living with him, but after he showed me everything would be fine living with him I was okay. He took the father role." He set the picture frame back down on the table. "Here you go." He held out a piece of clothing. "Your shorts."

"Oh," Yuki said taking them. "Thank you. Um, about yours." He turned around and entered the bathroom. "Be right back." He closed the door and quickly and changed the shorts. He came back out a few minutes later and gave Kyo his own back. "Some dare huh?"

"Uh, I've gone through worse," Kyo said. "I've been playing in Haru's games since he first moved in. So, trust me. They've been much worse."

"I see," Yuki said. For awhile they just stood there, not saying a word. No one really knew what to say. "Well, I guess I better get going," he said. Yuki started to walk by him, but Kyo grabbed him by the arm.

"You haven't told me yet," Kyo said. Yuki froze. He was hoping that Kyo would've forgotten about it. "You said you would tell me."

"Well, I…I can't really tell you something I'm not sure about," Yuki answered.

Kyo spun Yuki around. "Don't you even stand there and tell me you still don't know," Kyo said. "You've been given plenty of time tonight, now spill."

"Well, what exactly do you want me to tell you?" Yuki asked rubbing the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner.

"Though I must say you didn't, I still gotta ask. Did you feel a need to pull away yesterday?" Kyo asked for his first question.

Yuki's face held a slight blush in the dimly lit room. He looked down at the wood floors as he answered, "no."

"Second question," Kyo said. "Did you enjoy it?" He was so waiting for this answer all day.

"Did I enjoy it?" Yuki repeated. He didn't want to just come out and say his answer, but when he looked up at Kyo and saw how self-assured he seemed he felt like he didn't have any other choice. "Yes."

Kyo couldn't believe Yuki just said that. It made him feel so happy, but he couldn't act on it before the third question. "Alright, last question," Kyo said. He took a step closer to Yuki. "Can I kiss you again?"

The blush came back on Yuki's face tenfold. But being asked that made his body feel ecstatic. With a simple smile on his face he answered, "Yeah."

With that answer Kyo pushed closer to Yuki and clasped his lips with his own. It didn't stay chaste for long though as Kyo pushed his tongue threw Yuki's lips, which he welcomed. Yuki's body started to react to Kyo's touch and before he knew it his hands were wrapping around Kyo's neck, a hand ruffling the hair on the back of his head. Kyo's hands snaked around Yuki's waist, pulling him closer to his body.

With the touch of Kyo against him, Yuki's body started to feel hot and he couldn't explain how this one person could make him feel this way. No one had been able to make him feel this way. Maybe this person was supposed to be special to him. Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt himself being backed up and set down on something soft.

Kyo broke the kiss as he sat on Yuki's waist, letting him lay on the couch. He leaned on his forearms, balancing on his elbows beside Yuki's head. Kyo hovered above Yuki, not saying a word, for a small time at least. "You said I could," Kyo said.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Yuki answered.

"Yeah," Kyo said really soft. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Yuki's eyes as he let his fingers skid over the ivory skin. Kyo leaned forward and kissed Yuki's forehead, the tip of nose, then just lingered above his lips. He wanted to see if Yuki really wanted this.

Yuki was left hanging as he braced for impact that never came. He could feel Kyo's hot breath on his lips and he didn't like all this waiting. He brought his hand to back of Kyo's neck and pulled him down for the connection, just what Kyo wanted. Yuki then took the initiative to make the bold move of deepening the kiss.

Kyo was a little surprised by this bold side of him, but it excited him either way. Yuki let out a moan under Kyo as he started to push up Yuki's shirt. Ecstasy grabbed a hold of Kyo as Yuki made his noise. Kyo ran his hands over Yuki's torso, fondling ever inch of his exposed skin.

Kyo's mouth moved from Yuki's to his neck, where he started to nibble and bite at the dip of his neck. Yuki's body became extremely responsive as Kyo's tongue ran over a sensitive spot. His body arched into the one on top of him.

Keeping Yuki's top half occupied one of Kyo's hand slipped down Yuki's abdomen, past the navel and arrived at the hem of the swim trunks. He used his fingers to push the clothing away from the skin, making enough space to get his hand through. He succeeded when he felt an out-jut of Yuki's body. He ran his fingers along the length to the tip.

Yuki felt the extra touch below his waist and with all his might he grabbed Kyo's shoulders and pushed him away. "No!" he yelled. He looked up at Kyo, who looked more confused than ever. "I mean…I…I don't think I'm ready for…for something like that yet."

Kyo smiled down at him and removed his hand. "Alright then," he said as he leaned down and kissed Yuki's forehead. "I'll wait." He got off Yuki and stood beside the couch to help him up. "It's really late; you better go home and get some sleep."

Yuki stood up and pulled his shirt down. Kyo walked away from him to the sliding door and waited for him there. Yuki felt embarrassed for what he did, he felt like such and idiot. He walked up to Kyo and was about to say something, but Kyo beat him to it.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo said. "I mean this was our first real time, I'm sure we'll have plenty others."

"Ye…yeah," Yuki said. He smiled up at Kyo. "Thanks." He leaned over and gave Kyo a simple kiss on the cheek and then walked out the door and back to his house.

Kyo smiled after him then walked back inside to go to bed for work, which he had to be ready for in 5 hours.

Yuki walked across the rocks and looked down at Haru's dock. He could make out about 5 people still sitting down there, and from the looks of it they were still having a good time. Yuki walked up to his front door and then into his house where he stumbled into his bed and room and collapsed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about Kyo, what would've happened if he stayed, and what they were. But all the questions got to him because he fell asleep soon afterwards, with happy dreams of the day.

* * *

I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner, but I have excuses. Writers always do. I worked on this for a little bit on vacation in San Antonio, but not much since I was downloading Haru wo Diateita, a very good yaoi anime OVA. So…much…goodness in it. Anyway, soon after that…when school started I should say, my laptop, with all my stories on it, crashed. I couldn't get on it since recently, so I'm glad about that.

I must say though, I'm taking a creative writing class in school so I'm not sure if I'll be up on my updates for this semester at least, he has us writing stories each week. I really like it, but it's time consuming, along with other homework.

I'm sorry to say Haru did not do anything in this chapter, Uo kind of did that. Sorry for that, but I hope it still turned out alright. Let's just say the two of the conspired together against the other two, okay?

Okay, so how was the chapter. Was it a good comeback after such a long absence of myself? I think it is.

This month is HALLOWEEN! MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY! Here are the costumes that my friend and I were talking about. First we were going to go as Kiba and Hinata from Naruto. Me, a girl, being Kiba and he, a boy, being Hinata. It was going good for sometime there, but then he changed his mind. Ya see, my friend is gay and his favorite manga/anime is Gravitation. Heard of it? I bet you have if you like this stuff. Well, now he wants us to go as Yuki and Shuichi. Me being Yuki and him being Shuichi. It doesn't bother me at all, I like Yuki's attitude and all, sometimes people say I act like him, but I was just wondering what you guys think. (Oh, and this same gay guy is my date to Homecoming. How wonderful?)

While I was in San Antonio I got a few new BL manga books, but I haven't gotten any since then. I got: Little Butterfly 1, Lost Boys, Our Kingdom 2 & 3 (my favorite series next to passion), and Eerie Queerie 1 & 2. All good books.

Okay, well that's enough of me talking so I'll let you guys review now. Remember 5 reviews or more. Later.


	6. Let's Bother Kyo

Thanks to all my reviewers.

_**Reviews:**_

**writers are INSANE**-I thought I was going to update soon, but it took a few month.

**Yuu Kleiyu**- Though you didn't think it would go that way, glad you thought it was interesting. Yes, there relationship is SOMEHING now. Here is chapter 6.

**Kyonkichi89**- Margaritas and Truth and Dare very good to do FUN things. Yeah, the ideas I have for his ex were really scary but it will play out. Yes, Ozarks is the best place in Missouri. Go Missourians!!!

**fadingheartofsorrow**- I hope I wasn't this cruel with all of you waiting this long. Glad you like Glad you liked the kiss. Here's the next update.

**within the memories**- Yes, Yuki accepted him. And here's the update.

**Addicted to anime159**- Yes, margaritas lead to fun. Extreme Truth or Dare was played by me and few of my friends, it was weird at first. Sorry it didn't turn out like you thought. I'm glad you like Yuki's line while talking to his brothers. Well you maybe right about his ex, but you won't find out for awhile. Halloween was really fun. At my job we had to dress up in costumes for our live entertainment costume contest. (I work at a Mexican bar, but I'm not Mexican…..almost no mexicans there.) Well, I was the Phantom of the Opera there because no one would know who Kyo Sohma was…and the orange dye would run on my face so I just went as the Phantom, but scared my boss when I put on the mask. It was so much fun. Thank you for the cookie.

**kaesaku**- Yes, it is official. They are finally together as a couple. Here's the late update.

**rosemont419**- Sorry that you won't find out about his ex until later…you'll have to wait just a bit longer. Yes, I like to confuse Kyo, but I'm glad I'm making his character that nice and patient with Yuki. Bad relationships are a problem with future ones.

**Darkyu**- Glad you had enough time to review though. And thanks for the comment. Here's the update finally.

**XRachX**- Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad that I'm making little wriggles of information come across as mostly curiosity. Yes, his ex will make and appearance, but not quite yet. I'll leave you guys hanging with that encounter later. Oh, and if you miss my little note at the bottom we didn't go as Yuki and Shuichi, we went as Kyo (me) and Haru (him). Still a good night. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I so apologize. Do not hurt me too badly.

* * *

**Previously**

Kyo smiled after him then walked back inside to go to bed for work, which he had to be ready for in 5 hours.

Yuki walked across the rocks and looked down at Haru's dock. He could make out about 5 people still sitting down there, and from the looks of it they were still having a good time. Yuki walked up to his front door and then into his house where he stumbled into his bed and room and collapsed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about Kyo, what would've happened if he stayed, and what they were. But all the questions got to him because he fell asleep soon afterwards, with happy dreams of the day.

**Now**

Yuki awoke in the early afternoon, his head banged in annoyance. He sat up slowly, cradling his head in his delicate hands. "God, I know I didn't drink that much last night," Yuki said. The banging started again, making Yuki grab his head again. But the banging, soon followed by a ringing. Yuki finally noticed it wasn't his hangover, it was the door. Someone was so irritated that they started banging the door and ringing the doorbell rapidly. Yuki even heard his name being called.

Knowing the pesky people wouldn't stop, Yuki trudged out of bed toward the door. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Three girls, all wide awake, stood on his stone step. "Finally!" the blonde yelled in an afternoon voice.

"Not so loud of morning," Yuki said holding his ears in his palms.

"Aww, did someone drink too much last night?" Uo asked.

"No, I didn't drink that much," Yuki answered. "But getting woken up by the doorbell doesn't help much."

"Well, we thought you'd be up by now," Tohru spoke up. "I'm sorry that we woke you up."

Yuki sighed. "It's alright," he asked. "I needed to wake up anyway."

"What for?" Uo asked. "So you could sneak back into your boyfriend's house?"

What they hell are you talking about," Yuki glared at her.

"Nothing of concern really," Uo said in a sing-song voice. "I just saw you leaving Kyo's house awfully late last night. That's all.

Yuki knew he was blushing, but tried to ignore it. "We were just talking," he answered. "Nothing else."

"Whatever you say," Uo said. "But Kyo told me different."

Yuki's jaw dropped. "What exactly did he tell you?" Yuki asked.

"Why are you so eager to know?" Uo asked. "Afraid a little secret will get out."

"No, because nothing happened," Yuki stood his ground.

"You go on and believe what you want, and I'll believe what I was told. Whatever you want," Uo sneered.

"Anyway," Yuki said, trying to get off the top subject. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot there was actually a reason," Uo said. Yuki shot her a glare as the brown head spoke up.

"We just wanted to know if you would join us at _Time Out_," Tohru asked. "For lunch."

"Well, I guess that would be okay," Yuki asked. "Is anyone else going?"

"Sorry to say your lover boy isn't coming," Uo said. "But you'll see him if you come. Remember he said he has to work overtime today because of skipping out that one day."

"Yeah I remember," Yuki said ignoring the 'lover boy' comment. "So, it'll just be us four going there?"

"That sounds about right," Tohru said.

"So, when are we going?" Yuki asked.

"Right now," Uo said. "So go get dressed.

"But you said you were going for lunch," Yuki said. "I haven't even eaten breakfast."

"They serve breakfast there," Hana said. "So hurry up."

Yuki stared at the quiet girl, who he hadn't heard all morning. "Alright, give me a minute." He opened the door wider. "You can come in and wait."

"Thanks for caring," Uo said taking the first step into the house. Tohru and Hana following after her as Yuki made his way back to his room to get dressed. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks," Yuki said from his room. He searched through his closet for something to wear, but for some reason everything he found kept looking wrong. A few minutes later there was a rap at the door. "Yes?" Yuki asked a bit startled.

"What's taking so long," the voice called. Yuki could tell it was Uo's.

"I'm not sure, but everything seems wrong. I can't find anything that matches or looks good for that matter," he answered.

"Mind if I come in and help?" she asked. After Yuki didn't answer she followed up with. "Not to see anything, just to help you pick something out. I'll leave for you to change."

"Alright," he answered. Uo opened the door and looked at Yuki. He had a pair of jeans on and a white tank. Three shirts covered one side of the unmade bed and two shirts in his hands.

Uo couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "You're helpless," she said. Yuki glared at her, but then nodded as he looked about him. He was freaking out with no good reason. She looked him over and then looked in his closet. "Just wear this over that," Uo said throwing short-sleeve, dark blue, button-down shirt at him.

"Will this really work?" Yuki asked.

"Look, he already likes you, why do you still feel the need to impress him?" Uo asked. Yuki didn't answer as he slid the shirt above his head. "You may try to hide it, but it's so obvious about you two right now. Let it out."

Yuki nodded at Uo and she smiled back. "Guess we should go," Yuki said.

"Right, let's go," Uo said as she walked back into the room where Tohru and Hana waited patiently.

"Everything alright?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, he was just being a stubborn prince," Uo answered. "Everyone outside and to Kyo's dock."

Yuki paused. "Why Kyo's dock?" he asked as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter. Locking the door behind him came last.

"Well, none of us have a boat handy," Uo said. "Don't worry Kyo let's us borrow the boat when ever we want, as long as we put it back."

"As long as it's okay," Yuki said. The girls nodded and two of them pulled on his arms toward the dock. Once down on the dock. Uo grabbed the keys to the pump and opened it up, letting the air out of the tanks wading in water, holding the boat up. Once the boat was in the water, Uo cut the line and jumped into the boat with everyone else. She was the only one allowed to drive, seeing as she drives Kyo's boat a lot, so she turned in on and started the motor. Once out of the dock they were off to _Time Out_.

When they were out a little ways Yuki asked something that was bugging him. "Um, if we have Kyo's boat how did he get to work this morning?" Yuki asked.

"Since his boat was still here his boss probably picked him up to make sure he wasn't late," Uo said.

"Yeah," Tohru chimed in. "His boss may look really calm on the outside, but once something happens he freaks out and it's always his fault. Sometimes I wonder how he works in the restaurant business."

"That doesn't seem like a very reliable boss," Yuki said.

"He isn't," Hana spoke. The quiet girl once again surprised Yuki.

The rest of the trip to the restaurant was filled with conversations between the four; mostly directed toward Yuki and Kyo's new found relationship. Yuki would just blush or deny anything the girls put forward about that particular topic.

"We're here," Uo spoke out as they neared a dock.

Yuki looked up to see a long line of docks on the water. On land there was a big sign with a referee blowing his whistle, eyes closed tight, with large words reading _Time Out._ He could see people's head moving above the signs as Uo docked the boat. Tohru jumped out and grabbed a hold of the rope Hana threw at her. She tied the boat to one of the hooks and then smile at Uo, who turned off the boat.

Everyone exited the boat and started walking up the wooden steps to the 'front door'. It was just a little opening in the side of the deck, a stand on one side with a seating chart and menus. A man with long tan hair pulled back into a long pony-tail walked up to the four. His black and white ref shirt tucked neatly under his black pants. "Just the four of you today?" he asked. His voice was soft and jovial.

"Yes," Uo said. "And if you don't mind, can we sit in Kyo's section?"

The man looked behind him and then turned back. "Yes, there seems to be an open table," he said. "Follow me." He grabbed four menus and then walked across the deck to a wooden table and placed the menus down. "Your server will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," Tohru said. Everyone else followed suits with a 'thanks'.

The man smiled and then walked back to the stand, then disappeared inside.

"Just so you know," Uo started, "That was the boss."

"It was?" Yuki asked. "But he didn't seem so unreliable to me."

"Oh, just you wait until something happens in the kitchen or out here," Uo said. "It's hilarious, yet creepy the way he flips out."

"I'll take your word on that for know," Yuki said. He picked up his menu and opened it. "So, what do you recommend?"

"Well, I have to say that anything is good here, but their specialty are burgers," Tohru said.

"Yeah, I have to agree," Uo said. "If you like juicy bar-burgers then this is the place to get them." She placed her menu down. "I already know what I want."

"What are you getting then?" Yuki asked, not looking off the menu.

"A double cheeseburger, light on the lettuce, no tomato, all condiments on the side, curly fries, and a coke," said a voice, much deeper than Uo's.

Yuki thought he had imagined the voice, but it still made him look up. Uo just sat there smiling as someone standing next to the table caught his eye. "Kyo!?" Yuki said.

"Who were you expecting?" Kyo said. He turned back to Uo. "Now, explain how you got here."

"Your boat of course," Uo said.

Kyo put his hand up like he was going to ring her neck, but took a deep breath and lowered them. "I thought I told you to stay the fuck off my boat when I'm not there," Kyo said through his teeth.

"What?" Yuki asked. "Uo, you said we could take the boat when he wasn't there."

"So I lied to get us some food, who cares," Uo said crossing her arms. "I didn't wreck it. You can check for yourself."

"That's beside the point," Kyo snared.

"Mr. Waiter," Hana said. "I'm ready to order."

"Can't you see I'm busy with something here?" Kyo asked.

"I said I'm ready to order," Hana said in monotone voice, but still it was creepy.

"Fine, fine," Kyo said pulling his booklet out of the back of his pants. "I'll get you for this later," he said to Uo under his breath. Uo just smiled up at him. Kyo snarled and opened up his booklet. "What can I get you guys?"

The orders were placed and then Kyo left to give them to the cooks. "So, do you guys want to do something later?" Tohru asked.

"We could go to the strip again," Hana said. "I'm in the mood for a waffle cone."

"Waffle cone?" Yuki thought a moment. "Oh, you mean at the Ice Cream Shoppe."

"Right," Tohru said. "I just love their ice cream. Let's go there after we finish up here."

"What about Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"What about me?" a voice called from behind Yuki. He turned to find Kyo standing there with four drinks.

_How is it he always appears when people are talking about him?_ "We're going to get ice cream after we eat here," Yuki said.

"Oh and just leave me behind," Kyo said placing the drinks down. "I bet this was all your doing Yankee."

"Actually it was mine," Hana said taking a sip from her soda.

"I don't care whose doing it was, but leaving a friend behind," Kyo said, "how cold can you be?"

"Oh, shut up," Uo said. "You're working anyway. It's not like you can just leave, unless you want your boss to throw a fit again."

Kyo looked over at his boss seating more people. "No, I guess I don't," he said. Kyo turned to Yuki. "Just don't have too much fun without me, alright?"

"I'll try not to," Yuki said giving Kyo a smile.

"Alright," Kyo said. "I'll be back later with your food in a bit." Kyo disappeared into the building.

"He almost seems jealous you're hanging out with us," Uo said watching after him before turning back to her drink.

"Jealous? Kyo?" Yuki asked. "You can't be serious."

"Come on Yuki," Uo said. "You can't be that dull." Yuki gave her a questioning look. "The tone in his voice, how he acts when you're around other people, the things he says. I mean the list goes on and on."

"He can't like me that much. Can he?" Yuki asked.

"Who really knows, I'm just saying what I think," Uo said.

"I have to agree with Uo," Tohru said. "You can tell he really likes you."

"Guys, can we please stop talking about who likes me?" Yuki asked taking a drink of his soda.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed," Uo said. She looked at him, but with his face down she couldn't see much, only a slight blush under his mauve hair. "Aww, isn't that cute. You are embarrassed."

"Shut up already," Yuki said. "Who wouldn't be embarrassed if people were talking about your love life out loud?"

"But it's so cute to watch you get all flushed," Uo said.

"Glad I'm the center of your enjoyment," Yuki said as he twirled the straw in his cup making the ice go 'round and 'round.

"Yuki, come on now," Uo said. "We're just trying to cheer you up."

"I was already cheery until you started teasing me," Yuki said.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Uo said. "Now please cheer up before you boyfriend shows up, sees you in this state, and throws a fit."

"Whatever," Yuki said. At that moment a loud crash could be heard from inside the building. "What was that?"

"I don't know, why don't you go find out," Uo said.

"OH MY GOD," a loud voice yelled through the restaurant.

"I see the boss man going to fall again," Uo said. She looked up at Yuki. "Know how we told you the boss isn't really reliable? Well, you're about to find out why."

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO VERY, VERY SORRY!" the voice yelled again.

"It's alright Mr. Ritsu," another voice said. "It wasn't your fault. I dropped the plate."

"BUT YOU WERE CARRYING SO MANY," Ritsu's voice yelled. "I MADE YOU DO IT. I'M SORRY I PUSHED SUCH A TASK ON YOU! SO, SO SORRY!"

"Mr. Ritsu I said it's alright," the second voice said. "So please calm down. Just go take a break in the back, everything will be okay."

"NO, I WILL CLEAN IT UP," Ritsu said. "FOR THIS INCONCIEVABLE ACT I PUT ON YOU I SHOULD LET YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF."

"Well, that does sound nice, but I really don't think you should," the voice said.

"NONSENSE, NOW LEAVE TAMA BEFORE I FIRE YOU!" Ritsu said. The sound of the glass being moved around on the floor could be heard as a girl with short brown hair and blue highlights walked out the building, waving good bye to other workers.

"Did he just let someone leave after they accidentally dropped a plate, and then threatened them with their job if they didn't leave," Yuki asked.

"It's not the first time," Tohru said. "And it won't be the last."

In a few minutes the boss with long tan hair walked back out on the patio and gave everyone a smile as he walked back to the stand at the door. Kyo then walked out with a large tray resting on his shoulder and right hand. He walked over to the table and started distributing the food. "So, I guess you heard the outburst out here?" Kyo asked putting down the food.

"Oh, no," Uo said. "The girl's voice was blared out by Ritsu's."

"Yeah, I could guess that," Kyo said. "Maybe I should go break a plate to get off."

"Don't do that to your boss," Tohru said. "You'll give him a heart attack."

"Guess you're right," Kyo said. "Well, does everything look alright?"

"Looks as good as it did the last time I was here," Hana said.

"Alright, I'll check on you guys in a bit," Kyo said as he walked away to another table, tray under his arm.

"He really is good at his job isn't he?" Yuki said.

"Well, he has been working around here for a year or longer," Uo said. "So, he better be good at it."

Yuki watched as he went from table to table, a carefree smile on his face as he talked with each of the customers._ He is quite good at what he does._

"Dude, finish your meal already," Uo said. "Stop gawking at your boy toy and eat so we can get ice cream."

Yuki was knocked from his thoughts and turned back to his meal. "Sorry," he mumbled as he took his first bite of the meal. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"Told ya," Tohru said as she swallowed some of her food with a drink of soda. All four continued eating until a man walked up along side the table.

"And how is your meal today?" the man asked.

The four looked up to see the boss man himself standing there. "It's good as always sir," Uo said. "Our compliments to the chefs."

"As always," the boss said with a smile. "And about your waiter. How is he?"

"One of the greatest we ever had," Tohru said. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Glad to hear it," Ritsu said. "This week is evaluations for all of our servers and Kyo has never disappointed me. Even on days he doesn't show up, but it's okay. He always makes up for time lost."

"Sounds reliable," Hana said.

"One of the most reliable," Ritsu responded. "Well, I'll let you get back to your meal. Thank you for your thoughts." With that the boss walked away to the next table.

"He almost seems different from the same boss we heard screaming in the kitchen," Yuki said.

"You would think so wouldn't you," Uo said. "But it's true. They are one in the same." She turned back to her burger.

After a few minutes all four were finished with their meal and they sat waiting for their waiter to come around again. Kyo finally came to their table and took their plates and left the check. Uo grabbed the paper and read through it. "Hey, he gave us our discount again," she said.

"Really, but I thought he had to quit doing that after getting caught the last time," Tohru said.

"Well, we still got it," Uo said. "Alright, put your money out for the meal." Everyone grabbed money for their own meal and then extra for the tip.

Kyo came back around after a few more minutes. "You sure you guys don't want to have desert here?" he asked.

"We're sure," Uo said. "You just don't want us to leave though, right?" She gave him a smirk after motioning to a certain someone.

"I take it back," Kyo said. "Get the hell out of here."

"Oh, naughty attitude Mr. Waiter," Uo said. "And after we gave you a good review to your boss, how dare you?"

"Oh, leave me alone already will ya?" Kyo said crossing his arms.

"How about we meet up later at the bar then?" Tohru said. "Uo has to work so the three of us will be there, do you want to come Yuki?"

"I'm not really sure if I want to go there tonight, maybe another time," Yuki said.

"Aww, how come?" Uo said.

"Tonight, I just want to rest," Yuki said. "Because ever since I got here I haven't really had a night to myself and in my home, so I'll just be staying at home."

Well, if you put it that way, we'll drive you back to the house after ice cream," Tohru said.

"Thanks," Yuki answered. "Well, we better get going."

"True, let's go," Tohru said. All four stood and started walking past Kyo. Tohru stopped in front of him first. "Do you want to come by the bar later?"

"Nah, after this double shift I'll just go home as well," Kyo answered.

"Alright, I'll see ya later," Tohru walked off after the other girls.

Before Yuki get out from table Kyo grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him slightly toward him. "Kyo?" he asked.

"Sorry I basically ignored you during work today," Kyo answered. "But during a job I can't act like that."

"Oh, I understand Kyo," Yuki said. "It's okay, really."

"Alright, but do you want me to come over later?" Kyo asked.

"Come over?" Yuki asked. "To my house?"

"Well, yeah," Kyo said. "Like for a type of night-cap."

"Will you be off before I go to sleep though?" Yuki asked. He didn't really want to fall asleep on Kyo, but he also felt really nervous about Kyo coming over later.

"Yeah, with it being this slow I might be off before I know it," Kyo said. "So, may I?"

"Sure, why not?" Yuki said. "I wouldn't mind the company later."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get off then," Kyo said as he let Yuki's hand slip from his.

"Later then," Yuki said. He turned slowly and walked to the three waiting girls at the 'door'.

"You make a date for later?" Uo asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Yuki said.

"Oh, so the prince has come-backs," Uo said. "Finally I get to see your true colors."

"Just get on the boat already," Hana said as she sat on the fake leather.

"Alright, alright, we're coming," she said. "After you, my prince."

"Don't flatter yourself," Yuki said as he got on the boat."

"Oh, I would hate to see you pissed off at me," Uo said as she sat in the captain's seat and started the engine.

"I don't think you will though Uo," Yuki said. "Besides I can't be pissed off for later."

* * *

Oh shit, it's been how many months since I updated this story? It's not that I forgot, it's just I got this huge writer's block and with my creative writing class I couldn't write with so many assignments we were givin. I do so apologize, so very much.

With the Halloween thing on October 31st. My friend and I didn't go as Yuki and Shuichi, because we just didn't look for any of it till the last week and it really sucked, so we went with another pair. I was Kyo Sohma and he was Haru Sohma. Truthfully, I didn't kind of look like Kyo and Trey did kind of look like Haru. We were so proud of ourselves. I even dyed my hair orange, but the bright orange didn't stick with my hair so it made this orange/red color which was really cool and I want to get it done for real, but I can't have unnatural hair color at school. It sucks. Damned private catholic school. But Trey gets to have his hair like Haru's, so not fair.

**MANGA** update. I hope some of these are new, and I haven't mentioned them before.

La Esperanca 3 & 4 (good), Our Kingdom 4 (very good), Little Butterfly 2 (very good), Il Gatto Sul G 2, (good), Our Everlasting 1 & 2 (very good), Jazz 1-3 (very good), Dear Myself (very good), My Only King (good), Hybrid Child (good), Same Cell Organism (good), Eerie Queerie 3 & 4 (good).

**Something I think you will find interesting**. I have read up to Volume 22 of Fruits Basket. And oh my God it's soooo amazing how it all ends. I wish I could start explaining, but I don't want to ruin it for anyone, so I will keep my mouth shut about the books.

Alright, you know the drill. 5 or more reviews. Later!


	7. Night at Yuki's

_**Reviews:**_

Thanks to all my reviewers for the wonderful reviews. You never disappoint me.

**KittyMojo** – I'm really glad you love it and finally here is your update. I'm glad you basically like everything about the story!

**mikatsuki.arashi** – (shocked) I've never really been yelled at before, but I tried so hard to update, damn writer's blockage. (reads review over and over again) This is probably one of the best reviews I've ever read, it was so funny. Finally and update!!! (turns to Kyo) Thank you very much.

**xanimexloverx** – In this chapter Yuki's house is the main thought on everyone's mind, of course I couldn't leave that part out. And you won't know what will happen if you don't read.

**neko1kitty** – I'm glad you like me story and reviewed it to, it means a lot. And Akito will show up in future chapters.

**Dayna The Jedi Master Solo** – I'm glad you love the story. And I have updated the 7th chapter in Lords and Vassals, though it was only a filler.

**Yuu Kleiyu** – I'm glad I was able to impress you with the story. Don't worry, curiosity may have killed the cat but it always intrigues the readers and yes Akito will come into the story, haven't figured out when though. Well, I know you said you'll keep reading, but after such a long time from updating I don't know if you'll like me anymore. Just don't hate me.

**M I C H PWNS Y O U R SOUL** – I know, spelling is not my thing, but who cares? I'm sorry that I've read more of the manga than you, but the internet works wonders.

**Retardetto** – I guess you'll just have to read this chapter to find out what will happen inside the house of wonder.

**Kyonkichi89** – Hopefully you'll be excited with this chapter as well. Yes, Kyo's job is at least thinkable, Ritsu's not so much. I hope what happens in this chapter fulfills you might have been thinking of.

**Addicted to anime159** – I hope you can still say it's better late than never for this chapter, which is way over due. You could say slumber party, but you won't find out till you read this chapter. Yes, boat hostage laughs, picking clothes, and teasing very good times. Well, at least I know of someone who has gone through the same terrible pain of uniforms in a Catholic school.

**mousecat** – I'm hoping I can get it really interesting when Yuki finally decided to let Kyo take him, but I'm still wondering about it. But don't worry. Kyo x Yuki for life.

**seto'swifey** – I'm glad I keep getting more and more new readers, and I'm glad you like my story. I do apologize for the very late update though. My bad.

**writers are INSANE** – Don't worry I will not stop this story. This is one of my favorite stories that I wrote. It's so much fun. And I'm glad you like it. Hope I didn't make you wait to long for another Finally.

* * *

**Previous**

"Just get on the boat already," Hana said as she sat on the fake leather.

"Alright, alright, we're coming," she said. "After you, my prince."

"Don't flatter yourself," Yuki said as he got on the boat."

"Oh, I would hate to see you pissed off at me," Uo said as she sat in the captain's seat and started the engine.

"I don't think you will though Uo," Yuki said. "Besides I can't be pissed off for later."

**Now**

Though Yuki had spent the whole day with the girls, he still couldn't get the thought of Kyo coming over later out of his head. After the four got back to the dock, they made sure everything was put back and then ran up to the car ports of the lake houses.

"Alright, now whose car are we taking?" Uo asked as they finally reached the top of Kyo's rock stairs.

"I can drive," Tohru said. "Beside I already said I was going to if you remember."

Uo slapped her head. "Oh, yeah I completely forgot." She turned and started walking toward Yuki's house. "Now, let's go to Tohru's house."

Yuki followed the girls. He had never been to neither of their houses. Only Haru's and the downstairs of Kyo's. He didn't even know where Tohru lived, so he stayed behind and brought up the rear of the traveling party. After they passed Haru's house Yuki started to look around. Ever since he moved here he had never been able to take his walk around the neighborhood and this was his first chance. Yuki kept watching the scenery as the girls kept walking. After about 2 houses past Haru's the girls stopped and walked toward the house on the property.

"We're here," Tohru said walking, then running up to the front door.

Yuki looked the house over once and decided it was huge just for one person to live in. "So, this is your house Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," Tohru said with a smile. "Along with Uo and Hana of course."

"Ah, so you guys live here with each other?" Yuki asked in the way of a statement.

"Ever since graduation," Uo said. Tohru unlocked the front door. "All three of us have been friends since high school freshman year. We met Haru in sophomore and he introduced up later to Kyo later. Our junior and senior year all five of us were inseparable."

"That's a deep friendship," Yuki commented.

"One of the best," Hana said walking into the house.

"I'll just grab my keys and then we'll be on our way," Tohru called through the hallway.

Everyone had entered the house and Yuki closed the door behind him. The room he walked into had to be the living room with all the couches and the big screen across from them. It was calmed colored with light tans and dark browns. He walked forward following the other girls into the kitchen, which was blue and chrome. Pictures of the ocean and water covered the walls as Yuki's eyes grazed the walls into the dining area. "I have to say, you're house is really pretty," Yuki said.

"Thank you," Uo said. "Compared to what it use to look like it does look good now." She walked into the kitchen and got herself some ice water and then leaned on the center island of the kitchen. "We just finished remodeling everything last summer actually, so it's fairly new yet."

Yuki nodded and kept looking around. In a few minutes Tohru came running back down the stairs smiling and waving the keys.

"What took you so long?" Uo asked as she walked over to the girl.

"Well, I thought I knew where my keys were, but I misplaced them so I looked for them," Tohru explained.

Uo shook her head. "Well, at least you found them," she answered. "If you would just put your keys on the rack you wouldn't have to worry about loosing them."

"I'm sorry," Tohru said with her head down.

"Arg, don't do that," Uo said. "I'm not mad just…just go and start the car so you can drive us."

Tohru's head popped back up, a smile still on her face. "Okay!" she said going to the garage. "I'll be waiting outside in the car." Then she disappeared behind the door.

"She's a bit trigger happy right now," Uo said putting her glass in the sink. "Come on you two, we better get going." Yuki nodded and Hana followed him to the car. The last three climbed into the car and Tohru started the whole expedition for ice cream.

It didn't take long for the radio to start blaring and the loud conversations about absolutely nothing to start. As they crossed the dam Yuki looked out to the lake and started to wonder about what would happen later. He was really excited, but at the same time he was kind of worried. Kyo was to come over later and their relationship wasn't that far along, but he was sure Kyo wanted to go further. Yuki just didn't want to admit he was scared of what would happen, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted.

"Yuki," Uo called slapping him on the back.

Yuki was slammed forward by the force of the strong Yankee and his face hit the window. He flung his head back and then held it in his hands, holding his nose. "Why the hell did you do that?" Yuki asked as he caressed the red nose.

"Sorry," Uo said folding her arms across her chest. "I was just trying to lighten your mood." Yuki looked up at her curiously. "You looked like you were about to cry. I don't know why, and you don't have to tell me, but I just don't think you should act like that on a day like this."

Hana looked back from the shot-gun seat. "Yes, no more sadness before waffle cones," she said. "If you are they won't taste good and you'll be sad for wasting money. So, if you would please." She turned back around in her seat as Tohru kept driving to find a parking space.

Yuki looked from Hana to Uo. And slowly a smile spread over his face. "You're right," he said. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot of things on my mind and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly about the day."

Uo smiled at her friend and then sat forward in her seat again. "Hey, Tohru, there's a parking space," Uo pointed out. "Grab it before a tourist."

Tohru pulled into the space fast and then turned off the car. "Won it," she said. "Now everyone out and up to the shop."

Everyone jumped out the car and raced to the _Ice Cream Shoppe_. Hana was the one to beat everyone else to the target of their destination. Yuki wasn't that shocked for it was her idea to even come here. When they entered there were already a small boy and his grandmother sitting at one of the little tables eating their ice cream. The four made their way to the see through counter full of ice cream.

Soon a guy came out from the sound of the bell as they entered and leaned on the glass. "Do you guys know what you want?" he asked.

Uo and the two other girls looked up. "Hey Chaz," Uo said high-fiving the guy. "Long time no see."

"I was wondering if you recognized me," Chaz said smiling and running a hand through his sandy-brown hair.

"I thought you were working down at _Dog Patch_," Tohru said standing next to Uo in front of their old friend.

"Well, I was, but only because I was filling in for my friend," Chaz said. "Remember, I told you that the first day."

"Oh, yeah," Uo said scratching her head. "I sort of remember you saying something like that." She laughed it off like it was nothing. "So, how long will you be working here?"

"Well, I think just until school starts up again," he answered. "This is just a summer job; I'll be leaving as soon as my classes start."

"Good for you," Tohru said. "I'm glad you have a goal to be a teacher. It seems to be a very nice job."

"Well, since my parents were teachers that's the only kind of profession I was into since I was little," Chaz brushed it off. "Well, anyway enough about me. How's the bar going?"

"It's doing really well since the tourism season started," Uo said. "But of course our regulars still come in on their days so it's not so bad."

"That's good," Chaz smiled showing off his bright, straight teeth. "And who is this guy?" he pointed behind the girls to Yuki who was standing there looking around the shop as the friends caught up.

"Oh, sorry," Tohru apologized to Yuki. "This is Yuki." She introduced. "He's our new neighbor who just moved in this week."

Chaz held out his had over the cold glass. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Yuki took his hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you," Yuki answered back.

"I didn't mean to ignore you Yuki," Tohru apologized. "But none of us have seen Chaz since last summer and it's kind of a surprise."

Yuki laughed a bit. "It's fine," he said. "I don't mind at all, really."

"I still feel bad," Tohru said. "How about I buy your cone?"

"Really, Tohru you don't have to," Yuki protested. "I'm not mad or anything, I swear."

"But I still feel bad," Tohru said. "This will make me feel better."

Yuki shook his head, as did everyone else, even the little kid and the grandma. "Fine, but just don't start crying on me," Yuki gave in.

Tohru smiled up at him. "Deal," she said. Tohru wheeled back around. "I'm ready to order now Chaz, how about everyone else?"

Yuki and the others were dumbfounded at the whirl of attitude changes the girl was having today. Yuki started to chuckle and then he walked up the counter and ordered his waffle cone, as did the others.

Chaz made the cones for them, giving them a little extra ice cream just because. They said their thank-you's and good-bye's then went on their way. "Alright, we have to get the Prince back to his house before we go to the bar," Uo said snickering at Yuki. "We can't make him late for his lover."

"Shut up Uo," Yuki said defensively. "So, what if he's coming over, I highly doubt anything will happen." The four friends opened their doors and got into the car. Tohru started it up and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that," Uo said. Yuki looked at her nervously. "I'm not saying Kyo's pushy. In his past relationships it was always him who was pushed into those situations." Yuki cringed when he heard past relationships. For some reasons it made his heart hurt to know that Kyo was once embraced by the arms of another, it made him sick. "Yuki, what's wrong?" Uo asked.

"It's nothing," Yuki said through his teeth, trying to hide the fact he was a bit mad. "I'm just thinking about tonight and what Kyo and I are going to do."

Uo smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said ruffling his hair. "I'm sure Kyo won't push you to do anything you're not willing to do."

Yuki almost seemed relieved at those words. "It's not like I'm scared or anything," Yuki said. "But I just, I just…"

Uo sympathized with her friend. "You don't have to worry about a thing," she said to calm him down. "If he does try anything like that, just kick him in the balls and run over to our house as fast as you can. Trust me; he wouldn't dare cross me if he values his life."

Twitching Yuki nodded at Uo as they past the bar. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't just stop by for a drink or two, it might help him relax a bit, but he promised Kyo he would be waiting, and what if Kyo was already waiting? He hoped that wasn't the cause, that would be terrible to keep him waiting, but yet Yuki almost wanted him to be standing there welcoming him home at the same time. He shook his head. Way too many thoughts were whirling inside and he couldn't keep them all straight, so he just thought of staying calm and focused. Repeating that in his head started to calm him down some.

After a few more miles Tohru turned onto their circular road and stopped on the hill above Yuki's house. "I'll let you off here," she said as she put on the brake. Yuki undid his seat beat and opened the door to get out. "Good luck," Tohru called before he shut the door. He turned around and smiled as he waved the girls off. When they were out of sight he started down his ramp and to his front door. As he came to it he glanced over at Kyo's house; no movement. Yuki sighed as he unlocked and opened his door. He closed the door and threw the keys on the counter next to his phone, which was blinking a red color.

Yuki hit the play button as he got a glass from his cabinet for some water. "You have one new message," the voice called through the house to anyone who was listening. "First unheard message: _Hey Yuki it's Kyo_," Yuki's head shot up at the sound of Kyo's voice gliding through the house. "_Well, I went to your house after I was off work you weren't home so I decided to wait at my house. I'll give you a choice. Either come over to my house when you get home, don't worry about the time, I'll be up till after midnight probably. Or call me and I'll come over there for the night. It's your call. I'll be waiting for you either way. Later_."

The water started to run over the rim of the glass in the sink from the steady flow of water. Yuki felt even more pressure on his chest. He was the one calling the shots now. Did he want Kyo over here, or did he want to go over there? How the hell was he supposed to choose under this condition? Yuki took in consideration of each thought. He did want to stay home since he hadn't really been home for a night, but he wanted to know what was inside of Kyo's house, but he really wanted to rest in a place he was comfortable in.

Yuki picked up the phone; dialing the number Kyo had given him before. Every time the ringing increased so did Yuki's heart-beat. He tried to calm him breathing because he didn't want to sound to overanxious to see Kyo.

"_Hello?_" the other side answered. "Ah, yeah Kyo?" Yuki asked. "_This is him._" Yuki started to breath slower to talk clearer. "It's Yuki. I'm calling you back." "_Yuki, I'm glad you called. So, what did you choose?_" "Well, since I haven't really stayed at home for a night since I moved here, I was wondering if maybe you would come over here." "_Yeah, sure I understand. Give me a few minutes and then I'll be right over._" "Alright, I'll see ya in a bit." Kyo said bye and then the line went dead. Yuki put the receiver on the station charger and stood there over his sink. He still couldn't understand why he was this nervous over something as simple as a get together with Kyo, just a little night-cap.

It only took Kyo 3 minutes to get all of the drinks he wanted and go over to Yuki's house. He stood there in front of Yuki's door smiling, which he couldn't stop. It was a contagious disease every time he set his fire-light eyes on Yuki. He rang the door bell and Yuki answered in a matter of seconds. He greeted him with another smile and offered his house with the door opened.

Kyo entered the house and set down Bud Light and Smirnoff on the counter. "So, what did you have in mind for tonight?" Yuki asked as Kyo set the stuff down.

After setting the stuff down, Kyo turned to Yuki who stood behind him. "First things first," Kyo said as he walked up to Yuki. He leaned in and grasped Yuki's lips in a simple small chaste kiss, then leaned back away. "Well, got any good movies?"

Yuki was stunned and put his hand up to his lips as Kyo walked into the adjoining living. Then a very slight blush appeared over his cheeks giving them a rosy glaze. And a smile to the greeting Kyo had givin' him, which he loved.

Kyo flumped down on the couch in the small sitting area and leaned his head back on the backrest of the couch. "So, did you want to watch a movie tonight or did you want to play a game?" Kyo asked Yuki as he appeared standing beside him.

Resting himself on the armrest of the couch Yuki said, "If you want to watch a movie they're all on my porch."

Kyo's head rolled over to look at Yuki. "Oh, yeah," he said. "I forgot you turned the outside porch into an inside sitting area type of porch." He shot up from his seat and started walking to the sliding door that use to lead to the outside, but now it stays open to welcome people to the newest section of Yuki's house. Yuki got up and walked behind Kyo as they entered the smaller area. "Ah, very nice and cozy," Kyo said kneeling in front of Yuki's movie rack.

Yuki settled himself on the couch watching Kyo finger his movie cases trying to find the right one for the evening. For some he would stop and ponder on the title while others he passed over quickly. Yuki snicker quietly as he thought of Kyo as a kid picking out candy at the store. "Don't be so picky," Yuki said from his spot on the couch.

"That's impossible," Kyo said glancing at Yuki for just a second before taking his attention back to the movies. "I'm so picky about the most particular things."

Yuki cocked his head to the side. This was something new. He didn't know Kyo was so particular. He just seemed like an easy going guy through the whole time he spent with Kyo. Thinking of something so trivial, it didn't sound like Kyo.

"But," Kyo said. "I'm not picky about everything, just those little things. Like picking out a movie." He moved from sitting on his knees to his butt. Taking movies out and reading the backs of them. Putting some of them in piles while the others went back on the shelf. "What about this one?" Kyo got up with the movie and handed it to Yuki to look at while he stretched his back. He raised his hands and leaned back almost going parallel with the ground. Yuki cautiously watched him as his shirt rode up from the pulling in the arms. A fraction of Kyo's stomach from below his navel to some of his abs practically screamed at Yuki to reach out and caress them.

Yuki shook his head at the thought of reaching out to him. Though it was inviting he controlled himself to look back at the movie Kyo had chosen. _CryWolf_. Yuki had bought it on a whim of what one of his classmates had said, saying it was one of those movies you had to see and then the meaning of it would almost break you. After watching the movie Yuki could relate to the boy being manipulated in the movie, even though it was a supposed "joke" or "game", but Yuki could feel the deeper meaning from the time in his life when he had seen it.

Kyo rested his hand on his knees as he bent down to face Yuki. "It alright with you?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Yuki answered him as he handed the movie back to Kyo. "I really like the movie, it's real fun to try to find out whose the bad guy."

Kyo took the movie from Yuki's hands and turned to the TV. He knelt down in front of it and hit the 'power' button. A screen had flashed up; the News was on, but not for long as Kyo hit the 'power' button on the DVD player. The screen changed pale green with options to pick from. He opened the disk holder and popped in the DVD. It closed the DVD spun inside of the machine. While it started up Kyo grabbed the remote and hurried over to Yuki's side.

Yuki kept thinking Kyo would reach his arm across his shoulders or grab his hand, but he didn't when he first sat down. Instead he sat right beside Yuki; shoulder and knees touching, but nothing else. Yuki felt a little said that Kyo wasn't trying to do those things, but on the other hand it looked like he wasn't trying to rush things. But what's to rush with holding hands and cuddling, Yuki didn't see a problem with it, but maybe Kyo had his reasons and later those things would happen, like a plan he had come up with, Yuki wasn't really sure. He was just along for the ride of emotions.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Yuki yelled at the screen. "HE JUST KILLED THE GIRL, NOW HE'S COMING FOR YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?! NO, DON'T STAY! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" Yuki had sat on his knees, holding onto Kyo's arm as he leant forward. Screaming at the screen to tell the guy to move, he was almost falling off the edge of the couch.

"Yuki, you got to calm down," Kyo said with a groan. He agreed the movie was good and the characters were being stupid and doing the things you shouldn't do when a murders on the loose, but isn't that in every movie nowadays? Kyo just couldn't understand how Yuki could get so into a movie like this, even after he had seen it.

"But Kyo," Yuki whined turning around to face him. "This guy is so dense, and he's going to get kill. Why aren't you upset with him?"

Kyo rolled his eyes in the TV lit room; too dim for Yuki to actually notice. "Yuki, this movie was made 2 or 3 years ago," Kyo said. "And, it's a movie."

Yuki glared at Kyo. "I know that already," he said whipping his head back to the screen. "But I always get so caught up in a movie, now matter how fictional or old it may be. When I see a movie, I put myself into it and think about how I would react in that situation, then I do my part."

"By yelling at the screen to people who can't hear you," Kyo said. "That sounds like fun."

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted not turning back to him. By this point it was the last scene in the movie where the girl, who supposedly died, and the guy who didn't run away are talking in the hospital. He figures out at that point the girl had lied to him just so that a teacher she was sleeping with would die for cheating on her. She had planned the whole thing from the start. "It's all a matter of deception and who you can trust."

"What?" Kyo looked at Yuki after what he said. It was so quiet he thought he had just imagined it.

"The movie," Yuki said as he sat back down on the couch. "It's about who you can trust." He didn't look up at Kyo. He just sat there staring at the credits rolling up the screen while thoughts of his past started to come seeping into his mind. Yuki wasn't even aware of it himself, but slight tears started to swell up in his eyes, though not down his cheek. The warmth of something on the side of his face woke Yuki from his nightmares. The warmth of another, the hand of someone who cared; Kyo.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Kyo asked wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. Kyo was stunned, for some reason Yuki goes quiet and then almost cries out of the blue. He knew Yuki was probably suffering from something, but he just didn't know what it was. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuki looked up from the screen into the caring eyes of the person next to him. "I don't think right now is the best time," Yuki answered.

Kyo didn't want to hear that, but understood and let it drop. He pushed his hand behind Yuki's head and brought it closer to him. Bring Yuki into a caring embrace.

"Kyo?" Yuki asked as his head rested against his chest. Kyo didn't answer, just wrapped his other arm around Yuki as well and held him tight. Yuki didn't want to fight him during a time like this. He just felt happy that Kyo cared about him. The worries he had in the beginning of the night left him. Just to be held by Kyo so loving was enough for Yuki to know he was cared for. Just this little bit.

Kyo ran his hand up Yuki's back to the back of his neck and then back up to his cheek. Yuki lifted his head from Kyo's chest and looked up at Kyo. He then started bringing Yuki's face closer and closer to his own. "Yuki," Kyo whispered. Yuki didn't answer, just closed his eyes. No other words were spoken as Kyo connected their lips together. He ran his tongue along Yuki's bottom lip and Yuki opened up his mouth as Kyo slid his tongue into Yuki's mouth. He ran it along Yuki's trying to get him to do the same.

Yuki tried to follow Kyo's lead and ran his tongue along the inside of Kyo's mouth. Getting this reaction Kyo put up a little bit more of a fight to win the battle for dominance, for he just couldn't let Yuki win. Yuki didn't really know exactly what to do. He didn't know what Kyo liked done in these situations, so he decided to let Kyo take the lead. He started to back down some and with that Kyo pushed up against Yuki and then back down on the couch so that he was on top.

With Yuki trapped beneath him and taking control of the situation he decided to have some fun. Kyo ran a hand down Yuki's front and toward his waist. He tucked his fingers under Yuki's shirt and slowly ran the fingertips up his torso. While Kyo's fingers played with Yuki's body, his mouth moved from Yuki's to the neck, sucking and nipping as he went. When he went over the end of the clavicle next to his shoulder Yuki shudder beneath him. Going back over it, he did it again; Kyo had found one of his spots. The fingers found Yuki's nipples and started teasing them making Yuki moan.

Yuki couldn't believe the sounds coming out of his mouth. He just started loosing control when this happened, but it felt so good. But all this was making him so embarrassed he couldn't even look at Kyo.

Kyo left Yuki's neck to hover over him. He smiled at Yuki's blush as his eyes stayed closed. He went over to his ear and licked the lobe, whispering, "You can look at me you know."

"B…but," Yuki started as he tried to ignore the tingling in his back from the lick. "It's just so embarrassing."

"I know," Kyo said going back to his mouth and started a war once again.

After teasing his nipples, one of Kyo's hands trailed down lightly across his abdomen to the hem of his pants. With one hand he undid the button and then zipped down Yuki's zipper on his pants. Through the fabric of Yuki's boxers, Kyo massaged the growing member hidden beneath.

Once Yuki realized what Kyo was doing he pulled his mouth away from Kyo's. "K…Kyo, sto…st…stop it."

Kyo looked up at Yuki. "Don't worry Yuki," he said kissing his forehead. "I won't do anything to hurt you, but if I leave you like this," Kyo indicated to Yuki's growth, "it'll hurt you more." Yuki looked scared as Kyo continued to massage him. "I'll make you feel good. I promise."

Yuki was still a little worried what Kyo was going to do exactly, but he knew he would have a problem if he left himself like he was. So, he let Kyo continue no matter how embarrassing or good it felt.

Watching Yuki's eyes close Kyo started to attack his neck, get that right spot. After making Yuki grow a little more he started to pull down the undergarments, leaving Yuki completely exposed to the world, but only Kyo could see. Kyo then ran his fingertips along the length, stroking his member just a little. Yuki's back arched into Kyo as he started playing with him. Kyo then grabbed it completely and started to stroke it and pump. The more Kyo stroked, the more Yuki moaned and started to breathe heavily.

"Kyo," Yuki said sexually. Yuki was started to feel so good, it had been such a long time since he ever thought he could feel this way. His hands found their way into Kyo's hair as his body arched more.

Kyo smiled at Yuki's reaction and decided to take it a step further. Sliding out of Yuki's hold on his head he brought it down to below Yuki's waist. Holding onto Yuki's waist he started to take the tip of his tongue and run it down Yuki's length from the base to the tip, then back again. Once at the tip the second time Kyo took him in pumping him with his mouth. Using his tongue to massage it further.

Yuki's throat was vibrating with so much pleasure of his moans he couldn't handle it. He could feel himself on the edge of going over and couldn't stop himself. "K…Kyo, I don't thi…think I can….Kyo, stop. I…I'm cum…cumming!"

Right on that count Yuki spilt in Kyo's mouth, though it didn't faze him as he took it all down. Yuki laid panting beneath him as he hovered above him. He ran a hand through Yuki's dark purple hair and down the side of his face. Giving him a little peck on the lips made him look up at Kyo. He smiled down on him, giving Yuki the disease as he smiled back. He reached up and brought Kyo back down for another small kiss.

"Do you want me to put you to bed?" Kyo asked playing with Yuki's hair again.

"No," Yuki answered. "I'm fine right here." He clung to Kyo as he grabbed a blanket hanging on the back of the couch. Kyo covered them up and then snuggled up next to Yuki, wrapping an arm around him. "G'night Kyo," Yuki said softly.

"G'night Yuki," Kyo said. "Love ya." Yuki blushed a bit and then slowly closed his eyes. The two falling asleep with the black screen of the TV as their only source of light.

* * *

AHHHHHHH! I could scream since this chapter took so long to put up and write. Truth be told, I just decided not to write it, for many reasons and now the school year is ending and I might be able to concentrate on it more. I so can't wait till I'm able to say this is the last chapter, see you next story, but good thing this is not the last chapter. I have many more because come on, who's going to stop after this? I have many, many new mangas, TOTAL 163 books. Later I will update my profile and give the titles, but not this week probably. Not much to talk about because I'm tired right now and suppose to be sleeping for school tomorrow. 

Remember, 5 or more reviews or no update!

LATER.


	8. Why them? Why now?

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**DeathGoddess1313**- Thank you very much, and I was considering using that scenario, but I decided on a different one.

**sasunaru lover**: I'm glad you like it. Yes, Yuki's ex, I think everyone knows who it's going to be, but I'm not gonna say yet…well, maybe I will. Kyo kicking his ass, that would be interesting. And, um…I'm sorry about you keeping you up the night of your finals, but I'm still glad you read it.

**Jade**: Glad you like it, here's more.

**insaneblondemidget14**: I'm glad my story has captivated your interest. Thanks. I'll update…now.

**Trowa**: I'm glad you love the story. Thanks a lot.

**Yuuram88**: Thank you so much for your kind words. I'll try to keep up the good work and not slack off too much.

**wingedstanger**: Yes, they are so cute together. Thank you for the compliments. And yes, there are so many questions, but they should be answered shortly in chapters to come.

**Retardetto**: Well, Kyo didn't get naked because I thought it would be too much for little Yuki to handle just yet, so that's why.

**mousecat**: I'm glad you liked this chapter, and yes you are correct about the Akito part, though I haven't come out and said who it was yet, but everyone knows who it is anyway. Reread how ever much you want…I had to, too because I forgot to write down little notes, but it's okay now.

**Yuu Kleiyu**: Yay! I'm glad you still like me and my story! Well, I thought they needed to progress in some sort of direction, but a direct sex scene would've been too soon for these two and the way the story is laid out, so I just wanted something simple. Now I feel a bit better, I won't sweat it anymore, but I'll try to update more often.

**XRachX**: Thank you so much, I'm glad you really like my story and writing. And yes, I try to 'stay away' from the vulgarity of sex scenes, because I like the ones that are slow and gentle, the ones that actually make you see it in your head and blush. Thanks again, and I am proud!

**neko1kitty**: Yes, Yuki is a moody one in this story, but I think it goes with the character. Now that you mention it, I wonder who did come up with it. I can just imagine someone sitting there reading/watching a sex scene and then they stand and yell "LEMON! Yes, that is what we shall call this."…yeah, I can see that.

* * *

**Previously**

"Do you want me to put you to bed?" Kyo asked playing with Yuki's hair again.

"No," Yuki answered. "I'm fine right here." He clung to Kyo as he grabbed a blanket hanging on the back of the couch. Kyo covered them up and then snuggled up next to Yuki, wrapping an arm around him. "G'night Kyo," Yuki said softly.

"G'night Yuki," Kyo said. "Love ya." Yuki blushed a bit and then slowly closed his eyes. The two falling asleep with the black screen of the TV as their only source of light.

**Now**

Rolling over in his sleep, Yuki pulled the blanket further over his head to keep the morning light out of his eyes. Still not comfortable he rolled a little more, though without his knowing he rolled a bit too far. With a BAM! Yuki had rolled off the couch. "Mmm, what the hell?" he murmured into the carpet. He pushed himself up with his arms and then sat back on his knees. Yuki rubbed his head and looked around the room. "Why am I out here?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" a voice asked from above Yuki.

Yuki looked up at who it was standing in the doorway of his indoor porch. "Kyo? What are you doing….?" Yuki covered his mouth and looked down at the carpet. '_Wait...last night. I had Kyo come over and he..._'

Kyo stood a bit shocked at Yuki's little outbreak. He was a bit worried so he walked over and knelt by Yuki. "Are you alright?" Kyo asked as he stretched his arm out to Yuki's shoulder. Yuki twitched under the contact. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just…you know," Yuki stammered. "Last night…it was…I mean it was…"

Kyo smirked and finally understood what Yuki was going on about. He pulled Yuki into a tight hug and whispered against his ear. "You don't have to be so embarrassed. It's perfectly okay."

Yuki felt Kyo's lips brush up against his ear, making his grip on Kyo's shirt tighter.

Though the feeling didn't last until a few more seconds later. "Alright," Kyo said standing up and letting his arms slide from Yuki's. "Get up already and eat breakfast." He turned and started walking away from Yuki, back into the kitchen.

Sitting stunned on the ground Yuki gently traced his ear, where Kyo had lingered, and slid his hand down his neck to his chest. He felt his heart through his skin and slowly breathed in and out. Then a smile formed on Yuki's lips as his composure returned to him. He stood and roughly scratched his head, messing up his hair in the process, his smile never leaving his face.

"Yuki!" Kyo yelled from the other room. "Hurry up before your food gets cold!" Banging of plates and pans hitting each other erupted from the next room.

"Hold on will ya?" Yuki spoke back as he walked through the door way of his indoor porch. He looked up to see Kyo standing on the opposite side of the island in his kitchen cutting two breakfast sandwiches down the middle. "What is this?"

Kyo looked up to smile at Yuki. "Well, I woke up earlier than you, but I didn't want to leave you just in case you thought it was a one night stand type of thing," Kyo explained. "But after waiting I got a bit hungry and went searching through your cabinets." He pushed a plate in Yuki's direction. "You know, you really need some food in your house if you're going to live here."

Yuki scowled at him. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to go the store for myself recently to fix your needs," Yuki said. "I'll be sure to go to the store soon and get you some food for when you come over again."

"Good," Kyo said picking up his sandwich. "Because I get hungry a lot, and I need food to fill the hunger or I get irritable."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Yuki eyed Kyo as he spoke, and then watched him take a bite of his sandwich. "So, what were you able to find for breakfast?"

Kyo finished chewing and then swallowed his bite as Yuki took his first one. "Of course I found bread, so I thought toast, but that wouldn't be enough," Kyo started. "So I searched some more only to find eggs and bacon, what a surprise. So, I made a breakfast sandwich."

"I see," Yuki believed as he swallowed his first bite. "Not bad Kyo. This is a better breakfast than yesterday I must say."

"But, wasn't that just a bowl of cereal?" Kyo inquired.

"Yeah, it was," Yuki smiled. "So, at least this is better than a bowl of cereal." He took another bite.

'_I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or a smart-ass remark.'_ Kyo watched Yuki eat more and then returned to his and finished quickly. "Well, I'm gonna head over to my house I guess."

Yuki perked up at this. "You're leaving?"

"Well, yeah," Kyo said. "If you haven't noticed, I've been here all night. I need a shower and a change of clothes. I don't think you want to hang out with me if I smell."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right," Yuki said, a little embarrassed by his stupidity. "I'll see you later then?"

"Maybe," Kyo answered as he walked toward the door. "I have to go to work later and I'm not sure when I'm gonna get off, so whenever."

Yuki looked down at the linoleum floor of the kitchen, connecting the two different blue patterns together. "I see. So, maybe, tomorrow then? If you're not busy I mean," Yuki hesitated. His eyes not leaving the ground, but soon his connecting game was interrupted by a pair of feet, clad in black flip-flops. A hand under his chin pushed his head to look at the person standing in front of him. Kyo then lent forward and sealed Yuki's speechless lips with his potent ones. It was small and short, but it still made Yuki's head feel as light as air.

When Kyo pulled away, he reached up and kissed Yuki's forehead too before giving him a smile and saying, "Don't look so sad. If you need me I'm just right next door or a call away. You can come see me anytime, even at work, I won't mind." He rubbed Yuki's cheek gentle and then turned and walked toward the door. "Later," he said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Smiling after Kyo left, Yuki's heart still jumped every time Kyo smiled at him. Though now he had to go cool down, so he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to wash off and get ready for the day.

!#$&()!#$&()

"Momiji!" a voice called through the boy's room. Silence relied back to her. "Momiji!" the voice called again slightly louder. "Wake up!" she yelled. "I have to tell you something important."

"Mmmnn," Momiji groaned in his sleep. He rolled over so his back faced the younger girl. "Can't you just tell me later Kisa?"

"NO!" Kisa yelled ripping the covers off her older brother. "Now get up so I can tell you. This is important."

Momiji growled in the back of his throat forcing himself to sit up. "What is it Kisa?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Kisa made sure the door was closed before leaning closer to her brother and whispering, "Guess who I saw walking out of Yuki's house early this morning?"

"Who?" Momiji asked, not even making any effort to guess who it was. He was still half asleep and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Uncle Kyo," Kisa said simply with a smile to add to the innocence.

It only took Momiji a few seconds to take in the answer Kisa had given him. His head whipped around to look at his sister. "Wait, did you say Uncle Kyo?" he asked. Kisa nodded. "Then he already made his move? Wow, already?"

"Well, at least now we don't have to go against Haru's rules not to interfere with Uncle Kyo's affairs," Kisa said. "But isn't Uncle Kyo moving a bit fast?"

"Why do you say that?" Momiji asked.

"I mean, he already spent the night at Yuki's house," Kisa answered. "He should've waited a few more days at least."

"I guess you're right," Momiji said rubbing his chin. "I mean Yuki has only been here since Wednesday. That's 5 days since he got here and they already slept with each other? I have to agree. Way to fast."

"Well, maybe Uncle Kyo was horny," Kisa said with her innocent face. "It's not like he could help it."

"That's true, but still," Momiji said. "Should we tell Haru what you saw?"

"I don't know," Kisa said. "Maybe, but, just for advice to see if Uncle Kyo is moving too fast."

"Alright you two," a voice called from behind the door. It opened swiftly and hit against the wall. "Who said you could talk about Kyo like that? It's disrespectful."

"But we were just concerned so we were discussing it," Momiji said.

"But saying things that you don't even know are true?" Haru said sighing. "Just drop what you're talking about, please."

"But Haru," Kisa said. "We know you're concerned to make sure Uncle Kyo doesn't ruin his life too."

"Kisa, yeah I worry about Kyo sometimes, but I'm over that one stage in my life and so is he," Haru said. "Now, I want no buts about it; don't talk about Kyo like he's someone you don't know. Got it?" And with that Haru walked out of the room leaving the door open.

"You think he's mad?" Kisa asked.

"No, I don't think mad is the right word," Momiji said. "But let's humor him for awhile alright?"

"Okay, but since you're up let's go and get breakfast," Kisa said heading toward the door. "Hurry I'm hungry!"

!#$&()!#$&()

Even though Yuki took his time in the shower it still seemed to get over more quickly than he wanted, but why should he waste water for no reason really. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around him waist. Yuki stood on the towel he placed on the floor to catch falling water for a minute or two, just looking at himself in the mirror. A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he followed the love bites down his chest to his waist. They would be easy to hide; none were really out in the open, but it still made Yuki feel a bit subconscious about them.

Yuki shook his head to get the embarrassment out of him. "I can't have these thoughts weighting me down," he thought aloud. "Just because I'm a little embarrassed doesn't mean I should run away from my feelings." Turning on the fan to get the steam out of the room he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to get dressed.

Deciding on a simple white button down with light blue trimming and a pair of khakis, Yuki started to dress as he picked up each item of choice and put in on. But as he dressed he couldn't help but think about last night. He glanced at his own sliding door connected his room to the indoor porch. Since Kyo explained he didn't want it to be a one night stand, he knew it came from his heart, but then Yuki thought of something.

He had done nothing to Kyo.

Kyo had done all those wonderful things to make him feel good last night and all he did was kiss back. He didn't touch him, he didn't take off his clothes, nothing. Yuki slowly sat on the bed. "I feel so selfish right now," he said. "I can't believe I didn't even think of doing anything for Kyo. He did everything last night. I can't believe myself, I'm ashamed."

Yuki zipped up his khakis and walked out into the hall and toward the living room. "It's decided," he declared aloud. "Next time I get a chance I'll take the initiative to excite him. I can't just take and not give, right?" No answer. "Right," he answered himself.

Sitting down on the couch he rested his head against the back of it. "It is so sad when I talk to myself," Yuki pointed out to himself. "I need to get a life."

RING! RING!

The phone declared its need to be held as Yuki came back to reality. Though he was a bit startled by it, he got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yuki?" the caller asked.

"Speaking," Yuki answered. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," the caller said. "I was wondering if my adorable little brother could spare a moment to talk to his older brothers."

"Ayame," Yuki cringed. "Why did you call?"

"Like I said, I just want to chat with you," Ayame said. "Is that so bad? Oh, um, Yuki hold on a sec." Ayame's voice got further away and harder to hear. "Shigure please turn that down, before I do. I want to talk to Yuki."

Yuki could barely hear his other brother in the background talking back to Ayame. "Hey, Aya," Yuki called a little loudly into the receiver. "Are you driving?"

"NOW!" Ayame yelled. "What did you say Yuki?" His voice was audible now and more refined from the whispers and yell you had just heard.

"Yeah, I did," Yuki answered. "Are you driving?"

"Yes I am," Ayame answered. "Why do you ask?"

"How many times have I told you that you're too easily distracted when you talk and drive at the same time?" Yuki asked. "Why isn't Shigure driving? I know he's with you, I heard him."

"Do you want to talk to him?" Ayame said. "Hey, Shigure, Yuki wants to talk to you now."

"No, I don't want to talk to either of you at the present moment," Yuki yelled through the phone. "Now just go home or stop."

"Hello there little brother," Shigure's voice blared through the phone. "How's your new home since the last time we called?"

"Shigure, it's fine," Yuki said. "Now tell me, where are you guys?"

"Well, as of right now," Shigure said. "We're on a road. Oh look a bar."

"Hey, I'm asking where you guys are at," Yuki said.

"I already told you," Shigure said. "Oh, sorry Yuki. I got to go. I'll talk to you in a bit, okay? Byebye." With that the line went dead.

Yuki just looked at his phone with a blank stare. "What the hell?" He hung up the phone and started to walk back to the couch when the doorbell rang. He stared at the door in horror. "No way," he said. "No fucking way."

Slowly, he walked to the door. '_How did my brother's find me? Why did they find me?_' He grasped the doorknob and carefully opened it. When he saw who it was he sighed in relief. "Haru, thank God it's only you," he breathed.

"Nice to see you too," Haru said. "Can I come in?"

Yuki opened the door and the walked to sit on his couch. "Sorry about that, but my brothers just called me and said they were on the road and wouldn't tell me where they were at so I had to assume. Then they hung up the doorbell rang so I got a bit scared."

"You got scared because you thought I was your brothers?" Haru asked as he closed the door behind him. "Sounds like brotherly love to me."

"You don't understand, the partial reason I moved was to get away from them," Yuki explained.

"Why did you move out here?" Haru asked. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Drinks are downstairs behind the bar," Yuki answered, "and I just wanted a change of scenery, that's all."

"I see," Haru said as he walked toward the stairs. "Want something?"

"What time is it?" Yuki asked stretching out on the couch.

"Around eleven," Haru answered.

"Anything in there will be fine then," Yuki said.

Haru nodded and walked down the steps to the bar in Yuki's basement. Only there for five days and his friends were already making themselves at home, though Yuki didn't mind at.

"Heads up Yuki," Haru called from the stairs.

Yuki looked up just in time to see a can flying towards him. He caught it and thanked Haru, who took a seat on the opposite couch. He tapped the top of his can to let the carbonation settle before opening it. "So, did you want to talk to me about something or did you just want a free drink?" Yuki asked.

"Actually I did have something to ask you about," Haru said taking a drink from the can. "It's about Kyo."

Yuki tried not to choke, but swallowed the cool liquid. "What about him?" he asked.

"Kisa said that she say Kyo leaving your house earlier this morning," Haru said. "Now, I don't know any big details and I don't wanna pry, but can you explain that one to me?"

"Ah, um, well," Yuki stammered. "Kyo left earlier because he slept over last night." Haru looked Yuki over as he tried to explain himself. "We were watching a movie last night and then we fell asleep during it. That's it."

"Are you positive that's all you did last night?" Haru questioned as he leaned forward a bit to balance on his knees.

Yuki felt like he was being interrogated for a murder. "Yes, that's all we did last night," Yuki answered. Because truthfully he was, nighttime ends at midnight then its morning; the P.M. to A.M. was his excuse. Before midnight they watched the movie, but after they did a little extra, the truth can't be false if you bend the rules a little bit.

"Alright," Haru said. "I guess I would think it'd be strange if you guys had already slept together. Kyo's not one to go too fast."

"Hey Haru, can I ask you a question?" Yuki asked trying to get off of the subject of him and Kyo. Haru nodded. "Can you tell me about Kyo's past relationships?"

"Why do you want to know something about the past of your now lover," Haru asked Yuki.

"I'm just curious is all," Yuki explained. "It's just something I wanna know."

"Well then," Haru started. "Ask Kyo if you're so curious."

Yuki gapped at Haru. "Why?"

"Because I'm sure he wants to know about you're past too," Haru simply answered. "You could share your life for his."

"I suppose," Yuki said no dreading the talk. He brought his drink to his mouth and took one more drink.

DINGDONG!

"Another visitor?" Haru asked sitting back against the couch. "You are one famous guy Yuki." He took another drink.

Yuki reluctantly got up to answer the door, not thinking of who it maybe. "Don't joke Haru, it leads to bad luck," Yuki called back before opening up the door. As soon as he opened the door Yuki had no time to duck for cover, they came out of no where. He had forgotten them and didn't think to fear them until later, but no they were here; now.

"YUKI!" Ayame exclaimed as he lunged for his little brother. "I've missed you so much since you left." With arms straight out in front of him, Ayame tried to reach his younger to embrace him in a tight, air-gasping hug.

Having been startled to the point of almost breaking down in tears, Yuki could not dodge his older brother. He just stood there dumbfounded by how his brothers just showed up out of no where. Ayame's grip on him kept getting tighter making him snap out of his state. "Ay…Ayame…let go," Yuki gasped.

Ayame didn't listen; he just continued to crush Yuki as he repeated how much he missed him. "Ayame," Shigure said walking into Yuki's house, "let him go."

"Aww, Shigure," Ayame whined, "why do I have to?"

"Because, he can't breathe," Shigure simply explained. "Now, let him go."

Ayame sighed and let go of Yuki. Gasping for breath, Yuki held onto the island counter trying to put everything into perspective. "Why are you guys here?" Yuki asked finally feeling he could breathe again.

"Well, like I said Yuki," Ayame started, "we just wanted to see you. We missed you so much."

"And you never called," Shigure pointed out. "We always had to call you."

"I've only been gone for a week," Yuki said. "How could you guys miss me so much?"

"We're your brothers Yuki," Ayame said pointing out. "We were just worried so we came for a visit."

Yuki sighed and scratched his head. "Fine, alright, I get it," he answered. "But don't screw around too much or I'll have to throw you out."

Shigure and Ayame lit up at Yuki's words. At the same time both of them took him into a group hug. He struggled through the whole squeeze until the two older brothers let go of Yuki.

"I don't care if you're visiting," Yuki said. "But I don't want any more hugs. Got it?"

Shigure and Ayame nodded. After the nice welcome and get together of the three brothers, the other two started to look around.

"Oh," Ayame said spotting Haru on the couch. He walked over and sat on the couch next to him. "And who are you?"

"I'm Haru," he stuck out his hand for a hand-shake. "I'm Yuki's neighbor."

"How nice to have such a cute neighbor," Ayame said taking Haru's hand. "Are you treated our little brother nice?"

"I believe so," Haru answered looking up at Yuki, who stood behind Ayame.

Ayame turned around to his brother. "Is he treated you nicely Yuki?"

Yuki crossed his arms. "He's treating me fine," Yuki said.

"That's very nice," Ayame said turning back to Haru. He lowered his voice to whisper. "Now, please don't be too ruff with Yuki. He has very little experience in some departments."

"What did you just say?" Yuki asked angrily. He hadn't heard what Ayame said, but Haru smirked and looked up at him when Ayame had finished. Yuki became very interested in what his brother said, for once.

"Oh, nothing Yuki," Ayame said brushing his brother away with his hand. "It was just a joke between strangers. You don't need to worry about it." He smiled as he stood and walked away from the two.

Yuki sighed at how his brother started to prance about the room, looking at every single detail of his new house. Yuki pinched the top of his nose and squinted his eyes tightly. His head already hurt and he wasn't sure how much more he could take of his brothers. He peeked through his stiff eyelids to see his brothers exploring all the room thoroughly. They hadn't even been there a full hour and Yuki was already regretting letting them in.

"Don't look so sad," Haru said patting Yuki on the back, he was still drinking his beer. "I'm sure they mean well."

"I just don't get them sometimes," Yuki said with a sigh. He rolled his eyes as the two started downstairs. "How are we related again?"

"Stop that," Haru said, "just talk to them a little. Maybe they had something to talk to you about."

Yuki thought for a moment. "Maybe," he said, "but you could be wrong and they just wanted to come ruin my life."

Haru laughed at how negative Yuki was toward his brothers. Though he was totally against them, somehow this brotherly-relationship was just funny to watch play out. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving," Haru said. "I have to talk Momiji and Kisa back to the hotel so they can leave."

"Leave?" Yuki asked as he followed Haru to the door. "Where are they going?"

"Well, I can't really support two other people with my job and we don't have enough money to buy a car, so those two stay with our uncle," Haru explained. "He's a really nice guy and he even raised me."

"That's nice," Yuki said. "Will they be back soon?"

"Well, they come for visits every-so-often," Haru explained opening the door. He looked down at his watch. "Well, I got to get going. I'll talk to ya later." With that Haru walked across the stone pathway to his house as Yuki waved bye.

Yuki closed the door and turned around to see his brothers standing at the top of the stairs. He was a little started at how serious they seemed to be acting. "What's with you guys?" Yuki asked. "Suddenly appearing out of no where."

"We're sorry Yuki," Shigure answered taking a few steps closer, "but we needed to talk to you in private."

"And we couldn't discuss it over the phone," Ayame added. "So, we decided this morning that we would just come tell you what we needed to you know."

A little shocked, Yuki sat down on the couch to listen to his brother's reasons for coming.  
"What is it that I need to know?" he asked.

"Do you remember that conversation we had a few days ago over the phone?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Yuki answered looking from one brother to the other.

"You know how we said that someone had been calling the house looking for you?" Shigure continued asking questions.

Yuki nodded. "And you said it was my ex," he said. "I remember."

"Well," Ayame said, "it's starting to get a lot more frequent now and he's coming to the house at weird hours just asking where you're at."

"Of course, we haven't told him anything about where you are," Shigure added.

"But you already told me this," Yuki said.

"We know, but for some reason Shigure and I think that he's getting closer to you," Ayame said. "And, well, we started to worry about you."

"So, you guys came here because you were worried he might show up sooner or later?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," Shigure said. "Come on, you can't penalize us for worrying about you, can you?"

"No, I can't," Yuki said. "But still, you guys should've called ahead."

"But we did," Ayame said. "Didn't Shigure say we would see you in a bit?"

"…" Yuki was speechless. "Whatever."

As soon as their talk was over the door opened wide. "Hey, Yuki!" Haru called through the house.

The door opened so suddenly that it scared Yuki right out of his seat on the couch and even his brothers were startled.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Haru asked.

"Haru you jackass!" Yuki yelled. "Don't just barge into people's houses!"

"But I just wanted to talk about an invitation," Haru said.

"Invitation?" Yuki asked.

"Since you're brothers just arrived, I was thinking we could go down to _Traffic Jam_ and hang out," Haru said. "The girls are working tonight, so they might be able to sneak us free drinks."

"Wa…I don't thin-,"

"A bar? Free drinks?" the brothers asked in unison. "We're in." And they shot out the door to wait by the cars.

"Haru, I can't," Yuki said.

"Yuki, Kyo's working till late tonight," Haru said. "I called up there a few minutes ago to ask him to come along, but he can't." Haru saw that Yuki was still unsure. "Remember, you can always go over to his house after we're done drinking."

Yuki blushed at the comment and Ayame stuck his head door. "Come on you guys," he said. "We're wasting time."

Yuki finally nodded in agreement and followed behind Haru, they all decided to take separate vehicles. "Hey guys," Haru asked the brothers before they got into their cars. "Where are you guys staying tonight?" Yuki's ears perked up on this question too.

"Oh, we're staying at Yuki's of course," Ayame answered.

"WHAT?!" Yuki yelled. But he couldn't be heard because the two had already sped off, out of sight. Haru couldn't help but laugh and just pat Yuki on the back. Yuki just cradled his head. "_This is a nightmare_."

* * *

Chapter 8 is done! Shigure and Ayame finally come into play and the climax is getting closer. And now I know exactly how to execute it. I hope you will like how it all comes together, when it does.

Oh, my fellow readers this story is taking all my will power away. I just want to get the lemon scene(s) over with, but I can't just put them in there whenever I want to. I have to have Yuki soften up to Kyo. Oh, why is he such a wimp when it comes to that? Oh right, it's his ex's fault. You'll know what I'm talking about when Yuki finally tells Kyo about his ex.

Anyway, I have to say. If you haven't already you must read or watch this anime/manga called Princess Princess. It is hilarious. Youtube does not have it anymore, due to copyright laws, but there are places you can download it.

Well, I got to go to work now, so later!

5 or more reviews or no update!


	9. Night Cap

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Reviews:**_

**Katsujichuudoku** – I know I'm evil and I'm sorry about that, but thanks so much and I'll be looking for your review on this chapter. If you don't, I'll be sad.

**Chaell** – Eek! I'm scared now that you'll kill me because I didn't update sooner…so sorry! Please don't kill me, here's the next chapter just as you asked for it.

**Hakoro** – Okay, here's the update. A similar idea? Sweet, care to tell? Maybe, if you don't write it I can put some of your input into my chapters to come.

**ki ki** – okay, okay, okay, okay…! I updated.

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya** – Sorry for such a late update for you. Now you can read the next chapter. And your welcome for the story.

**shriveled.up.heart** – Thanks so much! Aren't they just so cute though? And I believe the reveal of the ex is coming up soon.

**whitelilly** – I'm glad it made you laugh. Humor is what I go for.

**iluvHPandfruitsbaskethottie** – Thank you for liking my story and looking for updates often, not sarcasm. 'blushes' I don't know how to take your compliments they're just too nice, but thanks a lot.

**animecrazy6** – Thanks! And yes, the Ozarks in Missouri, very cool!

**sasunaru lover** – Well, all of your questions shall be answered maybe not in this chapter, but in chapters to come. It's all planed out, just got to write them down. And I look forward to your new name of 'lil kitsune'.

**wingedstranger** – Yes, Ayame and Shigure have made their appearance and they are always funny characters of course. Well, here's the update, and I hope you like it.

**sekuhara** – Alright…here's more. And, every comment counts.

**Amekoneko** – Yes, the mysteries are used as bait so that you keep reading my story, but those questions and more will be answered, soon, but when?

**Bananna219** – Thanks for understanding Yuki's character and don't worry, there will be more Yuki and Kyo scenes to come!

**Addicted to anime159** – Yes, I swear so get out my frustration of finally putting what's in my head on paper! Hey, hey…don't go spreading rumors of the ending around for everyone to read, that's not nice, but I won't say a word! I'll think about the cookie thing tough. Well, because of Yuki's character and Kyo's it might take awhile for the actually 'loving' to begin, but when it does I'll make sure it's nice and juicy for ya!

**Lazy-ness** – Words are just fun in general. So, there are enough words to describe you're love, but it's just if you know which ones to use and the ones you used seemed very nice and well done!

**mousecat** – Yes, yes. Everything is playing out to this and everything will be explained in later chapters.

**neko1kitty** – Angst and funny go hand in hand so it works out anyway. Yes, Princess Princess was a really good show, but not really one of my favorite shounen-ai's out of them all, oh and I already have an account at AarinFantasy!

**Alex E. Tracer** – I'm really glad you love it! Thanks a lot.

**Yuu Kleiyu**- Yes, waiting is the only thing till all these questions are answered, but I must apologize for not updating as soon as I thought. See the end of this chapter for the explanation.

**KyoSohmaLuver**- I think I got it. thankyouvermuchiamgladyoulikemystorysomuch. Very nicely put I must say.

* * *

SORRY!!!!! I wish I could've updated soon, but I got a new computer because my old laptop broke. The screen is now sideways and I don't have a function on that computer to do that. So I had to wait then buy a new laptop which didn't have word or anything. My friend gave me Office 2007, but for some reason I couldn't save anything after this one time and I couldn't work on my fanfiction. FINALLY, I got a better Office 2007 to work on my fanfictions so, finally, after months of waiting here's Chapter 9.

* * *

**Previous **

"Oh, we're staying at Yuki's of course," Ayame answered.

"WHAT?!" Yuki yelled. But he couldn't be heard because the two had already sped off, out of sight. Haru couldn't help but laugh and just pat Yuki on the back. Yuki just cradled his head. "_This is a nightmare_."

**Now **

"Kyo! Table 45 is new. Can you take it?" a small girl with a black ponytail asked from across the bar at _Time Out_.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Kyo said over his shoulder as he wiped the last bits of crumbs into the wash bucket. It had been a long day and he had to put in more hours than he usually did, but that just meant more money and he was okay with that. He gave the wash bucket to the dish washer and made his way to table 45 after washing his hands.

"Hello, my name is Kyo. I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you something to drink?" A much rehearsed line from years of experience. He tried to get out of saying it when he first started but the tips just weren't coming in good enough so he pulled his act together finally and was able to be a lot friendlier. He's usually the most asked for person at the restaurant because of his seniority and kindness.

After taking the orders he brought it back to the computer and typed it in with the specialty buttons on the screen. "And 'send'," he said aloud as he pressed the last button that would give it to the cooks in the back. Kyo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath to calm some of his nerves. It had been a busy morning and now a busy afternoon, he wished he could just have a break but he knew that was out of the question, at least not now with all the tables he had.

Kyo felt the weight of his cellphone in his pocket and made a sneaky check of it to see if anyone had called him. A blank screen, no calls. A sigh escaped his lips. What was he expecting, for Yuki to call him up in just an hour? He didn't think Yuki would do it. Something inside of Kyo wished that Ritsu would let him off early for tonight, though he knew that was impossible. Now he just had to hope that Yuki wouldn't be mad at him if he called Yuki late tonight, but he shouldn't mind, he said he wanted to see me. Kyo dreamed of what Yuki would do if he called him later tonight.

"Kyo!" a voiced yelled in his ears popping him out of his fantasy. "Get back to your tables before they decided to leave!" It was the same girl with black hair.

"Yes, sorry, sorry Arai," Kyo called back to her and he headed to his tables. _I have got to be more careful where my mind wonders off to._

!#$&()!#$&()

"Bar girls! We'll have another round over here!" Ayame shouted as he jumped out of his seat and waved his hands widely in the air.

"Ayame, I really think you've had enough," Yuki said. He was so embarrassed to be seen with his drunken brothers, because they always got weirder when they were drinking and more annoying.

"For the last time you drunk bastard, if you want another one you have to ask properly!" Uo growled at him through her teeth.

"I…I am so…sooo so very sorry," Ayame struggled out. "Let me try again." He sat straight in his seat and looked straight at Uo, his face very serious and composed. A spark of shiver went down her spine when she was caught in his sight. "Please, could I get another round for me and my brothers as well as my younger brother's friend? Bar girl." Ayame's face relaxed and then it donned an idiotic smile. "Dat better?"

Uo snapped. "The proper way is to ask and use my name dumbass!" She grabbed a glass and held it above her head and was in the process of throwing it at him when Hana reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hana, don't get in my way!"

"Why waste a glass you'll have to pay for on him?" Hana asked in her monotone voice. She turned to Yuki. "I think you need to learn to handle your brother's better before taking them out."

Yuki rammed his head into the bar. "They ran away from me when Haru mentioned the bar and meeting up with the girls." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it Yuki," Tohru said. "It's just these are some of the only customers Uo can yell at because she sort of knows them through you. Other customers she has to keep this all bottled up, but now she's about to explode."

"I see." Yuki closed his eyes and let the cold bar cool his head and then he felt a hand on top of his head. He turned to his head to see it was Haru.

"Don't look so depressed because Kyo couldn't join us," Haru said ruffling Yuki's hair. "You'll just make your brother's sober up and pester you on why you're so down."

"I'm not depressed because Kyo's not here!" Yuki's head shot up and glared at Haru. Haru gave him a doubtful gaze. "It's just I may not see him for awhile at all, because he's making up hours at work still."

"Aww, Yuki's Kyo sick," Uo said patting him on the shoulder then leaning on the bar in front of him. Yuki didn't even try to deny it. He just looked down at his lap and tried to act deep in thought. Uo looked up at Haru and then to Hana with Tohru standing behind her. "Yuki, if you want you can stay after hours and we'll keep you company and let you drink on the house."

Yuki looked up at Uo. "Really? Wait, I can't have you do that. I mean, what would your boss say?"

"Don't worry, he's out on business and leaves this place for us just in case we need a few night caps. So, what do you say?"

Yuki grabbed a hold of his beer glass and took a drink. "I'll drink to that."

Hours past as bar goers came and went, some staying till they were so piss drunk they had to be rolled out of the bar by one of their buddies. Round after round was ordered by the group Yuki was in, though he was taking in more than the others. Along with his beer he drank straight shots of Tequila, Jello-shots, and had two Long Island Ice Teas. Then to top off the night the guys decided to have the girls make him a Pucker-Fucker. It is two kinds of Pucker and some Congress (really cheap gas station vodka). Yuki was loaded and after that the girls decided to cut him off, though he kept getting mad that they did. "Not..n…f-f-air," Yuki stumbled out.

"Yuki, if we don't stop you now you won't be able to move at all tomorrow," Tohru said wiping off the bar. It was midnight and the bar was still open, but it was really slow.

"Okay…okay," Yuki spoke into his hands as he rocked back and forth. He turned to his right where Haru was sitting and pulled on his sleeve. "Haru...," he started laughing, "if I sober up, just a little bit can…can I drink more." He started laughing again and when he spoke his voice was high and screechy.

"It all depends," Haru said as he took a drink of his root beer and vodka. Haru couldn't even stop himself from laughing half the time considering this is the first time he even saw Yuki so piss-ass drunk, and he didn't know if it would be the last.

Uo just shook her head as she watched Yuki from behind the bar. If she had known he was going to drink that much she would've not agreed to have the bar stay open later. "I really think Yuki needs to go home," she whispered to Hana. "Who knew he was going to drink so much?"

"The thing that gets me is that, is he really that upset that Kyo isn't here or is he just having a party?" Hana answered. Uo and Hana decided not to ask him since he was already drunk and went about their business as he poured some more drinks for other customers at the bar.

A musical sound poured out of Haru's pocket catching the attention of everyone around. Yuki just started laughing and making a big joke about the cell phone tune and then started dancing in his seat. Ayame, who had been quiet for some time, got up and started dancing next to Yuki. Shigure, who was actually sober, grabbed the middle child and tried to force him back into his seat.

"But 'Gure I want to dance with Yuki," Ayame complained as the elder brother forced him back into his seat. He didn't sit still at all, just squirming and trying to get away from Shigure.

"Ayame, stop it. I know you want to have fun, but this is the not the way you should be acting," Shigure said holding Ayame in his place.

"Wow, I would have never thought you would act like that," Uo said as she wiped down a glass.

"Well, that's why when there is driving to do I have to stay sober because God knows he won't," Shigure answered taking a drink. "He just gets a little bit harder to control when he's drunk, but I just don't want him encouraging Yuki. He's already so far gone."

"I agree," Uo answered while she eyed Yuki who was finally trying to sit back into his chair. He kept playing with his straw in his glass of water, but it wasn't helping at all. "So, Haru, who was on the phone?"

"It's a secret," Haru answered with a wink. "Though an unexpected guest may make an appearance soon."

"Really?" Yuki perked up. "Who is it? Who? Maybe Santa or maybe your girlfriend? Ah, that's it! Haru has a girlfriend, Haru has a girlfriend!"

"Sorry to say, but it's neither of those, and I'm not going to tell you no matter how much you beg and plead with me." Haru sucked the last of his drink down and pushed it to the edge of the bar as he motioned for another from the girls.

Tohru grabbed the glass and took it to the washer while Hana made him another Root Beer and Vodka. A few more customers came in and sat next to the four. They looked mean and about to kill someone but they just sat quietly at the bar and ordered their drinks, Red Bull and Vodka all around. One of them, the youngest of all three, kept looking over at the other four and Uo noticed. "Hey, one of the guys over there is checking one of you out," she turned to Haru, "why don't you go say hi?"

"Don't do that to me," Haru said. "You know it's hard for me to say no to a cute guy."

"Don't beat yourself down like that Haru. I'm sure the right one will come for you, just not at the present moment."

"Thanks for the pleasant thoughts on my future."

"I thought you could use a little uplifting."

"Alright, now you're just being an as—" but he was stopped by Yuki pushing up against him. "Yuki come one man don't be so clingy." But when he looked at him, something turned in his gut that something was wrong. "Yuki? You okay?"

"Th…tha…that guy he was the one tha…that…he…no…not him," Yuki's words were broken apart at the site of the man, he had sobered up too.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Haru asked putting his arm around him and holding him to his side.

"He…he…was…hitting on me when we first met," Yuki forced out under his breath.

"Is that it?" Haru wondered as he kept his arms around Yuki very protectively. Yuki didn't answer. "Come o—"

"Hello," the guy said. He had come up to talk to Yuki, who didn't seem too enthused about him being beside him. "Do you remember me? Himitsu, I'm the one you delivered your jet-ski."

"Yes, I remember you," Yuki said not looking up at the guy.

"Well, how is it? Does it fit your needs?" Yuki shot the guy a look as he said that, but he was just smirking. "So, can I buy you a drink?" He looked around the bar. "That other guy doesn't seem to be around, why don't we go hang out later?" Yuki gripped onto Haru's sleeve harder.

"I think you need to leave," Haru said. "He obviously doesn't think much of you since he's not answering."

Himitsu looked at Haru as though he hadn't even noticed him there before and then the smirk on his face just grew bigger. "So is this your partner for tonight and that other guy was for that night, Yuki?"

Yuki felt disgusted as he heard his name being mentioned form this guy's lips. He was so insulted by him, but he couldn't stand up for himself for some reason, he just didn't have the strength to. This guy may be attractive but his attitude sucks and he's a horrible person.

"Don't you dare make fun of Yuki like that!" Haru yelled. "He's a very trustworthy, one-man guy and no one as unattractive as you is going to put him down just for having good looking friends.

"That is precious. You think I'm jealous? Ha, in your dreams," Himitsu said. "No, this little fag rejected my offer and now I'm not going to let him live it down." He looked down at Yuki and brought his face to look at his with his tan fingers. "You have no idea what you passed up. I could've made your wildest dreams come true."

"Sorry, but two bottoms don't make a top," snapped a voice from behind Himitsu.

Himitsu whirled to find a fire-orange head standing there with a bored look on his face. "Did you just call me a bottom?" Himitsu asked wagging his finger at Kyo in a ruff manner.

"Well, you're certainly not a top, especially if those two are your partners." Kyo poked his thumb at the two other guys who came in with him.

Himitsu glared at Kyo and walked up to him, pressing himself against Kyo. "You don't think I could top someone?"

"Not in a million years. And even if you could you'd have to find one puny little gay man to master."

"You think you can do it better than me?"

"Think? I know I am." He leaned down near his ear and let his hot breath run across Himitsu's ear as he spoke, "and I know techniques that one can only know from experience."

"I highly doubt that."

With that Kyo trailed his tongue along Himitsu's ear and start to suck on the lower lobe, nibbling it and then biting. Kyo did not let his hands touch him but his tongue started to find the weak spots on his ear and Kyo could feel Himitsu getting weak in the knees. He was so glad that this was the ear facing away from the bar so that Yuki and the other couldn't tell what he was doing. With one final nibble he let go of Himitsu's ear and stepped back away from the other man. "Now do you believe me?"

Himitsu covered up his mouth with the back of his hand and then ran outside. His friends through some money down and then ran after him while yelling his name and calling him to wait.

"I thousand years to young to go up against me," Kyo said. He turned to the bar. "So, where's my drink?" He walked up to the bar and took the empty seat next to Haru and Uo served him up a Miller.

"I guess it's good to see that the masterful techniques of Kyo haven't waned a bit," Haru said as he took a drink.

"Of course," Kyo said. Even though he tried to hide it he knew Haru knew what he did to Himitsu's ear, there was nothing to hide from this guy. He knew Kyo better than anyone.

Yuki glanced at Haru and Kyo talking a little lower as if they were little school girls sharing a secret and he wasn't invited to get in on the action. Then Kyo spotted him and gave him a smile. Yuki melted into it and smiled back trying to hide the tiny blush creeping up on his cheek bones.

"How are you?" Kyo asked with a certain glimmer in his eyes that made him shine in the lower light of the bar.

"I'm fine, though I'm a little light headed," Yuki said tearing away from Kyo's intense gaze that kept pulling him in. "I think I drank a bit too much."

"You think?" Uo said. "You were actually getting along with your brother through dance." Yuki started to blush at Uo's comment. She turned to Kyo, "He's definitely not going home alone tonight." She gave a little wink and Kyo just smirked at her.

"Are you implying something here?" Kyo asked Uo as he leaned on his elbows, sifting closer to her.

"How could you even suggest that?" The sarcasm in her voice also made her laugh. Tohru stood behind her, a pink blush coating her cheeks from what was just said, pouring drinks for other customers when she noticed Yuki looking down at the bar. She hurriedly gave the other customer his drink and then rushed to Yuki.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Tohru asked putting her arm around his shoulders and leaning down to his face.

"I…in….f…ah," Yuki pushed out. Tohru leaned closer to hear what he was saying and asked him to repeat it. "I'm going to barf," he said and jolted up from his seat and ran for the door. He didn't know where the bathroom was and he didn't have time to look for it. He could feel the alcohol in his stomach erupting from his gut and it was going to come out, now.

Everyone just sat there at the bar looking at the door. Yuki had managed to get outside, but knocked down several people in the process, including Tohru, who just brushed it off. Shigure was about to go out and check on him but Kyo walked right past him and after Yuki. Shigure sat back down in his seat and continued drinking. He knew Yuki was in good hands, though he never met the orange haired man before anyway. But he knew he would eventually.

Once outside Kyo walked over to a weed patch that Yuki had taken cover in and stood behind the man while he puked his guts out. "Just how much liquor did you have before I got here?" Kyo asked.

"Arg, I don't even know. All I remember is hearing Uo say that she'll keep the bar open later to keep me company while you were working." Yuki covered his mouth with his hand after that was said. _What the hell. How could I say that to him of all people? Oh, God I'm so embarrassed. I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"You were lonely without me?" Kyo asked as he leaned over Yuki. He didn't respond so Kyo leaned up against his back and enfolded his arms around Yuki's middle. He could feel Yuki shake in his arms. "Are you really that embarrassed?" All Yuki could do what try not to puke, and if he opened his mouth he was sure he would, so he didn't speak one word in answer. "Don't be. Do you know how happy that makes me? That means you really like me, huh?"

Yuki felt his heart thump even harder, he was sure Kyo could hear it too. But, he shook his head in a yes to answer Kyo's last question. He really did like Kyo, a lot, but why was it so hard to tell him with words? Kyo's lips brushing the back of his neck made him shiver. He stomach was in knots, but the good kind and he had sobered a little more.

"Come on," Kyo whispered into Yuki's ear, "let's go home."

Yuki shook his head and followed Kyo back to his truck when he was finally free from Kyo's grasp. No one said a word all the way to the houses because the anticipation was just too much.

!#$&()!#$&()

Kyo waited on his couch for Yuki to get out of the shower. They were at Kyo's house because Yuki forgot his keys at the bar. Kyo called Haru to look for them, it didn't take him long, they were right there on the bar, but Shigure and Ayame took them so that they could have somewhere to go. They saw nothing wrong with it considering Yuki was going to be at Kyo's all night. Kyo didn't try to argue against them.

A few minutes later Yuki emerged from the bathroom in a pair of Kyo's sleep pants, which were much too big, but thanks for the draw string they didn't fall off his slender hips that showed just above his pant line. He didn't have a shirt, but the towel he used to dry off with draped around his neck.

"Do you feel better?" Kyo asked turning to Yuki noticing how seductive he looked.

"Ah, yes, thank you for letting me use your shower and borrowing some clothes," Yuki answered.

Kyo got up and handed him a glass of water and two pills. "Take this; it'll help with your hangover tomorrow."

Yuki took the pills and swallowed them down without a second glance. The one thing he didn't want tomorrow was a hangover. "Thanks." He gave the glass back to Kyo, who took it into the kitchen.

"So, are you hungry at all?" Kyo asked putting some dishes in the dishwasher.

"Arg, don't mention food to me at all tonight," Yuki said covering his mouth with his hand and holding his stomach. Kyo just laughed him.

"I understand," Kyo said. He dried off his hands and stood next to Yuki. He brought his hand up to Yuki's forehead and felt it. "You do have a bit of a fever. Maybe you should go to sleep, it's already so late."

"Alright," Yuki said as Kyo led him to a bed. "What time is it anyway?"

"I think it's between 1 and 2, though I'm not sure. I didn't really look at any clocks when I dragging you into the house." He opened the door and motioned toward the bed.

"Sorry," Yuki said as he walked in and sat on the bed. Kyo closed the door behind him and walked around the other side of the bed. He sat on the edge as he peeled off his shirt. Then he got under the covers and rolled over on his side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get to sleep, the same thing you should be doing don't you think?" Kyo answered turning to look at Yuki.

"You mean, I have to sleep with you?" Yuki got off the bed and turned to Kyo, waiting for an answer.

"I don't have another bed room, and I wouldn't suggest the couch, it's not very comfortable. If you're worried, don't be. I'm not going to do anything you don't want to okay?" He pulled back the covers on Yuki's side. "Now get in before you get cold."

Yuki looked from the bed to Kyo, back and forth, back and forth. He took a hard swallow then got into bed next to Kyo. Kyo couldn't help but laugh at him for worrying so much. He brought his hand up to Yuki's face and caressed it. He then kissed his forehead lightly then whispered. "I won't touch you unless you want me to."

Yuki glanced at Kyo, the heat was rising to his cheek, he could feel it but he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen Kyo all day and now when they were finally together, alone, he was about to go to sleep. Yuki knew he couldn't just let it go like that. He reached up and grabbed Kyo around the neck and pulled him down on him, making Kyo's lips cover his own. He started the initiative by pushing his tongue through Kyo's parted lips and exploring his mouth with his hot tongue.

Kyo was surprised, but he understood how Yuki was feeling right now and kissed him back. He pushed Yuki's tongue back into his own mouth and started to take the situation into his own hands. Kyo got on top of Yuki and ran his fingers over the pale skin of his chest. Kyo broke the intense kiss for a breath of air, and then attacked Yuki's neck. Yuki's back arched into Kyo as he felt Kyo hitting all the good spots. Kyo was good at finding the exact place that would make Yuki react and he never forgot those places.

Kyo traveled further and further down the chest of the man beneath him. Yuki remembered the touches from the last time they were in this situation, but now they were in a different location, behind locked doors. No windows that could give a show, it was just the two of them in Kyo's bedroom letting their bodies speak for their hearts.

Yuki bucked his hips and moaned was he felt Kyo attach himself to one of Yuki's nipples and suck on it, one of Kyo's hand was occupying the other nipple while the other hand held Yuki as still as he could get him.

Yuki's could feel his heart beating faster and faster as Kyo slid further down his torso, then he felt it, the feeling behind his eyes he had suppressing all night since the bar. He tried to force it away, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He just let the feeling spread all over his body until it enveloped him completely.

Kyo continued his way down to Yuki's pant line. Once he got there he looked up at Yuki, but something was wrong. Yuki wasn't reacting anymore. Kyo pushed himself up to Yuki's face only to find him sleeping. Kyo let out one of the biggest sighs of his life and then laughed. "How the hell could you fall asleep during something like this?" Kyo watched his sleeping face and then got off of him and laid beside him. "Oh, well. You did say you were tired. Maybe we'll finish up next time." He gave Yuki one last kiss on the forehead before falling asleep with Yuki in his arms.

* * *

Hello everyone!!!! I'm back!!!!

Alright, before any of you decide to kill me let me explain why I haven't been able to get this story up in such a long time. My old laptop broke on me. The screen is completely sideways, yes I know some computers have a button on their laptop to turn the screen around, but mine doesn't, so I couldn't use it for the longest time. But then I got a new laptop, hopefully it won't break on my too and it's working out very nicely. You'll be happy to know though I wrote the last 5-6 pages in two days, only taking me a few hours each.

Also school is a big factor to me as well. I'm in my senior year and only 3 months and a few 20 days till graduation. SO EXCITED!!!! I even know what college I'm going too and don't worry, they have internet there so I can still update if I don't finish this by then…and I highly doubt I will.

Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge is another anime that I think some should check out. It's not a yaoi one but it's funny and the main girl reminds me of one of my friends…the nosebleeds are so funny. Check it out if you want…but right now I'm watching the last 4 episodes…and if you think it sounds good just ask me for the site where I got them. I'd be happy to give it to anyone.

I think everyone remembers what to do to get a new chapter, though I don't think that's a problem with all you great reviewers. 21 reviews for just one chapter…that is awesome!!!

5 or more reviews or no 10th chapter.

Till next time!!!


	10. Life Stories

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**RosalieAnne** – Yeah, I felt sorry for Kyo too when I was writing it, but I don't think it was the right time for sex right now, waiting for the right moment yet. I shall not get up!

**Taylor E.** – Yay! Another Missourian. Yeah, I live about 2 hours away from the lake but I love it all the same. Well, hopefully you love reading the rest of it!

**Sen the Crazy Cat Lady** – HERE'S MORE! Thanks for loving it!

**DramaQueen1193** – Well, you'll find out about the ex in this chapter and I'm glad you love it so much.

**vermillion violet** – I'm glad you like it! Here's more!

**TwlightMystery** – I'm glad you liked it so much! Thanks for the luck with this chapter; I hope it lives up to everyone standards.

**mousecat** – Well, here's more! More! More!

**iluvHPandfruitsbaskethottie...** – Thanks for more compliments on my writing, but I think my head is going to swell with almost everyone telling me that, but I still like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Akkii-chan** – Well, I'm glad I won't have to run from the machete…so glad. I'm glad you were so excited and liked it. Well, I'm glad I'm one of your favorite AU fic writer, and I do have more stories. There is a one shot I wrote and another story I'm write, but may stop because it's not getting as many reviews and I don't want to waste my time writing it if no one's reading it. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Addicted to anime159** – Well, I guess you're going to have to read to find out…maybe some steamy yaoi, that would be a very nice thing to write, maybe I did write, maybe I didn't. Read on to find out.

**Kyonkichi89** – I'm glad you liked the chapter and you're still reading it after all my late updates. More to come with Shigure and Ayame too!

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya** – Well, I do like to tease my reviewers. You guys always come back for more then, just to see how they come out of it. But I'm glad you thought it was funny and still like it.

**KyoSohmaLuver** – Well, I'm glad that it hits your intense mark and that you like so much. I'mgladyoulikeitalotandyou'regoingtoreaditforever!! Well, at least until the last chapter, but that won't be for awhile.

* * *

**Previously**

Yuki's could feel his heart beating faster and faster as Kyo slid further down his torso, then he felt it, the feeling behind his eyes he had suppressing all night since the bar. He tried to force it away, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He just let the feeling spread all over his body until it enveloped him completely.

Kyo continued his way down to Yuki's pant line. Once he got there he looked up at Yuki, but something was wrong. Yuki wasn't reacting anymore. Kyo pushed himself up to Yuki's face only to find him sleeping. Kyo let out one of the biggest sighs of his life and then laughed. "How the hell could you fall asleep during something like this?" Kyo watched his sleeping face and then got off of him and laid beside him. "Oh, well. You did say you were tired. Maybe we'll finish up next time." He gave Yuki one last kiss on the forehead before falling asleep with Yuki in his arms.

**Now**

It was pretty early in the morning when Shigure leaned over his brother, who was clutching his pillow tightly in his sleep. He leaned closer and then blew into his ear whispering, "Aya, wakey wakey artachaky."

"Me don't want to Shi…," his voice slurred off with his sleep. His head wasn't feeling the best right now. Every noise, even Shigure's whisper was making his head rattle.

"Aww, does someone have a hang over?" Shigure asked now standing over his brother. He grabbed a hold of his brother's blankets and pulled it off his brother and onto the floor. Ayame lie there in the same clothes he wore yesterday. "Geez, I thought I told you to at least change out of your clothes to sleep in."

"Shut up Shigure," Ayame said curling up more into a ball on the sheets. "I head hurts like a mother, leave me alone."

Shigure shook his head. "I can't do that. Come on Aya, get up already. I don't know when Yuki's going to get home, but I do know he won't like it that you slept in his bed." Shigure reached down and grabbed Ayame's arm. He pulled him out of his ball and he laid flat on the bed. Ayame struggled and pulled Shigure down on him. "Aya you can't do this right now. Yuki might be home in a little bit."

"I don't care Shigure." Aya looked up at him. His golden eyes glistening from the sleep as his silver hair engulfed the pillow under his head. He pulled Shigure closer. "Shigure…."

"Yes Ayame."

"Shigure…." He grabbed a hold of Shigure's waist and snuggled his head on his chest. "Please…let me sleep a little longer."

"Aya, you got to be kidding me." Shigure just hovered over his younger brother, who was attached to his body, feeling the faint sound of his breath as if he was going to sleep. "I guess it'll be okay. For now." Shigure carefully rolled over on his back with Aya still attached, now sleeping in a more comfortable position on his brother.

!#&()!#&()

"_NO!" Yuki screamed as his head was being held down by a man stronger than him. Yuki struggled against the man, trying to get free of his grasp. He knew what was going to happen; it wasn't the first time any of this happened. But Yuki hated it. He didn't like when it happened to him, it wanted it to stop. "Please…" Yuki begged with tears in his eyes. "Let me go…please…just let me go."_

"_And why would we do that?" the man asked in a sly voice. Yuki could tell the man was having fun in the situation and the other man, who Yuki could feel was right behind him, was having even more fun._

"_Yuki dear," the other voice called. The words sliced through Yuki's body like a knife. The words were cold and knowing. The man was very slender, and wasn't scared of anything. He didn't care if he was hurting anyone, as long as it was his way and he was having fun. Pain was his fun. And Yuki was his play toy in this game of pain. "Now Yuki, it's what day?"_

_Yuki swallowed hard. "It's Thursday." His voice was weak, but not shaky._

"_And what do we do on Thursday Yuki?" Yuki kept silent, he didn't want to say. The slender man pushed closer to Yuki and reach up his back and grabbed his hair, pulling it back against the man who was holding Yuki down. Yuki's eyes were watering with fear. "Now, tell me. I know you want to."_

_Yuki choked through his tears. "Thursdays are the days you punish me for not being good enough on Tuesdays."_

"_That's right. And even though you were very obedient on Tuesday you still bit me, so I'm going to show you what happens when you bite people trying to tame you."_

_The man holding down Yuki's head started to laugh and then grabbed Yuki's arms and held them down as well. The slender man, still pressed up against Yuki, let go of his hair and slid his fingers down Yuki's clothed back. When he got to the seam he pulled it up, revealing the creamy smooth back of the detained boy. The man took his fingernail and scratched it across the smooth surface, making Yuki hiss under the pain. The man pushed himself even closer to Yuki's backside and Yuki could feel the hard on of the other man, he knew what the plan was. He knew he couldn't get away. He knew he was stuck there. _

_The man brought his hands to the pant buckle of Yuki and started to undo it. Yuki just closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to get away from this place in his mind. He pulled the pants off of Yuki leaving everything below his waist completely unclothed. The man then reached for Yuki's member, grabbing a hold of it really hard, making Yuki voice his pain. He grabbed Yuki's member at the base, then with his other hand grabbed Yuki around the waist to hold him. Yuki balled his fists, knowing the pain that was to happen next. Without any warning at all the man plunged his own member into Yuki's entrance. No lotion, no easing it loose with the help of fingers, he just entered Yuki. _

_Yuki screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears didn't stop rolling down his cheeks. "Remember," the man said into his ear, "this is me." He thrusted into Yuki. "And you can never leave me."_

"Yuki," Kyo called shaking the smaller man beside him. "Yuki…Yuki!" At the sound of his voice Yuki's eyes shot open, searching his surroundings. He breathing was heavy and he was subconsciously clinging to Kyo. "Are you okay?" Yuki looked up at Kyo. At the sight of him a sense of ease fell into Yuki's heart.

"Yeah, I was just having a dream," Yuki said. _Yeah…more like a really bad nightmare!_

"Well, I thought it was a nightmare the way you were shaking and moaning in your sleep," Kyo said pulling Yuki closer to him. "If there's something's that bothering you Yuki, I hope you would tell me about it."

Yuki looked up at Kyo and thought, maybe now was the time to tell Kyo about his past. "Yeah, Kyo, I do want to talk to you about it. Maybe it'll explain a lot of what's going on right now with why my brothers are here and everything else."

Kyo knew this was serious. "And I'm here to listen to you Yuki. You can tell me anything."

"I know, and I'm glad," Yuki said. He sat up in the bed, the covers falling down to drape around his waist. "In my old town I—"

"RINGRINGRING!!" screamed the phone on the nightstand.

Kyo almost jumped at the sound. "Sorry, Yuki. It'll only take a minute." He sat up in bed and turned to pick up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey. Why'd you call so early?" Kyo slung his legs over one side of the bed with his back to Yuki.

Yuki didn't listen to their conversation. He just studied Kyo's back while he talked the caller. He back was bare, sleep pants were the only thing on. He was extremely tan and his back was very toned. Then Yuki wondered why Kyo was shirtless, then he realized he was shirtless too. He started to search he memory only to remember that he had fallen asleep when everything was getting really good and he was really gong to trust Kyo with him. _Stupid Stupid! How could I do that, just when I was going to give it up to him? How could I?_ Yuki mentally slapped himself, thinking of ways to make it up to Kyo. BINK! And idea popped into his head.

Yuki waited until good byes were said on the phone and then crept up to Kyo's back and slid his arms over Kyo's shoulders touching and rubbing on his chest. He dipped his head onto Kyo's neck and kissed him lightly.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Kyo asked. "I thought you were going to tell me about your past."

"Don't ruin the mood Kyo, please?" Yuki pleaded. "I remembered that I did something unforgivable last night and I want to make it up to you right now." Yuki continued to rub up and down on Kyo's chest, teasing his nipples with one hand as his other lightly caressed his body. He pushed his back closer to Kyo's, feeling the heat of the bigger man on his front. Yuki's kisses turned into nibbles and sucking.

"Yuki…" Kyo moaned slightly, "do you really want to do this now?"

Yuki did not answer, just pressed himself more so into Kyo's back.

"Yuki…you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Yuki didn't care at all. With his one free hand Yuki reached down below Kyo's waist and started to play with his member through his pants. Yuki felt Kyo arch into his body meaning he really liked it. He was really glad Kyo was enjoying it and he slowly slipped his hand into the other man's pants, touching his member. Kyo moaned and Yuki turned his head to face him and kissed him, tongue and all. Kyo moaned even louder and Yuki started to pump him.

"Shit," Kyo said as he felt himself about to cum.

"It's okay Kyo, I wanted to do this to you," Yuki said as he claimed Kyo's mouth once again. Kyo's body jerked and he felt himself climax, letting himself spill out into the other man's hand. He retrieved his hand from the man's pants and licked his hand. "I kinda did want to suck you off but in the name of situation I thought this would be okay." His kissed Kyo again. "I know it doesn't totally make up for last night, but was it okay? I know that I haven't done much for you since we started going out, so I wanted to do something."

Kyo caught his breath. "Don't worry Yuki, it was good." He turned and kissed Yuki, then slowly pushed him down on the bed. When he released Yuki's lips Yuki reached down and started to pull at Kyo's pants. Kyo, a bit surprised, just stared at Yuki and then grabbed his hands away from his pants. Yuki looked up at Kyo, a surprised look on his face. "You're acting very strange this morning, being so forceful and everything."

"You don't like it?" Yuki asked him, giving Kyo the worried look.

"No, it was really good and I really liked it but I just have this feeling that there's something on your mind and you're not telling me it." Kyo hovered over Yuki and stared into his eyes.

All Yuki could do was stare back but then look away. _I know Kyo. I want to tell you so bad it hurts. And I was willing to tell you awhile ago, but now I'm scared of what you'll think. I don't want pity from you, I just want to get it off my chest and tell you._ Yuki looked back up at Kyo. His eyes hadn't moved; not even flinching. _Right now, I guess, would be a better time than some._ Yuki swallowed the lump in his throat and then opened his mouth. "K—"

"But if you don't want to tell me now I can wait Yuki," Kyo said leaning back on the bed as he got off of Yuki. "I know you have a past that was probably hard, I don't know how hard it was but if you ever want to tell me about I will listen. And I was hoping you would listen to my past relationships too."

Yuki felt shocked. _Why does he want to talk about this now, just when I was willing to go all the way with him? I know I wanted to tell him, but I changed my mind. Now he wants to talk? I don't know if I can handle this._

"I don't know why but for some reason I don't want to keep it a secret from you. I believe you have a right to know about my past and then maybe you'll fell more open to tell me about yours." Yuki was a little shocked, but decided not to say anything against it. He sat quietly on the bed to listen to Kyo. "Well, you know how Haru and I have known each other for a long time?" Yuki nodded. "Well, I knew I was bi in high school and then one day, near the end of senior year, Haru came out and told me he was gay. He already knew I was bi so he trusted me more with it. I thought he was just going to tell me to get it off his chest but then he surprised the hell out of me by say he liked me, a lot. It shocked me more than I thought, and then to top it all off he kissed me at that time too. I could feel his body shaking badly as he held onto me so I knew I couldn't force him away. So, I did what all good friends would do, well at least what I did. I kissed him back and embraced him. Then, we started going out. Haru and I dated for several years and it was just last year that we broke up."

Yuki kept his intent face looking at Kyo. For some reason something in his heart cracked and pained him. He didn't know why, but all at once all thoughts of the times that Yuki saw Haru and Kyo together flowed back into his mind. He remembered the times they acted so close they could've been lovers at that time. "So, how far did you guys go?"

Kyo was a little embarrassed to answer this question. He took his eyes to the ground, though he didn't know why he felt so bad tell Yuki that he did sleep with Haru, several times. At the time he didn't even know Yuki, and Haru and he were going out all the same. "We did sleep together, a few times."

"I see," Yuki answered. He knew that they had, anyone could've guessed that. But to know that someone had touched Kyo besides him just made him furious. Then he realized, he had no reason to be mad at him. "It's fine though. I mean, you and Haru were going out. It's only natural that you slept with him." Kyo looked stunned that Yuki was taking this so well. "Hell, even I slept with my last boyfriend. I'm not mad; I'm not going to treat you differently. I'm just glad you told me about it, even though it may hurt a little."

Kyo looked at Yuki and smiled warmly at him, then reached over and kissed him. "I'm glad it didn't hurt you."

"Well, I think I want to tell you my past now," Yuki said. Kyo nodded and sat up straighter to listen to Yuki explain his past. "When I was growing up in my hometown I lived with my brothers in a kind of secluded house in the woods in the town. Well, once there was a traveler who came through. He had apparently fell down a hill and hurt his leg pretty bad. We took him in a took care of him and then after he felt well enough to walk he left and went home. About two weeks after that I was shopping for dinner and bumped into him in the store. We started talking and hanging out for awhile and became pretty close friends. Well, everything was going good until one night that he asked me to come over to his place."

"_Come on in Yuki."_

"_Thanks for having me over. I was hoping to get out of the house. I don't think I could stand another one of Shigure's meals."_

"_Oh, it's perfectly fine. I'm happy you were able to come over. I've wanted to talk to you about something for awhile."_

"_What is it?" Yuki asked looking up at his friend. _

"_After dinner," the young man said. "Please let's have something to eat first."_

_Yuki nodded heavily and walked to the table to his seat where he had sat before when they would get together at his house. "It looks delicious. Is it salmon?"_

"_Yes, my specialty of course. Only the best for you Yuki."_

_Yuki smiled warmly and started eating the food that was prepared for him. Both of them talked for hours at the table and then it came time to go to sleep after the dishes. Yuki sat down on the sofa and waited for the other man to finish up in the kitchen. Tea was presented in front of Yuki as the he returned. "Thanks," Yuki said taking the cup. "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about after dinner?"_

"_Oh yes, I have something I want to get off my chest." The other man looked Yuki dead in the eye and spoke clearly. "Yuki, I really like you. I liked you ever since you first helped my at your house, but I wanted to make sure it was real, then when I saw you at the Super Mart I knew for a fact it had to be you. I wanted you to come here to ask you if you'd be my boyfriend."_

_Yuki didn't break the stare of the other man's sharp, dark eyes. "Are you sure that you want me as a boyfriend? I mean, we barely know each other and now you want to go out?"_

"_Yes Yuki. I love you."_

_Those words hit Yuki's heart like a dagger. No one had ever spoke those words so casually to him, like they were nothing. "Well, I guess I could give it a shot. I've never been with a guy before, so it'll be a new experience."_

_The other man just smiled, stood, and walked over to Yuki. He straddled Yuki's legs and then kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around Yuki. Yuki was a little surprised but he didn't push him away. He just opened his mouth wider for the other man. Then Yuki felt friction in his pants. The young man started rubbing Yuki through his pants, grinding their hips together. Yuki could feel himself getting erect and let a moan pass through his lips into the other man's mouth. As all this went on the other man ran his finger up Yuki's front, caressing his torso as he pushed Yuki down on the couch. He didn't break the friction and kept rubbing and moaning. Even without any actual touching Yuki could feel himself about to cum. He started to moan loader and loader until the moment of release finally came. He gripped the other man's shirt hard in his fist as he cried out before he came. "Ah…aah…oh…A…Akito!"_

"And that's how we became a couple. It didn't hit me until afterwards to think it was a little fast to be moving that quickly," Yuki said after he got done explaining his story.

Kyo just sat there, mouth agape. He couldn't believe Yuki had gone into details about their first time together. Kyo knew his face was red from the talk, but he couldn't back down now. "Well, it does seem a little fast, but what made you two break up?"

Yuki's eyes found the ground as he thought over his words in his head. His mind went back to his sudden wake up this morning. "Well, it's a little complicated."

Kyo reached out and grabbed Yuki's hand. "What ever it is, you don't have to push yourself to tell me, but if you want I'm here to listen."

Amethyst eyes met crimson as Yuki decided that enough was enough, that Kyo should know of his past. "Well, Akito and I dated for 2 months after that. Everything was fine during those months, but after that things took a really bad turn." Yuki swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Kyo rubbed Yuki's back slightly as he sat next to him on the side of the bed. "It's alright, just let it out slowly," Kyo whispered into Yuki's ear.

Yuki nodded as he tried to steady his words. "Akito started to hang out with these really strange guys who were into and underground business. I didn't find out till later that it was a prostitute smuggling business. Akito's new friends were very brutal in everything they did. I ended up hanging out with them one night, and the whole night I felt uneasy. We went to a bar deep in the back alley ways of the city I use to live in. It was a rough bar, fights were going on all night and then they started talking about their "business" and wanted Akito to join them. I started feeling sick and wanted to leave, and begged Akito to leave with me but he just brushed me off. While walking home that night I was confronted by some guys. I noticed them from the bar, but I couldn't fight them off. They knocked me out and took me somewhere, an abandoned warehouse or something like that. When I woke up I was bound at my waist and feet in a chair. Five guys were standing in front of me; Akito was amongst those five guys. When I called out to him he seemed concerned and asked them to let me go, but then they gave the speech of if he wanted to be with them he had to do something that could show them he was the boss of the relationship. If not, I would be sold into their smuggling ring."

"Holy shit! What did he do?" Kyo asked intensively.

"He decided to show them. The perverts just sat there and watched. I was so embarrassed to have people see me in that state. And it wasn't like I just wanted to sit there and take it, but I was bound so I couldn't move from my chair. After it was finally over Akito took me home. I thought that would be the end of the roughness, but I was wrong. Something inside Akito snapped when he was rough with me; like he enjoyed it more than the other times I was with him. It hurt me, a lot. Soon Akito stopped hanging around those guys, but the abuse didn't stop. He turned it into a game giving me play days. I was so exhausted during the day I had to quit my job and my mind was pretty fucked up too. When I would try to back talk him he would just abuse me more. I would come home with bruises all over my body, especially on my neck and wrists. Ayame and Shigure started to worry for me and told me to get out of the relationship, but I dismissed them. When Akito got even more abusive, he brought in other people, almost like gang-bangs. That's when I knew I definitely had to get out of there, but Akito wouldn't let me go. When I tried to leave him the first time it was a light beating, but more sexual abuse. Then the second time I was beat so bad I ended up hospitalized. The police finally got involved and I put a restraining order on him. If I put him directly in jail his lackeys would definitely come after me." He turned to Kyo after telling his past history. "That's why I moved here. To get away from him."

Kyo was almost speechless. "When did all this happen?"

"From when I was a late 19-year-old to when I was 21, near my 22nd birthday. I had tried living with my brothers, but we realized it wasn't enough. That's why I moved out here," Yuki answered.

"Did he really stay away from you when you were still at your old house?" Kyo asked.

"No, I had to jump around hotels and other people's houses who knew what was going on, but it was costing too much money. Then I decided to move out here because I loved the place and it's pretty far away from my problems."

Kyo felt the sudden urge to embrace him, make Yuki feel loved and respected. God knows that Akito guy didn't. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki and pulled him close to him. "It's alright Yuki. That guy's gone now, you got me now so don't worry. And I won't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do."

Yuki nodded and dug his head into Yuki's bare chest. He just didn't want the sympathy, Yuki just wanted to make sure he was safe. Sure enough, he felt he was. "I just want to get this weight off me. Apparently Akito is trying to find me again. That's why Ayame and Shigure are here. Akito is getting closer." Kyo lay back as he held onto Yuki tighter. They rested there for a while longer. They just weren't quite ready to greet the day yet.

!#&()!#&()

RINGRING!! yelled the phone.

"Aya, can you get the phone?" Shigure yelled from downstairs. "I'm busy with the laundry!"

"Fine," Ayame said getting up from the sofa-bed he was lounging on while watching TV. He dragged himself toward the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello? Yuki?" said a familiar voice, but Ayame couldn't place it at first.

"Sorry, Yuki isn't here at the moment. Can I take a message?" He grabbed the pad and pen on the counter, ready to write down anything the caller had to say.

"Wait a second. Is this Ayame?"

Ayame almost dropped the phone. "Who is this? Are you a stalker? If you are I'll call the police and…you can't have Yuki you monster!"

"Aya, please calm down. It's me, Hatori," the caller said.

"Ha'ri? Really? I thought the voice sounded familiar!" Ayame took the phone back to his sofa-bed and laid down on it. "So, what did you call Yuki for?"

"I was just updating him on the Akito situation," Hatori answered. "I know he doesn't like to hear about them, but with the scare of having him actually find him out there, I just wanted to let him know that he's still here in town yet."

"Is there any reason to think that Akito might actually find him out here?" Ayame asked sitting up on the sofa.

"Slight, but nothing to alarming. I see no reason as to why Akito would want to venture out there in the first place. There's really no reason, so he should be safe," Hatori made clear.

"Ah, that's a relief," Ayame said. "I'm sure Yuki will love that news when he gets back."

"By the way, where is Yuki?"

"Oh, well it seems that he forgot his keys at the bar we all drank at last night and stayed over at a friend's house."

"Glad to hear that he's getting along out there by himself." Then there was a long pause. Ayame thought Hatori might have hung up. "Ayame, is Shigure there with you?"

"Yes, Ha'ri why do ask?" Ayame answered.

"Why are you guys there anyway? Don't tell me you guys are pestering him," Hatori told him in a very stern voice.

"Oh, of course not. Yuki welcomed us with open arms when we arrived," Ayame said using his high voice and laughing.

"Both of you need to come home now and leave Yuki to his own life," Hatori said angrily. "You know how much he's wanted this."

"Yes Ha'ri, both Shigure and I know that Yuki wants to live his own life, but I've seriously been feeling some uneasy. Like something bad is going to happen. That's why I forced Shigure to come see Yuki."

"Ayame, I know how you're feeling, but you have to put those feelings aside and let this work out on its own. So why don't you and Shigure come home and see how this all works out. The way you say, Yuki has made friends that can help him through this time, so let it be okay?"

Ayame thought it over. "I know, I know Ha'ri. I'll talk to Shigure. We'll probably leave tomorrow."

"Good, because I know Mimi is missing you and the shop is getting some new customers that need your touch."

Ayame lit up at the thought of people needing him. "Of course, I can't leave my adoring public waiting for me. I'll see you later Ha'ri. Ta-ta."

"Alright, good-bye," Hatori said hanging up first.

Shigure came up the stairs as Ayame was putting the phone back on its charger. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Just Ha'ri," Ayame answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've liked to talk to Ha'ri."

"Well, he basically told us to leave Yuki alone to see how this living alone thing works out for him. And I think he's right. So, what do you think?"

"Well, you forced me along, so if you wanna leave I'll drive you home."

"Aww, Shigure," Ayame said hugging him. "I thought there was a reason I liked you."

"But, I didn't say anything."

"It doesn't matter. At least you're here for me."

"Isn't that what brothers are for?" Shigure asked sitting down on one of the couches in the living room. "How long, do you think, till Yuki will return home?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he may want to sleep in today with the night he had last night." Ayame sat down next to his brother, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you think Yuki is still worried about Akito?"

Shigure's face stiffened at the name of the hated man that caused their whole family pain. His eyes narrowed at the thought of him ever being with Yuki. "I'm sure Yuki is trying to forget, but I'm not sure he ever will. I just hope that he can get help from his friends here to push Akito out of his mind enough to ease the pain."

Ayame let a small smile fall across his lips as he patted his brother's knee in a reassuring way. Shigure looked up at his younger brother and smiled. He brought his arm around Ayame's shoulders and pulled him in tight. Ayame nuzzled up to Shigure's neck. Both of them awaiting Yuki's return home.

!#&()!#&()

"…_We're sorry, but the person you have dialed is not available. If you would like to leave a message—_" Haru snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. "Well, guess he's busy with Kyo right now." Haru sat on at his kitchen table, an open Coors can in front of him. It was now afternoon and Haru was trying to get a hold of Yuki and Kyo to see if they wanted to go drinking tonight. But as of the moment, neither of them was picking up their cell phones.

Running his hand through his short black and white hair a sigh escaped his lips. He hated to admit, but with Yuki and Kyo getting together, he felt a little lonely. He grasped the Coors can and ran his fingers up and down the sides of the cold, silver can before taking a drink of it. As he set his can down his cell phone started ringing. As he glanced at the number on the ID, he barely recognized it. Not thinking much of it he flipped open the top and answered it. "Hello?" His eyes widened as he heard the voice. "Well, well, long time no see." The other person laughed and agreed.

Haru grabbed his can and walked into the living room and sitting down on the couch as he set his can down on the side table. "I never thought that the guy that just up and left me would ever call me again. How long has it been?" As he listened and kept up the conversation with the other person, Haru couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest as if someone had ripped open an old scar.

"So, why did you call all of a sudden?" Haru couldn't help but think there was alternative motive for this call.

"Actually there is Haru," the caller said. "I'm going on a trip to the Ozarks and was wondering if we could meet up for a drink and maybe you could show me around?"

Haru shook his head. This guy sounded so desperate and Haru started to feel bad for him. Even through that's how this whole mess with him started. He let out a light sigh and then agreed. "Sure, I don't mind. When are you getting into town?"

"Great! I'm getting there tomorrow. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll meet you at Dog Town on the strip, around noonish. Do you know where that is?"

"I believe so. Thanks Haru, maybe I'll reward you for your help later in the day."

"I really could care less. I'll see you tomorrow." Haru felt his chest flinch with pain at the comment the caller added.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Haru."

"See you, Akito." Click.

* * *

Alrighty then, Chapter 10 is FINISHED!! I know it's been WAY, WAY, WAY too long since my last update but now that I'm out of school I don't have internet to update when I finally get a chapter finished…so I'm sorry about that.

And I'm apologizing now. I'm entering college in August and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to devote to writing this story, but with you guys still backing me up I'll finally get it done. It's almost done anyway since the climax is here. I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it wasn't very good and there was a lot of information jammed into it.

Hope you guys haven't missed this story too terribly, but the next chapter should be the encounter, and I can't wait to write that up. Also, I hope I didn't make Yuki's life too miserable. What I have is actually tame from what I first initially thought, but I hope this worked out in favor of the story.

Manga update - books as of today. Lots of money involved I realized…sometimes I wonder just how much money I've spent on those books. Oh well, I won't be getting a lot since college is in a few months…funfun!

Well, you guys know the drill…5 or more reviews or no Ch. 11….but I know that'll be no problem.


	11. Night of Heat and Passion

I would like to send out a huge thank you to all my reviewers who will continue to read this story after not updating for….well a few years. I would like you all to know that I will try to keep up this story, but just remember I will never quit this story cause I am going to finish it. Just please, BEAR WITH ME.

* * *

**Previously **  
"Great! I'm getting there tomorrow. Where should I meet you?"

"I'll meet you at Dog Town on the strip. Do you know where that is?"

"I believe so. Thanks Haru, maybe I'll reward you for your help later in the day."

"I really could care less. I'll see you tomorrow." Haru felt his chest flinch with pain at the comment.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Haru."

"See you, Akito."

**Now**  
It was now dusk at the Ozarks, and the light orange and yellow of the evening sky glistening off the water and reflecting back up into the docks that floated on the lake. It was a beautiful sight, but most nights were like this around the area. This area is such a calm and relaxing place to live.

"Well, I hope you guys have a safe trip home," Yuki said as he watched his brothers pack their car. "It's getting late and it's a good two hours home so I don't want you two fooling around. You hear?"

"Of course Yuki," Ayame said closing the truck of the car and walking around to where Yuki was standing. "We know how much you care for us, so of course we'll be safe." He reached forward and hugged his brother. Yuki was usually reluctant, but right now he could care less about that. He had felt so shitty this morning and now he felt like a giant weight had be lifted off of him. Just by telling Kyo about his awful past he felt like things were looking up.

Ayame let go and then Shigure stood up next to have his turn. As he embraced Yuki in his arms he leaned into Yuki's ear and whispered, "Things are looking up for you. I can just feel it."

Yuki smiled into his brother's embrace. As they let go Yuki looked up at the eldest brother and smiled genuinely toward him. "I can feel it too," he said to his brother.

Shigure smiled back and ruffled his brother's hair before turning toward the car door. Ayame blew kisses toward Yuki as crocodile tears poured out of his eyes. He dabbed the corner of his eye with a hanky. "I hope he'll be okay without us Shigure," Ayame said as he closed the car door on the passenger side.

Shigure started the car and turned to his brother. "Ayame, this is Yuki we're talking about. Look how happy he is. Nothing can ruin him right now. He's finally living a life he wants."

Ayame sighed and looked out the window of the car as Shigure drove through the wooded area till he reached the main road. "I know Yuki is getting better and that Kyo is part of that, but I still feel that something else is coming and I just can't put my mind on it. I know it's going to be big, but I don't want it to be so big it ruins his life again."

"Ayame, calm down," Shigure said patting his brother's shoulder. "Yuki is strong and Kyo is putting more strength behind that. I believe we can trust them to be on their own, without having to worry so much about them. They are adults after all."

"I know you're right, but I just don't want anything to happen to those boys. I just can't help but feel to protect them with all that I have," Ayame said sitting further down into his seat.

Shigure chuckled. "That's just the big brother instinct thing that happens to all older brothers when they feel their younger brother is in trouble of any kind." He side glanced at Aya, who wasn't looking as troubled at the moment. "I always have that feeling with you and Yuki. Sometimes, it's so bad it hurts, but you have to pick out the things that only that person can do, without any help from any outside form. If they can't do it for themselves, how are they supposed to grow up and live like proper adults?"

"I know, I know," Ayame said. He didn't take his eyes off of the outside world beyond the glass of the car window. "I guess I just need to back off a little and let the boys grow up, right?" He finally looked over at his older brother. "I'll back off."

"Good boy," Shigure said ruffling his brother's head. And with that they continued on their way home. Worries left behind them.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

"Here you go," Kyo said placing a beer in front of Yuki as they sat on Yuki's back porch. They watched a few boats speed down the channel and the occasional jet-ski. Kyo sat down next to Yuki as he opened his can. "So, are you gonna miss them?"

Yuki took a sip from the can and then placed it back on the table before cocking an eyebrow at Kyo. "Are you kidding? I'm glad those guys are out of my face. I mean, I know they're my brothers but they just get so annoying after a while. You know?"

Kyo chuckled. "I didn't get know them that well while they were here, so I don't really understand the full swing of their annoyingness I guess."

"Consider yourself lucky." Yuki grabbed his can and took another drink of it as Kyo laughed at his comment. When Kyo's laughs subsided they sat there in silence watching the sun completely sink behind the hills. When the sun was gone Yuki spoke up. "Um, Kyo?" Kyo looked at Yuki, setting down his beer. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that tonight…I ah…well, what I want to say is that tonight…tonight I want—"

"Well, how's the happy couple this fine evening?" interrupted a very rude guest as he made his way across Yuki's deck without any approval.

"If you're looking for free beer you're out of luck. He's pretty much out and I barely have any at my house," Kyo said as Haru took a seat next to Yuki.

Yuki just sat there in silence. He secretly plotted to tear off Haru's head for interrupting what he had to say to Kyo. It had taken him all night to get up the courage to tell Kyo what was on his mind and Haru just comes in and ruins it. And not to mention he comes onto the deck without asking permission and just makes himself at home. _"Damn Haru! How dare you!"_

"So, are you guys planning to go to the bar tonight then? I think the girls are working so maybe we can get some discounts."

"I don't mind. I've wanted to try some new drinks anyway." Kyo turned to Yuki. "What do you want to do? Want to hit up the bar, or just stay home?"

Yuki was pulled out of his tormenting Haru daydream to reality and he was a little disappointed. He looked up at Kyo. "Well, I do want to continue drinking, but it's true that I'm almost out and I just feel like drinking tonight." Yuki really just wanted to drink what they had and then head to bed. Tonight was the night he was ready to sleep with Kyo. Everything was going well, so he just wanted to let lose, and why not do it with some drinks? "The bar it is, but you're driving me." He pointed toward Kyo.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. I'm not in the mood to get completely drunk anyway."

They all stood and pushed in their chairs. Yuki did the security walk through of his house then headed over to Kyo's. Haru wasn't there. "Where's Haru?" Yuki asked climbing up into Kyo's truck.

"Well, he said he didn't want to get in the way of us, so he decided to drive himself. He can always have one of the girls take him home if he gets too bad." Kyo started the ignition and then pulled up the little ramp to get onto the road.

"I guess you're right." In his mind, Yuki was jumping for joy that Haru didn't come along with them. This way he could ask Kyo on the way back without feeling too embarrassed.

It didn't take long to get to the bar. Kyo parked next to Haru's car and then locked the doors after both of them were out. Walking to the door Yuki noticed it wasn't as crowded as most nights, but he didn't care. He hated crowds anyway.

"Welcome strangers," greeted Uo as they walked through the door. "Are you meeting up with someone?"

"When aren't we?" Kyo said taking a seat next to Haru at the bar.

"What do ya want? A beer?"

"Nah, I'm looking for something else tonight."

"What are you in the mood for?" Uo folded a rag that she was using to wipe off the metal coolers behind the bar. She then leaned on wood top of the bar and listened for Kyo and Yuki's drink order.

"Well, I guess we should all start out with a round of shots, right?" Kyo decided to take the advantage and make everyone have their first drink together. "And I choose…Scooby Snacks!"

"Alright three Scooby Snacks coming right up," Uo said heading over the mixing liquor.

Yuki wasn't very fluent in alcohol speak so he got up and went over to Uo who was mixing up the shots. "Hey, Uo, what's in the Scooby Snack?"

"Oh, it's really simple," Uo said taking the alcohol glasses in hand. "All that's in it is Malibu, Dekuyper Crème de Banana, Midori and pineapple juice. Then you shake it all together and you have the bright green wonder known as a Scooby Snack."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," Yuki said a little relieved that Kyo hadn't picked something too hard to start out with.

"Nah, it's a good loosening drink, more or less," Uo said with a grin. "You wouldn't believe the stories I've heard and the people I've met that have started with a Scooby Snack." Yuki smiled at Uo before returning to his seat beside Kyo. Uo set out the shots before the three men, who grabbed them and took them down in one gulp. "Well, what did you think of it Yuki?"

"It actually wasn't that bad," he answered. "I'm ready for more." He turned toward Kyo. "What's next?"

"What? Am I supposed to tell you what to get each time?" Kyo asked smirking toward Yuki.

"Well, it's just that I don't know much about drinks and was kinda hoping you would tell me what's good and what's not?"

Kyo grabbed Yuki under the chin and brought his face closer to his own. "So, you're in a drinking mood tonight? I think I can handle that." He gave Yuki a light kiss before turning back to Uo to order Yuki a different drink.

Yuki's face went red as soon as Kyo's lips made contact with his own. He faced forward and realized that tonight was going to make him feel even more embarrassed than this. _What if Kyo didn't want to tonight? Or maybe he didn't want to at all? What if I pass out from all the alcohol and ruin the night for the both of us?_ These kind of thought were buzzing all around Yuki's head. He did want to do it with Kyo tonight, but he didn't think he could do it out of embarrassment. _Stop it Yuki. I've made my own advances on Kyo before and this is just a little extra. Tonight all I have to do is get him into a bedroom, it doesn't matter whose right now. _

"Hey, Yuki." Kyo asked. He looked over to talk to him only to notice his eyes fuzzy and a slight blush on his cheeks. He bent over to Yuki's ear. "Are you thinking dirty thoughts already?"

Kyo's warm breath on Yuki's neck knocked him back into reality. "Of course not. I'm just thinking about a few things."

"Alright, but try not to think too hard about it." He gave Yuki a short smile and then turned back to his drink, taking in the conversation of Haru and the Uo.

Yuki stared at Kyo's profile for a long while, taking in all his features. As he looked on he could feel the heat rising in his body. Feeling the heat stirring inside of him he knew it wouldn't take long. Yuki's eyes fell to his own lap. His mind filled with more thoughts on what was to happen later that night. Even though he was so sure he was ready for it he couldn't help but get this pit-fall feeling in his stomach. _I must be thinking about it too much. Kyo's right, I don't need to think that hard about it. I think I'll just let tonight play out like it will._

A glass of dark liquid was set down in front of Yuki. The sound of the glass hitting the bar startled him out of his thought maze that encircled in his head. Yuki looked up and saw Uo smiling back at him. "This is for calming you down a bit. It's Rum and Coke. I think you'll like it." She gave him a wink before turning and making everyone else's drinks. He grasped the cold drink in his hand and took a sip. He felt the warmth of the Rum fill his insides down to his stomach. The warmth took him in and his muscles started to relax. He gave a small smile and then took another sip. He was starting to feel a lot better.

As the night raged on, more drinks were consumed, jokes were told and laughs were heard throughout the bar. The night wasn't as heavy as it had started out for Yuki. The stress was gone, the second guessing had quieted and all that was left was to continue this wondrous night, whichever way it ended.

Kyo looked down at his watched. "Wow, would you look at the time. It's already 1:34. I didn't realize it was so late."

"It's not that late," Haru commented. "The bar doesn't close till 2:30 anyway. That's, like, a lot time from now."

"It's only an hour away Haru. Geez, you can't be that drunk." Kyo gave Haru a pat on the back and cocky smile. "As you said, it's not that late."

"I am not drunk," Haru said. "I need to drink a lot more than this to get wasted."

"If you say so." Kyo took another sip of his drink. He then turned to Yuki. His eyes were half open, his lips slightly parted as they hovered above his straw. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and Kyo could tell the alcohol was getting to him. "Yuki, you okay."

Yuki's lush covered eyes turn to look at Kyo. When he saw Kyo looking at him he gave him a smile. "I'm fine, just a little tipsy. I think the alcohol is taking effect."

Kyo studied Yuki a few seconds longer before coming to a conclusion. "Okay, time to go." He chugged the last bit of his drink before he stood up. He touched Yuki should and bent down to his ear. "Come on Yuki, time to go." Yuki looked from his drink, back to Kyo before giving him a nod. Kyo had to hold onto him as he stood. "Uo, put the last one on my tab. I'll pay ya later."

"Will do," Uo said as she took the empty glasses off the bar. When the doors closed she turned to Haru. "So, what about you, leaving?"

Haru looked around the bar, then down to his watch. "I probably should, since I'm meeting someone tomorrow."

"Meeting someone? Is this the kind of meeting I think it is?"

"Not like that entirely," Haru studied his glass a little longer. "Just an old acquaintance that's coming into town. I have to show him around."

"I see. Then you might want to hurry home and get some sleep for your meeting tomorrow." She took his glass and placed it with the other dirty ones. "You want me to drive you home? You seem a little, you know, drunk."

Haru gave a small smile. "That would be the smart thing to do, but I'll need my car tomorrow early afternoon to go meet with that certain person."

"I promise I'll bring your car back to your house early," Uo said. "Just wait till I get off, okay?"

"Fine, ya got me, I'll wait." With that Haru sat there and contemplated on what was to come tomorrow. _This is gonna be fun, not._

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

In the parking lot Kyo had to help Yuki into the truck so he wouldn't fall getting in. After buckling him in, they started on the way home. Yuki was silent most of the way home. He was staring out the window, his temperature inside was heating up. He could still feel Kyo's breath on his ear from when he had whispered it was time to go. With the thoughts of what was to come and the remembrance of Kyo's light touches that happened throughout the night, Yuki could feel his body starting to react. _Crap, this is probably because of the alcohol too. Come one Yuki, hold it in till we get home. Don't do this here._ He didn't speak to Kyo, and just pretended to sleep as to avoid giving Kyo any hints as to the reaction he was having. It was a long ride home for him.

Kyo pulled up to the house and put the truck in park. After sitting there for a few seconds he got out and walked over to Yuki's side. He opened the door and leaned over to unbuckle Yuki's seatbelt. Yuki's gaze was still held away from Kyo. As the seatbelt came off Yuki slumped out of the vehicle, he wasn't supporting himself. He slumped right into Kyo. Kyo stumbled back a step before catching his balance, Yuki in his arms. Yuki felt his face grow redder as he felt Kyo's body heat emitting from his clothes. He thought of pushing away from Kyo, but he decided against it. Instead he intertwined his fingers behind Kyo's back and buried his face in Kyo's chest, breathing in is scent. Kyo stared down at the tousle of mauve colored hair resting against him. He let a small smile appear on his lips and closed the truck door as he basically drug Yuki toward his house, not asking if Yuki wanted to come over or not.

Kyo led Yuki to his room. Leaning him against the bed he undid Yuki's finger-knots behind him and gently laid him down on the soft cotton sheets. When Yuki felt the softness beneath him he peered through his eyelids up at Kyo who was just standing before him, his face slightly flushed. Yuki was about to speak, but before a word could pass his lips Kyo had walked out of the room. Yuki stared at the empty space in which Kyo had been. He covered his eyes with his hands as he started yelling things at himself in his mind. _'You idiot. You missed your chance. He thinks you're drunk and is just gonna let you sleep all night. Why did you drink so much?'_ These thoughts buzzed around Yuki's head as he thought he had missed his chance.

"You doing okay Yuki?" Kyo interrupted his argument with himself. Yuki looked up from where he was laying on the bed, Kyo stood in the doorway with a glass of water and a worried look. He repeated, "You okay?"

Yuki laughed at himself for his stupid argument. "Yeah," he said, "I'm okay."

Kyo walked to the area where he stood prior. "Here." He held the glass out to Yuki. "I got you some water." Yuki leaned up on his elbows and then pushed himself to sit all the way up. He took the glass from Kyo and took a sip of it. It did feel good going down his throat. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling okay, thinking about how much you had to drink tonight."

"Nah, I feel fine. I wasn't drinking all that much anyway, just enough to let loose."

"Did you reach that limit?"

"I believe so." He took another sip.

"You wanna stay over tonight? You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in."

"Kyo." Yuki's voice was soft and Kyo thought he detected something mixing with Yuki's words as they played on his ear. Kyo looked straight into Yuki's Amethyst eyes. Yuki held out his arms in front of him, Kyo subconsciously walked into those waiting arms as they encircled around him. Yuki held Kyo close, resting his head on Kyo's stomach. Kyo's hands snaked down Yuki's arms that held his waist and onto Yuki's back. In this moment neither moved, both just stood there holding each other, taking in the others scent, just being close to each other.

Kyo caressed Yuki's cheek and guided his eyes up to reach his own. Once Kyo had Yuki's eyes he reached down and captured his lips as well. What started off as a small chaste kiss, turned into expressing their heat with each other. Kyo pushed Yuki back on the bed, straddling the smaller man beneath him. Their mouths did not loose contact. Kyo dove his tongue into Yuki's warm, moist cavern, exploring it thoroughly. It found Yuki's tongue and started to intertwine with it. Two tongues dancing, feeling each other, the excitement between them growing.

Kyo could feel Yuki writhing beneath him, his will breaking. Kyo retreated his tongue from Yuki's mouth and put a few inches between their faces. Yuki felt the others heat disappearing and he slowly opened his eyes. He could see himself reflected in fiery red eyes that were staring at him.

"Kyo?" A question to ask what was wrong.

"Yuki," Kyo's eyes didn't waver. "You're drunk, this is…well, are you sure?"

Yuki could sense Kyo sincerity in his voice, which was reassured in his eyes. He knew Kyo didn't want to hurt him, or make him do anything that he could possibly regret. A smile slid onto Yuki's face. "Yes, I'm sure Kyo. I've thought about it a lot." He wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and pulled himself up to Kyo. "I want this. I want to continue. I want you."

"Yuki," Kyo spoke as he pulled him closer. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"You better." Yuki chuckled.

Kyo smiled at him before claiming his lips once again. This time Kyo was more forceful with his tongue. This caused Yuki to submit in their tongue battle. Yuki didn't mind this at all. He was just glad that that he could finally have this time with Kyo. He knew it was right, he could feel it, and he longed for it.

After Kyo had clearly won the oral battle he trailed kisses to Yuki's neck, nipping as he went. He then took Yuki's earlobe in his mouth and started to nibble on it. Yuki moaned into Kyo's ear, enticing the orange haired man. Kyo returned to kissing Yuki's neck as he started to unbutton his shirt. He undid each button slowly and would expose more and more of Yuki's creamy skin as the number of button to undo decreased. Soon Yuki's complete torso was exposed, the light skin appear clearly against Kyo's dark sheets. Kyo took in the sight and then took his hand and ran it up from Yuki's stomach, across his chest, and around his neck. He pulled Yuki up, capturing another kiss as he pulled the rest of the shirt off from the back, then laid Yuki carefully back down.

Yuki felt Kyo's eyes wandering his body and though he wanted it he couldn't help but feel embarrassed from the staring. He looked away as a blush covered his cheekbones. He was quickly brought back to attention as he felt something warm encircle his right nipple. Looking down he found Kyo sucking on it; his mouth taking all responsibility to make it stand erect. Yuki could only whimper with this contact. Kyo then took Yuki's left nipple in his fingers and tweaked it between them. Yuki pushed up into this contact and let a slight moan escape his lips. Feeling satisfied there, Kyo ventured lower on Yuki's body, kissing down his stomach and around his navel. Kyo had placed his hands on Yuki's hips, holding him as he started to make small red marks across his waist. Yuki liked the feeling of being marked till Kyo hit one spot that sent a signal directly to his groin. Yuki's voice hitched up in his throat as he yipped at the feeling. Kyo understood immediately about the spot and continued to play with it, tracing his tongue and fingertips across it, making designs on the light skin near it. Yuki's hands fond the back of Kyo's head and kept exploring till they found his shirt. Once he felt the fabric under his fingers he pulled it over Kyo's head, breaking contact with that spot. "Kyo, that's too much…that one spot…" Yuki was breathing heavy as he felt the bulge in his pants growing. Kyo smirked down at him as he sat back on his knees. He then continued to take off his shirt. Yuki stared at Kyo's muscular figure. His arms seemed stronger and his abdomen more built tonight than any other time he had seen them. Though the question of why was perplexing Yuki could only focus on Kyo, the man he was here with.

Kyo leaned back down to Yuki's face and hovered over him. A smirk played on his lips. "Fall for me more yet?" Yuki smiled and responded with a maybe that made Kyo silence him from talking any further. Kyo pushed himself down on Yuki, their heated bodies pressing against each other. Yuki felt more heated as he felt Kyo's hardening member push against his own. He felt embarrassed but he didn't want the heat to leave his own. As their kiss continued Yuki pushed his pelvis up against Kyo and started to rub them closer together. Yuki could feel Kyo was surprised by it because he started to lose some force in their kiss. Yuki's hand caressed Kyo's back, running from his neck, down his spine to his lower back. Every time one of his hands went to his lower back he pushed down on it to add more pressure between their growing members.

Every time Yuki made them touch through their pants, a shock of sexual sensation traveled up and down Kyo's spine. Yuki could feel Kyo growing slightly weaker. He decided to do his own thing, so without warning Yuki pushed against Kyo and rolled him over, Yuki landing on top of him. Kyo, though shocked, didn't dislike it. "Just lay there," Yuki commanded. He rubbed his hands across the tan built stomach beneath him. He kissed above Kyo's belt line as he started to undo it. He pulled the belt out of the loops on Kyo's jeans then unbuttoned them and pulled the silver zipper down. He pulled at Kyo's pants till they were just below his boxers. Yuki could clearly see the member being suppressed beneath the loose fabric. He took the top hem and slid it down to match where he had stopped pulling down the pants. There before Yuki was Kyo's protruding member. Surprisingly enough it was just as tan as the rest of him.

Yuki touched the tip with his finger and then slid it down the shaft. His hand lightly touched Kyo's member as Yuki kissed around the base and the inner thighs, which just kept sending signals to the growing member. Yuki listened to Kyo's suppressed moans for awhile longer before delving onto the member. He took it in his mouth, slowly at first, then steadily increasing. Kyo's hands traveled to the back of Yuki's head as hisses and moans escaped his lips. "Yuki…oh god…"Yuki enjoyed playing with Kyo's member. He circled around the tip with his tongue a few times before taking it all in again. "Yuki…please…" Yuki was surprised to hear Kyo begging and he kind of liked it. Yuki took his mouth off Kyo member and looked up at Kyo. "Is it okay?"

Kyo looked into Yuki's light eyes. "Yes, yes Yuki. It's good." Yuki continued to take in Kyo's member in his mouth, the longer Kyo's sucked on it the tighter Kyo's fingers intertwined in Yuki's hair. He also let noise erupt from his throat, noise that Yuki was very pleased to hear, noise that turned him on even more. He was happy that he was making Kyo happy, he was really enjoying this time with Kyo. Then he felt a hand under his chin that proceeded to lift his head till he was looking at Kyo. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you liked it."

"Oh trust me Yuki, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself." Kyo answered, "But if you keep that up I'm gonna lose control." Yuki blushed at the compliment and averted his eyes. "Come here." Kyo cooed and guided Yuki back to him. He sealed his lips against Yuki's again. This kiss tasted different than their previous ones as Kyo could taste his saltiness on Yuki's lips and tongue. Even though it was his own taste he didn't hate it, somehow Yuki made it sweeter for him to take in. As their saliva mixed together in their mouths Kyo's hand traveled down Yuki's abdomen, feeling the heat rise inside of him. Kyo hitched his finger under the waist band of Yuki's pants and pulled it up. This broke their kiss, but raised Yuki to his knees as his legs straddled Kyo. He pulled Yuki so that his stomach was right in front of his face. He kissed Yuki's navel then leaned his head up to bite one nipple. Yuki arched away from Kyo, pulling the nipple out of his mouth, but pushed his pelvis more towards him. Kyo kissed Yuki's stomach again, and then he put his hands on his hips, kissing his bulge through his jeans.

Slowly Kyo's hands found Yuki's button and zipper and undid them both. He eased them down to Yuki's knees and then Yuki kicked them off as he balanced on Kyo's shoulders. Kyo looked at the boxers before him would could barely hold Yuki's member beneath the fabric. He peeled the fabric down and the member sprang forth. As Kyo still held Yuki's hips, he held him in place as his mouth enclosed around it. When Yuki felt that heat encircle him his hands immediately gripped Kyo's fiery locks. Yuki felt embarrassed as his own moans escaped from his throat. "Ahh..Kyo wh…wait." Kyo simply continued as he was moving his mouth up and down on the excited members and then licking his way up the shaft. Yuki loved this sensation filling his body, could feel his legs growing weak, and wondered if Kyo felt this good when he went down him.

The heat disappeared from the member and Yuki looked down to see Kyo coating his fingers in an opaque colored gel that he had grabbed from the side table Yuki guessed. Kyo looked up at Yuki. "You really wanna do this?" Yuki answered with a nod and then Kyo guided his gelled fingers to Yuki's back entrance. Upon finding it he eased his middle finger in it. Yuki felt the finger enter him and try to loosen his muscles to let it slide with better ease. Kyo felt Yuki's muscle responding to his finger entering him and then slowly started to go in and out of him with it.

After Kyo thought they had relaxed enough he added another finger. Yuki felt this one a little more though it didn't hurt. Kyo then added a third finger. Yuki felt it a lot more, his moans signaling he was feeling it. It was a lot of pressure but Yuki got use to the motion of Kyo's fingers going in and out of him. Kyo was trying to hold himself back as to not jump the gun. Yuki's sexy moans were vibrating in his ear and those sounds were traveling south to entice his own pulsing member. But he held himself back, waiting. He could still feel Yuki straining against the three fingers, but he thought the muscles were relaxing enough. He withdrew his fingers and positioned Yuki over his gel soaked member. "Ready?"

"Enter me," said Yuki in a husky voice. Kyo pushed Yuki's hips down to meet his since Yuki was still straddling him. Yuki felt the pressure at the entrance begging to be let in. He allowed it as he felt the head push through first, then the shaft. Yuki realized he wasn't completely read for Kyo's big member. The pain made Yuki tense up as Kyo pushed further in. "Relax some so I can get all the way in." said Kyo. Yuki tried to relax himself as the member continued to seek to be inside him. The pressure was increasing even though this was becoming painful Yuki still felt good. He liked this, he loved it.

As Kyo pushed the rest of way within him he felt a tingling sensation spread through his body. "I'm in Yuki. God, you're so hot inside." Yuki sat on top of Kyo for a few seconds longer before pushing himself up and then back down. This allowed another wave of pleasure rush through them both. Yuki repeated this motion with more pleasure mixing between them. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki and help him go in and out. Yuki was going at a rhythmic pace, but Kyo felt it too much and need to go at this speed. He pulled Yuki off him and pushed him back onto the bed. Yuki had a questionable look on his face until Kyo was hovering over him and felt a familiar pressure seeking entrance again. He pushed it with one movement; the sensation was more forceful then when he was on top. Kyo's thrusts sent increasing pleasure throughout Yuki's body. Yuki reached up and wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck to hold on. The thrusts increased as it got more and more intense between them. Kyo looked down into Yuki's face, lust covered as it was he didn't stop his thrust. He reached down between them and grasped Yuki's member, proceeding to pump him in time with his thrusts. Yuki arched his back and stared moving his own hips as well. "Ah…Kyo…it's too…too much…" He pulled Kyo closer to him. "I'm about…about to reach my…limit." Kyo kissed Yuki's forehead and then his nose. He bent close to his ear. "If you want to, go ahead." Feeling Kyo's hot breath on his ear just sent him over the edge. "Kyo…please…" He turned his head and forced his mouth on Kyo's and then held on tight. "Yuki, if you do that…" Yuki pulled close to Kyo's ear. "Cum Kyo…cum inside me." Kyo didn't know what to think hearing those words slide off Yuki's lips to his ear. Unconsciously this thrust increased and then he felt it getting closer. Yuki was shocked at the rapid movement and came closer to his orgasm. Yuki's voice mixed with his moans helped with Kyo's own orgasm.

"Kyo…I'm gonna…Ah, Kyo!" With a final moan Yuki member exploded all over their stomachs and Kyo's hand. Feeling Yuki's muscles tighten around his own member as he came through Kyo over the edge and with one final thrust he poured himself into Yuki. Yuki felt the warm filling up inside of him and welcomed it. Kyo collapsed on Yuki, his member still inside of him.

"Yuki…that was great," Kyo managed out during gasps of air. "What about you?"

Yuki looked up at Kyo and smiled at him. "I loved it Kyo. I felt amazing." Yuki relaxed against the now warm sheets. Kyo leaned down to kiss him. "I'll go get something to clean us off with." He carefully pulled completely out of Yuki and walked toward the bathroom. As he started to warm a washcloth he looked at himself in the mirror. He was still slightly sweating, his hair was a mess, and he had part of Yuki's orgasm all over him. "Wow, I look like shit, but it was worth it." He took the washcloth off and proceeded to clean himself off. He grabbed a pair of sleep pants hanging next to the shower and slid them on when everything was clean then went back to his bedroom for Yuki.

"Yuki, I got a washcloth to clean up with." Yuki didn't answer. "Yuki?" Kyo kneeled on the bed and rolled the nude man over. Yuki was laying there, eyes closed and evenly breathing. "Fell asleep did ya?" He smiled down at him. "Oh well." He took the cloth and wiped Yuki down, careful as to not to wake him. When he was finished he threw it on the floor with the other dirty clothes and climbed into his bed next to Yuki. He pulled him close and pulled up the sheets to cover them.

"Good night Yuki," He kissed his forehead and settled next to his lover; happy that he was finally able to get this close to him. He looked over Yuki's face and then in a low whisper he spoke words that always take courage to say to a loved one's face. "I love you."

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Haru laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were rapid of how he was going to treat his ex-lover. Uo had dropped him off earlier, but the alcohol wasn't enough to fade his mind from acting out scenarios. He rolled over, facing the wall_,' this is not gonna be pleasant.'_

* * *

Well, hopefully you enjoyed the comeback chapter a little bit even to continue reading it.

And as always….no update unless 5 or more reviews….though I know with you guys that is no problem.

310df159-8533-40e7-93f8-60ce91037d42

1.03.01


	12. Two Dates

Reviews:

**Anon** – Thanks bunches! Here ya go!

**honugurl2010** – Hell there. I'm honored to still have a person from the beginning here still. Hopefully you'll continue to support me as I finish this story.

**needlesandthread** - *blushes* Well thanks very much. I wish I could update faster for you to show you how much I appreciate it, but I am a busy person so…sorry. But I won't stop this story.

**baybaymonster** – You will see that a little bit in this chapter. Oh, and you better love me so much right now!

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya** – I'm glad you thought so. Hopefully you think the same in this chapter.

**hinabisitka** – Well here is MORE MORE MORE MORE MOREMORE! Haru and Akito are together because I said they had to be. My story my rules. Enjoy their date below though!

**mousecat** - Well you will find out a little bit of your question in this chapter, but not till the next chapter will you really understand how sadistic I am making Akito.

**hammyt** – The best? Really? I'm blushing now. Thanks bunches!

**AR** – Well you're wait is over. Enjoy!

**SoubixLoveless** – I want to thank you for saying it's hot. That is a compliment in my book. And I'm also glad you didn't delete this. I don't update a lot, but you might want to know when the last two chapters are coming out.

**Akuma-Haven** – Yes I did. I love that you love my story! In this chapter you will see a little be of what happens with Akito. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Previously**

Haru laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were rapid of how he was going to treat his ex-lover. Uo had dropped him off earlier, but the alcohol wasn't enough to fade his mind from acting out scenarios. He rolled over, facing the wall,' this is not gonna be pleasant.'

**Now**

Haru opened his eyes as the sun streamed in from the window. The light that shone on him woke him out of his slumber and into the world of reality. His sleep had not been full of dreams like so many nights before. No, last night his sleep was undisturbed and peaceful, letting him sleep all through the night. This should have made Haru happy, getting a good night's sleep, but all he could think it meant was the calm before the storm. He looked over at his clock, the red-block letters burning their time into him as he noticed it was only just after 10:30. He still had plenty of time before he had to meet up with his past in town. He wasn't happy about it, but he had made that promise and he couldn't break it.

Instead of getting up and ready for the big day he decided to start the day off with a swim. Haru did enjoy a morning swim, especially the time during the day when the fishing boats were coming in and there was a time gap from when the big boats would be coming out. It was when the water was calm and the sun was bright, it was perfect. He pulled himself out of bed and changed into his swimming trunks. He didn't bother with breakfast, since his appetite failed him. He walked right past his kitchen and down the stairs to the backdoor. Opening it up, he took in the late morning air of the lake. It was this smell that he enjoyed and loved.

Walking down to his dock he glanced over at Yuki and Kyo's houses. There was no movement at either's so he figured they were not getting up anytime soon. He smiled to himself as he thought about how their night probably went. He was happy for them, but he couldn't say that he wasn't jealous of them. They were able to find someone that truly cared about them and only them. Haru stood at the edge of the dock and looked down into the water. He remembered the time he had thought he found such a person, but betrayal followed soon after. He thought he had found the right person, but he was sadly mistaken. He pushed himself off the deck and dove into the water. He remembered how he cared so much for him. How he would drop anything he was doing to be with him. How no matter where he was he would always make it back to his side. How he would love him all night with all his heart. Though no matter what he did it wasn't enough because he was left with nothing but a broken heart in the end. He broke back through the surface of the water and filled his lungs with air. He floated on his back in the water with his eyes closed. Now, the one person who broke him, who he thought didn't want to see him because of the way he left, is asking to meet him today after he is finally settled into this life. He opened his eyes at the bright blue open sky. He sighed to himself. "I guess," he said aloud. "I guess I could've said no."

He turned over on his stomach and swam out to the open lake near the buoy. Keeping himself afloat, Haru looked at his surroundings, at the houses lining the coast, the trees that encase them into the scenery, then out to the lake at the few boats that were out and about. This calming time of day is what truly relaxed him, even if he was brooding over what was to happen later. He took in a deep breath and smacked at the water. The water came back up and hit him in the face and he let the deep breath out slowly. "Like I could really say no to him."

"Haru!" a voiced called out over the water. Haru turned around to see Yuki and Kyo standing on the dock of Yuki's house. "Haru!" Yuki called to him waving his hand in the air.

Haru waved over to him to signal that he had heard him. _I guess it's not a bad thing that they interrupted my thoughts._ He swam over to them, but stayed in the water. "What's up guys?" he asked them.

"Nothing really," Yuki said. "I saw you from the window and I thought I would come say hey and ask what you're up to today." He crouched down and sat down on the deck and let his feet dangle in the water since he didn't put any shoes on.

"I gotta meet someone later this afternoon on the Strip, but other that nothing much," Haru answered trying not to make the meeting out to be so important.

"Meeting someone?" Kyo piped up. "As in date, meeting? Does Haru have a date today?"

Haru eyed Kyo. "Wouldn't you like to know." He splashed some water up at Kyo, which Kyo tried to evade, but it was futile. "Speaking of which, how was your guys night last night? Full of nighttime hot passion?" A smirk spread across his face.

Yuki's blush gave away that direct answer and Kyo just looked down at Haru with a slight smile. "Wouldn't you like to know," Kyo spat back at him. Yuki looked out across the lake at the house across the way to avoid answering.

"Well, glad to hear it," Haru said in response. Yuki looked at him and Haru gave him a big smile that Yuki could only return with another smile.

"So, do you wanna come over for breakfast?" Yuki asked. "Kyo's gonna make bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches."

"Yep," Kyo said. "You should totally join us. You know I make awesome sandwiches."

Haru thought for a second, but the feeling from before still hadn't left him; the sinking feeling about this afternoon which took away his appetite. He shook his head. "Sorry, I already ate earlier this morning. Thanks though. Maybe another time."

"Alright, next time then," Kyo said. "Come one Yuki," he nudged him with his foot, "I'll start making those sandwiches." Yuki nodded and got up to follow Kyo up to the house. "Later Haru," he called before starting to climb up to the house.

Haru stayed there and watched as they both disappeared into the house. Another sigh escaped his lips and he swam back out behind his dock. This time he didn't swim out to the buoy. He stayed close to his dock as he just swam in circles. After some time Haru decided to get out and go take a shower to get ready for later. As he stood in the shower, letting the water run over him he couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Yuki sat at his dinner table in his made over patio. He had been watching Haru while Kyo had been making the sandwiches and when he walked into his house he finally turned to Kyo. "Did you notice something different about Haru today?" Yuki asked him. "He just didn't seem like the same Haru today, do you know what I mean?"

Kyo sat down in the chair next to Yuki and glanced over to Haru house. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've known the guy for years and there is definitely something wrong with him." He took a bit of his sandwich. "He hasn't said anything to me recently." He thought for a second, "I wonder if it has anything to do with that meeting he has later today."

"That's right!" Yuki said. "If that is it then maybe he shouldn't go if it's got him this upset. Maybe we should stop him and make him stay here with us."

"Yuki, it's not our place to do that," Kyo said placing a hand on Yuki's. "Don't worry I think Haru can handle himself." He patted Yuki's hand. Yuki nodded but he still had a troubled look on his face. Kyo couldn't leave Yuki like that so he thought of something that would get his mind off of his troubles. He grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled it toward him. "Why don't we go do something today?" Kyo said.

Yuki looked at Kyo and smiled. "Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking lunch or dinner in town. There's an awesome seafood place that's way on the other side of town that overlooks the lake. Why don't we go later?" Kyo caressed Yuki's hand with his thumb.

Yuki smiled down at Kyo's soft touch. He knew that he was trying to get his mind off Haru. Yuki put his other hand on top of Kyo's and looked up at him. "I would like that very much."

Kyo pulled Yuki's hand up to mouth and gave it a kiss. Then he pulled his hand toward him, kissing his wrist, forearm, upper arm, shoulder, neck, and then finally Yuki's mouth. The sensation of Kyo's mouth on his sent electricity through his body that came with a remembrance of last night. Those moments flooded his mind as Kyo placed his hand on the side of his face, sliding to the back of his neck to pull him in closer. He could feel Kyo's tongue on his lips and with just that slight touch he felt himself failing to say no. All he could do was open his mouth and let Kyo have his fun. Kyo's tongue touched almost everywhere in Yuki's mouth and when it finally found Yuki's tongue he wrapped his around it. That brought Yuki's tongue to life as it tried to mimic Kyo's movements, but it was futile. He gave up quickly and let Kyo have his way.

When Kyo finally let go and look at Yuki, he saw that his face had a blush on them and his eyes had a lusted coat over them. Kyo smirked down at him and then grabbed him close. "Come on," he said, "let's finish this in a proper place." Yuki just nodded at him and let Kyo lead him to the bedroom. Last night definitely wasn't enough yet.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

It was finally time for Haru to head into town. As he was driving his vehicle toward his destination he couldn't put that feeling behind him that he should just stop and turn around. He knew Akito didn't know where he lived so it wouldn't be hard to just hide from him. As these thoughts grew stronger, another thought started to grow, the thought of how hurt he would make Akito if he didn't show up. Haru knew he shouldn't feel this way toward him, but he just couldn't help it. With his guilt eating at him he knew he had to continue on his way.

Haru pulled into an open parking spot, but didn't move. His hands rested on the wheel and he sat there for awhile with his head resting on them. He took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, opening his eyes and staring at the floorboard and his legs. There was no turning back for him now, so he put on as good a face as he could and got out of his car. The sun beat down on him as soon as he left the sanctity of it. He pulled his sunglasses to cover his eyes. He stuck his hands in his pockets after closing the door and locking it. He watched men and women walking along the sidewalk and children running alongside and passing by teenagers enjoying their free days.

Haru stepped up on the sidewalk and continued on the short walk to Dog Town, where he was suppose to meet Akito. As he turned into the small area that had been neglected over the years it didn't take him long to lay his eyes on the man he hadn't seen in years. As he looked him over from afar Haru noticed that the air about him seemed to have changed. He didn't seem like the same person he was from the past. He seemed different, more aware of himself, a lot more mature and assertive. The nervousness about meeting this new Akito was getting to Haru, but he also felt more attracted to him.

The steps Haru took towards Akito felt heavy and slow. For a few feet Haru thought that Akito wouldn't recognize him, but then the man seated on the bench turned to him. Even though Haru couldn't see his eyes through the black of his sunglasses he knew he had spotted him. Akito's hand went up in the air in a wave and a smile spread across his face as he started to walk toward Haru.

When they were finally standing together Akito's smile had not vanished, it was still plastered on his face. He reached in and held Haru in a big hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Akito said patting Haru on the back and then rubbing him. He took a step back but still held onto Haru's arms. "Wow, look at you." He chuckled a little as he looked Haru up and down. "You really haven't changed at all through these years."

"Yeah," Haru said giving Akito a smile back at him. "But you," he gave Akito another once over. Now that he was closer he saw more of that mature air about him. Akito had grown out his hair slightly more and it was hanging in parts of his face, but it worked for him. His thin frame that had once been made him look sickly was now filled out and slightly built. When he had hugged him he could feel the slight strength that filmed them. "You have changed."

"You think so?" Akito asked taking his hands from Haru and placing them on his own hips. "I have been working out a little bit with all the free time I've had." He took another step back and held his hands out. "You like the 'new' me?"

Haru took a second to look him over. Truthfully he really did. He felt himself becoming attracted to Akito all over again. He couldn't help but think this mature Akito had sex appeal. "Yes," Haru said, "You look very…good after all these years."

Akito gave him a smirk. "Why thank you. Even though you haven't changed you still look good too."

"Um…thanks," Haru said. "So, um, do you wanna grab some food?"

"I thought you would never ask," Akito said as he grabbed Haru hand and led him out of the Dog Town area and out onto the sidewalk. Without letting go of his hand he turned and asked, "So, where are we going?"

Haru stared at his hand in Akito's for a second before trying to answer Akito. There was no warmth in Akito's hand and just for a second he felt scared to be in his presence; though he pushed those thoughts away to get him through the day. "I'm game for anything."

"Great! My choice!" He pulled on Haru's arm until they were a few feet from their starting point then Akito finally slowed down and let Haru walk beside him. He released his hand while walking beside him.

Haru ventured a sideways glance at Akito. A smile was plastered on Akito's face as they walked down the sidewalk, and even though it was a good change than the emotionless face he was originally use to, Haru could help but feel uneasy at this. Akito was a user of people just to get his way; he had learned that all too well. That smile, Haru had only seen it the last day he had seen Akito. Haru shook his head of all of those thoughts; it had been a long time since any of that had happened and the Akito that was in his presence now seemed much different than the one back then.

"So, any idea where I'm taking you?" Akito asked looking up at Haru.

Haru looked around and realize they had walked most of the strip downhill. Haru pointed at a small shack ahead of them. "There?"

Akito gave him a small smile. "I always knew you were a good guesser." Akito smiled and once again Haru's hand was claimed by Akito's. "I read about it on the up here and heard it had good reviews for being quick and good. You ever been?"

"Actually, no I haven't," Haru answered him staring, once again, at their connection.

"Funny, since you live here." Akito led him inside. It was a 'seat yourself' kind of place so Akito choose a booth next to one of the many windows. A waitress came over and after introducing herself took their drink orders. After the drinks arrived Akito opened the conversation. "You know, after that last day we saw each other I never thought you would agree to meet me."

Hearing this topic Haru felt like he had been stabbed in the throat. His eyes went wide, he couldn't speak, he started sweating slightly. He didn't look up from where his eyes were glued, the cup of water the waitress had placed before him. Haru's mind was racing with questions and thoughts, images and sounds. He felt himself getting pulled further into the darkness of his past, the darkness that was his last relationship he had. Then he felt a cold, icy sensation start at his hand and spread up his arm. Akito had touched him and there still was no warmth in him.

"Haru? Are you okay?" Akito saw the frightened face on Haru. At first he felt shock about this, but then realized what Haru thinking about and the thought made him happy. He still had Haru wrapped around his finger, even after all these years. He didn't want to rush anything so he decided to calm Haru down first. "Look, I'm really sorry. Of all things to talk about I shouldn't have started with that. The past is just that; the past. It shouldn't be brought up after it's already done and gone."

Haru took a hard swallow, hurting his throat. He shook Akito's hand from his and grabbed his water and took a sip. "Yes, it's all in the past." He finally looked Akito in the face. Haru could actually see the genuine sincerity that Akito was sorry about bring it up. He let a small smile land on his lips. "It's alright Akito. I forgive you."

Akito smiled back and claimed Haru's hand again. "So, why don't you tell me what you've been up to all this time?"

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

"Yuki hurry up!" Kyo yelled from his spot on the couch upstairs. He heard a muffled 'shut up' come from the bathroom and chuckled to himself. After the passionate endeavors after breakfast Yuki decided on a shower. Kyo had been done with his shower for a few minutes. Yuki had locked Kyo out of this one so Kyo went downstairs to take one. Afterwards he sat on the couch to wait for him because while the two were in bed Kyo asked Yuki if he wanted to go out to eat, on a date; just the two of them. Of course Yuki was excited about this and jumped from bed only to jump into the shower.

Kyo sat patiently, waiting on his lover. He was thinking of a place to take Yuki, but it didn't take long to think of the perfect place. A place that sits right on the lake, though it was way on the other side of town Kyo decided it was where he would take Yuki. That way there would definitely be no interruptions with their friends. It was a little pricey, but Kyo thought it would be okay to spoil Yuki a little bit. Finally Kyo heard the water turn off. Yuki emerged with a towel around his waist, his hair still damp and dripping beads of water on his skin. Kyo watched as the beads of water slid from Yuki's shoulders, down his chest and stomach and came to a halt at the towel that Yuki had a firm grip on. Yuki followed Kyo's eyes to his towel and Yuki pulled it closer to him. This made Kyo look up at him. Yuki glared at him, "Don't even think about it." And with that Yuki turned and walked into his room, closing the door to get dressed.

Kyo let out a sigh that formed a smile on his lips. "Trust me Yuki," he said mostly to himself, "if I wanted to you wouldn't be able to stop me. Just be glad I'm still a little tired." Kyo then started back to the waiting on Yuki to get dressed.

After a few minutes Yuki finally emerged from the room looking clean and refreshed. Kyo and stood and gave him a smile. "You look good," Kyo stated as he looked him up and down.

Yuki smiled back at him and walked around him to get his shoes. "So, did you think of a place to go?" Yuki asked him as he sat on the couch to put on the shoes.

"Yes, I did," Kyo said. "I think it's the perfect place for a first date."

Yuki stared at him, "First date?"

"Yeah," Kyo answered. "Think about it. We haven't really had a 'date' per se. Every time we do something our friends are always with us. I think we should do something just the two of us."

Yuki stood up and walked over to Kyo. He leaned up to Kyo's face and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I think it's a wonderful idea," Yuki said as he turned and walked for the door. "Are we going now?"

Kyo followed after Yuki. "Sounds good to me." They both got into Kyo's truck as Kyo started their drive to their destination, unknown to Yuki. The radio played in the background as Yuki stared out the window. Kyo glanced over to Yuki and grabbed his hand that was resting on the console. He laced his fingers with Yuki's and brought the intertwined digits to his lips, kissing the back of Yuki's hand gently. Yuki turned when he felt Kyo grab him, the kiss, so small and chaste, made Yuki's chest throb. As Yuki's cheeks turned red and turned away from Kyo to hide it, but he had already seen it and a smile had crept on his face to show his amusement. Though he knew the kiss embarrassed Yuki he didn't let go of his hand and Yuki didn't pull away. They drove on through town, hands holding each other close.

It was a twenty minute drive to the restaurant that almost seemed hidden away, if not for the big sign that welcomed everyone that drove down the small road to the parking lot. When Kyo parked they both got out and walked up to the front door. They were seated outside on the deck that was just above the water. As the waiter filled up their empty glasses with water Yuki stared out at the water. "It's beautiful," he said taking a sip from the glass.

"You should see it as night when the boats are out lighting the water on top of all the boat docks lining it with lights," Kyo added.

Yuki turned to Kyo. "You come here often?" The way Kyo was speaking made Yuki interested in how he knew so much about this place.

"Sort of, I did," Kyo started. He started to fiddle with his fingers as his answered Yuki's question. "Well, you know how I use to come here a lot with my guardian before I got the house here?" Yuki nodded wondering where this was going. "For awhile he had a part-time job working here as a waiter. That was when I was still young so he had to bring me to work sometimes when he was going to work late and couldn't get the neighbors to watch me. So, at night when they were cleaning up I would come out here to the deck and look out to the lake and just watch." He stopped and chuckled to himself. "When I was a kid I thought the lights on the boats where small water fairies that only came out at night. Thinking like that I thought this view was the most beautiful thing in the world."

Yuki smiled and grabbed Kyo's hand, "That's a wonderfully cute story Kyo." He looked out to the lake again. "I wish I could see it like how you did back then."

Kyo squeezed Yuki's hand. "I wish I could too, but I like the view from my own deck now. Especially since you're in it now."

_Wow,_ Yuki thought, _that was so incredibly romantic. That definitely pulled at some heart strings._ The blush on Yuki's cheeks crept up again.

"You know," Kyo said, "you are so cute when you blush." Of course this just made Yuki blush even more. Kyo smiled at him and then once again brought their hands to his lips to place a kiss on Yuki's. This made Yuki look directly in Kyo's eyes and even through the embarrassment he felt being treated like this in public he couldn't help but think how much he was in love Kyo at that moment.

Their meal consisted of many different types of seafood, two glasses of wine, and conversations that were so romantically cliché they would make a romance novelist sigh. When they were finally done, two hours later, Kyo footed the bill and then they were on their way back home. Yuki couldn't help but feel as if there was a deeper connection that was made between them tonight, and he couldn't be happier to have those thoughts swimming in his head. When driving home Yuki pushed the console up to become the back of the front seat and then scooted over closer to Kyo. He rested his head on Kyo's shoulder. The move surprised Kyo a little bit, but it was a good surprise. He found Yuki's hand and intertwined their fingers once again, though Yuki took his other hand and rested it on the back of Kyo's, sandwiching his hand between his own. Kyo didn't mind as their hands rested on Yuki's leg and Yuki rested on Kyo's shoulder.

About ten minutes into the drive Kyo asked, "Why don't we go for a boat ride when we get back?"

Yuki moved his head to look up at Kyo, who was staring at the road. He nuzzled into Kyo again, "That's sounds good." So with that to look forward to Kyo started to go a little faster to get there.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Haru and Akito's meal was over with and Akito still wanted to hang out. He turned to Haru as they were walking back to his vehicle. "I want to go somewhere where we can maybe walk and talk, ya know?" Akito asked.

Haru thought a little bit and then remembered a place just down the road on the side of the dam. "I know a place," Haru said as they approached his car. "Get in." Akito did as he was told and waited patiently as Haru started it and drove them back down the hill they walked up and then took a sharp right that followed a rock road down through the trees.

"Where does this go? Somewhere secluded?" Akito asked winking at Haru.

"No such deal," Haru cut his fantasies short. "This is where fisherman come to fish in calm water, not having to worry about the waves and disturbances from the other boats on the deeper water on the other side of the dam."

"Sounds like fun," Akito said sarcastically. He looked around as Haru found a place to park. There were a lot more vehicles down here than Akito thought there would be.

Haru looked over at Akito. "It's kind of like a park so there are places to sit and walk. I'm sure we'll be able to find a place to talk like you want to."

They got out of the car and they started to walk toward a line of trees. They were walking around aimlessly for awhile before either one of them said anything. The silence was killing Haru. He knew Akito wanted to talk but he had no idea what about, so this waiting was making the tension worse and worse. Finally he heard Akito let out a sigh and he looked as if he was ready to talk.

"Haru, I don't mean to bring this up again, but I am really for sorry for how I left you back then," Akito said. Akito started to sense that Haru was panicking again like he was back at lunch. "Look, I know you said you forgive me and everything but I really want you to know that I'm serious about feeling bad about leaving you the way I did." He turned to face Haru. Just as he guessed Haru's mind was focusing only on the past. He grabbed Haru's shoulders and noticed that that was not even working to snap him out of it. _Did he really like me that much back then?_ "Haru. Haru!" Akito yelled as he started to shake him. Haru finally snapped out of it and stared back at Akito. It only took him a second to noticed Akito's hands on him and he pushed away from them. Akito stared at his hands and then back to Haru. "Don't think about what happened okay? Just think about the present and that I'm here now with you, giving you my sincerest apology."

Haru looked Akito over, he still wasn't sure if he could trust him or not but he wanted to so desperately. "I understand Akito," Haru forced out. "I really do forgive you for what happened back then, but you still have to remember that it wasn't the best moment in my life so when you mention it so casually I get a little freaked."

Akito could see that Haru was trying to be honest with him and that just please Akito more. _That means he's desperate. Perfect._ He took a step closer to Haru and put out his hand. "Can I touch you?" Haru gave him a questioning look. "When I touched you awhile ago you pulled away. That means you still don't trust me, right? So I'm asking if I can touch you."

Haru looked down at Akito's hand. He remembered the icy feeling he felt back on the strip when his hand was on his own. That made him think that there was something more to Akito than this 'changed' person he had become. "Alright," he said in a small voice.

Akito smiled when he heard this and proceeded to touch Haru's arm like he had been. He kept his hands on his arms for a few moments before moving them down to his hand and grabbing Haru's hand. "Come on," he said as he pulled Haru away from his spot and they started to walk again.

Akito's hand still did not hold warmth, just like the last time. Haru just stared down at it. It was still cold and unwelcoming, but he couldn't pull his hand from Akito's. For some reason, even though he knew this day shouldn't have happened, he couldn't help but listen to Akito and follow him for the time they were aloud.

They walked the edge of the water, hand-in-hand. Haru couldn't help but think this would be romantic if they were still in love, but at the present moment that was not happening. As they walked Haru just stared at his feet and the ground that he stepped on as they continued their walk. Akito broke the silence, "You know back then, after what I did, I felt horrible." Haru sucked in some air to calm down. He couldn't believe Akito wanted to talk about this subject of all subjects. "I don't even remember why I broke things off with you. I just remember the guilt and heartbreak I felt after you were already gone."

Haru didn't want to hear another word. He knew these were just lies coming from Akito to get what he wanted at that time. The fact that he didn't even remember why he broke up with him was proof. Haru turned his face to Akito, "You left because you got bored. That's what you said the day you walked out on me." They both stopped walking. "I remember that day very clearly. You came over just like you usually did on a Saturday, though I could tell something was different about you. When I asked you what was going on, you told me to drop the subject then drop my pants. You came over just for sex, nothing else. Of course I couldn't tell you no, I was in love with you. Saying no wasn't an option when we were going out. I let you do whatever you wanted; I didn't care what it was as long as we were together. Then that day you came over I put all my heart into making you feel good. After you came you got up and took a shower without even looking at me. When you were done you walked over to me, patted my head and told me you were breaking up with me." Haru stopped and tore his eyes from Akito's. "I begged you not to, but you wouldn't stay. I asked why all the sudden you were doing this and you said it plainly without any emotion that you were bored with me."

Akito took a step closer to Haru. "I have no excuse. Back then I was a complete asshole to you, and I'm so very sorry for it. I'm sorry I took your feels and squished them in that way. I don't know what I was thinking. You were amazing to me, and I just broke you."

"You're right. You did break me," Haru said. "After that my relationships didn't last very long because I couldn't trust the other with anyone. I was afraid they would leave me if I got too deeply involved with them, so I left them before they could leave me."

Akito stepped back from Haru and turned to face the water. _He is definitely desperate if he's blabbing about all of this._ He brought a hand to his mouth to hide a snickering smile forming on his lying lips. _Maybe this vacation will take a good turn._ He wiped the smile off his face and then crossed his arms. "Haru, I know I hurt you really bad, so I don't expect any more than just this day with you." He let out a sigh. "But I will say that I was wrong when I dumped you. Because….because…." He turned to Haru. "I missed you a lot. I know I don't have any right to, but I missed you and I still do. To tell you the truth I miss the way you use to talk softly to me, the way you use to hold me and touch me. I miss it all." Akito looked Haru in the face, which held complete shock. "I don't expect any remorse or reaction from you, but," he grabbed Haru's arm, "do you think you could give me a second chance? I don't want to lose you."

Haru was in complete bewilderment. His mouth hung open; his eyes were wide and staring at Akito. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned his face away from Akito only to feel Akito's hand on his cheek to turn his face back to face forward at him. "Akito….what are you sa…why?" Akito didn't answer him, just stared back up at him not moving his hand from his place on Haru's face. "You know, I probably won't be able to completely love you again."

"I know Haru, and I understand," Akito said. "But even if I can have you for just a little bit, even if it's to make up for what I did way back then. That is all I ask for." He slid his hand from Haru's cheek to his chest and then around to his back and pulled himself in close for a hug. He held Haru for a long time not feeling anything but tension from Haru. Then he felt Haru slowly move and then his arms were around him. He was hugging him back. Akito smiled into the embrace. _I got you._

Haru grabbed Akito's shoulders after a few minutes of standing there and living in the embrace and looked into his face. The smile that Akito was showing him felt empty, but Haru couldn't help but respond to it like he had in the past. He pulled Akito close to him and with a hand on the back of Akito's head he took Akito's lips with his own. As he kissed him Haru felt all those feelings of their past relationship coming back up and he felt them pass through his body. He remembered how much he loved Akito and realized he still did, even if this was all a lie.

Akito was a little shocked by the sudden kiss, but he didn't mind it. It had been a long time since someone else's lips laid claim to his own and this is what he was looking for. He wanted someone to pass his time with on this runaway journey and Haru was the perfect ticket. He would stay here and entertain himself with Haru and then leave when Hatori would come for him after finding him. That was the plan and it was moving along faster than he thought. He didn't know Haru would jump at this so soon, but it mattered not to him. Now he could just enjoy the game he was starting.

After Haru released Akito they were both breathing heavy. Haru's eyes were clouded over with ecstasy and he knew this kiss would not satisfy him or Akito. He grabbed Akito's hand and led him back to his vehicle. When they were driving back to Haru's house they didn't speak, but as they got closer Akito moved closer to Haru and started nibbling on his neck. He was already aroused and this was not helping the growing bulge in his pants. Akito noticed it and licked Haru's ear before he whispered into it, "Do you want me to take care of that now."

At the moment Haru was just trying to focus on driving the curvy road back to his house and he knew that if Akito did any more to him he wouldn't be able to focus at all. "No, I'll hold out till we get back to the house."

Akito was slightly disappointed but it was fun watching Haru battle with his arousal. Even with that knowledge Akito did not stop attacking Haru's neck with his mouth or ear, even his hands started to rub around on Haru's torso. Haru was holding back with all his might and continued to drive and endure it till he was home.

It seemed like it took forever, but finally they arrived at Haru's house and Haru didn't stop for nothing. As soon as Akito was through the front door all of Haru's feelings came to the surface at once. He pulled Akito into his bedroom and pushed him up against the wall. He pushed his mouth onto Akito's and dove his tongue into his mouth. Akito grabbed fists full of hair to pull him into him further. The moans erupted from within Akito's throat and his groined started to throb. Haru slid his leg between Akito's, like he knew what Akito wanted, and started to grind the top of his thigh into Akito's genitals. With this touch Akito could feel himself becoming hard. Akito pulled his mouth from Haru's. He was breathing hard and placed his mouth near Haru's ear. Another moan spilled out as Haru's hands wondered under Akito's shirt and started to pull it off. "Haru…please…I want you," Akito forced out. Hearing that husky voice Haru pulled him over the bed. He pulled off Akito's shirt completely before pushing him back on the bed. Then he got on top of Akito, straddling him, and pulled off his own. He leaned down and kissed Akito deeply again as their bare torsos touched each other.

Akito's hands slipped from Haru's back to his pants. They started working on pulling them off, but it was hard when being pinned under Haru. Akito kissed Haru's neck and pushed himself up to get better access to his nipples. He took one of Haru's in his mouth and started to suck on it. In this position Akito was able to get Haru's pants pushed off his butt, but he was so hard that they wouldn't come all the way down. He started to caress the outside of Haru's pants, which only proved to make him bigger. Haru moaned as he felt Akito playing with him. He knew he was ready for the main attraction and foreplay was just getting in the way. He pushed Akito back down and pulled his pants off, throwing them off the bed. Akito stared at Haru's throbbing member. He grabbed at it and started to stroke him. Haru controlled himself not to be taken down so easily and went for Akito's pants. He pulled him off, causing Akito to let go of Haru's rock hard shaft.

With this break in their touch Haru went after Akito's, which he had only felt through clothes this time. He grabbed it in his hand and started to work it up and down. Haru was sitting as he was doing this and Akito moved to kneel in front of him as he stroked him up and down. With Akito directly in front of him Haru proceeded to put his penis in his mouth. First he licked the underside of the shaft up and down before taking in the head and the rest of member. Akito grabbed Haru's hair again when he felt himself in Haru's moistened cavern. With his hands Haru pulled Akito's legs on either side of his and rubbed them up and down. He let Akito's member loose from his mouth only to stroke it more and lick his fingers. Once they were wet enough Haru went back to sucking on Akito's shaft.

The fingers that Haru licked found their way to the back of Akito and then to his hole. He slowly slid in one finger, then two, trying to loosen him up. With each thrust of his finger Akito moaned louder than the next and bucked his hips into Haru's face. When Haru was able to get four fingers into Akito's hole he released Akito's shaft. He looked up at Akito and Akito looked back at him. "You ready?" Haru asked him.

Akito sighed as Haru took out the fingers and placed them on his hips. "Yes," Akito said. He placed his hands on Haru's shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. Haru looked up at Akito waiting right above his anticipating member. Then with an intake of breath Akito lowered himself onto Haru, guiding him with one hand. When Haru's head was inside of him Akito stopped. His eyes were focusing on something outside of the window.

Haru stared up at Akito. He wondered what could've caught his attention to stop in the middle of this. "Akito? Are you okay?"

Akito was staring out the window. He was staring two houses down at a truck that had just pulled up with two passengers. It didn't caught his attention until he saw that the passenger looked very familiar. Then when the passenger got out of the truck and looked toward him it hit Akito like a ton of bricks. Then the driver came into view and obstructed his view. They walked away and into the house and Akito couldn't help but stare. He felt Haru's member push deeper into him, bring him back to the moment. Haru was looking up at him with a questioning look. "It's nothing," Akito answered. "One of your neighbors just came home."

"I see," Haru said. "You still wanna finish?"

Akito looked down at him and smiled. "Are you kidding?" And he pushed himself down on Haru, taking him in up to the hilt in one thrust. He sat there for a second to get use to the shaft in him and then started moving up and down. He braced himself on Haru's shoulders and pushed himself up and down on Haru.

Haru could feel the mood coming back to the moment and he started to thrust up into Akito, making him moan louder. Haru couldn't take it anymore and pushed himself up. He grabbed Akito's legs and started to help him thrust himself down on him. Akito put his arms around Haru and when he felt the shaft go into his body deeper he ran his finger nails down Haru's back. Haru hissed at the sudden pain, but ignored it. He started to feel himself getting closer to release. "Akito…I…can feel my…myself getting closer."

"It's okay," Akito said with a deep breath. He pulled himself closer to Haru and bit his shoulder. "I…I don't mind…if you cum in me."

That's all Haru needed to send that spark to his groin. He could feel it coming faster now and he pushed Akito back down on the bed. He legs still in his hand he pulled Akito's body closer to his shaft to get deeper and thrust quicker into him. "Aki…Akito….I can feel it."

"Me too," Akito said grabbed the sheets under him. "Hurry up." Haru grabbed Akito's member and started to stroke him up and down in rhythm with his own movement. He felt Akito's hole getting tighter around his member and with a final moan Akito let his seed go. It spilled onto his stomach and with a few more thrust Haru felt himself let lose. He felt amazing when he came in Akito. It took him back to how they use to be, and he lived in the moment as his seed spilled into Akito. Then he pulled out and collapsed next to Akito.

Akito turned over and kissed Haru on the cheek before snuggling up next to him. _At least the sex will be good while I'm here._ Haru put his arm around Akito and pulled him closer. _But there is something interesting here as well. I didn't think it was possible, but I found you. And you my dear Yuki are not going to get away from me again._

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

When Kyo and Yuki returned Yuki jumped out of the truck to stretch. After cuddling with Kyo in the truck he didn't move so his muscles were a little sore. Yuki looked over to Haru's house and noticed that Haru was home. "Looks like Haru survived his date today," Yuki said.

Kyo looked over as he walked around his truck over to Yuki. "Looks like. But ours isn't finished yet," he said. He took Yuki's hand and brought him into the house. "Let's go for that boat ride that I promised ya."

Yuki smiled at him as he headed through the house and out the back toward the dock. Kyo grabbed the dock box keys from the house and followed Yuki down the rock stepping stones to the boat. Kyo opened up the box on the dock and grabbed the boat keys before heading over the boat pump. As he lowered the boat into the water Yuki waited patiently on the side of the boat. When the boat was low enough Kyo cut the pump and they both got in.

Kyo drove the boat out of the cove and down the channel. It was getting dark, but there was still enough light to see around. Yuki sat in the front of the boat feeling the water splash up and hit him in the face lightly. Kyo watched him as he leaned over the side of the boat to touch the spray. "Just don't fall in," Kyo called out to him.

Yuki turned around with a smile, "Don't worry about me."

Kyo could only smile back at him as he drove the boat further out into the water. He drove for a few minutes before coming to a stop and cutting the engine. They had stopped in a small cove that had no houses around the edges and where the water was calm. Kyo got up and walked over to Yuki and sat next to him. "I thought this spot would be good to relax," Kyo said throwing his head back and looking up at the darkening sky.

Yuki looked up at Kyo's profile and even at night he could see the spark in his eyes. He moved closer to Kyo and gripped at his shirt. Kyo felt the touch and turned to face Yuki, who was very close to him. Yuki pulled Kyo's shirt a little more and then placed a kiss on his lips. With this Kyo put his hand on the side of Yuki's face. His hand moved to the back of Yuki's head and pulled him closer. Yuki could only keep his grip on Kyo's shirt until Kyo let go of his lips. He was breathing heavy and Yuki could see the lust in Kyo's eyes. Then he decided he would go for being bold. He leaned in and kissed Kyo's neck, trailing kisses down his torso. Kyo had already taken off his shirt before the boat journey started so that was no in the way. Yuki moved to kneel in front Kyo and as his kisses ended at the start of Kyo's pants Yuki started to undo them.

"Yuki," Kyo said grabbing some of Yuki's hairs as he felt the material move away from his groin. "What are you doing?"

Yuki looked up at him; he could tell that he really wanted it. "You just seem a little flustered," Yuki said as he kissed the bulge of Kyo's boxers. "Just close your eyes Kyo." He pulled down the piece of fabric in the way and Kyo's shaft sprung to life. Yuki looked at in admiration, as he could still kind of feel it from this morning. Yuki laid his hand on the shaft and started to stroke it as he kissed around it. When he started to hear Kyo's husky groans he turned his attention to the member in front of him. He licked the tip of it as he still stroked it. Then he ran his tongue over the head and the shaft on the side before he took it all in his mouth. Once he got it in he moved his tongue gently over it as he thrust his mouth back and forth over it. Yuki could hear Kyo's moans growing louder as he continued sucking.

Kyo felt really good. Kyo had said he wanted to give him head, but he never thought he would get it out here in the water. He thought they were just going to make out heavily, he never thought it would lead to this. He reached down for Yuki's head and ensnared his fingers in Yuki's mauve locks. Yuki was not stopping and he was quickening his pace. This made Kyo's time to hold out run short. I could feel himself start to get to the point and he groaned loudly. "Yuki, I'm going to…"

Yuki did not stop. I just continued. He didn't care if Kyo came in his mouth, he kind of wanted to taste it. So, he pretended to not hear Kyo and continued with the task at hand. He relaxed his jaw and took Kyo in deeper. He could feel Kyo's shaft getting harder and he knew Kyo couldn't hold out for long. Yuki didn't stop sucking on Kyo and then finally the grip in his hair got tighter and he heard his name being released from Kyo's lips, at that he felt a salty sensation spurt in his mouth. He felt it filling up his mouth and without thinking of what to do with it he swallowed it. Yuki had to admit it wasn't the best thing in the world, but it definitely wasn't the worst.

Kyo released Yuki's hair and watched as he put everything back into his pants like nothing had happened. Yuki wiped his mouth before sitting next to Kyo again. Kyo smiled at him and then pulled him in close. When he kissed he could taste himself on Yuki's lips, but he didn't care. He looked at Yuki afterwards and smiled again. "I love you." Yuki snuggled up next to him, "I love you too."

* * *

**Read Me!**

Well, well, well. Long time no see my awesome readers. The fact that you are reading this means that you still love me enough to read the rest of the story and for that I am grateful that you are going to be able to put up with me as I finish it.

Yes, that's right I'm going to finish. There are only TWO more chapters before the end of this story and I will try to get it done before a year has passed, but don't hold me to that.

I do have to say that the next chapter will show a lot of Akito's sadistic side. He saw Yuki again so he's snapped back into how he use to act. I will put a warning on the next chapter because there will be a rape scene. I can mark it if people won't want to read it and skip over it, put in the comments what you think about this idea.

I have put my other story on hiatus for a long, long time. So if you are also reading that I am very sorry, but I won't be finishing it probably.

I hope you all are doing well and I can't wait to think of what you think of this chapter and the direction of the story.

5 or more reviews!


	13. And So It Begins

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Black-Luna** – Well I'm sorry it wasn't soon, but it's finally here.

**kyoxyuki 1fan** – Well thank you. Yes, that scene is in here and I hope it's written okay for you.

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya** – Yes, this chapter isn't the happiest, but it had to come to this.

**mousecat** – Yeah…I guess I did make you guys wait quite a bit. But with my busy life and all it's a bit difficult. I hope this chapter will make it up to you.

**baybaymonster** – Now you have it. I am full of unexpectedness.

**needlesandthread** – Yes, stupid Akito. Oh well. I hope this was as good as the last one.

* * *

**Previously**

Kyo released Yuki's hair and watched as he put everything back into his pants like nothing had happened. Yuki wiped his mouth before sitting next to Kyo again. Kyo smiled at him and then pulled him in close. When he kissed he could taste himself on Yuki's lips, but he didn't care. He looked at Yuki afterwards and smiled again. "I love you." Yuki snuggled up next to him, "I love you too."

**Now**

The sunlight shone in the window of Haru's bedroom. The light cascaded down on the two beings sleeping in the bed. Haru could not sleep through this light and started to stir. He opened his eyes. The room was blurry at first, but then the face next to him came into view, Akito's face. Haru remembered these moments. Waking up before Akito was always the most peaceful; it was when Akito's face was most relaxed, the most honest. Haru sat up, his face not looking away from Akito's. This was the one part he missed when they were together, this early moment after an amazing night. _Why can't you be more like this all the time?_ Haru sighed to himself and got out of bed, dressed, and walked into the kitchen.

He made some coffee to wake himself up and then walked out on his porch. It was still kind of early. A slight fog was rolling over the water as the early fishermen waded down the coves in their boats waiting for a bite. Haru sat down in a chair and sipped at his freshly brewed coffee. The caffeine started to work at waking him up, but it also started to calm him. He closed his eyes as he listened to the docks rocking on the water. It was really peaceful, just like Akito's sleeping face. _What am I gonna do? I know this isn't going to last. I know Akito's just going to leave me high and dry after he gets what he wants._ Another sigh escaped his lips, and then he replenished it with another sip of hot liquid.

A breeze blew past Haru, shifting his hair, but Haru did not even open his eyes. He kept them closed as he thought about what he was going to do. He knew Akito wasn't going to stay forever, he knew that this wasn't going to develop into a relationship and even if it was, it would just end the same way. But last night Haru had an amazing time. It had been a long time since he had done that or felt that way. Sex was all Akito wanted, and Haru knew that. No matter how much it pain Haru to admit it. He sighed again. He was mulling over the pros and cons of keeping Akito around. He would get amazing sex, but there would be no warmth in it, no heart in it, and no love in it. Haru hated using people, but it came natural to Akito and maybe it wouldn't hurt for Haru to use Akito this once. It would be hard to keep his heart out of it, but if he just remember that this was just for sex and nothing more, if he put it out there on the table for Akito, then it might work. Haru took another sip of coffee. "This is not going to be easy," he said looking out over the water.

Haru was alone for awhile longer then he heard a stirring from inside. He turned to see Akito pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Out here," Haru called.

Akito looked up and spotted Haru. He took his cup outside to where Haru was. "Good morning," Akito said sitting in a chair opposite Haru.

"Morning to you to," Haru said sipping from his cup.

It was silent between the two for a while then Akito spoke up. "So, last night," Akito started, "I really enjoyed myself."

Haru smiled. "I did too," Haru answered.

Akito got up and went to sit on Haru's lap. Haru was a bit surprised by this, but it was Akito. "You know, I would really like it not to be our last time." A slight smile pulled at Akito's lips as he said these words.

_I knew this was coming_. "Oh, really," Haru said. "Was it just that good?"

"Of course Haru," Akito answered. "It was amazing." Akito leaned forward and rested his head in the space of Haru's neck and shoulder. "It was really, really," Akito kissed Haru's neck, "good."

"I see, but I thought you were just staying for a little bit and then going back home."

"That was the plan, but I don't think I can just leave here so easily." Akito pulled his head up and stared into Haru's eyes.

Just as Haru remembered them; empty. Akito's eyes held nothing. All the sweet nothings that Akito spouted were not because of his feelings for Haru they were for his own entertainment of leading Haru around by the heart. So he could see his crumble when he was done, but Haru was just a step ahead of Akito and was not going to let that happen again. "Akito," Haru said pushing Akito back a bit, "you don't have to force yourself."

It was now Akito's turn to be bewildered. _What is this?_ "What do you mean Haru?"

Haru looked right at Akito, his eyes hard and focused. Akito had never seen Haru's eyes like this before. "I know you just came here for a little fun. You have no intention of getting back together with me, I know this but I still had sex with you. So, please don't force yourself to act like you want to get back with me, because I know you don't. "

_Dammit._ "But, Haru, I don't understand," Akito said. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Akito," Haru said forcing Akito to stand so he could get up from his chair. "You just want to play around. Just admit it."

Akito was silent for awhile before speaking. "You got me Haru. I was lonely because I couldn't find anyone around here for a good lay. Then I remembered you lived around here and thought you and I could waste time by having fun with each other, then I saw how you reacted around me. So apprehensive, I knew you still held a torch for me, though it was very weak. I wanted to use it so that I could get you into bed. You figured me out, good job."

It really hurt Haru to hear everything he thought to be spoken out to be the truth. But he knew that everything was a lie and he was ready for it. He knew what he was going to do. "Yes, I did figure you out," Haru said.

Akito held Haru's gaze. _Dammit, my plan is already heading south. Now I'll have to go back_—

"But last night was still great," Haru broke Akito's thoughts. "Even though I figured everything out already I thought about it. I don't get a lot of action around here and two of my friends just got into a relationship so I'm starting to get a little lonely. So, now that everything has been put out on the table I can say this. I'm willing to help you pass your time here."

Akito was dumbfounded. Haru had completely changed. This was not the old Haru he knew from back then, but he was pleased. Haru knew he could just give into his desires and Akito would there willing to receive them. "Are you serious? After everything?"

"Yes," Haru answered. "I love having sex with you, and right now I don't mind it even if there is no relationship."

Akito took a step forward. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

A smile fell across Akito's face. He didn't know what to say, but he was really happy. This way he could hatch his plan. He looked over to the neighbor's house, Yuki's house. _Soon Yuki, soon._ "Alright, well why don't you take me back to my hotel?"

"You want to go back to your hotel?" Haru asked.

"Well, yes. I won't stay here for my whole trip. Since we both know what we want from the other there is no reason for me to stay here. I'll go back into town and stay there until our bodies call to one another again." Akito smiled to Haru.

"If that's what you want."

"Unless you want me to stay here, chained to your bed, so that I can be used for your pleasure every night."

"That would be something you would do," Haru said turning to walk into the house.

Akito chucked. "That is true." He followed Haru inside.

Haru took their cups and rinsed them in the sink. "Go get ready and I'll drive you back into town."

Akito listened and walked into the bathroom to spruce himself up a bit. He splashed water on his face and tried to fix his hair the best he could. He called for Haru when he was done. Then they got into Haru's vehicle and he drove them both back to the strip where they met yesterday.

Haru followed Akito's turn-by-turn direction to get to the hotel that he was staying at. He turned into the parking lot and parked before getting out and walking Akito to his room. When they reached the door Akito turned to Haru. "Would you like to come in?"

"Ah, I probably shouldn't," Haru said. "I was just bringing you to your room."

"That's too bad," Akito said opening the door. "I was hoping you would see me to my bed."

"Akito…"

"I know last night wasn't enough for you," Akito said. He let his hand slide across Haru's crotch. "And I know how to get you in the mood." A coy smile slid across his face.

"You're the one that's gonna regret it," Haru said pushing Akito inside and closing the door behind him.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Kyo rolled over on his back and let his arm rub the opposite side of the bed. When his hand didn't touch anything he turned his head over and tried to find what he was looking for. Yuki wasn't there. He pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes and then stretching his back. He looked sleepily around the room then got out of bed. He walked his way into the kitchen, but Yuki wasn't there either. "Yuki," he called through the house. Silence answered him. "Hmm, I wonder where he went." Then Kyo noticed a piece of paper on his counter next to keys. It was a note from Yuki.

"Kyo-

I woke up a little bit early and decided to let you sleep and go home so I could take care of some stuff. Sorry I couldn't stay longer. I'll call you later.

-Yuki"

"So unromantic," Kyo said into the empty house. "Oh, well." Then he turned to walk into the bathroom to start his morning ritual.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Yuki was shoving the last of his wet laundry into the dryer. Then he turned it on. After he started he took a clean, fresh loud of finished laundry upstairs to be put away. "I hope Kyo found my note." He hung up a shirt and grabbed another one. "He must have, I've been gone for awhile and Kyo wouldn't have slept in this late." He hung up the last article of clothing then placed the basket in the corner for more dirty clothes to be thrown into it. As he walked into his kitchen he decided he should call Kyo now. He picked up his phone and dialed his lover's number.

It took a few dial tones before it was picked up. "Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Good morning Kyo," Yuki said in the receiver.

"Oh, Yuki! Good morning. I hope you weren't too upset I slept in."

"Oh, no. I woke up and remember I had some laundry to do. So I decided to hurry home to do it," Yuki explained.

"I see," Kyo said. "Oh, Yuki, I won't be able to do anything today. I have work this afternoon so I'll be gone till after the dinner rush is over."

"Oh," Yuki said a little disappointed, but he knew that Kyo had to go to work and couldn't spend all his time with him.

"Yeah, it's been great to have this long break from work, but they called me after my shower and told me my new hours so I'll be working the evening shift most of the week."

"That's cool," Yuki said. "You go earn that money."

"Yeah," Kyo said. "Trust me, I would much rather spend my time with you. What are your plans today?"

"Well, I might go up to Traffic Jam and see the girls."

"They'll probably like that," Kyo said. "Well I have to hurry and get ready. I'll see you later."

"Alright, have a good day," Yuki said.

"I love you," Kyo said for his good bye.

Yuki smiled. "Love you too." Then hung up and placed the receiver back on its wall mount. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It ticked away the seconds of 11:43. "Guess I'll head up there now and get some lunch." He put on his shoes and grabbed his keys and headed out the door to his car. Then he drove to Traffic Jam to see the girls.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

"Welcome," sounded a joyful voice as Yuki walked through the door of Traffic Jam.

Yuki looked over at the bar and smiled when he saw that all three girls were working. _What luck?_ He walked over and took a seat at the bar.

"Well, if it isn't our new neighbor," Uo stated handing him a menu.

"Afternoon," Yuki said. Tohru was cleaning off the tables, Uo was working the bar, and Hana was cleaning some dishes off to the side. "How have you girls been?"

Tohru brought around a tub of dishes and some cleaning rags to the back of the bar and placed them near Hana. "Great!" she said in her cheerful voice and smile. "I'm getting my boating license soon!"

Yuki smiled at the over enthusiastic girl. "That's great." He turned to Uo.

"The usual. Keeping her out of trouble," he pointed her thumb in Tohru's direction, "and keeping the customers happy. Speaking of the customers, where is Kyo?"

"He has work the rest of the week, but it's the later shift so most of the day we won't see each other," Yuki answered.

"You poor thing," Uo said handing him a glass of water. "What are you gonna do without your lover boy?"

Yuki gave her a sideways look as he took a sip of water. "I'm not so desperate to not be able to anything without him."

Uo smirked at him. "Whatever you say." She grabbed a pad of paper. "Will you be eating here?"

Yuki looked over the menu then told her what he wanted. Uo took the order and walked into the kitchen behind the bar and gave it to the cooks. The four of them sat there and talked for awhile, even after Yuki's order came. They laughed a lot with each other, even as customers kept coming and going. Then a familiar person walked into the bar.

"Welcome," Tohru said as usual. "Oh, Haru, how are you?"

"Pretty good," he answered as he took a seat next to Yuki.

Yuki greeted Haru as he sat down and Yuki also noticed something a bit different about him. "Is everything okay Haru?"

Haru seemed a bit taken aback by this question. "Yeah, of course Yuki Why do you ask?"

"Something just seems a bit different about you," Yuki answered. His face seemed happy like something good had come his way, but his eyes held a dull expression that did not match how he was acting. There was a bit of dread laced behind this forced expression of Haru's. "Did something happen on your date?"

"Nothing really happened. I just met up with the guy and we talked and what-not, but nothing had changed from when we split. He was still pretty much a complete jerk, but I saw through him and because of that I managed to beat him to the punch. So, while he's staying here I said I would be willing to meet up with him when he wanted."

"Are you going to be okay doing that to yourself?" Yuki was concerned for his friend. No matter how happy he seemed Yuki could tell that this didn't feel right to him.

"I have to, we already agreed that this was how it was gonna be until he leaves," Haru explained. "Everything will be fine, I promise. Really, he's just good in bed so I'm more than willing to keep him around."

Yuki forced a smile at his friend. He couldn't tell him how to live his life, even though it was a horrible decision from an outsider's perspective. Sometimes people just have to learn on their own for them to actually see what is wrong and right. "So, what are you going to do today? Hang out with him again?"

"Ah, no. I brought him back to his hotel this morning and we hung out a bit there. I probably won't see him till tomorrow again. It'll be okay, I promise. Uo, hit me." Uo brought him over a drink and Haru started to drink it. Yuki and Uo exchanged looks, but didn't say another work to Haru. "So, where is Kyo?"

"Work," Yuki answered. "All week."

"Bummer man," Haru said. "Well we could hang out if you want."

"That would be awesome," Yuki said.

"It's a date then," Haru said taking swig.

Yuki smiled at him. _This will be good for you too_. "Any plans?"

Haru looked over at the girls. "When do ya'll get off?"

Tohru looked up at the clock. "In about an hour," she answered.

"We could all go out on my boat. Take a cooler and what-not. Just go out and have big relaxing day on the water."

"That sounds amazing!" Tohru said. "I'm in!" Uo and Hana both smiled and nodded.

"Me too," Yuki said.

"Alright, it's a group date then!" Haru claimed.

After the girls finally got off an hour later the five of them made their way back to their homes then met up at Haru's dock, where he was waiting with his speedboat. All of them were really excited and jumped in the boat ready to go. They drove a few miles down the channel they were next to then Haru made a few turns and they ended up at the main channel that eventually led to the Strip, though they decided not to go down that far. They drove around for a few hours, drinking, laughing and having fun. They forgot everything that weighed heavily on them and it felt extremely good to just let loose.

When they finally decided to make their way back Uo and Hana were on the front of the boat working on their tan, while Hana sat near the back reading. Haru and Yuki sat next to each other at the wheel. As they neared their homes Haru ended up driving past Time Out. Yuki looked over at the restaurant.

"It would have been nice for Kyo to have joined us," Yuki said.

"Yeah, but work is work," Haru said. "And it's not like this is the last time this is ever going to happen."

Yuki laughed. "That's true." He watched the restaurant till it was out of view. "But you know, we're still in the early stages of our relationship so everything's always not as exciting without the other."

"I hear ya," Haru said. "That stage completely sucks, but it's kind of worth it. All the awesome memories that are made are pretty amazing."

Yuki let out a small sigh. "You're right there."

The sun was setting by the time Haru was finally docking his boat. The girls said their good byes as they headed for their house. Yuki helped Haru with the cooler and getting the boat secured. Then he said his good byes and retired to his house himself. He dressed for bed and then sat in his sitting room that looked out over the lake. The water looked dark and mysterious as the red and green lights floated on the water while boats passed by. He looked over to Kyo's dock. The boat was still missing so he knew Kyo wasn't back yet and being out in the sun all afternoon made him tired. So he decided to go to bed and just try to see Kyo tomorrow.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

The next morning Yuki woke up to someone knocking loudly on his front door. He thought if he ignored them they would go away, it was only 7:42 in the morning and Yuki was not ready to get up yet. But even Yuki ignoring them would not make the person go away. Then a voice came muffled through the door, it called his name. So he finally got up and went to answer it. With just sleep pants on and sleep covered eyes he unlocked and opened the door. There stood a bright eyed orange-haired man. "Good morning babe," Kyo said as he stepped into the house and gave Yuki a kiss on the lips then pushed past him to get into the house.

It took a few minutes to register that the person at the door had just kissed and forced his way into his house, and that the person at the door was in fact Kyo. "Kyo," Yuki said rubbing the side of his head, "what are you doing here so early?" He closed the door.

"Well when I got back around 10 last night, you're house was completely dark so I knew you had gone to bed. So, I decided to see you in the morning before work. Breakfast seemed like a good idea, and I also wanted to spend some time with you. I have to be at work at 1 today so I thought the earlier the better," Kyo explained.

Yuki just nodded then took a seat on one of the couches in the living area. "But it's not even 8. It's way too early," Yuki complained.

"Well it is for you," Kyo said taking a seat next to Yuki. "So, breakfast?"

Yuki moved closer to Kyo and snuggled up into him. "Just a little bit longer," Yuki said wrapping his arms around Kyo's middle as he rested his head on Kyo's chest.

Kyo smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki and held him. He kissed him lightly on the forehead and pulled him closer. After a few moments Kyo looked down and saw that Yuki had fallen asleep again. "Oh, no sir," he said and pulled Yuki off of him. "Wake up Yuki." He shook his a bit, then stood up and let Yuki fall into the couch. Yuki groaned as he hit the cushion. "Get up." Kyo kept shaking him until Yuki finally couldn't take it.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Yuki said swatting away Kyo's hand. He pushed himself up and sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. "Breakfast would be amazing."

Kyo smiled. "Good." He bent down and kissed him. "Now go get ready." Yuki nodded and got up and walked into his bed room to get dressed. "Come over to my house when you're ready!" A muffled 'okay' replied back. Kyo headed back to house to start making breakfast for them. As Kyo was walking back to his house he heard a truck drive past on the road and looked up. It wasn't a truck he recognized, but it parked a few houses down. Kyo didn't think much of it and walked back into the house.

A few minutes later Yuki walked out of his house and started over to Kyo's house. About halfway there he got this unnerving feeling that drilled a hole deep down into him. He looked up at the road and a dark truck that was stationary quickly accelerated and drove away. He didn't seen the driver, but it still left a sickening feeling in his stomach and he wasn't sure why. He pushed it away and walked into Kyo's house. As he walked into the house the smell of bacon filled his nose and all thoughts of the truck and mystery driver was pushed out of his mind. He picked a spot at the table and waited for Kyo to finish breakfast for them.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

"It was really him, and he felt me. He looked right at me; he can feel that something is going to happen. I know it." Akito drove the truck further down the road. Parking far enough away from the house that no one would see him. He thought back to what he had just seen. Yuki walking and then stopping; he looked right at him; he felt something and had to look. Akito was getting excited thinking about how Yuki knew something was coming. He thought that he could start to spy on Yuki if he just drove around and waited long enough and sure enough within the first 10 minutes of waiting Yuki came out of his house and noticed him.

After he had calmed himself down a bit he decided to start driving around again and lying in wait. "No, I can't attack him yet. I have to make him notice me more, I have to get him on edge or he'll just run to that man. That damned orange-haired man. What is this man to you Yuki, why do you hang out with such a person? Soon Yuki, soon I will punish you for keeping suck people close to you." He drove around the circle of houses and then parked again and waiting for Yuki to emerge from the man's house.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Yuki pushed his plate across the table. "Breakfast was delicious. I knew there was a reason I liked you," Yuki said wiping his mouth.

"Oh, it's just my cooking that keeps you from keeping me to the curb?" Kyo asked as he picked up their plates and rinsed them the sink.

"Well maybe it's not just your cooking," Yuki answered getting up and walking close to Kyo. He stood next to him and rested his head on Kyo's arm while he was busy washing the dishes.

"Oh," Kyo said turning off the water and drying off his hands. "What else is there?"

"That sparkling behavior is a wonderful bonus." This made Kyo laugh and turn to Yuki, pushing him into the counter. "The way you make me laugh, you're eyes, the way you listen to me no matter how much I whine, and—"

"And?" Kyo said sliding his arm around Yuki's middle and pushed himself closer so both their torsos were touching and their faces were mere inches apart.

"And, I love the way your kisses drive me wild," Yuki said. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Kyo's. His arms finding their way around Kyo's neck pulling him even closer.

Kyo smiled into the kiss and started to kiss back then deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Yuki's unguarded mouth. The sensation of Kyo's tongue exploring his mouth made Yuki loose himself in the kiss. He felt his knees start to get shaky and Kyo felt him so he pushed him up on the counter. With this Yuki locked his legs around Kyo whose hands were placed on each side of Yuki. The kiss was intoxicating and Yuki did not want it to stop. He wanted to go further; he wanted to feel Kyo press into him more. He reached down and started to pull Kyo's shirt up, then Kyo grabbed Yuki's hands and let his lips free from Yuki's.

"Yuki, I can't do that now," Kyo said looking into Yuki's lust covered eyes that were asking why. "I have work in a bit, if we start now either we won't finish in time or I'll be too tired to work my shift. So, I can't do this with you right now. If you stay up later tonight I would be more than willing to pick up where we left off."

Yuki let out a sigh and stared down at his semi-erect penis. This was not very comfortable. "But Kyo, just a little bit," Yuki pleaded.

"You and I both know it won't just be a little bit. The way you're acting right now one round will not satisfy you."

Yuki knew that Kyo spoke the truth and unlocked his legs, freeing Kyo. "I feel like it's been forever since you kissed me like that last. I just don't want it to stop."

"I know you don't babe, but I have to. I'll be late otherwise."

"I understand." Yuki rested his head on Kyo's. "When do you have a free day?"

"In a couple of days; three, I think," Kyo answered.

"Okay, I'll hold out until then," Yuki said decided.

Kyo looked up Yuki. "What? Hold out?"

Yuki nodded. "Even if that is your rest day, you won't be resting at all. I'll wear you out thoroughly."

Kyo felt himself react to Yuki's words while wild thought ran rampant in his mind. "God Yuki, why must you do that to me?"

"I think this is will be best for both of us," Yuki said. "I'm not saying we not see each other, just no sex till your free day, and then we'll give into our passions together."

Kyo sighed. "You really know how to rack me up don't you?"

Yuki kissed Kyo. "Yes, I do." He hopped down from the counter. "I for one can't wait till then."

Kyo grabbed Yuki from behind. "You are a horrible person."

Yuki felt Kyo hard member pressing into him. It was harder than his own, but feeling that press into him made his own grow more. Yuki groaned a bit and Kyo's hand fell low and gripped Yuki through his pants. "Kyo, please."

"I won't go all the way, just let me see you lose it," Kyo spoke huskily into Yuki's ear. Kyo slid his hand into Yuki's pants and start to play around with Yuki's member.

Yuki quickly undid his pants to let Kyo have better access. "You too," Yuki said as he spun around and started to undo Kyo's pants as well. They moved to the couch and Yuki placed his legs over Kyo's as they faced each other. They both had each other's member in their hands sliding up and down on the shaft bring the other closer and closer to their climax. "Kyo, I can't hold out much longer."

"Me either," Kyo answered. He stared at Yuki's face, ecstasy and lust had laid claim to it. Kyo loved this side of Yuki. He leaned forward and claimed Yuki's lips. He kissed him deeply pushing him further over the edge.

Yuki could feel the pressure start to build and he couldn't hold out. He moaned into their kiss then broke it to yell out Kyo's name as he let himself go. The site of Yuki climaxing was enough to make Kyo come and he let himself spill out as well. The two sat there breathing heavily, their hands and members covered in their love juices. Kyo kissed Yuki again before getting up and finding something to clean them up with. When Kyo got up Yuki stared down at his hand covered in Kyo's seed and some of his own, he couldn't tell the difference between the two. He brought his hand up to his lips and licked some off his palm. Kyo's salty taste filled his mouth. He loved this taste. Kyo returned with a warm wash cloth. He was cleaned up already so he started to clean up Yuki, wiping him gently. "You think you can hold out a few more days now?" Yuki asked him.

Kyo looked up at him. "It was just a little bit, but I'm going to have to hold out aren't I?"

"Yep," Yuki answered.

"I'll look forward to it then," Kyo answered as he leaned up and kissed Yuki again.

After Yuki was clean he decided to leave so Kyo could get ready for work. He kissed Kyo good bye and walked out the door. As he walked back to his house he felt the strange feeling he had when he was walking to Kyo's house earlier. He looked back up at the road the same truck was there but just in a different spot. This time it didn't speed away, but Yuki could see the silhouette of someone sitting in the cab. Yuki stood there staring at the truck trying to see inside of it, then a chill ran through his body and goosebumbs formed on his skin. He crossed his arms and hurried into his house. He looked away from the truck, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the person in the truck was watching him. A feeling of worry washed over him as he locked his front door. That feeling hit him right in the gut and nursed itself there.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Over the next couple of days the sickening feeling of being watched did not leave Yuki. No matter who he was with, no matter where he was, he felt like someone was watching him, closely. He tried to explain this feeling to Haru but did notice anything unusual around.

"I just don't know what to do Haru," Yuki said.

"When did it start?" Haru asked trying to help his friend.

"Everything was fine until a few days ago. I went to go see Kyo and then I started to feel it. I looked up at the road and there was this truck, but it sped off. Then when I went back home later it was still up there on the road. I could feel the other person watching me. I hated it."

Haru leaned over and put a comforting hand on Yuki. "Maybe it was just a coincidence," Haru said. "I mean a bunch of people have trucks down here. Maybe someone is visiting one of our neighbors. There are a lot of possibilities it could be."

Yuki looked up at Haru. "That's true; the truck doesn't really mean anything. But that doesn't dispel this eerie feeling I have."

"I know Yuki. I'm sure we'll figure out what is making you have this feeling of yours."

"Soon I hope. I don't even have the stomach to eat most of the time. It's horrible."

"Wow, that bad. That's definitely not a good thing."

"No," Yuki said. He looked out over the lake. _What could have been causing this feeling I have_? He head lolled over to look at Kyo's house. His boat was gone, he was at work. _I wish Kyo was here. I haven't been able to tell him what's been happening. I want him to know._

"What the heck?" Haru said.

"What?" Yuki said looking over at him.

Haru pointed out across the water. Yuki couldn't see anything for bit, and then a familiar boat came into view. The driver was waving up at them. "You've got to be kidding me," Yuki said waving back. Kyo was already home from work even though he was still suppose to work till late tonight.

They both waited for Kyo to dock the boat then walk over to Haru's deck. "Well hello strangers," Kyo said standing before them.

"I thought you had to work till late tonight, what's with the sudden change of schedule?" Yuki asked trying to control his excitement.

"They let me off today. I have no complaints," Kyo said.

"Neither do I," Yuki said.

Kyo smiled down at him. He could tell that Yuki was really happy to see him, and he was excited to see him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Yuki's lips. "I missed you."

Yuki answered, "Me too."

Kyo took a seat near Yuki. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, Yuki's been having this weird feeling the past couple of days," Haru explained.

Kyo looked at Yuki. "Is that true? What kind of weird feeling?"

Yuki then proceeded to explain this gut wrenching feeling of being watched to Kyo. He told him about when it started and the truck and then ever since then feeling eyes on him.

"I think I saw that truck," Kyo said. "I watched it park but nobody got out of it and I just didn't worry about it. You think that person in that truck could be stalking you?"

"Well, that's a possibility, but Haru pointed out that there are a lot of trucks and the feeling of being watched isn't only when the truck is around. One day I was sitting on my deck reading and I got this feeling of being watched again. You can't see the road from the porch so I didn't worry about it but the feeling didn't leave. Then I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name. It scared me really bad and I had to go inside."

"Now that is creepy," Haru said leaning back in his chair. "Ghosts?"

Kyo gave him a look. "I don't think that's it," Kyo said to him. Haru shrugged. "So what are you thinking?"

"I hate to say it," Yuki said, "but I think someone is actually watching me. After I looked for whoever called my name I thought I heard someone running back to the front of the house, I looked at both sides but no one was there and I didn't see the truck on the road either. But I know I heard footsteps."

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hand in his. "Stay over with me tonight just in case okay?"

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Yuki asked.

Kyo sighed. "Yeah, but it's the breakfast rush so I'll be home by 1 or 2. Sorry, they gave me the rest of the night off so they took away my free day."

Yuki smiled at him. "It's okay. At least I'll have the evening with you."

"Well aren't you two cute," Haru said. Haru was feeling a bit down himself but didn't want to bring it up at this moment. He thought Akito would call him more often, but he had not heard one word from Akito since their first night together. He thought about calling Akito, but he didn't want Akito to get the wrong idea. So he was just waiting.

"Yes we are Haru," Kyo said pulling Yuki into a hug. Yuki blushed slightly. "Alright, well I'm hungry. Are you?" he asked Yuki. Yuki nodded, getting excited about Kyo's cooking. "Haru?"

Haru shook his head. "I got my own food thanks. You kids go have fun."

Yuki and Kyo smiled at him and said bye as they walked off towards Kyo's house. "Oh, wait," Yuki said.

"What is it?" Kyo asked.

"I have to lock up my house," Yuki said. "I'll meet you at your house."

"I'll go start dinner," Kyo said. He leaned over and kissed Yuki. "See ya in a bit."

Yuki smiled and walked back to his house. The feeling once again washed over him, but he didn't turn to look around anywhere. He focused on his front door and didn't look away from it. Then he tore into the house at a high speed. He didn't know why but his heart was racing fast and couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes on him. He quickly went through his house and locked it up, and then he walked out the front door and locked it. As he made his way over to Kyo's house the feeling got stronger and he couldn't help but look up at the road. There was the truck, but the window was down and he could see into it. A person's face was staring down at him, the face was so familiar to Yuki. Something pulled at his gut as the realization sunk completely in. He eyes did not waiver, he felt his face get white, his limbs grew heavy and he couldn't move. Horror filled his eyes and all his strength washed out of him. _That couldn't be him. There's no way. He doesn't know I'm here. It's impossible. It can't be him, it's just my imagination._ Then the face smiled at him and Yuki ran for Kyo's door.

Once inside he slammed the door shut behind him and collapsed into a mess on the floor. Kyo heard the door slam and came around the corner to see what was wrong. Then he saw Yuki in a heap on the floor, no color in his face at all. He knelt down by him. "Yuki, what's wrong?" He reached for him, but as soon as his hands touched Yuki's shoulders Yuki screamed out and hit his hands away. Kyo was shocked and confused but tried to calm Yuki down. "Yuki, it's okay. It's me, Kyo. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

Finally Yuki's eyes started to focus. "Kyo?" Yuki's voice was weak and forced.

"Yes, it's me Yuki. What's wrong? What happened?" Kyo said finally be able to touch Yuki. He held his hand on the side of Yuki's face.

"I…I…I thought I saw someone watching me. The feeling…it came back and I looked and there he was in the truck. Then, he…he smiled at me."

"Who Yuki? Who did you see?" Kyo forced Yuki to look at him.

"Akito," Yuki's voice whimpered out. Just Yuki saying his name made all the memories flood back.

"But that's impossible, right? He doesn't know you're here. There is no way he could have found you," Kyo said reassuring Yuki. He leaned over to look out the windows. There was no one out there, no truck. "It wasn't real, Yuki. You just imagined it. He's not here."

"But I saw him," Yuki said gripping at Kyo's shirt, "and he smiled at me!"

"No one is out there, and no one is gonna hurt you." He pulled Yuki close and started to rock him. It wasn't real. There is no way that guy could have found you out here. You'll be okay, I promise."

Yuki cried into Kyo's shirt, Kyo made no efforts to make him stop. He just let Yuki let it all out. After Yuki finished Kyo made him eat a little bit of food to have something in his stomach, even though Yuki didn't want to Kyo forced him. Then he took him to bed. He pulled him close and slept with arm over top of him while Yuki was facing him and buried into his chest. Kyo cooed him to sleep, trying to calm him down. Finally Yuki was able to rest.

Yuki's sleep was far from peaceful. Images of his past flooded back to him through his dreams. He couldn't keep track of how many times he woke up in a sweat. He tried hard not to wake up Kyo, but he wasn't sure if his efforts had helped or not.

When Kyo had to wake up for work he gently woke up Yuki. "I have to leave now Yuki, are you going to be okay?" Kyo asked leaning down to him.

Yuki opened his eyes and looked up at Kyo. "Yes, I'll be okay," he answered. He sat up and looked around the room. "Kyo, I'm sorry about last night."

Kyo sat down on the edge of the bed and touched his hand. "It's okay Yuki. No matter what, I'm here for you."

Yuki smiled at him. "Thank you." Kyo kissed him and then said good bye as he walked downstairs and out to his dock to go to work.

Yuki decided he couldn't sleep any longer, even though he barely had, and got up. He walked about the house, but it felt too empty without Kyo so he decided to go back to his house. Before opening the door he looked out the windows and peep hole looking for the truck or any sign of anybody. No one was there so he felt safe leaving for his own house. Outside the smell of fish struck him and woke him up completely. Then he started for his house. When he reached his door he pulled out his keys. The feeling he had felt all week was not there so he felt a little better. Once his door was open though something felt wrong. He tried to turn around but a hand slammed into the back of his head and pushed it into the side of house. Yuki let out a cry of pain and tried to push the person off of him, but he wasn't strong enough and his head was hurting horribly.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked through his clenched teeth.

The hand on his head made him turn around to face the person. The fear from last night rushed back over him. His voice was lost and he had no words. "I want you," Akito answered, acid dripping with every word.

Akito grabbed for the door and pushed it open, and then he forced Yuki inside, closing the door behind him. Akito fingers ensnarled Yuki's hair and pulled it hard towards himself. He dipped his head low to Yuki's ear and whispered, "You aren't getting away this time Yuki."

Yuki's heart was racing, his eyes started to water, and his throat started to swell as thoughts from his past came rushing back. Akito had found him, everything was going to go back to the way it was before. He was going to get hurt again, and no one was going to be able to save him.

Akito grabbed Yuki's left wrist and twisted it behind his back as he kept pulling at the hair. He steered him into Yuki's bedroom.

Yuki stared as the bed, his eyes wide. "no….NO! I don't want to!" He thrashed about in Akito's grip, but Akito had the upper hand.

He kept twisting Yuki's arm. "If you don't do as I say you won't be the only one getting hurt. All your little friends you made here will also be punished. Do you understand Yuki?" He ran his tongue up Yuki's neck to his ear.

"How do you know about them?" Yuki asked still trying to get away from him.

"I've been watching you for a long time," Akito said biting down his shoulder. "I really just came to this place to have fun with someone else, but I ended up seeing you. And of course you are more important than anyone in the world to me." He slid his hand to Yuki's crotch and started to touch him. "I saw you and that man together. I know that you and he have a thing going. When I saw it I couldn't believe it at first. I thought I was mistaken, and then I saw you kiss him. I couldn't contain myself after that so I waited and waited until he was gone and you were all alone. And now you are. And now I have you. So, you will listen to me or I'll go and hurt your little friends."

Yuki's thoughts went to the girls and Haru, and Kyo. If Akito said he was going to hurt them he knew he would succeed. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He had to protect them his own way. His only way. "I'll do it," Yuki agreed in a somber voice, his head hung low.

Akito smiled and pushed Yuki onto the bed. Only his torso made it letting his lower half hang off the side. "Oh, are you really wanting me to fuck you that bad you'd wag your ass in front of me?"

Yuki choked back his words to tell Akito to go to hell and stayed silent. He had to protect his friends. Yuki felt Akito closing in on him. The bulge in his pants rubbed against Yuki's butt.

"Do you feel this Yuki?" Akito trusted his clothed member against Yuki's clothed butt. "I'm already turned on. I want my dick in you and you will like it. Just like you use to."

Yuki could only think of how much he was going to hate this. He was already starting to feel dirty and even though he wanted Kyo to save him, now he couldn't bear the thought of Kyo seeing this. So he didn't call out his name, he didn't try to get away. He stayed where he was and tried to not think about what was happening to his body, again.

"Suck me off," Akito's voice commanded in the room. Yuki didn't think twice. He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed to undo Akito's pants. It didn't take long for his throbbing member to protrude from his pants. Yuki took the whole shaft into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside then the top. This was how Akito taught him to do and he still hadn't forgotten. He felt a pang of resentment in his chest as he continued to suck off Akito. All of these things that he thought he had forgotten he actually hadn't. At the sound of Akito's voice commanding him, all those habits and techniques he had suppressed came flooding back.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten how to make me cum," Akito said down to him. "I was afraid you would have forgotten everything I taught you."

Yuki continued to suck on Akito. His tongue rubbed over the shaft, circling around the glans to the tip. He sucked on the tip a little before taking the whole member in his mouth again. A hand reached the back of his head and pushed him against Akito's pelvis.

"Deeper. I wanna go deeper in your mouth."

The tip of the member was being shoved further and further into Yuki's mouth. Yuki could feel it in the back of his throat and he could feel his gag reflex starting up. Then, without any warning, a warm, salty sensation spread throughout his mouth. It was all too sudden and too much. He pushed away from Akito's genitals and turned away, coughing up all of the semen that had stormed his mouth, leaving a mess on the floor.

"That wasn't very nice Yuki," Akito said looking down at the mess on the floor. "Coughing up my precious seed after I worked hard to get deep into your throat."

"I'm sorry," Yuki managed after his coughing fit. "It was just too much at one time. I'm sorry." He looked up at Akito.

Akito stared down at Yuki for a few seconds longer, and then a sneer appeared on his face. "It's okay Yuki. You'll make it up to me in time." He grabbed Yuki under the arm and pulled him and pushed him completely down on the bed. "I'm going to tear you up." Akito grabbed at Yuki's clothes, pulling, tearing, and ripping off buttons until Yuki was laying there naked before him. "Ah, just as beautiful as I remember." He trailed his fingernail down Yuki's torso to his genitals. He touched Yuki's member, it wasn't completely hard yet. "This won't do Yuki." He took the semi-hard member in hand and stared to stroke it. As much as Yuki didn't want to give in his body started to respond to the attention it was being given. Yuki muffled his moans with his hands. A sharp yank made him cry out and look down at Akito. "That's better." Yuki stared at his standing member which had betrayed his better judgment and gave into the pleasure it had received from a horribly evil man. It disgusted him. "Now it's time for the main show." Akito flipped Yuki on his stomach, making him be on all fours as he crawled up behind him. Without prepping, without warning, Akito stuck his pulsing member into Yuki's hole. The paint that shot through Yuki was unbearable. It traveled through his whole body, the worse in the rear. Akito kept pushing in, even as Yuki whimpered in pain beneath him. "It's so tight. You're squeezing me nicely."

Yuki pushed his face into the sheets and gripped them in his hands. The more Akito trusted into him the more pain he was feeling. He wanted it to stop. Tears were forming and sliding down his cheeks, wetting the sheets. The feeling of Akito inside him was degrading. The pain he was feeling was almost nothing compared to the cruelty that was being brought down on him. Yuki could feel himself becoming raw with each horrible thrust that was pushed inside of him, but he could not stop it. With a few more thrusts he could feel himself start to climax. And he wished it to hurry.

Akito had Yuki by the waist in his hands and continued to thrust into him. Noises of ecstasy escaped his mouth the more he trusted. "Yuki, I'm so close," Akito said as he continued.

Yuki just laid there waiting for his own climax and the end of this horrible night. He felt it, the pressure building and he was so ready for the release. Then, he came, silently. He dirtied the sheets beneath him and started to breath heavily. Akito hadn't cum yet so he continued his thrusts, but Yuki had become numb. He didn't feel Akito anymore and he just laid there waiting for him to finish.

"I'm…there," Akito called out and he came inside Yuki.

Yuki was numb but he still felt the sensation of being filled up. Yuki sighed into the sheets as he felt Akito pull out of him. He collapsed on the bed and then looked down at the sheets. Blood and semen covered them. The sight of them caused Yuki to cringe and curl up into a ball. At least the night was over and this had ended.

Akito grabbed Yuki by the wrists and pinned them above his head. "We're not finished yet."

"What? But you did what you wanted to do. Let me go!" Yuki struggled against his hold, but he was weak against Akito. Akito was different; he was stronger than the last time they had met.

"I'm not finished, I said!" Akito's anger was rising and he didn't like Yuki talking back to him. He raised his hand and slapped Yuki hard across the face. Yuki was silent afterwards, stunned by the pain that erupted from his cheek. "That's better." He spread Yuki's legs, exposing him. Akito shoved his hard member against Yuki's abused hole which had semen and blood seep from it. Once his member was in, Akito was pleased with how soft he was now. "I knew you would loosen up for me."

Yuki just laid there, eyes glazed over, complete numbness of his body. He just stared at the ceiling behind Akito, waiting until the pain would finally be over. He wanted it to stop, but he had no strength. He wanted to roll over and puke, this feeling was sickening to him, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't get away. He knew he was trapped. Akito had won, again.

Akito continued to hold Yuki's hands above him to keep him in place. He noticed that Yuki had given up and he knew he had won Yuki over. Threatening him was the best way to get what he wanted. And now that he had it there would be nothing to make him give him up. He dipped down and captured Yuki's lifeless lips. He didn't care if they were empty or not, this just proved he had power over Yuki.

When Yuki felt Akito's cold lips on his it pulled at his heart. He knew it was wrong but what could he do. The tongue that entered his mouth was not invited; it prodded and protruded just like the swollen member in his hole. All Yuki could think about what that it was almost over, and then he would be able rest after this.

Akito continued to thrust into the lifeless Yuki. "You know, Yuki, I've been lost without you. I felt like the one person in the world that let me do as I pleased was never gonna come back to me. I had plenty of other partners after you, but you, you were special to me. You let me do whatever I wanted to you, that's why I like you. I always had the most fun with…you. Oh, I'm …I'm gonna cum again. AH!" Akito let himself release into Yuki for the second time. He looked down and saw Yuki was also a bit hard again, but hadn't cum. "Would you like me to help you with that?" Akito asked.

Yuki heard what Akito asked, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't answer him. Pain and pressure was applied to Yuki's cheek again and he knew Akito had hit him once more. Then his hands grabbed Yuki's chin and forced him to wake up from his haze and look at Akito.

"Answer me," Akito commanded.

Yuki nodded. "Please help me."

Akito smirked at him. "You can do better than that, but I'll let it slide." He reached between Yuki's legs and grasped the member hard and stroked him harder than necessary.

"Ouch!" escaped Yuki's lips.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Yuki nodded. "It's what you deserve. After that piss-ass answer this is how I will make you cum. Besides, you like it hard. At least that's what I remember." He kept on stroking Yuki hard. It was really started to hurt Yuki, but he could do nothing to stop it. All he could do was grip the sheets and force his voice from calling out in pain. Finally he came and Akito let go of him. "I bet you feel so much better now don't you?"

Yuki just nodded. He didn't move, even after Akito had released his wrists. He couldn't. His whole body was in pain, he knew he couldn't even clean himself up after this encounter. He felt Akito move off the bed. He turned to see him putting his clothes back on.

"I feel pretty satisfied now. It was well worth the wait," Akito said turning to Yuki. "I think this is a beautiful new beginning for us. I'll be back very soon so don't go running off that pretty mouth of your. This is not done till I say. He turned and walked out of the bedroom, then carefully out of the house without anyone seeing him. He ran to Haru's house and let himself in. He found Haru sleeping soundly in his bed. _Perfect_. He walked across the room to the bathroom. He left the door cracked as he started to take a shower.

After a few minutes Haru started to stir awake. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound that woke him up. "The shower…?" He got up to investigate. He opened the partially cracked door and walked inside. Clothes were strewn over the floor and the outline of person could be seen behind the curtain. He pulled back the shower curtain revealing a very naked Akito with suds sliding down his wet, pale skin.

"Holy crap Haru! Don't scare me like that!" Akito yelled at him.

"That's my line!" Haru claimed. "What are you doing in my house? In my shower?"

"I missed you Haru. I had to come see you. When I saw you laying there I couldn't wake you. I was gonna clean up and then snuggle with you." He reached out a hand and traced a wet finger down Haru's bare chest. "I know how much you like to snuggle."

A slight blush appeared on Haru's cheeks. Akito wasn't wrong, he really did like to snuggle, but- "That doesn't really give you the right to enter my house uninvited."

Akito continued to wash himself as he talked. "You left the door unlocked. That's practically an invitation for anyone."

Haru was silent after this statement. He couldn't believe he had left the door unlocked, but there was no arguing with Akito. Haru never won their arguments, so he didn't try with this one. He just scratched his head as Akito continued to wash himself. "Did you drive here?"

"Of course," Akito answered. "How else was I supposed to get here?"

Haru sighed. "I was just wondering." He turned and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Haru, wait," Akito called. He turned off the water and stuck his head out of the shower. "Can you hand me a towel?"

Haru trudged over and got a towel for Akito from under the sink. Akito was getting out of the shower when Haru handed it to him, then he slipped on the floor, landing right into Haru's broad chest and tight arms. "Are you okay?" Haru asked looking down at Akito. Wet hair was dripping in his face and Haru reached up to move it behind his ear. Then he leaned down and kissed him. Akito's wet body pressed against Haru's hard one. The kiss deepened and Haru wrapped his arms around Akito, and Akito wrapped his arms around Haru. The towel was lost to the floor as Haru pressed Akito up against the bathroom wall, pulling up his legs to wrap around Haru's waist. Akito settled himself on Haru's hips as Haru undid his pants, letting his arousal spring forth. He pressed it against Akito's hole, rubbing it back and forth across from it arousing Akito in return.

Haru then moved them to the sink, letting Akito sit on the marble as he prepped Akito's hole with his fingers. "Haru, please. Just stick it in." Haru couldn't hold out much more either, and thrust into Akito. Akito let out a yelp and then a moan as Haru continued to thrust in and out of him. "Oh, yes, yes, Haru. Fuck me." That's just what Haru did. He put everything that had been pent up inside of him into this motion. He wanted this sex; he needed this sex, so he let himself be consumed in it. He trusted in and out of Akito, leaving him writhe in pleasure. This was also another version of Akito he liked. A pleasure-driven Akito was sexy and alluring and the fact that he was the one driving it made it all the better.

Akito started to tighten around Haru. There was something different about him, but he liked it. It was trilling. After the pounding he gave Yuki earlier he needed another release and Haru was the best choice of all. Feeling him going in and out was amazing. He loved it, he wanted more! "Ah, yes Haru! There! Harder, harder!" Haru listened to his pleas and did him harder until he released his built of pressure onto his bare stomach. Haru had cum as well but he stayed inside of Akito. "What? You want to go again?"

Haru didn't answer him. He pulled out of Akito and then pulled him back into the shower. "You got dirty again, let's clean you off." He made Akito face the wall then stuck his member into Akito's hole once more. Akito moaned at the sudden pressure in his ass. "I need to clean this part thoroughly," Haru said. He turned on the water and as the water rushed over their sex-driven bodies they proceeded to relax in each other's passion until they had their fill.

After they finished and dried off, both went and lay down in the bed. "Shower sex is the best," Haru said.

"Yes, it is," Akito thought. _I must remember to do this with Yuki. He will drown in pleasure from me. Thank you Haru for giving me such ideas of what to do with little Yuki._ Akito then snuggled up close to Haru, laying on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

So, this chapter is finally here! I will admit I didn't feel like writing it for the longest time because I felt like I just wasn't going to write it correctly. And even though it's done now I still feel like this could be better. I also rushed a lot of what was going on in the chapter. I did this because as I was writing it I realized that it had to end this way for the next chapter to go like how I planned it. So I sincerely apologize for how rushed a lot of the scenes were but after writing 21 pages I was running out of juice in some areas.

Even though this story is about to come to a close I must say that I love all my reviewers and lurking readers out there. It is you guys that make me continue writing this story. I know how this is going to end, a few of you might have guessed it, but I will finish this story for those who need to know the ending and that is just what I'm going to do!

The next chapter will be my last chapter, and then this story will be completed and put to rest.

Thank you again to everyone and I'm sorry again about the rushy-ness of it.

5 or more reviews!


	14. A Light in the Darkness

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Mikaram** – When thank you very much for liking my story and being patient. I hope you enjoy the last installment

**Suisho bara** - here is an update!

**Gothicwolves** – Sorry this wasn't soon enough. But here ya go.

**redrubydevil** – Hope you enjoy reading this last part!

**baybaymonster** - Thanks for your honesty biotch! ;) Love ya!

**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya** – Yes, Haru is weak. But that's because Akito also had a bit power over him as well. He's like a submissive top.

* * *

**Previously**

After they finished and dried off, both went and lay down in the bed. "Shower sex is the best," Haru said.

"Yes, it is," Akito thought. I must remember to do this with Yuki. He will drown in pleasure from me. Thank you Haru for giving me such ideas of what to do with little Yuki. Akito then snuggled up close to Haru, laying on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

**Now**

"Come on Yuki! Call out my name! Scream for me! I know you can't hold it in any longer." Akito held Yuki by the hips, thrusting in and out of him roughly. The wet slapping sound of Akito hitting up against Yuki filled the room. The dark room that was the sole witness to the evil deeds that were being committed in this house. Akito had come in a few hours earlier and demanded Yuki follow him the bedroom. Just the sight of Akito made Yuki quake in the knees with fear. Once in the bed room there had been no foreplay, no tender touches or longing kisses, just blunt force of Akito pushing his penis into Yuki's abused hole. The evidence of this being their third round tonight was all over the bed. Wet spots littered the sheets, but Akito didn't care and kept shoving Yuki's face into them. "Scream for me bitch!" Akito screamed again as he thrust deeper into Yuki.

Yuki was keeping his voice in to not give Akito the satisfaction that he wanted. The satisfaction that he had Yuki where he wanted him; bound to him, alone, and helpless. The keeping quite was Yuki's way of fighting back and it pissed Akito off. The one thing he loved more than doing these things to Yuki, was hearing the screams, the helplessness of what he was doing. It was the sounds alone that could get him off and Yuki was trying will all his strength to not let that happen. Though he was growing weary and sore. The longer this act continued the more Yuki wondered if he could actually keep it in.

Akito looked down at Yuki's sweat glistening back, moving to and fro with each thrust. He saw Yuki's hands balling up the sheets tight in his grasp, but there was no call, no voice, no sense of excitement for him. He looked down his abdomen at the point where he and Yuki were connected, physically, and watched himself appear and disappear into the red blotched hole that was Yuki's ass. He smiled to himself just thinking about the difficultly Yuki would have tomorrow doing anything and that made him even more excited and he wanted to thrust harder and deeper. Akito dug his nails into Yuki's hips and with one motion he pulled completely out of Yuki; the tip of his penis not even touching the other man. Yuki noticed the vacancy of his rear and started to turn his head. Akito caught Yuki's eyes. They were full of confusion, hate, weariness, self-loathing, disgust, and just a bit of excitement. Akito knew that even though Yuki protested about the sex he really did enjoy it. Once he had Yuki's attention he pushed in, full force, all the way to the hilt. Grinding himself against Yuki to push himself even deeper in. The sudden movement made Yuki loose his resolve and a small moan was released from the depths of Yuki's vocal cords. Akito, proud that he made Yuki feel it, continued to thrust deep into Yuki, not letting up.

Yuki threw his face into the sheets as the thrusts started to get deeper and more forceful. He didn't care if he was smothering himself in a wet spot or not, he just wanted to keep his voice from making any more noise. The disgusting sounds of their bodies slapping together was enough to make Yuki throw up, but just the thought of Yuki's body responding to forced sex, in even a slightly positive way was even more sickening to him. He wanted this over, he wanted Akito to leave, and he wanted to go back to how things were before everything got so messed up. But he knew they never would. Akito found him, and this was how it was gonna be; forever.

"Oh, come on Yuki. I wanna hear the lovely voice of yours calling out for me again as I thrust my hard dick into your tigh- haha, well I guess it isn't tight anymore with all the sex we have been having lately. Anyone would think this backdoor hole was one of a slut. Is that what you are Yuki? A slut?" Akito laughed down at Yuki as he continued to enjoy himself with Yuki. Then he flipped Yuki over. "I want to see your face when I cum inside you," Akito said as he held both of Yuki's thighs. Yuki looked away from Akito, as he gripped the sheets between his fingers. He studied the closet doors as he felt Akito's eyes lingering on him. Then he felt Akito's member move and a moan escaped Akito's lips. A hand reached down and forced Yuki to turn his head and look at Akito, a hungry look in his eye. "I'm going to cum inside you now." And with a few more thrusts Yuki could feel a warm sensation filling him. Akito bent down and took hold of Yuki's lips and roughly kissed him. Plunging his tongue deep into Yuki's mouth and forcing Yuki to move along with him. When Akito finally pulled away both men were breathing heavily, but only one was smiling. Akito pulled himself out of Yuki and started to wipe himself off. Yuki didn't move. He lay on the bed, staring at the popcorn ceiling of his bedroom. His mind, blank.

"Well I think I'm done for the day," Akito announced as he started to pull on his clothes that were strewn about the floor. Yuki turned his head and looked at him. Akito caught his look and smirked at him. "Unless you want to go for another round." Yuki didn't move at this. He wasn't sure what would make Akito want to continue or not so he just stared, not moving. The smirked that was smeared across Akito's face didn't fall as he looked away and pulled his shirt over his head. "Heh, even if you did want another round, I don't think I could stand up to it. Though I may be a sex god, I have my limits as well." He winked at Yuki and walked away. "Don't forget to clean yourself properly!" Akito called through the house as he made his way out the door.

Yuki laid there for another 10 minutes to make sure Akito was gone before he tried to move. His body was stiff and he felt weak. He had to brace himself up against the wall as he made his way to bathroom. Once he finally made it he started to run water in the shower. He needed to clean himself, to get rid of the filth that contaminated his body. He threw himself into the hot spray that rained down on him. The streams burned his skin, but he didn't mind. It felt like the dirt was melting off little by little. He scrubbed himself hard with the soap, letting trails of white foam slide down his body and into the drain that sucked his filth away. He felt the water start to become colder and he knew he had to get out. Steam filled the bathroom, covering the mirror. He slid his hand down the cold reflection and looked at himself. His hair was plastered to his face, his face was lifeless, it held no expression. His eyes looked dulled over and he looked paler. He wiped a bigger area and looked at his body. Cut marks of red flashed against his porcelain skin on his hips showing the newest of Akito's marks on his body. Throughout the past weeks that Akito had been here more and more marks had appeared on him. Welts, cuts, and bruises adorned skin. He was just thankful he could hide it easily under his clothes. Yuki wrapped a towel around himself, hiding the marks from his sight and walked to his room.

The smell of sex overpowered him as he walked into the room. His eyes fell on the bed. It was a mess. The blankets were pulled away exposing the sheet that covered the mattress. Spots of blood and semen were clearly visible all over. Yuki walked over and pulled the sheet corner and let it roll up into itself, hiding the evidence of what had happened. He turned around and looked through his clothes picking out something to wear before settling on jeans and plain white, button-down. He wanted to walk out of this room, out of the house and away from here forever. To try to get further away from Akito, but if Akito found him here he was sure to find him anywhere. Yuki sighed to himself and turned to grab the sheets and blankets to wash them. After they were in the machines Yuki made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. He drank it black today; he didn't feel like putting milk or cream and sugar in it. He needed something strong to push him through the rest of the day.

With the cup of steaming black coffee in his hand he decided he needed out of the house and walked downstairs to sit out on his porch. It was a Saturday afternoon and there were quite a few people out on the water already. The smell of the lake and the sounds of people started to calm Yuki as he sipped his coffee. Though his body was hurting everywhere he was trying to heal his soul, just a little bit. He closed his eyes and started to listen to the rhythmic sounds of the waves. It was starting to calm him down, and then he heard another noise. A noise of footsteps and they were getting closer. The footsteps were slow and cautious as they approached him, then they stopped. Yuki kept his eyes closed; even without opening them he knew who was standing there before they even spoke.

"Yuki?" Kyo's voice cut through the sounds of the lake and brought Yuki to the present. He opened his eyes slowly as he gazed upon the fiery red-head. His eyes held concern for Yuki and Yuki knew that Kyo was feeling pain. Since the first attack from Akito, Yuki had been distancing himself from everyone. He didn't want to go out anymore, he didn't want to be around anyone anymore and when people tried to touch him he would retract violently from their touch, even if it was an accident. Yuki was aware of his actions but he couldn't help them, no matter how sorry he was about them. "How are you feeling today?" Kyo continued. He didn't move to sit down next to him. He hadn't even tried to touch him not since a week ago.

! #$ 1 Week Ago^& &*()

Everyone had decided to hang out together for a night since the girls had the night off for once and everyone else was free. They met on Kyo's boathouse deck where they brought alcohol and games. They just wanted to hang out and have fun with each other. Yuki was the only one who wasn't really enjoying himself. Akito had slipped in for a 3 hour visit before the party. Yuki was exhausted and hurt, but he didn't want to lead his friends to think anything was wrong with him so he decided to come to the party anyway. After some alcohol got into everyone's system everyone started to let loose even more. Haru and Kyo started to joke around and a fake wrestling match broke out between the two. They were fighting for a shot of rum. The girls were their cheering squad as the fight commenced. The fight only went on for five minutes after Kyo was able to subdue Haru and claim his victory. After taking his shot he stumbled over to Yuki, who wasn't paying attention and wrapped himself around him. He whispered into Yuki's ear, "Can I get a victory kiss?" Yuki had been completely immersed in how to deal with Akito that he was startled by Kyo and jumped up, slapped and pushed Kyo to the ground hard. Everyone was quiet at this and Yuki just stood above Kyo shaking and breathing heavy. The push had made Kyo hit his head against the flooring of the deck and made him a bit dizzy, but he still looked up at Yuki. He wasn't sure what happened or why Yuki had done that. He felt that there was something wrong with Yuki but he thought a night like this would help his lover get over any of his unspoken troubles.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Kyo asked as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. Yuki's breathing finally calmed down and he finally realized what he had done. Yuki's knees went weak and he collapsed into a sobbing mess in front of Kyo. Though he was confused by Yuki, Kyo still pulled him close and rocked him back and forth. The four onlookers were in disbelief by what they saw and after awhile the girls when home, but Haru stayed behind. Kyo asked if Haru would take Yuki home and without any questions Haru agreed and did what was asked of him.

After that night Kyo was very careful not to step on any landmines that might make Yuki explode again. He didn't touch him, didn't ask him what was wrong, he just let him be and tried to do whatever he could to stay in Yuki's life without being completely pushed out.

! #$%^&*()

Yuki forced a smile up at Kyo, but he knew Kyo could tell it was fake. He patted at the seat next to him and Kyo took it. Yuki really did want to be near Kyo, but he could help but feel guilt, disgust, hatred, and all other negative things because Akito was back in his life. Plus, if Kyo knew about Akito, Kyo was going to get hurt. Akito always knew he could threaten the ones Yuki loved and make him listen to him no matter what. He was trapped and if Yuki wanted to keep everyone else safe he knew he had to do exactly what Akito wanted.

Kyo's body shifted and Yuki saw that Kyo had pushed his hand closer to him. Kyo never did try to be the first one to touch; he always let Yuki do the touching. And it was always slight touches. Like fingers touching or arms brushing or legs falling together. They never embraced anymore and never kissed. Yuki would always think back to how electrifying Kyo's kisses were and how he wanted them again, but then he thought of what Akito would do if he saw. He was watching, always watching. But today Yuki thought he would give Kyo a little more. Akito had finished with him and wouldn't be back for awhile so he couldn't be watching now. Yuki slowly slipped his hand under Kyo's and laced their fingers together. Kyo was completely shocked by this and just stared down at their hands but didn't loosen his grip, he tightened it. Then his eyes trailed up to Yuki's eyes, which was already looking at him. During this moment they didn't move, they didn't speak, they just stared at each other, holding the other's hand tightly with their own. Kyo felt a spark at the touch and felt like it was coming back, the electricity they had before and he was so grateful he had been patient and waited for Yuki to deal with what he needed to do. He was happy to have Yuki back.

Yuki could feel the warmth from Kyo spreading into him. It was this warmth that he missed so badly. This warmth he wanted right now; lying next to him in his bed; holding him until dawn. He needed this warmth to feel alive again. The sound of leaves crunching on the side of the house sent a shiver down Yuki's spine and he released Kyo's hand and shot to a standing position, taking several steps away from him, away from the warmth that he almost had back. The shocked and hurt look on Kyo's face pained Yuki too much and he darted inside, locking the door behind him. He ran upstairs and curled himself up on the couch in the living room, away from onlooker's eyes. It was there that he wept, letting out all his frustration, all his hate, all his pain.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

Kyo continued to stare at the sliding glass door completely dumbfounded. He thought for a moment that things were going to be alright again, that Yuki was coming around then he just flipped out and ran. "He looked so scared," Kyo said softly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He decided to go and talk to Haru. He needed to ask him a favor. As he walked across the rocks between Haru and Yuki's house a small brown rabbit darted out from the bushes and ran up toward the woods. Kyo just watched it go then knocked on Haru's door. Haru answered in sleep pants, bed head, and half-opened eye lids. "I need to talk to you."

Haru didn't say anything just walked away from the door and down the hall to the living room. He took a seat on the couch and sprawled out. "Talk about what? It sounds serious."

"It is," Kyo answered taking a seat in the chair next to the couch. "It's about Yuki." Haru was silent and didn't react. "He's growing distant lately and I don't know why."

Haru sigh and rolled over on his side to face Kyo. "I've noticed it too. Have you asked him what's wrong?"

"A few weeks ago I tried, that was when it all started. He wouldn't give in. Each day it seemed like he pulling further and further away and I just wanted to know what was wrong so I asked him. Then I asked him again, and again. He always just smiled at me and said that he would deal with it," Kyo answered. "Then he attacked me last week and I thought this whole relationship thing was over, but he hasn't told me otherwise. I'm just worried about him, ya know?"

"We all are Kyo," Haru said. "I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but if he doesn't open up to us we can't do anything to help him."

Kyo sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I know, but I just wish he would rely on me a little more. I'm not frail, I won't stop caring, and I won't stop loving him. I just wish he knew that."

Haru reached over and patted his friend's leg. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"I want you to look after him," Kyo answered. "Every time I get around him I feel like he gets more and more anxious and I don't want him to start having problems like that because of me. So, I'm going to stay away from him for awhile and I would really appreciate it if you would just be there for him since I can't be. I need you to do this for me Haru, please."

Haru studied Kyo's face before answering. "Of course I will." He sat up and reached out his hand to Kyo's shoulder. "I'll be there for both of you." Kyo smiled and thanked his friend. Then the phone started to ring. Haru got up to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hey. Today?" He looked over at Kyo. Kyo smiled and motioned to the door that he would not be staying. "Yeah, that should be fine. You want me to pick you up or- Oh, that's fine. Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." He hung up the phone. Kyo was smiling at him. "What? I can have a little fun while I watch over Yuki."

"So little Haru has a play thing now huh?" Kyo asked smirking.

"More like a blast from the past. Remember that guy, Akito?" Haru asked.

"I do not. You kind of slept around a bit."

Haru pushed Kyo in the shoulder and down the hallway. "Well you need to leave and I need to get ready for some amazing sex, so get out of my house please."

"Just don't forget your promise," Kyo said in a serious tone.

"Trust me, I won't drop my promise. I care too much about you two to lose you both." Haru gave his friend a re-assuring smile and closed the door after him. He watched Kyo through the window as he crossed in front of Yuki's house. His dark eyes stared at the house, letting reality sink in before he continued on to his own home. Haru felt heartbroken watching these two not being able to get close. Whatever was bothering Yuki was really big and doing some damage. "If, only he would open up to us about what was going on." Haru's phone buzzed. He flipped it open and read the message. "I'll be there shortly. ;)" it read from Akito. Haru smiled down at his phone then the smile dropped. Even though he was getting off while Akito was here he knew there was no love behind any of it. He sighed to himself as he responded, "I can't wait!" But he was never able to say no to Akito, and this time was no exception.

As Haru waited for Akito to show up he started to busy himself by straightening something things up around his house. Picking clothes up off the floor, placing the magazines where they belong, and putting the dishes in the sink. Then he wandered into his bedroom and decided to make up his bed. The bathroom was his last stop as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He finished patting his face down with a towel when he heard a knock at the door.

Akito stood in the doorway of his house, hands tucked in his pants, a tight fitting shirt hugging every inch of his torso leaving very little to the imagination. He was a thin man, but he wasn't weak. He was slightly toned for his frame and he enjoyed showing it off sometimes and showing it off to Haru was one of his favorite things to do. He glanced up at Haru through his bangs, a smile playing coy on his lips. Haru opened the door wider and let him come in. Akito did not waste any time once the door was shut. He grabbed Haru by the shirt collar and pulled him hard against him. His lips, though cold with no warmth, felt wonderful against Haru's making him melt into Akito. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and made Akito jump on him. With Akito's legs securely wrapped around Haru's own hips, he walked them into the bedroom and pushed Akito into the blanket. Haru dropped his hips into Akito's pelvis and started to rub their growing erections against each other. The heat from their groins grew as they both felt their members strain against their fabric.

Haru's hands were exploring the known territory of Akito's chest, stopping to rub a nipple as he past them, while Akito's hands were wrapping themselves into Haru's hair. He would pull a few strands slightly when Haru's humping made his member throb with pleasure, causing his back to arch into Haru. Their kisses were deep as each of their tongues swirled and played together. They were both breathing heavy when Haru broke the kiss to start kissing Akito's neck. He sucked on the skin below his ear softly, nibbling a bit. The moans that escaped Akito's throat were raspy and full of lust. Haru could hear the want in Akito's noises so he pulled back, breaking the heat that their bodies made together and started to take off Akito's shirt, then his own. Once the task was done Haru dove right back down on Akito, sucking at his collar bone while his fingers played with a nipple.

"Haru, please…I….I can't take much more. Just…please…just fuck me," Akito begged.

Haru could barely believe that Akito was so turned on that just this make out session was making him cum. He looked down at the man beneath him who looked back at him through have-closed eyes. "No Akito," Haru said. Akito's eyes opened a bit wider. "I'm going to make you cum all night." And before Akito could protest against it Haru slammed his mouth down on Akito's. His hand moved to cup at Akito's growing bulge and he started to play with him through his pants. He felt Akito squirm underneath of him as he played with it. Once Haru broke the kiss he started to remove both of their pants and threw them to the floor. He gazed down at Akito's erect penis, wanting it. Akito started to spread his legs so Haru would enter him, but Haru already took Akito's member in hand. He started to move his hand up and down then he licked it from the base to the tip over and over. Akito's hands found their way into Haru's hair as he took it into his mouth. Akito started to guide Haru's head, pulling it up and down. He could feel it throbbing in his mouth as Akito's moans got louder. His hips started to push against Haru's mouth and then Akito's salty liquid exploded into Haru's mouth.

Haru kept his mouth on the tip, sucking out every bit that he could, then he swallowed it. He looked up at Akito, who was trying to calm his breathing as he closed his eyes. Haru didn't waste any time. He spread Akito's legs and cheeks to find his hole. He licked a finger then stuck it in Akito, moving it in and out. After adding a second one small moans started to come from Akito's throat. Once the third one was in Akito was moving his hips with Haru as he slammed his fingers into Akito's hole. Then he withdrew them and placed his penis at the entrance. He grabbed Akito by the hips and shoved himself in, slowly at first then when it was half way in he rammed himself in till the hilt.

Akito cried out at the sudden pressure inside him. He looked up at Haru and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Move."

Hearing that Haru started to trust in and out of Akito. Moans exploded from Akito's mouth but it wasn't enough for Haru. He wanted to hear him more, hear him louder. He pulled himself out till the tip was almost out then rammed himself in again. Akito yelped and his eyes opened wide by the move. This is what Haru wanted. He wanted a bigger reaction out of Akito and this was the way to get it. He repeated this deep thrusting again and again. Akito was grabbing the sheets and expressing himself very vocally as he screamed with pleasure. "Oh god, YES! THERE! Oh, please. Fuck me more! Harder! Yes! YES! YES!" This was music to Haru's ears because he had never heard Akito this shouty before, and he kind of liked it.

The wet slaps continued to sound through the room as Haru didn't let up on Akito's hole at all. "Oh, you like that? You want more?"

"Yes! I want more! Please, fuck me more!"

Haru flipped Akito over on his stomach, grabbing his hips and repeated the same motion, but feeling himself going deeper into him. "Oh, god that's good…."

"Yes, fuck! Yes! So much…yes!" Akito continued to scream as the thrusting continued, but it couldn't last forever. Haru's hips started to get tired and his pace started to slow down. Akito noticed this and turned his head to face him. "Why are you slowing down?"

"I'm losing my momentum," Haru said still thrusting into him.

Akito was silent for a moment then pulled himself away from Haru. He was slightly confused by this, but then Akito pushed him backwards. Akito climbed up on top of Haru and slammed his ass down on Haru's dick. He pulled himself off and slammed himself down again. He braced himself on Haru's stomach as he did it, rocking his hips slightly as he continued to thrust himself on Haru. All Haru could do was watch him get lost in his own lust. But it wasn't enough and Haru started to thrust back up into Akito as he was coming down. A yelp escaped Akito the first time, but he smirked down at Haru and continued bouncing on his member as Haru pushed himself up against him as well.

Haru then felt himself reaching the edge and he couldn't let Akito hold the reins in this anymore. He grabbed Akito's hips and pushed him backwards as he sat up, kneeling between Akito's legs. He grabbed his thighs and started to thrust at his own pace. Akito was getting close to and he reached down and started to rub his shaft, trying to keep up with Haru's rhythm. With one final thrust Haru felt himself release into Akito, spilling himself completely. Akito also climaxed, letting his cum explode onto his stomach and chest. Haru, breathing heavy, pulled out of Akito and collapsed next to him. He looked over at Akito, and Akito back at him. "That was…great," Akito said.

Haru smiled in response and rolled himself over on his back. Akito stood up from the bed and with the edge of the sheet he wiped himself off. As he cleaned up all the cum off him, Haru just watched him. When Akito felt the gaze on him he looked up and gave Haru a questioning look. "Was just wondering if there was going to be a round two today."

Akito smirked at him. "Not today. You gave my ass a pretty good fuck that might take a bit to get over." He leaned down and kissed Haru. "I'm going to borrow your shower." Then he walked off toward the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Haru laid there and listened as he heard the water come on. He sighed quietly, a smile playing on his lips. "Amazing sex indeed."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Yuki!" Haru yelled at the closed door before him. He had been banging on it for the past five minutes and Yuki didn't answer, but he knew he was there. Lately Yuki never went anywhere; hell he barely he left the inside of his house. It had been a few days since Kyo asked Haru to keep an eye on Yuki since he felt his being too close was making Yuki uneasy for some reason. Haru knew that it was killing Kyo inside; to care and be so close to someone but you can't do anything for them in their time of pain and anguish. He didn't mind helping his friends; in fact he really enjoyed it. He wanted them to be happy and be together so I had to be there for them and that was just what he was going to do. Haru raised his hand and banged on the door again. "Yuki! Open this door!" After three more times he heard a click and the door opened slowly. There stood Yuki, his hair a mess like he hadn't brushed it in days, his eyes were hollow showing no signs of the life they once had in them, and the aura that surrounded him was that of dread and pain. "What happened to you?" Haru asked as he pushed his way into Yuki's house.

Yuki stumbled back and leaned against the countertop of the island in his kitchen. His eyes were focusing on the floor and his voice was low and weak when he spoke. "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"I can see that." Haru studied his friend. A week ago he was looking down and out, but now he looked like he was on his last leg of life. Like he could just let go of his life at any moment. Haru reached out a hand to comfort his friend, but Yuki flinched away from him and took a few steps back. His eyes shot up to Haru, wide with fear. "Yuki…I wasn't going to hurt you, just pat your shoulder." He took a step toward his friend. "What's going on with you?"

Yuki looked away from Haru. "It's nothing. Sleep just hasn't been too kind to me lately, that's it. I swear."

Haru sighed. He knew his friend was lying to him, but he couldn't force him to say anything. He pulled a seat out and sat down at the table. He motioned for Yuki to sit and he followed suit. He slumped into the chair next to Haru, exhaustion written on his face. "Yuki, I want you to know I'm here for you." Yuki didn't respond as Haru spoke. "I'm your friend, and I know something is bothering you. I can't force you to say anything, but I think you need to tell me. Maybe if you do I can help you out and then this whole mess will be behind you." Yuki wouldn't look at him. "Yuki, please. Whatever you're going through, I can help you. Lean on me. I'm your friend. I will help you whichever way I can." Yuki held no signs that he was going to respond to Haru's request. He looked around the house, something felt different about it, but Haru couldn't tell what it was. His eyes landed on Yuki. He was a shell of his former life and Haru didn't know how to fix that. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood to leave. "No matter when, or where I will be here to listen to you Yuki. I'm here for you." Once he was at the door Haru turned around to add, "Kyo was the one that told me to keep an eye on you." Yuki's head popped up at Haru. "He was worried about you, but he knew he couldn't do anything for you so that's why he's staying away. He thinks that whatever is wrong with you he has a part in it so I asked me to take care of you until you could go back to him. I love both of you; I don't want to see anything bad happen to either of you." Then he left Yuki's house leaving a teary-eyed Yuki sitting alone in his empty house.

Once Haru was outside of Yuki's house of pain he let out a deep sigh. His chest was hurting because of Yuki. Haru could tell that something was very wrong with him, but he couldn't place it. It hurt him to realize that he might not be able to keep his promise to Kyo if Yuki didn't start to open up. Even if that was the case Haru would always be there just in case. He decided to spare some time to visit Kyo and tell him what was up.

Kyo answered the door, a cup of coffee in hand. He didn't seem exactly thrilled to see Haru, but happy nonetheless. "Reporting in," Haru said. Kyo moved to let him in the house after an unfamiliar car passing on the road caught his attention.

"Please let this be a happy report," Kyo pleaded as he joined Haru who had made himself comfortable in the living room. The grim look on Haru's face told Kyo the truth. "Is he taking care of himself?"

Haru shook his head. "He doesn't look good at all. Like he hasn't eaten a decent meal in days and he's not sleeping well," Haru answered. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know what's going on with him, but it might be killing him slowly."

Kyo cupped his face in his hands and started to rock himself slowly. "There is something so wrong here, but I can't figure it out!"

Haru turned to his friend. "We have to figure this out before we lose Yuki forever. Think back. Do you remember anything that could help us figure this out?"

A guttural sound erupted from Kyo's throat. "What do you think I've been doing all this time?! Just sitting back and relaxing, waiting for Yuki to come back for me like it's no big deal?! NO! There hasn't been a day that I haven't sat for hours, all day most of the time thinking about what went wrong! I keep thinking it's something I did, but I can't think of anything. I can't stand it! I've gone over every instance from when Yuki started to change, but I can't put any of the pieces together. It doesn't make sense Haru. I can't do this. I'm falling apart. It's killing me not being able to figure this out…" Kyo's voice started to fade out as his voice lowered to a dull whisper that Haru couldn't even hear.

Haru leaned over to comfort his friend, and then saw tears sliding through the fingers hiding his face. His once masculine friend, so easy-going now hurt, was breaking inside and it looked as if his whole existence was shattering. "None of this makes sense," Haru said staring out with unfocused eyes.

! #$%^&*()

Once Haru was out of Yuki's house Yuki completely broke down. His head collapsed into his hands and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of erupting emotions. "…kyo….Kyo….I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that…that I'm worrying you, but I can't….I…I just can't let you find out…." More tears spilled from the inner depths of Yuki's soul as all his pain started to rise to the surface.

"Can't let him find out or won't let him find out?" Akito cut through Yuki's outbreak. He stared down at the mess on the floor and crossed his arms. "Are you sure you just don't want Kyo to find out just what a little slut you are? Waving your ass in front of any man you want to please you. Kyo just wasn't enough for you was he?"

"Wrong!" Yuki shouted at Akito. His face was smeared with tears, but his eyes bore hatred that tried to rip right through Akito. He stood up to face him, steadying himself against a chair. "I can't let him find out about any of this. You threatened me with him. I have no idea what you will do to him but I know what you're capable of and I will not let Kyo succumb to that! I'm going to protect him from you! That's the only reason I'm doing any of this so you can't touch hi-!" BAM! Yuki was forced to the ground by a sudden punch. The taste of blood swirled around his tongue and his jaw went numb.

Akito glared down at Yuki with no amusement. He caressed his fist that had shut Yuki up. "I don't like it when my things talk back to me." He stood over Yuki and reached down to grab a fistful of his hair. "The only reason you do this is because you like it. You want me. I can tell every time I fuck you. You enjoy the things I do to you. That's why you didn't stop things when Haru came to the door. You finished out and then went to let him. You could have told him then. You could have had him take me down. 'A stranger in your house' is what you could have pleaded, but you didn't. So admit it, you like it."

Yuki was hearing everything Akito was spitting at him and he knew that the worlds held some truth, but something was pulling at him that told him things would have been different than that. He didn't tell Haru because he wasn't sure how to explain anything and he was afraid about everything. He needed more time to sort it out. He knew he had to stop this, but he wasn't sure how he could without anyone getting hurt.

Akito wasn't satisfied with Yuki going quiet and slammed his head against the floor. "Since I've had my fun I'll take my leave now." Akito left Yuki crumpled on the floor. To take care that Haru never saw him, he always had to sneak around Haru's house and walk down the road a ways to his car. This time he had to run to make sure Haru didn't see him. As he drove past the houses he looked down and caught Kyo staring up at him. Akito threw him a sneering look as he drove past.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

A week had passed, but it had felt more like a month with everything that had happened. Akito had continually met with Yuki, Haru was still trying to look out for Yuki but he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Akito was just a little too good at avoiding him when he would go for a Yuki visit, but he was never shy to just "appear" at Haru's front door when he wasn't completely satisfied. Haru started to get a little tired of Akito's random appearance so he took off for a day to go spend some time in town. He walked up and down The Strip all day, stopping by the arcade near the bottom before he left to play a little Skee Ball. It kind of reminded him of the first time Yuki came to The Strip with Kyo and it put a little smile on Haru's face for the first time in awhile.

To keep up with a good attitude he decided to stop in and see the girls on his way home. It was about time for a drink, and it had been a while since he had just relaxed with the girls in a long time.

"Well, look at who we have here girls," Uo greeted Haru as he walked through the door. "I do believe there is a stranger in the bar." A few of the locals cracked a smile around their open bottles.

"It's good to see you too Uo," Haru said with a smile as he took a seat at the bar. It was still early and not many of the "bar" crowd had shown up yet. "Where are the other two at?"

"Oh, am I not good enough for you Haru?" she asked as she leaned against the counter seductively exposing her cleavage and curving her back.

Haru smiled. "Oh you're more than enough for me to handle, but I can't let you have all the fun."

Uo stood back up and walked into the back room. A few seconds later three of them walked out. Tohru greeted him first with a hug. "Oh, Haru! I'm so glad to see you! It's been way too long."

"Ha, trust me. I know it has. That's why I stopped in to say hi and touch base again. Even though we're neighbors I never really see you guys ever."

"Yeah, we've been getting a little busy here at the bar, and we're also trying to remodel the kitchen," Tohru answered.

"Really? Sounds fascinating."

"Oh, shut it," Uo said. "It's turning out pretty cool. You should come over tonight and see it. We'll stay up a little later and drink a bit. Like the good 'ole days."

"That is music to my ears," Haru answered. "I'll stay till close." Haru was ecstatic that the girls invited him over, this is just what he needed, to get back to his old life and just relax in it a bit. Tonight he would leave everything that had happened over the last couple month at the door and not worry about it.

Since it was still early Haru had to spend a few hours in the bar, so he decided to converse with some people and help out the girls a bit to help pass the time. Before he knew it they were closing down the bar. Haru followed the girls back to their house. Not bothering to drive his vehicle down the street to his house he parked at the girl's house. Haru spent a couple of hours with the girls. They sat around on their back porch drinking, talking, laughing, and just having a good time.

"You know what would make this even better?" Tohru asked.

"And what is that Tohru?" Hana asked sitting up in her seat.

"If Kyo and Yuki could join us." Tohru answered looking down at her drink. She started playing with the straw.

Haru looked up from his chair. He saw how sad Tohru was and he knew it took a lot out of her to bring them up after everything that had happened. "Yeah, that would be really nice."

Uo stared over at Haru. "What is going on with them? I thought they were just fine, but lately, I don't know. It all seems strange. I never see them anymore."

Haru took a drink, then put his head back and stared up at the starry sky. A few grey clouds were slowly moving across the open sky. "Even I'm not sure what's going on with them," Haru answered. "All I know is that there is something going on with Yuki, and none of us know what has caused it. He started distancing himself and now, when I go check on him, he seems like he's not even taking care of himself." He sat up and looked at the girls. "Kyo asked me to look after him since Yuki is ignoring Kyo at all costs, but I don't know how much I can do if Yuki won't even let me in."

Tohru walked over to Haru and brought her arms around him as she sat on the arm ledge of the chair. "I'm sure everything will get worked out soon. We still don't know much about Yuki's past, maybe it's something like that. We just have to be his friend and be there when he needs us." She turned Haru's head to look at her. "Trust me, you'll know when he'll need you even if he doesn't come out right and say it."

Haru smiled up at Tohru. Even if she was a simpleton, she knew what to say at times like this. He leaned into her embrace before Uo had enough of the sappy talk and busted out the rum. Her excuse: "It's time to get loose!"

It was a little after three in the morning when Haru decided to go home. He left his truck in their driveway and walked the little way to his house. Haru fumbled around in his pocket for his keys and when he found them he had to study each key to try to find the right one for his house. This was a pretty difficult task to do as he was walking. When he found the key he looked up and saw a figure. It was moving slowly and walking away from him. He didn't think anyone would be up at this hour and decided to follow the figure.

When he walked closer he watched the figure walk down the half circle drive way toward Yuki's house. The black figure had disappeared when he got under Yuki's driveway cover and Haru hurried down to his own house to see under it, but when he finally got close enough to see in the dark the figure was gone. He was really confused; he knew he had seen someone. His eyes searched Yuki's house, no light was emanating from it. He tried to shrug it off and go inside, but something wasn't right. Since he had a few drinks he tried to shake it off as being a paranoid drunk and let himself into his house. He threw his keys on the side table and walked into his bedroom, slamming himself down on the bed. He was tired and needed sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he had a vision of someone letting themselves into Yuki's house. Bad thoughts and scenarios started to reel in his head.

A few minutes later Haru found himself staring at Yuki's front door. The lights were still off, that he could see. He held his finger in front of the doorbell for a few seconds thinking that what if he was wrong and Yuki would just be mad at him for waking him up, but those thoughts were pushed aside as he knew he was just being a concerned friend. He pushed the doorbell. Silence answered him. He rang it again. Silence again. He wanted to turn and go back to his house, but something was pushing him to go inside. He tried to the door, it was unlocked. This was very strange to Haru and he let himself inside.

The house was dark and quite, a little too quiet to Haru. "Yuki?" he called into the darkness. No answer. "Yuki?" He walked around the island in the kitchen and stared down the small hallway that led to Yuki's room. The door was closed. "Yuki?" He walked a little closer and then he heard a murmur coming from the room. Haru's heart started to beat a mile a minute. A sinking feeling filled his chest when he was outside the room. He looked down and saw a soft glow coming from under the door and trying to force its way through the carpet to be seen. Another murmur from the other side of the door sounded and Haru opened it. "Yuki?" The sight before him made Haru freeze with sorrow.

"Come on in Haru," Akito commanded as he continued to shove himself deep into Yuki. Yuki kneeled in front of him on all fours. His mouth was gagged with what looked like underwear and his eyes were wet. He tried to hide his face from Haru, but Akito grabbed his hair and kept him up and looking at Haru. "Oh, god, yes Yuki. You're squeezing me so tightly. You must loved to be watched. It just makes me want to thrust more into you."

Haru backed into Yuki's closet doors. "What the hell are you doing Akito? What is this?"

"Oh, I guess no one got around to telling you Haru. I was using you to get close to Yuki," Akito said. He leaned back and sat down on the bed, bring Yuki with him. He spread Yuki's legs to give Haru the whole show. "You see, before Yuki moved here he and I were a thing. The problem was that Yuki couldn't handle me. Ended up getting a restraining order and going to a whole lot of trouble to avoid me, even moving away, but I found him. Isn't the right Yuki?" He turned Yuki's head and kissed him hard. Yuki's eyes squinting tightly and tears rolling out of them.

"So, you followed him here?" Haru asked. "Then why even bother getting in touch with me?" Haru's eyes were threatening to let loose tears of his own.

"Oh no Haru. I really did call you up the first time because I was coming into town, but when we ended up fucking I saw that your neighbor was my precious Yuki." He thrust into Yuki again. "After seeing him, even though I thought I had moved on, all those lingering emotions came right back and I knew I had to him again, but I couldn't just go over to his house, so I decided to string you along for the ride so I wouldn't get bored."

"But…but why would you? You're making Yuki miserable! He was happy with Kyo, why did you have to rip them apart?! You ripped all of us apart!" Haru screamed at Akito.

"I did what I did in the past. I threatened my Yuki with the truth. If he told anyone I would hurt him and them. I don't like to share my things. Isn't that right Yuki?" He thrust into Yuki again and again.

Yuki was completely silent this whole time. He was mortified that Haru was watching this whole thing, but he was too weak to fight off Akito. His embarrassment and pain that ran through him made him still and silent as Akito told Haru everything. Yuki knew this had to hurt Haru. Haru seemed happier when he thought he had someone again, but now his whole life was shattering again. He dared a look at Haru. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he didn't look sad, he looked pissed. He wanted to run to Haru and tell him it was going to be all okay, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't even believe his own lie himself.

"You fucking bastard!" Haru had, had enough of Akito's bullshit. He didn't want to hear anymore. He knew this was wrong; he had to make it stop. Without warning he lunged at Akito. Haru grabbed Yuki and threw him off the bed and got on top of Akito. Akito was fighting back, he didn't want to lose his play thing again. "Yuki!" Haru yelled as he tried to get a good hit on Akito. "Go get Kyo! Call the cops! I need help and you need to get the hell out of here!"

Yuki was stunned. He was shaking where he landed on the ground. He couldn't believe what was happening. His body didn't want to move though. He was weak and he didn't know if he could walk, let along run. "GO!" Haru yelled again. "NOW!" As Haru's voice sounded in his ears it seemed to give him the push and strength he needed to run out his door and go get Kyo.

As he faced the door, he didn't hesitate. Yuki took both fists to the door and started to bang and slam against the door. "Kyo! Kyo please! Haru needs your help!" Yuki yelled through the door. Suddenly a light popped on inside the house, but Yuki didn't let up.

When Kyo opened the door Yuki fell into him and kept yelling at him to go help Haru. Kyo was confused at what was going on and why Yuki was there naked. He grabbed Yuki's shoulders and made him look at him. "What is going on?" Kyo asked looking into Yuki's tearstained face.

"Haru needs your help; you need to call the cops! Please Kyo!" Yuki said as he wrapped his arms around him.

Kyo was still confused and led Yuki into his house. He wrapped a blanket around Yuki and put him on the couch. "Where is Haru?"

"My bedroom," Yuki said. "Now go! Now!"

There were so many questions running through Kyo's head, but he knew he would have to ask later. He pulled on a shirt and grabbed his phone as he ran over to Yuki's house. "Haru!" Kyo yelled as he burst through the door. He ran through the house and into Yuki's room. There was Haru, cradling a man who Kyo didn't recognize. "Haru, what is going on?"

"I know it's really stupid of me, but I still have feelings for him," Haru said and he pulled the unconscious Akito closer to him. "Kyo, please call the cops about an intruder in Yuki's house."

With more questions pilling into Kyo's head he still was able to push them aside and just do as he was told. "Yes," he said into the phone. "I need to report an intruder at my neighbor's house. No, he was subdued by another neighbor. Yes. Thank you." When Kyo got off the phone he leaned up against the doorframe. "You going to explain all this?"

Haru nodded. "I will, but Yuki will have to put in his two cents as well. Where is he anyway?"

"Laying down on my couch. He seemed really shaken up," Kyo answered.

"Of course he would. This guy is the reason why Yuki has been acting strange. He's been raping Yuki constantly and threatening him with our lives is he told. He was trying to protect us, the fool."

Anger flashed through Kyo's amber eyes. "Everyone owns me an explanation after all this."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

The rest of the night was filled with talking to cops and Akito getting arrested. Akito had broken a restraining order along with all the other criminal acts he committed so a court date was set for his trail. During that time until the trial Yuki stuck to Haru, Kyo still tried to stay away and let Yuki have some freedom away from his personal hell. He still wasn't sure about what was going on between them, so until the trail was over Kyo left Yuki alone.

At the trial Akito was convicted of violating a restraining order, rape, and breaking and entering. The judge did not go lenient on him and gave him the max for each account that he was tried for. This gave Akito 50+ years altogether, with no probation. For the first time in a long time Yuki felt relieved and safe.

When the trial was over Kyo caught up with Yuki. It was time to figure out what was going on with them. "I just don't know," Yuki said.

"I know," Kyo said. "I know that you've been through a lot and today is the first day in months that you probably feel safe. This whole thing just makes me mad at myself for not being able to be there for you and that's what I want to do now. I just want to be with you and keep you safe."

Yuki looked into Kyo's eyes for the first time in a long time. He saw that fiery spark that he fell in love with was still there and all he could do was smile at Kyo. "I do want to be with you again." He took Kyo's hand in his; the warmth from Kyo seemed to course through Yuki's body. "But right now, I need some alone time. I don't want to jump right back into this. I want to start over again. Can you do that for me?"

Kyo looked deeply into Yuki's eyes and smiled. "Nothing would make me happier, friend."

Yuki smiled back and leaned in to give Kyo a kiss on the cheek. "Good."

! #$%^&*() One Year Later #$%^&*()

"Haru! We brought the side dishes!" Uo called as she walked onto Haru's porch. "The burger and dogs smell pretty good."

"Do you not believe in my grilling skills?" Haru asked poking the metal tongs at Uo. He then pointed toward a table. "Put the side dishes over there." Uo stuck out her tongue, but still listened.

"Hey, where are the other guys?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, they should be over soon enough," Haru answered.

"They are bringing pie. They better show up," Hana said glancing over at their houses.

"Haha! Don't worry Hana, I'm sure they will show up," Uo said leading her friend over to the drink table.

"Dessert is here!" Yuki called over the group. When the four turned to acknowledge him they saw Yuki holding a pie in one hand and holding the hand of Kyo with his other.

"Yay! Now we can eat!" Tohru said grabbing a plate and a bun. "I'm starving!"

Yuki placed the pie down next to the girl's side dishes and grabbed a plate himself and he started to talk with Tohru. Kyo grabbed a plate as well and Haru poked his shoulder. "Dinner smells great Haru," Kyo said.

"Glad you think so," Haru said. "So, is everything okay with you two?"

Kyo smiled. "Never better. Everything seems to be okay with him now and I for one couldn't be happier."

Haru smirked, "I bet not."

"You better not be talking about me," Yuki said as he joined the conversation.

"I wouldn't think of it," Kyo said with a smile.

Yuki smiled up at him, then grabbed Kyo's shirt to pull him in close for a kiss. It wasn't very deep, but it was special. "I love you," Yuki said.

Kyo answered, "I love you too." Giving Yuki another kiss, this one slightly deeper than the last.

"Get a room you two!" Uo yelled across the patio.

"Oh don't worry," Kyo answered. "We will later." The group of friends just laughed and smiled. They were all happy that everything worked out for the better and their friendship couldn't be stronger.

* * *

Ha! It's finally finished! I can't believe it took so long to finish the fanfic, but I'm happy with it, to an extent. I know it could always be better, but I wanted to get it out before the holidays and everything. So I hurried up and finished it! I hope that everyone enjoyed it!

I would like to thank all my awesome reviewers out there that have stuck with through this entire wait. Thank you!

Sadly, this is probably my last fanfic, but I will never stop writing. I am currently graduating college in the next month so the real labor of life starts for me after that, that's why this is my last fanfic.

I enjoyed you guys throughout this whole experience and I'm so happy you read this till the end. I love you all! 3


End file.
